Dark Matter: The First Hemomancer
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: He had always hoped to become one of them. Always, he hoped he would attain friends, family, and perhaps even something else. However, that was a lie. It had always been a lie. He understood that when he was asked again and again to forgive, to give just one more chance. No! More! Chances! He will bring despair, and their blood will help him do it! Evil!Naruto Hemomancer!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**KG: So I was reading through one of my old stories for Halloween. I never did try a truly evil Naruto. Now that I've learned a few things, I'd like to try and put that into practice now. Also, I am still working on TUD (The Ultimate Dojutsu). You guys have to understand, the cringe when I read it SO real. I just close my eyes and sigh sometimes. I wonder why people want that the most. Every time I read it I just put my head in my hands, but I haven't forgotten about it. I just had so many intersecting plots that its hard to remember where I was going with it all.**_

 _ **Wifey: Kind of like me with our marriage.**_

 _ **KG: Ignoring!**_

 _ **Wifey: You do that.**_

 _ **Song of the Month: Dark Matter by Les Friction.**_

 _ **Quote: "Hope is the lie we tell ourselves about the future," by Brent Weeks (from The Way of Shadows).**_

* * *

Hope. The word rings throughout the echoes of human time. Belief that as long as you hold on your expectations and desires will happen eventually. Yes, despite how bad things get, as long as there is hope...then anything is possible. How many humans relied upon this concept to get them through a day of work, a troubling marriage, a mission gone wrong, a war upon the horizon? How many humans relied upon hope to keep them going?

Yes, Humans needed hope. Heh, how hilarious. Human beings always so mighty and cocky when the world offered what they desired. Yet,once the world said no, once the world reject their little attitudes they reduced themselves to crying out to their makeshift idol gods, and praying those false gods of wood, bronze, iron, fire, water, and any other element that they could set their sights upon, hoping for an answer to why the world would not recognize them.

Yes, Humans needed hope...because humans were nothing but sniveling, groveling, miserable weaklings. Same to their makeshift gods and idols. Cowards. Weaklings. Pathetic bags of blood and flesh. The lot of them. Their hope was their own ridiculous powerlessness to change the circumstances which warped around them on their own. When that hope faded, it became...despair.

Despair. It has many names. Fear, Hopelessness, Loss, Defeatism, Misery, Depression, and Desperation to cut the list of many. The belief that there is no hope, no way to live, no answer to the situation. Yes, despair was the dark side of hope. Human live in despair as much as they live in hope.

'It will not get better. I have nothing to live for. We're finished. We're doomed. Only death awaits us. Am I...going to die?'

Such statements have resounded since time immemorial. From the first creature which plucked itself from Earth's body, the faint smell of despair was upon it. That creeping feeling of death and decay, that darkness where the light of Hope could not reach. Many had visited both side of this coin. Many would continue to visit both sides of this coin. For in Hope, there is despair. For in despair, there is hope.

One person learned this very well. His screams were heard as a whip clashed with his young skin. One person learned of the power of hope. The security it brings to all beneath its embrace. Even as he was called unholy titles by those of his home, he had held onto the hope that one day...someday...any day, they might let him become one of them. He would have the hope of friends. He would have the hope of family in this place.

Even as a spiked collar was place on his neck, and iron chains were clasped on his hands, he had tried to hold onto the hope of...The Will of Fire. He tried hard. He tried so very hard. Please believe him, he tried. He really did try. He tried to hold into the hope that they would stop. He tried to hold onto the hope that they...would place value in him. He tried to hold onto the hope that they...would trust him. He tried to hold onto the hope that they...would love him.

As he was hung from a meat hook, stripped bare by those around him, he coughed when he was released. His body splashed in a barrel of salt water. The salt burned at the open wounds upon his skin. Yes, he tried to be like the Hokage. He tried to be hopeful, he tried to be understanding. He tried...to be forgiving. He tried...to love them.

" _Forgive them, Naruto. They don't know what they're doing. They are only afraid."_

What about him? He was afraid too! Didn't he get to earn the right to be afraid? They seemed perfectly aware of what they were doing. Whether from the water, from the pain, or from the need to escape, he could feel himself passing out. He could feel it coming again. He could feel the light leaving. He could feel the weight of darkness upon him.

" _They will never accept me. This...will never stop. I...can't get away."_ Despair. He flipped the coin which laid at his feet. He screamed as he felt a strike of the whip against his wet skin. Each strike came after another drop into salted water. Each strike, he walked further and further into the darkness. Each drop into cold, freezing or boiling, hot water led him away from the warm glow of light he had tried so hard to stay in. Was he...going to die? He certainly felt like it when he felt the sting of hot iron on his body.

Minutes must have passed like seconds. Everything seemed like a warped sense of bright colors, pain, and mumbled words. He couldn't even remember if he kept screaming. All he remembered was that...his vision was getting darker. His body couldn't move and he was sure that he smelled something bad. Everything was going dark.

" _Why don't I have a Mom and Dad? I know what you've told me before. About how the Kyuubi ran amok. But, I want to know about my parents. Who were my parents? What kind of people were they?"_

" _There is no use asking about that. It won't bring the dead back,"_

It won't bring the dead back. It won't bring the dead back. It WoN't BrInG ThE DeAd BaCk! He remembered those words that the Sandaime spoke to him. His body grew colder and colder, he could see a pool of blood...his blood running across the ground next to the trash cans in the alleyways.

" _It was him, that boy's name who's taboo! He has no parents we can complain to!"_

Alone. Forgotten. Worthless. Sinner. Wretch. Vile. Repulsive. Monster. Demon. He remembered these names. He had been forced to wear them for up to now. He had been forced to endure their weight. He had been forced to endure their burden. Upon the ground of the village he had been forced to tread upon, he could feel the small beats of his heart. Each beat slower than the last one. He, Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi No Yoko, was dying.

Naruto wheezed, but movement he could not produce. His body had stopped responding. Along with his body, all hope of salvation was gone. He was going to die in an alleyway among the garbage just like those of the village wanted him to. He would die a nobody...just like the those of the village wanted him to. _"Hap...py birthday...me, I'm n….ow….ten."_ Naruto thought.

Though his body could not move, he could feel the wet tears stain his face and then the ground. Why was he here? Why did he have to continue walking this ground only to be trampled at each and every turn? Why did Kami no answer his prayers? Was he not good enough? Was he not a good child? Had all of humanity and heaven forsaken him?

" _They are only grieving, my boy. They have lost important people to them. Please just give them time and they will come around. Just have hope!"_

Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. HOPE! HOPE! HOPE! HOPE! HOPE! HOPE! HOPE! HOPE! HOPE?! HOPE?! HOPE?! HOPE?! hOpE! hOpE! hOpE! hOpE! hOpE! hOpE! hOpE! hOpE! hOpE! hOpE! hOpE!

Naruto hated that word. Have hope! HAVE HOPE?! He laid on the ground surrounded by garbage because of hope. He believed in the Will of Fire BECAUSE OF HOPE! He saw his blood watering the ground BECAUSE OF HOPE! What good was hope...when he was about to die getting it?!

" _Give them time! They will come around!"_

No, if he survived, they had run out of time! If he survived, he didn't care if they EVER came around. If he survived, HE WOULD GIVE THEM MORE TO GRIEVE OVER! He would make them watch as their children laid upon the garbage just like he had!

They had lost important people?! Well, there would be no point asking about that! IT WOULDN'T BRING THE DEAD BACK! Their so called Will of Fire? He would snuff it out! They wanted a monster? Then he would give them the best damn monster they would ever get! If he survived, he would make damn sure that they. Would. NOT! Even if he had drag them to the underworld along with him!

Naruto heard something sniff his body. He could not move, but he saw a lone, tiny dog sniffing his slowly dying corpse. Perhaps it was wondering if it could eat him or not. He didn't know, it did what it had to do to survive. Just. Like. Him! With what little energy Naruto had left, he waited until the dog was within the inner corners of his body.

Once it was close enough, Naruto's hand grabbed its neck! He could feel his strength fading. He...was dying. Yet, he did not let go. Even as the dog squealed and barked in pain he did not let go. For if he let go, then he would surely die. He could feel its fur. He could feel the way it moved. He...could feel the rush of endorphins rushing through its body. He could feel the adrenaline. Even as his blood seeped into the ground, he could feel the lifeblood of the animal in his grasp. Though he had no way of knowing, Naruto's eyes shined with unrelenting murderous intent. He...he would keep on living! He was not going to die! Not like this!

Though he could feel his body slipping, he squeezed and squeezed. They wanted a monster. They would all receive monster. Abandoned by Kami. Abandoned by his own village. He did not need them. He did not need anyone! He didn't need their hope! He didn't need their forgiveness! He DIDN'T need their acceptance! He didn't need their respect! All he needed…

CRACK!

He watched as he snapped the dog's neck. It fell to the ground, dead. He saw the red wine of its body slither towards him. Yes, all he needed from them...all he needed...all...he...needed…

...was to crush their hope...like they...crushed...HIS!

Naruto opened his tongue and the life fluids from the deceased animal rolled across it. Upon this blood, he swore. He swore no more hope. He swore no more mercy.

He swore no.

More.

 **Chances**!

The blood swished and swirled upon his taste buds. Feast he did. No hope here. He would never be accepted, but that was okay.

He gulped more and more until the blood filled his mouth and he swallowed it. His fingers twitched when the blood wrapped around them. He clenched his hands. His vision hazy he did not see the blood float in the air. Bubbles levitated as if responding to his growing rage. The scars upon his back slowly healed themselves. The iron marks which steamed his skin faded away into nothingness. Blood solidified around his hands and nails. Red claws stabbed into the ground while he dug up the dirt from beneath him. A red mist swirled violently around him clashing and striking the walls of the alley. He slashed bags and bags of garbage. The mist decorated stripes of his blonde hair granting them a sinister glow of red.

Very well, Konoha. You would ask for Uzumaki Naruto to become a monster? Then he would become on...just for you, and anyone else who got in his way!

The blonde tried to stand, but his nigh death experience had severely taken its toll upon his body. He dropped to his knees and darkness overcame him. He never saw the remaining blood from the dog he had just killed seep into the very cells of his body...taking residence in its new host.

-x-

Morning arose. October 11, the day after the night the Kyuubi no Yoko laid waste to Konohagakure and hero, the Yondaime Hokage, had stopped the beast by sacrificing himself. That day, and Naruto's birthday, were yesterday.

People began opening their shops and stores. Each greeting each other with warm expressions and happy tidings. However, in the dark alleyway, Naruto opened his eyes. He picked himself up from the garbage and shook his head. Memories of yesterday filled his mind, and with them so did his hatred for Konoha and her inhabitants. He stared into the sun kissed streets. He watched families, strangers, and villagers roam their homes. His ire grew more and more upon seeing their happy faces. He could feel his blood boiling in response to his anger.

Yet, he gave pause for one moment. He could hear a drum. He could hear loud, deep drums. Some far, and others near. He also smelled the scent...of blood. He watched one person pass the alley and it was as if the loud drum had beat in front of him before fading away. This drum...it was just like his own. He could hear the beat of hearts. Each person who passed him by...he could see the rhythmic flow of the organic muscle which powered their blood flow.

He took a step back. He could even see the hearts of the shinobi who dashed overhead. Was he going crazy? He had to be. He watched the hearts dash overhead. Naruto gasped and fell back to the ground. He turned around and he noticed the life he had taken. He stared down at the dog. That's right, he was dying and...to live he murdered the animal in front of him. The taste of blood was still upon his lips.

He nearly felt like shivering. Every vessel of blood in his body, he could feel them circulating. He needed to get out of here. He...needed to get home. He...he needed to think. He...winced as he covered his nose. _"I need a shower. The trash was my bed last night,"_ He said to himself.

He walked out. Instantly, looks of disgust, hatred, and anger were upon him. Yet, for the first time, he stared back at them just as angrily. He could see them. He could hear them. The people's hearts beat with anxiety. Their once smooth rhythm had completely been thrown into disarray upon his presence.

Yet, he pushed on and out of their way. Not yet, he did not forget his vow. Not yet. He just had to wait. He raced home and closed his door. He took off his clothes, not caring if they littered the floor, and stepped into his bath. Hot water drenched over him. He laid his hands on the wall. "What's...happening to me?" He asked himself. Every injury, all the pain he remembered enduring, not a single scratch remained upon his skin. It was as if his blood had repaired any and all damage inflicted upon him.

He remembered the strikes from the whip. Gone. He remembered the feel of hot iron. Gone. He remembered the punches, the kicks, and...though he felt very sore, there were no bruises to be noticed. He...was nearly dead when he had been left by the civilians.

Perhaps he was crazy. Perhaps he had received one strike too many, but he turned off his shower, walked into his kitchen, grabbed a knife, and walked back into the bathroom. He placed his hand on the counter and held the knife over it. He found himself short on breath. He could feel his blood moving like a thousand insects inside his body. _"What am I doing? I gotta be losing my mind!"_ Naruto thought.

The young boy gave a slight curse, and pricked his left hand's index finger with the sharp utensil. He watched the red sea of life surface from his fingertips. He stared at it as if he expected it to explode in his face. It did not do so.

Instead, he watched it slowly extend itself as if connected via a long string. His eyes widened and he backed away from the counter. He watched in stunned awe. All the injuries he held before, and all of the pain he felt before, this had never happened to him. The beat of hearts. The smell of blood. The sight of the heart pounding. Naruto could see it all. Where blood traveled, he was able to watch it. That had not been a lie.

Yet, he did not yell aloud about this sudden power. He did not have visions if crushing Uchiha Sasuke in school. He did not have dreams of the Sandaime Hokage looking depressed while the blonde wore his hat. No, he did not dream these things. Everyone who hurt him! Everyone who tortured him! Everyone who beat him! He could think of nothing but yesterday. How he would have liked nothing more than watch the dirt streets drink the blood of civilians, just as they had made him do. He had nearly died yesterday, but old Naruto died yesterday, the one who was full of dreams of acceptance and a dream of becoming Hokage.

None of that mattered. What did matter was that Naruto was absolutely angry. Yet now, he had a way to defend himself. He had a way to fight back! He had away to make them very afraid of him!

Naruto turned back to the blood and he noticed it hardened. As if in response to his anger, the blood grew sharp and thin like a very small needle. A deep breath from the blonde and he watched it become a formless liquid again. _"Now...how do I make you...go away?"_ Naruto wondered. No sooner than him asking, the blood slowly withdrew back into the cut he had made and his finger was healed as if he had never been stabbed in the first place. Naruto stared at his finger for minutes.

It was only because of the clock in his room that he broke his trance. It was time for school. THe very thought made the young boy even angrier. Yes, time for school. As if being humiliated and beaten wasn't enough. No. He did not need them. Not Mizuki. Not Suzume. Not Iruka! HE NEEDED NONE OF THEM!

Naruto filled up one of his backpacks with supplies and dashed out of the door. He didn't know where he was going but it was much better than ever going to school. Screw them. Screw the lot of them! He'd be lucky if the teachers didn't decide to jump him!

-x-

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"...present."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

There was no response from anyone as a classroom of children looked at one of the lone seats and they shook their heads. "Iruka-sensei, Naruto's not here! He hasn't shown up to any of his classes," a girl replied.

Iruka wanted to smack his clipboard against his forehead. Of course he wasn't in class again. Honestly, the chunin teacher was beginning to wonder if the blonde just actively didn't want to graduate. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. "Alright, does anyone know where he is?" Iruka asked.

"Heh, probably doing his stupid pranks again. Iruka-sensei, can we just start the lesson? Who cares if he graduates. A loser like that's never gonna be a good ninja," another classmate replied.

Iruka frowned for a moment. "Alright then, Takeda. While I go look for Naruto, why don't you write a two thousand word essay for me on what makes a good ninja on the black board. That way Naruto won't be a loser. See? I knew you always looked out for your classmates," Iruka said. The look of horror on his student's face made Iruka smirk. Sometimes, being the teacher was worth the headaches.

Iruka then walked to the door and opened it. "I'm going to look for Naruto. Mizuki will be covering for me with the rest of you." He said. He heard the class give the most depressed compliance to his statement ever. WIth a shake of his head, the chunin left to go locate the troublesome blond in question.

-x-

Naruto dropped his bag on the grass in a forested area. Knowing his luck, Iruka was already searching for him to drag him back to the rest of his pathetic classmates. The thought made him want to gag. Yet, as big pains in the ass his classmates were, that was not why he didn't go. He wanted to know more about what was happening to him. He could still hear the beat of hearts. Not of humans, but of animals, insects, and other creatures which walked the earth. Not a single human soul was among them aside from him.

Right now, the world was his testing ground. Naruto watched a small bird land on a tree branch. He wondered, did the bird ever have hope? Did it wonder what it would be doing in the next ten minutes? Hour? Twelve hours? He did not know, but if it did...then he would take its hope away! Just as his had been taken!

Memories of yesterday filled his mind. He clenched his fists. He could see the blood in the bird swirling. Naturally the winged beast expressed discomfort. It flapped its wings, but whatever hold Naruto had on it did not lessen. He watched it squirm on the tree branch before falling to the ground. Naruto walked over to it. The bird chirped painfully, yet this offered no empathy from the blonde. None was ever shown to him.

He watched the blood swirl around violently inside the bird. It seemed close to bursting. Naruto did not notice how red his eyes became. Yet, how did he pull it out? How did he make use of it? An idea popped into his head. He imagined the blade of that he had cut his finger with. Its sharp point, its steel body, and its deadly edge.

Almost instantly, even Naruto was surprised when the bird screeched as red blade exploded from its body. It chirped its last. Kneeling down, the young boy placed his hand near the blood. What had made him become like this? He did not know. He watched the blood turn from as hard as steel to as flat as liquid once again. It did the same thing as his blood from before. He took a step back. The blood bent to his will and pulled itself out of its former host.

He stepped about two feet from the body. The blood merely floated in the air. He moved his hand to the right. It swished to the right. He moved his hand left. It swished to the left. Now, how was he supposed to...bring it closer to him. _"Hmmm, maybe if I do this…,"_ He thought and he drew his hand back. He watched the blood float towards him until it was right in his face. His eyes gleamed.

For over an hour, Naruto practiced this ability. As odd as it was, and as creepy as blood could get, he made it form various shapes and sizes. Yet, the thing he practiced the most...was how to weaponize it. It didn't seem too hard to manipulate. WHatever he wanted it to be, it could be. If he wanted it to be as sharp as a spear then it could be. If he wanted it to be a ball then it could be. Admittedly, it required a lot of focus from him to do this. Never mind making something completed like an iron spiked club. Trying to imagine a ball with thousands of spikes quickly gave him a headache.

He stared at his feet. He had killed three deer, five more birds, ten rats, and about three snakes. The culmination of their deaths had led to a large quantity of floating blood. What Naruto also noticed was that just trying to keep it floating was hard as well, but that was fine. He stared at the large massive orb in front of him. He was starting to get a headache, but he didn't want to drop it yet.

He glanced at a tree and held his hand. He imagined a spike, the widest spike with the sharpest point. Yes, it was a definite headache, but he could feel the blood hardening as he swung his hand down. Naruto watched the spear crush the trees and ground in front of him most likely startling any other animals in the area. He panted as he rubbed his temples.

"Okay, no more training. Bad headache," Naruto said to himself. He walked over to the destroyed tree branch. Not the best speak in the world, but it passed for what it needed to. As much as Naruto didn't like it, he would have to do some reading. Just the thought of forming anything he could made him smirk, and what better place to look than books?

Suddenly, Naruto paused. He could hear it. He could hear the rhythmic beats of a human heart. He looked back at the spike of blood he had made. He sucked his teeth. He held out his hand. He asked for it to withdraw into him. Almost immediately, the spike turned into a pool and then twirled itself around his flesh. He watched his skin absorb it almost...naturally. All of the animals he had killed, their life fluid was his for the taking. If he could master this...no one in the village would dare mess with him again. In fact, he could do worse to the village! He snorted, but now he had to turn his attention to the one rushing towards him.

"Naruto! I knew I'd find you here!"

The blonde scowled. Great, one of the last people he wanted to see. He turned around and he noticed Iruka stepping into the clearing. Perhaps it was time now for a new training spot. "Hello Iruka-sensei, to what do I owe the unwanted displeasure of your company?" Naruto asked.

Iruka wasn't sure what made him shiver. Whether it was his young student's entire tone, or his hateful gaze upon him. However, the teacher angrily marched towards him. "You're late for school! Don't even think about ditching again!" He said.

"Tch! Right, cause you all are SO interested in my education. I'm not going back to spending my time wasting away at a desk. Let me guess, you want me to go back so you and the rest of the teachers can make your not obvious snide comments about me? Or maybe you want to make fun of me while I spare with my classmates?" Naruto asked.

Iruka did not speak. He had been too stunned at the words which came out of his student's mouth. The look of sheer anger and resentment in his young body caused the Chunin worry, and Naruto easily noticed this.

He gave a mirthless laugh. "Yeah, you think I didn't know Iruka-sensei? You think I didn't know that you hated me? You think I didn't know that you wanted me to die just like everyone else?! Always pretending you cared about me! Always pretending you were helping me! Well, I don't need your damn help! What did I even do to you all to suffer like this?! TELL ME!" Naruto shouted.

Iruka stiffened. "Naruto, I..."

The blonde could see it. Iruka's heart was pounding. He could see the rush of blood. He could see his heart beating at least twice as fast. Yet, the man's mouth remained shut it. The blonde growled. "Each and every last one of you! Telling me to forgive, forgive, forgive! Well, I'm sick of forgiving. Don't you worry, Iruka-sensei, I'll do us both the greatest favor we deserve! Any interaction I have with you is the bare minimum.," Naruto finished.

Iruka still didn't say anything. Naruto walked past him and picked up his things. He then gave a small grin. "Alright, Iruka-sensei, if you and the entire village want a monster, then I'll make sure you all get one. Turnabout is fair play as they say. I tried being the good guy. You all didn't seem to like that. You all destroyed my hope of ever being accepted, but I'm not a vengeful person. I'll make sure to live up to your hopes...by becoming what you all wanted." he said and walked off.

Iruka turned around and watched Naruto's form disappear. He would have to quickly notify the Hokage of this immediately. He couldn't handle the shudder which flew across his spine. It felt as if a swirl of malice was headed for the village...in the form of a ten-year old.

Naruto reentered the village, his mood ruined. He did not bother with the glares nor whispers sent his way. Spineless, worthless, pathetic, sniveling cowards! ALL OF THEM! He didn't need to bother with…

A sharp pain hit his head. Naruto touched his forehead and noticed drops of blood at his fingertips. On the ground, at his feet, was a small stone. Every. Single. Last. **PERSON! All of you! All of you could fucking...**

"Who threw that?" Naruto asked. He did not received a response. He didn't need one. He stared at them all. All the hate was quickly centered around him. He picked up the stone.

"Alright, since we're all out of honesty. I'll just pick who I think did it," Naruto said. He wasted no time before flung the stone into a woman's face just above her eyelid. This made her scream as she covered her face. People looked on in shock at her pain, but the moment they turned to look at Naruto he was gone.

Naruto closed the door to his home behind him. He dropped a pile of books he pilfered from the library. He doubted they would miss them anyway. Yet, he would not read them now. He hoped to save them for later when he could make this headache go away. Whether it was from the training, Iruka, or that stupid somebody who threw a stone at him, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of was that he needed some rest. He climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. He heard the small pattering of feet.

Naruto opened one of his eyes and he saw a rat scurrying about his floor. His pupils glowed with a sinister red light. He could feel his consciousness slipping, but he didn't seem to mind it so much. In fact, he welcomed it. He embraced it. He glossed over the intruder. That rat, what was it thinking about? Did it want to find food? Was it taking care of its young ones? Did it just want to find a scrap of food to bring back to its potential newborn baby? What did it hope to achieve?

Well, that didn't matter. He held out his hand. After all, hope...was a stupid, false reality anyway. A grin marred his face, yet...there was no radiant joy to be found there. He grinned when he heard the rat squeak in pain as the blonde clenched his hand into a fist. The rat squeaked from the unknown pains which plagued it until dozens of spike-shaped blood blades exploded from its body killing it instantly. It washed his floor as Naruto fell asleep. Yes, hope...was a lie. It was a lie Naruto was going to teach everyone.

Especially you, Konoha.

* * *

 _ **KG: I'm tempted to make this longer, but I know if I do I'm gonna make myself giddy from where I can take this. I think we're gonna have a good fuckin' time with this.**_

 _ **Wifey: No cursing! I am with child!**_

 _ **KG: Please, I give it a month before they start talking like us.**_

 _ **Wifey: I'm not taking that bet.**_

 _ **KG: HA! Knew it!**_

 _ **KG: That's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! BUT...not just any cream soda! SEND ME CREAM SODA...FLOATS!**_

 _ **Wifey: Idiot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**KG: And that was how I saved the world, but no one knew about it.**_

 _ **Wifey: If no one was supposed to know about it, why are you telling me?**_

 _ **KG: Because you never believe a word I say so it's in good hands.**_

 _ **Wifey: You expect me to believe that you saved the world...with a cream soda can?**_

 ** _KG: I DIET cream soda can!_**

 ** _Wifey: Who the hell drinks diet anyway?_**

 ** _KG: Honey! Watch the mouth! We have ears listening!_**

 ** _Wifey: Ah, they'll shape up eventually._**

 ** _KG: What kind of mother are you going to turn into?_**

 ** _Wifey: Hmmm, my mother asks me that same question._**

 ** _KG: Do you have an answer?_**

 ** _Wifey:...I think I left the stove on._**

 ** _Music of the Week: Save Our Souls by The Overslept_**

 ** _Quote: "Despair is the price one pays for self awareness. Look deeply into life, and you'll always find despair," by Irvin D. Yalom  
_**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to notice how dark it was. Having slept from the morning and into the night time, he took off the sheets of his bed. Once his feet touched the floor, he looked down at the rat he killed. Unfortunately, the blood dried up and it took considerable effort for him to absorb it than if it had been more liquid shaped.

" _Hmm actually, it might be a better idea if I left a little mess around here. I've got countless subjects to work on."_ Naruto remarked. He smiled at the thought. Yeah, that seemed to be right up his alley. Then, once he was done with the tiny vermin, he could move onto bigger, more adult, vermin! He looked at his clock. It was much later than he had thought. Three hours past midnight. He didn't remember being that tired. Well, no matter. It wasn't like he had too many plans for the day.

He walked from his bedroom and into his hallway on the way to his living room. The blonde recalled his words to his _former_ teacher. No doubt Iruka was already spewing his stupid tale of the encounter he had with Naruto to the Hokage. To be honest, the young man was kind of surprised he woke up with no one knocking on his door proclaiming that the Sandaime would like to speak with him. To be honest, that was something Naruto wanted, but the longer they waited that was fine by him. It merely gave him more time to plan things out.

Now, some might be thinking Uzumaki Naruto and planning should never be uttered in the same sentence, but when you have lived nearly all your life becoming the object of people's pathetic hatred, you learn to plan the safe routes home on the more intense days. Of course, the occasional high end prank never failed with planning either. At the very least, his useless former self had something to boast about.

However, Naruto also wasn't stupid. He knew no matter how much he hated Konoha, and no matter how much he wished to make each and every single person suffer as he had, he was not strong enough to fight even a chunin confidently. All he had for fighting experience was his worthless _training_ regimens with his former classmates. He shook his head with a grumble. No doubt they were happy he was gone.

" _Tch, they'll be the first to learn. Then they can tell their stupid parents how they got their asses kicked by me,"_ Naruto thought, but that wasn't enough. He pulled out a chair and sat in it. The light of a lone ceiling fan shined over him. He sat in silence, thinking, wondering, planning. True, he would have to get better at more...intricate planning, but the grander scheme of things was mere child's play.

He held out his hand. Was he always going to have to keep cutting himself to bring out this ability? That didn't appeal to him in the slightest. In time, he watch the blood slowly drip down his finger. He willed it to the center of his palm. It followed his desire. He watched it form a ball no bigger than a marble. He picked up one of the books he had pilfered and opened it to a random page. He started reading.

As he read, Naruto tried finding ways to maximize his split attention. As far as he was concerned, reading was too boring to take seriously. He doubted that would ever change with him but, realizing how important he ought to take it, he decided to try having his mind on the blood and the book at the same time. While he read he formed random shapes with the blood in his palm. It quickly relieved the boredom.

He felt like he learned some pretty interesting things as well. Nothing worth pointing out, but at the very least he did see some appeal in reading. Once Naruto was finished reading...or until the boredom became too much, he closed the book and dropped the blood on the table. He noticed how...dark it was. It certainly didn't look like any blood he had seen before. Was it because of all the blood he had been accumulating? He had taken the blood of more than a dozen animals, and he had been carelessly adding it to his own. For some reason, this didn't seem like it was diseased blood. The thought of an animal carrying a contagion was on his mind, but only for a moment. He doubted that was the case. Even if it was the case, he always did recover from illnesses rather fast he noticed.

He stiffened for a moment. He gave a small grin. Now there was an idea! He quickly got up and ran into his bedroom. Not even a minute later, he came back into his living room area with the dead rat he had killed. He laid it on the table. Expelling a bit more blood from his body, he held out his hand. He tried to thin the blood as much as possible. He hoped he could make it as free as a length of rope, but it was definitely hard. He tried to slowly maneuver the blood back through the wounds of the rat. Maybe...he could move its body as if it were still among the living.

He cursed as he tried to squint his eyes over the wound, but it proved too difficult and the blood splattered on the table. Naruto gave a slow pant. _"Great."_ He thought to himself. Well, at least he found another thing beyond him at this point. Still, it was an idea that held value. He'd have to work on that later.

Before long, the sun shined in Naruto's face. He turned towards his blinds. He then glanced at his clock. He had been awake for nearly three hours. He stretched, and leaned back into his chair. Thoughts of how he would spend the day flew through his head. He had to admit, even if it was pathetically boring, at least school forced the time to go by. Then again, it wasn't like there wasn't _anything_ he couldn't do.

For now, he could feel the immense quantities of blood circulating through his body. To be honest, he didn't even know how he was containing all of it, but perhaps he could chalk that up to the powers themselves. To be honest, he now realized he should have wrote some things down. For what was one way Konoha thrived? The obvious one...money, missions, clients. He would take all of them. The only issue...was how?

Try as he might, Naruto didn't know a thing about money and business. Well, he knew a little bit about savings and interest, but anything beyond that was...not in his field. Though, he was having beginning to have some intense motivation to learn. He just needed someplace to start.

A knock came to his door. The blonde smirked. A day late, but who was counting? Certainly not him. He stood up from his chair and headed for the door. He could see the heart behind it. No doubt the heart to a grown man or woman. He could see the blood flow. A sigh, he opened the door. "What do you want?" Naruto asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Hokage-sama has called for you, brat. Get moving." The chunin said. Naruto's mouth thinned.. The man seemed rather unsettled by something. The only reason the blonde could tell was because the Chunin's heart suddenly increased in pace. The blonde sucked his teeth.

"Very good. You know how to act like a carrier pigeon. Well, you delivered your message. Now get away from my door before you start leaving droppings near it like a real one. In other words, how about you get lost?" Naruto asked before slamming his door. He walked back into the inner reaches of his apartment. It mattered not to him if the one behind the door was about to get angry. Heh, weren't shinobi supposed to have better control over their emotions? What amazing quality Konoha produced.

In any case, now was the time for him to go see the main source of his anger. The one who filled his head with stupid dreams, stupid hopes, and stupid futures which he no longer desired. Still, this was the Hokage after all. No matter how old, he was stronger than Naruto and the blonde knew it. He quickly got himself dressed and stood on the outer deck of his apartment. He stared down at the masses below. Their smiling faces were utterly sickening. The price he paid, he always paid, for them to have those stupid grins was infuriating. If he had his way...WHEN he had his way, he would make sure that none of them even dared form a smile around him.

He jumped off the railing and into the streets. His hands in his pockets, he marched for the Hokage Mansion. He stopped for no one. Even when he felt the glares upon him but, for once, he was actually happy for them. No one in this damn village deserved to be happy.

-x-

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, wore monikers such as 'The God of Shinobi' and the 'Professor' with great pride. For in him laid the foundations of pinnacle shinobi prowess, and nearly insurmountable years of wisdom in both physical battles, and political battles. A firm believer in the Will of Fire which had been passed down to him from the Nidaime and Shodaime, Hiruzen had always tried to work in the best of interests of everyone. Even if they were not always successful, he always believed it was for the greater good.

When Iruka had come to him yesterday telling him of the things Uzumaki Naruto had told him. He had grown worried. Naturally, they sounded like idle threats, but with this specific situation the Hokage wished to not take any chances. The only reason he had not called forth Naruto yesterday to discuss these claims was because he had a council meeting which needed to be addressed. If they were not, they he had feared that the boy he came to grow attached to would be lost forever.

A knock came to his door which pulled him from his work. "Enter," he said. He watched Naruto enter the room. The boy seemed well as far as Sarutobi could tell, but he was concerned when Naruto did not greet him with his usual boisterous smile. In fact, dare Hiruzen say that the blonde looked very upset.

"What do you want, Jiji?" Naruto asked, his tone filled with dismissal and unconcern. Hiruzen frowned for a moment, but cleared his throat. Naruto was never one for respecting authority so perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised. He only wished that hopefully the boy would show the proper respect to his superiors down the line.

The Sandaime placed down his writing materials, and pushed his papers to the side. "Ah, Naruto, my boy. A bit of a grumpy mood you're in. Do not worry, I've not called you here for any trouble that you've caused, surprisingly. No, I wanted some things clarified that I heard from one of your teachers, Iruka Umino." Hiruzen said. He noticed Naruto was not surprised by this.

Naruto rolled his shoulders and nodded. Seeing this, Hiruzen nodded as well. "First and perhaps the most important question, you said you would become what Konoha wanted you to be. What is that?" He asked.

"It's no longer what I will be, Jiji. It's what I am, a monster. More specifically, I am Konoha's monster. I can tell from the way your heart just skipped a beat that you're surprised. I don't blame you. Why would the lovable, gullible, stubborn, idiotic, dreamer Naruto want such a thing?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen clenched his hands.

Naruto stepped around the room for a moment. He had to be careful with this. Five or six hearts laid in hidden platforms above him. He had been through one nigh deal experience. He didn't need another one. Plus, he was sure he didn't have enough control over this...ability to take on people like the Anbu. He did have to admit, if only briefly, this felt cool.

"It's because, Jiji, I've had enough of your way and your excuses. You always told me to resist the names they called me. 'You're not a demon, Naruto.' , 'Just ignore them, Naruto.' , 'They will see eventually, Naruto.' I remember each and every single suggestion you gave me. Well, they don't seem to be _seeing_ anything. It's also kind of hard to ignore nearly dying. Happy Birthday to me, right?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen's blood ran cold, and the blonde could tell. He tried to keep the grin off his face. He even wondered if he succeeded. "But I finally get it, Jiji! What they've been selling me! I finally bought it! Why go against the crowd? It's a pointless waste of time and energy. It's much easier to just accept what I am rather than trying to fight. Tell me, Jiji, if I'm really not a demon, then why does everyone call me that? Here's your chance!" Naruto said.

Hiruzen was not prepared for this. He wanted Naruto to have a childhood. He wanted the younger generation to not fear the boy, so he had forbade any mention of him or his status to the adult population. However, this did not stop parents from informing their children to not interact with the boy. Even now, hearing that the boy, on the day of his birth, had suffered a nigh death experience made Hiruzen understand that he had truly underestimated the hatred which festered within the hearts of his people. Now he was watching those consequences grow. Yet, he could not tell him. He couldn't tell the blonde yet. He wasn't ready.

"I'm...sorry, Naruto, but you can't think that way. I know it's been hard but you can't let hatred overwhelm them. Please, try to forgive them. Please...try to have hope." Hiruzen begged.

The smile on Naruto's face disappeared. He dropped his hands to his side. The folds of his hair shadowed his eyes. Those words. What was the meaning of those words? Forgiveness? Hope? He had lost and forsaken such terms. A man, one of the most powerful in the world, would continue to beg him to suffer to appease the masses. Naruto...trembled. He wanted to rage. He wanted to explode, but no words or emotion came out of him. It was as if his hatred had been blanketed by the shock and disgust of what had just been proposed to him.

Hiruzen breathed a sigh. "I know it's hard, Naruto-kun. I swear I will find the men and women responsible for what happened to you, and they will be dealt with accordingly. Wasn't it your dream to become Hokage? To become the greater than any of the Hokage who had come before? Even me? Will you turn your back on your dream?" Hiruzen asked.

Turn his back on his dream? Dreams! DREAMS! How dare this decrepit withered fool talk to HIM about HIS dreams! Yes, he had those dreams. Now where did they leave him? Broken, ruined, cursed, and stepped on by the people he thought he would give his life protecting. What about his dreams of acceptance? What about his hopes for recognition? What about hi…

No, no, he swore. He. Goddamn. **SWORE!** He did not need anything they had to offer him. Anything Konoha gave, he would return tenfold. Anyone who mocked him, anyone who spoke ill of him, anyone who hurt him, anyone who got in his way, he would crush them like they wanted to be crushed! A monster they wanted, and what does a monster do best? It devours everything in its way. Before it, everything else is food!

"...you speak of dreams, Jiji. Why would I want to be the Hokage of the bunch of spineless, talentless, worthless, delusional, second-rate garbage that makes up this village?! In fact, why should I even become a shinobi in your ranks! That would be my duty right? To protect Konoha and all her inhabitants?! Well, you all haven't been really welcoming of my help so I don't see the need to ever provide it. In fact, when I'm sixteen I should just leave! I think that would be good not just for me, but for all of you! Give me one reason! Give me one damn good reason that I should continue to strive for the acceptance of this stupid village, Jiji? GIve me one good reason that I should continue to treat everyone here with love when I GET NONE!" Naruto snarled.

Hiruzen said nothing for a moment. He then closed his eyes and took a puff of smoke. Naruto was right, and Hiruzen had only one possible reason. He released a breath. "It's what your parents would have wanted, my boy." the Sandaime said. He stared into Naruto's eyes, pleading.

This...was not the right reason. The Sandaime, and the Anbu which protected him, wondered if they were seeing an illusion when the young blonde balled his fists. He clenched them hard enough for blood to spill. However, he took a slow breath and released his anger. Wait, perhaps he could turn this situation to his benefit. He knew he wasn't thinking clearly. Konoha had controlled him enough. He didn't need to give them anymore. Granted, at this point, he would rather his parents watch as the streets of their village ran red with the blood of all inside, but...the Hokage didn't know that. First rule of a prankster, if its expected then it's not worth doing.

"Parents? That's a good one, Jiji. And why should I care about what my parents want? 'It's pointless to ask about that type of thing. It won't bring the dead back' right? I'm just following your advice." the blonde said. He could see the Hokage's heart slow a beat for a moment. He inwardly smirked. So...there was definitely something going on here that he wasn't aware of. He just had to found out what it was.

For himself, Hiruzen nearly felt shame cover his face. He had never thought that his words would come back in his face in this manner. He had only wished to spare the boy more suffering if he was told how great his parents were. Now, it seemed as if he had disregarded their existences entirely. It was dangerous, but Sarutobi had to rectify that. "Naruto-kun, you are right. I did say that. You must understand. Your father had great enemies. They were very powerful. I...can't tell you. It's to protect you," Hiruzen remarked.

Now this made Naruto curious. So...daddy dearest was not only someone strong, but he was also someone who garnered the growing hatred of other people. He hoped he could remember to write that down when he got home. "Protect me? So far, Jiji, I don't feel very protected. I said give me a good reason, not a worse one." Naruto replied.

Hiruzen had to smile at that. Of course, Naruto would want to know more about his parents. What ten-year old orphan wouldn't want that? "Very well, Naruto-kun, then how about this? Go back to the academy, graduate, and become a chunin. If you can do that, then I will tell you about your parents," The Sandaime said.

Naruto scoffed...in the confines of his mind. Hmph, make him work for something he should have known by now. Oh, don't you worry you senile old bastard! Naruto would play your game for right now, but only because he was starting to find a place to start with all of this. Still, he had played the fool for the past 4 years of his life, what was a couple more? At the very least it would throw suspicion off him...for the moment, but if the Hokage was as pathetic as Naruto was starting to believe...then he would actually do what the blonde was thinking he would.

"Really? After all this time you'd just...give it up like that, Jiji? You've gotta be playing me, dattebayo!" Naruto said in what he hoped was his...naive voice. Something told him he'd need to start practicing that as irritating as it was.

He watched Sarutobi smile at him. He wondered how many people he lied to with that smile. "Of course, Naruto-kun. It's no trick. I can assure you of that. Haven't I always kept my word to you, Naruto-kun?" He asked. Naruto did not answer that. Oh, he knew the answer to that was no, but he'd settle for the unsure path.

"Right. Whatever you say, Jiji. Fine, I'll be the best damn chunin you ever saw!" Naruto boasted. This quickly made Hiruzen happy. As far as this monster talk was concerned, Sarutobi just hoped that it was another one of the young boy's pranks which would bowl over soon. That...was what the Hokage hoped for at least.

Naruto waved goodbye and stepped out of the doorway. Hiruzen waved goodbye, yet...he couldn't help this foreboding feeling festering. Where was this anxiety coming from? He intertwined his fingers. "Bring me Anbu Agent, Neko!"

-x-

Once Naruto closed the door to the Hokage's Office, he began to make his way down the stairs. A smile plastered itself upon his face. Just as he thought, one of the hearts which had been in the ceiling was already on the move. It seemed it was going to an unknown place in the east, but Naruto was hardly in a position to follow. That was fine. Let the Hokage make whatever preparations he could. It wouldn't matter in the end.

Naruto entered the lower Administration's room of the Hokage Mansion. There, he spotted the secretary. Well, not really a secretary, but close enough. A chunin if he had recalled correctly. He smirked. Old Naruto would never have thought to do this, but this Naruto...oh, he was more than willing to try.

"Ohayo, Setsuna-chan!" Naruto beamed happily. The chunin glanced up from her work and scowled. She snorted before moving back to the paperwork that she needed to sign. This didn't put the blonde off. Such hard-working, loyal, devout women were so hard to find these days. He could appreciate those remaining studious. After all, he like to think he was hard-working as well.

"Ah, I see you're busy. Well, I won't keep you long. I was just wondering if you could pick me up some books on business management. You see, I'd get them myself, but...the librarians don't like me very much. Thank you can do that?" Naruto asked. The woman growled before she spared him a hateful gaze.

"I have more important matters to attend to than wasting my time on someone like you. Get someone else to get your books for you. Now get away from me. You're distracting me!" She said. Naruto scratched his cheek. He then held his head down with a dejected sigh and faced the door. Oh well, what was he expecting?

He pushed open the door and turned around. "By the way, Setsuna-chan. How is your husband Kentaro-san? I can't tell whether you guys like to roleplay or not, but if Kentaro-san is making you call him Takashi then I think you guys need some space. Then again, there is also the Takashi who also lives right next to me. Is he making you into a singer or something? Because I remember hearing a lot of...sounds next door to me. I'll be sure to let Kentaro-san know about your new...music career," the blonde said and closed the door.

Setsuna's blood ran cold. No, Takashi had sworn he put up a seal for privacy. How could the brat have known?! No, she couldn't let her husband find out! Their marriage had been growing stale for awhile and, curse her weakness, Takashi had just rolled some sweet words on her. And, the one who had to hear them was the...boy?! Ever since a mission a while back, Kentaro hadn't been able to...perform for awhile and she had gotten frustrated.

Horror spread across her face. She stood up from her chair and rushed out the door...to find Naruto leaning against the wall. "I knew you'd see things my way. Just drop them off at my house. Also, tell Kentaro-san I said hello!" Naruto said before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off.

"Wait! Is that all? I just have to do this for you and you'll leave me alone?" she asked. Naruto faced her. She felt a shiver run down at his smile. Then there was the snicker which escaped his lips.

He fully faced her. "Leave you alone? After only one chore? You mean like you left me alone after only one name-calling? Or one comment by my absent parents? Dear sweet Setsuna-chan, I would suggest you get comfortable. You and I are going to be _**very**_ **intimate** friends from now one. That's just the first of many assignments I'll give you. I wonder what your husband would say if he could see you now," Naruto responded.

Setsuna scowled. "You damn brat. You really are a monster after all," she said. He did not respond to her. He only widened the smile on his face upon her statement. Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting time. But for now, he would go back to the academy next week. No point in giving Iruka some false sense of hope that what Naruto had said was a lie.

So, with that being done, he went back into the forest and trained with his ability for the next six to seven hours. Yes, many animals suffered, but they were definitely put to a good cause...well, his good cause anyway. He also exercised as much as he could. Out of curiosity, he had wanted to see how much blood he had obtained so far. Needless to say, but that nearly gave him a headache and another death experience if he hadn't taken it all back. It was quite the quantity. Still, he would need more to practice with, but he couldn't go around just killing all the animals. Plus the rats which littered the apartments and homes of people wasn't nearly enough for him.

Now people was a different story, but he hadn't tried his abilities on a person just yet. But, there was no need to rush. He had created at least several weapons from books. Now, if only he could create them faster. He would need to if he was going to do battle with them efficiently. He wrote this down in his notebook. Granted, he tried drawing illustrations, but even he could admit that his art skills were repulsive. Yet, he persisted regardless. Not like anyone else would be seeing this notebook anyway.

He would have practiced for longer, but...he noticed he was entertaining a guest. He could tell because he could sense the heartbeat about ten to fifteen trees away. Luckily he had decided to take a water break so he doubted the person saw anything. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a good look at them since it would most likely give his position away, but...he could feel it. Their blood. It was strong. He wasn't sure how he could tell, but it oozed stronger than he had thought any blood could. It gave off a near overpowering aroma, but he did not yield. Whoever the blood was connected to they were very strong. So strong in fact that...he wanted them on his side. Such rich blood meant that the person was fit, such hiding tactics meant that they were a shinobi, and a good one at that.

" _Hmmm, I bet Jiji sent them. Not like I didn't expect him to. Now, I can get started,"_ Naruto thought to himself. You see, during his training period, Naruto had learned something. He had learned something that made him his face nearly tear in two. It almost made him blackmailing little Setsuna-chan almost not worth anything. Almost.

He picked up his things and exited the forest area he had been training in. Who says pranking doesn't have real world applications? He could feel the person still behind him. He hoped he didn't give anything away. After all, he had more things to test out. Having an unknowing partner was going to be more fun than he previously envisioned.

He climbed up the stairs of his apartment and grinned when he saw a pile of books in a bag just in front of his door. _"Good girl, Setsuna-chan,"_ Naruto thought. He grabbed the pile of books and walked into his house. Once he closed the door, he quickly turned around and faced it. Now he could look without being seen.

It was a woman based on the outline of her blood flow. The blood curved around hips that shouldn't be there for a male ninja. Plus, the blood smelled of a feminine aroma. Weird? Yes. Useful? Absolutely. Though judging strength level was beyond him, but from what he could gather...it wasn't a chunin. He had been chased by chunin-level shinobi before and, dealing with mostly Konoha chunin, he had a good tell of the chakra of a chunin shinobi. This was beyond that. Now, onto the next phase of his plan.

-x-

Uzuki Yugao sighed as she watched Naruto's apartment from about five rooftops away. She never doubted the word of her Hokage, but the most dangerous thing about the boy in front of her was his mere tendency to kill animals. So, in essence, it was nothing to be concerned about. She didn't know why she was here serving surveillance over him. So the kid got a little hissy fit, given his current living arrangements it wasn't out of the ordinary for him to be angry. In addition, she sympathized with him in some areas, but suffering was the way of human life. Nothing would change that.

She released a breath. She hoped he would leave his house soon. She needed to have it investigated and searched as quick as possible. While she doubted she was going to find some S-rank jutsu scrolls or a message detailing information from some other village, it was good practice for a stakeout. She had a feeling this would be happening for a while.

Yugao stiffened when she saw Naruto open his door. He gave a wide stretch of his arms before he walked away from his apartment. _"Well, that's convenient, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth,"_ she said. Standing to her feet, she closed the distance to his apartment. She didn't know how long he would be gone. True, she could knock him out before he could blink, but why take the risk?

Once she was sure the boy was gone, Uzuki Yugao stood on the railing of his outside platform. She noticed his glass window door. She grabbed the handle. She was surprised she heard the door slide open. _"His doors unlocked? I figured the kid would have a higher case for self-preservation,"_ she thought. She stepped inside and silently closed the door behind her.

The female anbu was rather surprised to see how clean his room was...for a boy. Not too many clothes laying around the floor, no dirty laundry, no...inappropriate reading material on the bookshelves. All in all, a fairly normal-looking room. _"Among other things,"_ she thought. She didn't see any harm in it, so she took off her mask and breathed a tad.

Her purple hair straightened itself out. She knelt underneath his bed and set up a small audio recorder with audio enhancement. Sorry Naruto, but this was for the good of Konoha. Unfortunately, your privacy wasn't a factor. After setting up a small camera near his closet, she opened the door which led from his bedroom and into his hallway. Her eyes moved with expert precision befitting a top-ranking kunoichi of Konohagakure.

Yugao placed mics and cameras in his bathroom, hallway, and dining room area. Now, all she had to do was the living room area. She stepped into the living room area. As soon as she stepped into the living room, she gave pause. Why did she feel tense? She had watched the blonde leave his room more than twenty minutes ago. So why did she feel a bead of sweat drop down her back. It was as if the room breathed rage and resentment. She wondered if she had been taking too many missions and needed to request some time off. Hopefully, Hayate would appreciate some alone time with her.

Yet, as she worked, Yugao couldn't rid herself of the feeling that she was being watched. She'd turn around only to see rats scurry the blonde's floor before running once they were aware she spotted them. _"Ugh, what's wrong with me? It's just a kid's apartment. What am I worried about?"_ she asked before setting up the last camera with installed audio recorder. Great, now she could get out of here. The silence in the living room was becoming unnerving. It was like the very air had died around her.

Yugao was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a shout. "What the hell?! Who are you?! What are you doing in my apartment?!" she stiffened and turned around to see her target staring at her in shock. Time seemed so slow to her. What...was happening? How didn't she hear him come in? Nothing should have been able to sneak up on her so easily! Plus...he got a clear look at her face.

She sucked her teeth. _"Sorry Naruto, but I'm going to make sure you never remember this encounter!"_ She thought. In an instant, the anbu slammed Naruto against the wall, her hand around his throat. The young blonde coughed and gagged as he grabbed her arm. She hoped to make him lose enough air to pass out, but his kicks and flailing were getting annoying. Suddenly, she flinched in pain when her she looked down at her gloved hand. The material had been cut open and so had her skin. She watched her hand bleed.

She dropped the blonde and backed away for a moment. She stared at her bleeding hand, yet...it didn't flow like she expected it to. She watched it slowly rise into the air. She took a step back, her legs shaky.

"You know, Anbu-neechan, it's bad to walk into people's homes without permission dattebayo. Now, **why don't you tell me what you were doing in here?"** Naruto asked. Yugao gave no response. She could feel her chest burning, and she could feel her vision fading. She glanced up and her was struck by horror when she saw Naruto's arm coating in red blood, her blood. It fashioned itself into the form of a blade. Her blood dripped from his fingers. H...Hokage-sama had to be warned.

" **Ah, the silent treatment? Well, no worries. I'm a former prankster after all. I have fun ways of making even Anbu talk. We're going to be good friends, Anbu-neechan. The best. Friends. Ever!"** Naruto said and she watched him lick her blood from his hands.

Yugao stilled. It was as if pure thunder had been sent through her body. All strength left her form and she found the room tilting to the left. It tilted so much that she felt pain when her head slammed into his floor. Her eyes wide, she watched him stand over her. With the last of her vision, she watched him take her bleeding hand. **"Are you scared? Good. Because whatever hope you have in escaping me, I will destroy it. Just as…,"** he paused and touched her wound with his lips. Her vision became an abyss of nothingness. Her body numb.

" **...Konoha destroyed mine. Hehehehehe...hahahahahahahaha!"**

* * *

 **KG: Yup, still liking where this is going.**

 **Wifey: Unlike this marriage.**

 **KG: Weren't you supposed to be checking the stove?**

 **Wifey: It's checked. Now come eat!**

 **KG: Oooooh what are we having?**

 **Wifey: NOTHING! You get nothing until Thanksgiving!**

 **KG: What?! But how will I survive?!**

 **Wifey: Drink cream soda for all I care.**

 **KG:...k.**

 **Wifey: You're not just drinking cream soda.**

 **KG: But you said...**

 **Wifey: I KNOW WHAT I SAID!**

 **KG: Yes dear. Anyway, that's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and...SEND ME CREAM SODA!**

 **Wifey: Do it and you all won't live to see thanksgiving.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**KG: I can't stop! I'm loving it right now. I just can't control the need to work this! I have missed this feeling!**_

 _ **Wifey: You're an idiot.**_

 _ **KG: And you're a bigger one for marrying an idiot. Now then, some may worry that they fear where I take this. FEAR NOT! I know (partially) what I'm doing.**_

 _ **Wifey: Ten bucks says you have no idea.**_

 _ **KG: Why do you need ten horses?**_

 _ **Wifey: Sigh.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Heartless by Switch.**_

 _ **Quote: "** **"Evil begins when you begin to treat people as things." by**_ _ **Terry Pratchett, I Shall Wear Midnight**_

* * *

Hayate Gekko sighed as he finished eating his anniversary dinner...alone. He thought Yugao had time off so that they could spend the day together. Granted, he supposed that Anbu life was much more tedious than anyone could initially think. He understood it was a very taxing job which required the nigh full attention of all shinobi underneath its banner, but he remembered a week ago that Yugao had said she would be able to request time off. That had been three days ago. He knew she was having a short mission watching over Uzumaki Naruto, but he didn't think she would be taking it so...seriously as to forget their anniversary. He supposed he would be spending another day alone. He missed his girlfriend.

" _Heh, I'm sure she's fine. She can handle herself. I should know. She reminds me of it constantly,"_ He said to himself. Well, wherever she was working, he at least prayed for her safety. He then walked over to the candles and blew them out. No point in burning the house down tonight.

Hayate started putting the dishes back in the refrigerator when he heard a knock on their apartment door. Rather surprised to hear from anyone at this hour he headed for the door, a kunai behind his back just for precaution. He opened the door. "Hello?" he asked. There was no one present. Only the cold air served as his companion.

Hayate glanced around until he looked down. He noticed a box at the doorstep. It was sent to him, but there was no return address. He blinked, but carefully picked up the package and took it inside. Now, naturally, shinobi protocol was determined that all suspicious cargo be examined before entering the home, but...it was cold out. Plus, he was a tokubetsu jonin. Not much could scare him anyway.

He placed the box on their living room table. He didn't open it immediately. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. The jonin then returned to the living room. He sat on his lovable green couch and took the box in his hands. "Alright, let's see what we have here." Hayate said. He cut open the box. He removed all of the needless protective wrap. He was surprised to find a cassette tape along with a headset, included microphone.

Hayate picked them both up and noticed a card. He placed them to the side and picked up the card. "To Hayate-kun: Sorry I couldn't make it to our anniversary. But I thought I'd send you something. Turn on the headset, tune it to the instructions below, and watch the video. Happy anniversary, Hayate. Signed, Your Moon Flower." Hayate read the card. He gave a light chuckle, but placed the card to the side. He never knew Yugao to be so forward, but it was refreshing during such times. He knew she hadn't forgotten.

He turned on their television and picked up the tape. With a shaky breath, he pushed the tape into the video cassette recorder. The television turned blank for a moment. Hayate felt his heart pounding. However, whatever joy or pleasure it was hoping for was utterly crushed when he widened his eyes. He noticed Yugao...in her Anbu uniform standing in the middle of a dark room. The only light was the light of a table.

" **What is your name?"** A dark, distorted voice asked her. Yugao did not speak for a moment. She held her head up and Hayate noticed that within her once beautiful orbs...was sheer nothingness. He dropped the remote from his hands. Whether he even heard hit the floor was anyone's guess.

"Uzuki Kashima Yugao, My Lord." She said. Hayate stiffened. He was not sure what he was supposed to be feeling. His face twisted in a mixture of anger and sadness. Stop. Stop it! He pleaded for it to stop!

The voice chuckled. **"Heh, very good. And tell me, what is your affiliation?"** the voice asked. Hayate's blood ran cold. He watched Yugao touch her shoulder, the place of her Anbu mark. No Yugao. You couldn't. If you did, then the penalty would be...death. Please, don't do this Yugao!

"Hai. I am an Anbu of Konohagakure no Sato. Height: 5.5 ft. Weight: 111 lbs. Blood Type: A. Shinobi specialties: Kenjutsu, and Sensory ability. Shinobi registration: 012161." She said. Hayate fell to his knees. What...what was going on? Yugao would never betray Konoha. It was her home. What was happening? Was he going insane? He...he had to be.

" **And why don't you tell us one of Konoha's greatest secrets? You know, the one we learned about two days ago after all your struggling? Let's learn together."** The voice said excitedly. Yet, Hayate had no way of knowing given how incoherent it was. Hayate watched Yugao seemingly struggle. She tried to keep her mouth shut and he noticed it. However, the words flowed from her mouth like fine wine.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the holder of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the bijuu which laid waste to Konoha ten years ago," She said. Hayate held his head down in disbelief. It was as if his entire world had come crumbling into the ground. Yugao, his beloved, had just broken one of the most treasured secrets throughout Konoha's history. He wanted to cry. He grit his teeth in anger. Whomever this person was, he was going to make them pay for this! But first, he had to warn the Hokage that they had been compromised.

" **Hmmm, a juicy piece of information. We can make use of this. What would you beloved Hayate think if he saw you...betraying your family, home, and countrymen? How disgraceful of you, an Anbu of Konoha,"** the voice mocked her right in front of his eyes. Hayate shook with utter rage, but he was surprised when life returned to Yugao's eyes. She panted heavily.

"Hayate! Get to Hokage-sama! You have to warn him! Konoha has been compromised by N….ARGH!" Hayate watched Yugao clutch her chest. She dropped to her knees and her consciousness faded away.

" **Now now, Yugao-chan, you know what happens to Anbu-neechans who don't follow directions. Now then, let's so what Mr. Lung Disease has to say,"** The voice said. The video cut right then. The recorder ejected the video tape. Hayate sat on his couch confused. He didn't know what to do. Yugao was in danger. She had been compromised. She had been controlled. What was he going to tell the Hokage? He had no idea.

Suddenly, the static in his headset became apparent. **"Enjoying your anniversary gift, Hayate Gekko? I know I had a fun time making it. Tell me, would you give the movie a ten out of ten?"** A garbled and warped voice asked through his earmuffs. Hayate growled, but he took a deep calming breath.

"If you touch her, I'll cut you into so many pieces that not even the insects and disgusting creatures of the earth will be able to finish you off! Please, let her go!" Hayate begged. He sat on his couch. There was no noise over the headset. There was no static, there wasn't even the sound of breathing. There was only an unnerving quietness, and a tense pressure.

The voice laughed. **"Wow, and here I thought Konoha didn't care about its people. Goes to show what I know. First a threat, and then begging? A player doesn't get to do that, Hayate-san. Especially not one like you with your...condition,"** The voice replied. Hayate clenched his fist so hard his nails drew blood from his skin.

"You kidnapped a Konoha shinobi, an Anbu, and you interrogated her within the village's walls. When I go to the Hokage, there will be no place for you to hide, for you to run. Are you really so overconfident that you would risk such a thing?" Hayate asked. He waited for a couple more minutes.

" **Hmm, you bring up a valid point, but I have a few problems with your little scenario. One, you assume I want to leave Konoha. Two, you assume I let you go to the Hokage. Three, you assume I interrogated her within village walls. As for would I risk such a thing, well let's just say that I've had enough of the way Konoha does things. I think Uzuki-san agrees with me,"** the voice, now suddenly female, spoke. Hayate shivered, but held his head down.

"What are you hoping to accomplish? What do you want?" Hayate asked. There came more silence. But it didn't take long for him to hear a light, warped chuckle.

" **What do I want? Oh, that's easy Hayate-san. I want to watch Konoha burn to the ground. Truth be told, I wouldn't mind if all the elemental nations burned to the ground. Because I have a feeling that the things I have seen and experienced wouldn't make a difference no matter the village I was in. But, you, I know you wouldn't want that,"** The voice said.

Hayate stood up. "What are you talking about? Is this some kind of sick game? Some test?!" He demanded. Yet, the voice was hardly displeased. Hell, he could tell from the tone that the voice, though still unidentifiable, wasn't even concerned.

" **Hmmm, no. I wouldn't call this that. Tell me Hayate, which would you rather save? Your girlfriend...or your village? Note, this is a trick question. See, you're going to run some errands for me. You're a tokubetsu jonin so no one's going to question you on…,"**

"NO! I will not play your games! Once I speak with Hokage-sama…,"

" **You will be mailed your beloved Yugao's head in a box. If you want that, then go to the Hokage, go to your friends, family, or any Konoha citizen willing to listen. I will know about it. Ignore my instructions, she dies. Fail to complete your objective, she dies. Talk to anyone about what was said here, she dies. I'll keep in touch. Oh, and keep the video...as a memento,"**

The sound of the connection was cut. Hayate took off his headset and placed his head in his hands. How could today have gone so wrong? Hayate nearly wanted to breakdown and cry. What was he supposed to do? What would the Hokage say? What could be done?

-x-

Naruto breathed a sigh and took off his headset. _"Okay, note to self, the evil mysterious voice is much harder than it looks. Try again for later,"_ He said to himself and leaned back in his wooden chair. He stared at his bed and there laid Yugao Uzuki, the anbu who had invaded his room. Now one might be asking, where did the sudden acting skills come up from the blonde? This had appeared out of nowhere. Well, it had to do with what Naruto told Yugao just before he had paralyzed her with his blood. He had spoken of a new ability he learned while he had been training.

Whether all of his animal victims were dead by the time he took their blood, or perhaps he just didn't pay attention, he had the limited ability of controlling thought and action of those he stole blood from. Granted, he learned this wasn't perfect because just subduing the anbu agent had nearly made him pass out from a severe headache. He understood that his mental fortitude would have to be stronger.

Naruto remembered he sucked the wound of a bird he had caught. It took some effort, but he was able to make the bird bring him things such as berries, other animals, and even some flowers, which he crushed into nothingness later. But, the most handy attribute to this was that...he got to view the past experiences of those he drank the blood from. There was just a small catch, for clear memories...his victim would need to be alive. He had done it with a dead rat and an alive rat. The dead rat's memories were very...foggy, if he needed a term. The alive one's were much clearer...if still disgusting for a rat.

He had to say, shifting through an Anbu's memory was...not as fun as he imagined it would be, but what a surprise laid in store for him. For two days ago, he had learned that he was the holder of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox. "So, the story that's the oh so big secret kept from me. So everyone hates me because I have a demonic fox inside me. I feel like there is some cruel irony here I'm missing, but I'll let it go," Naruto said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, not that this changed anything. If that was the reason he had suffered beneath their hands, then it did not matter. He didn't know why the fox attacked the village, and he didn't much care. If Konoha couldn't see past its own hatred, then that was their problem, and he would make them suffer for it!

He turned back to his _guest._ Truth be told, Naruto wasn't planning to kill Yugao...maybe ever. Okay, perhaps until she outlived whatever usefulness he could squeeze out of her, but he doubted that would be nearly any time soon. Yet, trying to control an Anbu was not easy. He was slightly surprised she had broken out of his control for that split moment, but he had quickly reigned her in. Turns out that ruling over humans was harder than ruling over animals. His will had to be stronger than the person he was attempting to control. He had to imagine that it was only because she was distraught to get her message out that he had overcome her. If she had been more calm, he might not have been able to stop her...at least for about twenty seconds before he paralyzed her blood with his own again.

Truth be told, Naruto didn't have anything against Hayate specifically. If anything, Naruto could categorize the people he interacted with into two categories. People either outright hated him to the point of physical, mental, and emotional assault, or people ignored him and believed he just didn't exist. Hayate was probably the latter if he could remember. However, from Yugao's memories, he was a close friend of at least three people who had marked him with branding iron. He still did not forget that pain. But, he did find some rather juicy things about them both that he could use.

Yet, this would have to wait. He was tired. So, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. The moon shined in the sky over Konohagakure. Yet, with its radiance came the shadow of darkness which loomed over the village.

The morning came and Naruto opened his eyes. He stiffened when he saw a blade just inches from his throat. He blinked. "This again, Nee-chan? You do realize that if you kill me then the Kyuubi will be unleashed right? Good luck explaining that to Jiji," Naruto said before pushing the sword out of his face. He stared into the eyes of a visibly angry Yugao. Her eyes screamed for his death, yet...she could not end his life. Her body would not follow her will to plunge her blade into her village's betrayer. Every time she tried, it was as if her blood screamed at her and insurmountable pain would flourish through her body. It felt like her body was on fire every time she tried to combat him.

Now one might be thinking, Yugao, he hadn't bound you. You could escape and he didn't have the expertise to stop you. True, but not quite. She did not know what he had done, but she remembered trying to escape the first time. A headache had come upon her so badly it had made her pass out. She figured she couldn't leave unless he gave her the command to. In addition, he had effectively silenced her. Any mention of his name, status, intentions, or even clever phrases to anyone, but him would trigger this headache instantly. She tried being crafty too. She tried writing it out on paper, but her body would cramp up or her heart would suddenly stop until her desire was erased. She even tried making a clone. It didn't make it two steps to the door. Essentially, she was trapped in every way, shape, and form. Yet, nothing was more damaged than her pride because she had been captured...by an academy student.

"You can't...won't keep this up. I'll find a way to get out of this. When I do, Hokage-sama will detain you and the Kyuubi will be removed!" She said. She backed away and allowed him to get to his feet. He stood up and cracked his neck.

"That's what you're hoping for right? Word of advice. Hope gets you nothing. But I'm gonna show you that. Just like how all of you showed me Besides, you're still doing your assigned mission. You're watching me. Only now, I know about it." Naruto said. Yugao did not know what he meant, but it sounded rather unsettling.

She clenched her sword. "Hayate will stop you! Whatever you told him won't work! I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing, Uzumaki Naruto, but you picked the wrong person." The purple-haired anbu stated. Yet, she found herself seething when the blonde utterly laughed at her. He clutched his stomach and nearly fell over in his giggling fit. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Is that what you think? That I picked the wrong person? Yugao-neechan, you seem to forget. I know _a lot_ about Hayate Gekko from you. I think I picked the right person. You know what I think? I think Hayate is going to try to kill you," Naruto remarked. Yugao stiffened. Her lover...would try to kill her? What kind of baseless confidence was that?

"You are just a boy! I wouldn't expect you to know how the world operates. Hayate would never betray me! He's stronger than you think he is!" She said. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He opened his closet and placed on his orange jacket. A change of clothes were in order here.

"Stronger, weaker, it doesn't really matter, does it? Just like you, me, and everyone else, he's human. Though I'm constantly told I'm otherwise. Actually, let's make a deal," Naruto said.

"A deal?" she asked. She decided to tread carefully around this. It could very well backfire on her. Though he had detained her in a mysterious fashion, Yugao highly doubted that the blonde processed the necessary intelligence to outwit an Anbu agent.

"Yeah, a deal. I bet Hayate betrays you, and tries to kill you...even more specific, on the Old Man's orders...NO! Even better, on the Council's orders. No matter how much you plead or beg, he will choose his mission over you," Naruto said.

"If Hayate could protect the village from me then I would praise him for it. All threats to Konoha must be eliminated," she replied to him. Naruto gave pause to this for a moment. He toyed with the idea in his head before he motioned for her to follow him. She found herself moving.

They entered the hallway. "The Kyuubi was a threat, but I guess it wasn't eliminated now was it? No, it's just sealed inside me. Which makes me wonder why. I know for what reason, but I don't know why. Having a all-mighty demon would make a village very strong, but I wonder why me specifically. So, you made yourself wrong, Neechan! You're right, all threats to Konoha must be eliminated...that they can't control," Naruto remarked. Yugao frowned, but she kept moving with him.

"If you win and he does listen to you then I'll stop every single thought going in my head and I'll turn myself into Jiji. If I win, you are mine. You obey anything I say. No matter what it is," He said. Yugao dropped her hands to her side. Naruto could see her eyes not focusing on him. Her mind must have been rapidly going through every possibility.

"And if I don't play along?" she asked. Naruto smirked. He had been waiting for that question.

" _Rather obvious even to someone like me,"_ He thought, but he cleared his throat.

"Well, if you don't play along, then your sick boyfriend is about to get. **Much. Sicker!"** the host of the Kyuubi replied to the Anbu. Yugao shivered. She still had no idea how his abilities worked and she could not afford that risk. So she, begrudgingly, accepted.

Naruto picked up some of his books and a backpack. "Cool. Now obviously, I've still got assignments for you. Obviously, you can't come into contact with Hayate or this whole bet is for nothing. Let's see how long your hopes hold out then," Naruto remarked. She glanced off to the side. She didn't need to tell him that she accepted. Not like she had much choice in the matter.

"Well, I'm off to the academy. It's been about a week. Break my stuff, and I'll give you an even harder headache," he said as he closed the door. Yugao looked around his room. Why was she feeling anxious? Hayate wouldn't betray her...would he?

-x-

Naruto scratched his cheek. To be honest, this was getting to be a bit harder than he had envisioned. Now the question was, what exactly was he going to do with Pawn 1 and Pawn 2? He was reluctant to send Yugao...anywhere. Yes, he was a bit dense, but he was hardly stupid. Uzuki Yugao was an anbu. The best of the best. As soon as he let her go she would try and find a way to escape. Granted, with the link of blood they shared he would always know about it, but having to handle an Anbu was not as fantastic as he might have envisioned earlier.

" _Hnph, well at least the Academy will give me some time to organize my thoughts. Plus, thanks to Anbu-neechans memories, I can actually start practicing some actual fighting, and none of that garbage those stupid teachers brag about."_ Naruto thought. Yes, that worked well for him. Not like he would give the teachers the satisfaction of any more of his time.

It didn't take long for him to reach the Academy. He stared at the building for shinobi education. He face scrunched up in disgust. Great, now he had to reacquaint with them as well. _"Tsk, let's get this over with. With any luck, the rest of my sanity won't die as well,"_ Naruto said to himself. He opened the Academy door and stepped inside.

-x-

"Wow, it looks like you really can apply yourself when you try, Kiba-san. You got the question right. Good work," Mizuki said with a smile. He watched Kiba grin proudly. The Inuzuka then pumped his fist into the air before sitting down. The teacher shook his head before turning back to the blackboard.

Mizuki coughed for silence. "Very good. Now then, can anyone tell me the political implications that all five nations have together in economy?" Mizuki asked. However, before anyone could answer him. The door was slid open and everyone gasped when they saw Naruto come through. He closed the entrance behind him.

The teacher smile. "Ah, Naruto-kun, back from your week long vacation from school, eh? Not to mention you're nearly twenty minutes late. What do you have to say for yourself?" Mizuki asked. Truth be told, the teacher was rather surprised to see his blond student after the stories that Iruka had been telling him. From what he remembered hearing, the Hokage had begun quiet interrogation of the village populace for what happened on October 10th. Word of the boy's near death had spread throughout the shinobi populace. Did most care? No, not really.

Naruto wasn't sure if that question was supposed to get a raise out of him or not, but from the small chuckles and snickers he heard from the peons that were his classmates it might as well have been. He closed his eyes. He marched forward without a word. The class slowly quieted down when they saw the look anger on his face. It was clear to him, them, and Mizuki that Naruto was not here because he wanted to be. Well, partially on his part. There was merit to be found here, but they didn't need to know that.

He spared his classroom a glance. Too many idiots to remember. Aside from the clan children, he disregarded everyone else. No, he didn't remember them because they were former friends. He only remembered them because their families would be some of the first who would experience what he had.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke, and many others were staring at him. "Wake upon on the wrong side of your bed, dead last?" Ah, Naruto was wondering when the insults were going to start. Yes, Naruto was not in the mood. He wasn't strong enough, but he would be. Then he would make sure Akamaru kept his filthy dog on its leash.

The blonde found an open seat and took his spot. He then turned his head towards the window. No one in the class was sure of what to say. It was the first time Uzumaki Naruto had not said a word to anyone. Not even to Sakura Haruno, the girl who people thought he had a crush on. Though, there were two reasons that he was not interacting with anyone. First, they could all die for all her cared. Second, he was shifting through the memories of Uzuki Yugao. To be honest, Naruto was kind of surprised at the many things she did, or spoke about. He replayed her training sessions like a video tape. He watched her kick, punch, meditate, and perform the katas of her blade. He watched her fight high-ranking shinobi units. He watched her stealth into hidden bases. It was as if an entire shinobi's life was being played right in front of him.

"Naruto-kun, please pay attention! This could be on your test!" Mizuki said. Naruto turned back to the board. He heard someone else snicker. He released a sigh and turned towards the board. Seeing this, Mizuki went back to writing and explaining the political war ground of the five nations. Naruto rose an eyebrow. Hmmmm, perhaps this could be more beneficial than he had previously led himself to believe. The political unrest of the five nations. Naturally, this sounded utterly boring to him, but the idea of this unrest being used against Konoha was too much to ignore. He started writing. Thanks to that, he had a good idea of where he could send his playthings.

The bell for the class to be finished gave sound. Naruto smirked as he placed away his notepad. _"Heh, so...who would have thought that the Academy of all places would give me my next move. Maybe you're right Iruka. Maybe I can make use of the Academy,"_ Naruto said. The holder of the Kyuubi then noticed several shadows loom over him. He grumbled.

"Naruto, where have you been? You haven't shown up for about a week," came the voice of Shikamaru Nara. Naruto's mouth twitched. He noticed Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Choji looking at him as well.

"Not that it's any concern of yours, but I've been training. Now get out of my way. It's bad enough I have to share the same space as the rest of you Konoha trash. Don't pretend to be concerned about me. It doesn't benefit you," he replied.

This got a laugh. "Hahaha, you? Training? What could you possible hope to train on in a week? Tired of being the class clown? Or are you going for the Sasuke 'Hn' route?" Kiba asked. The Inuzuka heir held his stomach, but his canine companion did not feel the same. For Akamaru, the smell of blood which surrounded his friend's blonde classmate was very worrying. He whimpered.

Naruto got just a tad angrier. His old self still popped up. The one that desired to defeat Sasuke at all costs, but he eased this emotion. He had something that Uchiha Sasuke would never have. He had information that Uchiha Sasuke would never have. For now, he was more than happy with the silent victories. "Caring about Sasuke is stupid. Not to mention he's a waste of my time. In fact, all of you are a waste of my time. Especially those drooling piles of female hormones gawking at him. It's pathetic." Naruto answered.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and nearly all the class heard his words. Uchiha Sasuke turned around and stared at the one who had spoken against him. The girls which surrounded the Uchiha turned their eyes to him in anger. "Oi Naruto! Don't badmouth…,"

The blonde sucked his teeth. He didn't have time for this. He pushed passed the others. However, he noticed Sasuke looking at him angrily. Naruto snorted and continued walking away. He didn't need to provoke Sasuke yet. If he could make plans for that emotional ball of mess then no doubt he'd have more…

Naruto stiffened when he felt a sharp blow to his head. Instantly, he learned that though he possessed nearly all information in Uzuki Yugao's memories, his body had not. He had not been prepared for that blow for he had not been in actual combat. Thus, he clenched his head in pain. "Naruto, you idiot! Who do you think you are talking about Sasuke-kun like that! Apologize immediately," came another voice he was very familiar with.

No. No. No. No. No. No. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! The first one. The very first one he would break. The very first one he would crush. The very first one he would let suffer...would be...would be…

Naruto turned around and stared at Haruno Sakura, proclaimed smartest girl in the academy. She came from a shinobi background as her parents were former shinobi. He still remembered the sight of her long pink hair. He remembered the days he tried to vy for her affection, her appreciation, her understanding, her...love. If he could, he would go back and force himself to regret this action. He watched her stand over him, cracking her knuckles as she did so.

"Apologize?" Naruto asked. The wood beneath his feet cracked which made everyone take a step back. Naruto turned around and everyone gasped when Sakura doubled over in pain when his fist blew the wind from her lungs. Hinata Hyuga, former heiress of the Hyuga clan, widened her eyes. Kiba and Choji stood stunned. Shikamaru and nearly the whole class remained speechless. Ino took a slight step back. Everyone stood wondering, what...happened to Naruto?

"You're right, Sakura. I should apologize. I should apologize to myself for wasting even one second on thoughts of having friends with anyone in this pathetic excuse for an Academy. I should apologize to myself for putting up with your name-calling, your snide remarks, and your petty grievances about your appearance. Get. Out. Of. My. Face," Naruto said before he pushed her away and sent her into Ino's arms. Sakura's legs fumbled and she fell to the floor.

The young blonde turned and saw the others looking at him. "Tsk. Why am I wasting my time with any of you?" Naruto asked. He continued walking through the room before he noticed Hyuuga Hinata staring at him. She seemed to want to say something, but she kept his head down. The holder of the Kyuubi grunted before he moved out of her way.

He headed for the door and closed it behind him. No, he wasn't worried that they would say something to the teachers. Because he had mentally suggested them all to not do so. Granted to do that to a call of about twelve to fifteen kids was a very hard task, he had only been able to do it because everyone was too shocked to recover the mental fortitude needed to disregard his suggestions. They had been strong suggestions that what transpired should be ignored. Save for Ino helping Sakura to the Nurse's Office, it had worked.

" _Though, I'm going to need to take a break. I almost released my hold on Yugao with that stunt. Hmmm, nearly taking control of academy students is easier than controlling an anbu. Gee, who would have thought that?"_ Naruto figured. He understood that the reason he couldn't command the students was because...he hadn't partaken of having their blood transfuse with his own. He had intermixed a large quantity of his blood with Uzuki Yugao's blood which allowed him to take control of her much easier. He hadn't had the opportunity to do that with the rest of the class, but that did give him another idea for down the line. His mouth formed up.

The academy ended and Naruto left before any of his classmates could catch up to him. The walk home was nothing to worry about. He took a deep breath and opened the door to his apartment. He walked in. _"Hmmm, no traps. As a former prankster, I was expecting that almost instantly,"_ he thought. Then again, he was dealing with an Anbu. No doubt hers would be better than his. Traps, he meant.

He walked into his room, and there he noticed Yugao sitting on the floor reading his business management books. She took notice of him and her expression turned sour instantly. "Welcome home, my Lor….Uzumaki Naruto!" She quickly fixed. She hated welcoming him to anything, but it was mentally ingrained in her head currently. The blonde shrugged off his things.

"Whatever. Make sure all of your equipment works, and be sure to grab your mask. You're going out on a mission for me tonight," the blonde said instantly. Yugao wanted to deny that she would, but the burning of her blood quickly made her decision for her. She stood to her feet.

"Not going to ask me what I did today?" she spat at him. However, he waved off her spite for his form. Yugao absolutely hated that she couldn't get him to show an emotion besides boredom. She wished she could make him angry so he could feel what she was feeling right now.

Naruto took off his jacket. "As long as you don't interfere with me and my plans, I don't care what you do. You're also talking a lot more compared to the past four days. Quit acting like I tortured you for the information. I don't even know the first thing about torture," He said. Uzuki Yugao clenched her fists. Oh, she could teach him a thing or two about torture! Yet, she tried to do away with her thoughts of revenge. They only served to give her a headache. A very bad headache

Uzuki Yugao watched Naruto sit on his bed and pull out books on business management. "And what, pray tell, will I be doing for you?! Want me to teach you about the birds and the b….mmmph!" Yugao mentally cursed when the blonde, with a wave of his hand, silenced her mouth. Honestly, she was starting to remind him of Sakura. Then again, he knew she was just trying to get on his nerves as she always did. Though he did hate that he blushed at what she was insinuating on teaching him.

"Not really. I got something more exciting for you than that. You'll be going...to the Red Light District," Naruto told her. Yugao widened her eyes, but she merely stared at the blonde with disdain. Yet, he didn't mind. She could hate him for all eternity for all he cared. Plus, with her gone, he could get some practice done. Instead, she folded her arms and snorted. If she could burn him to ashes with her stare then she would have done so. For Naruto, he just studied what he could.

Slowly, the day passed away into night. Naruto made food for himself and for Yugao. Naturally, she didn't eat it voluntarily. Now being an orphan, Naruto did not appreciate wasteful supplies. Oh sure, he was messy, but you can bet your ass he always finished everything. So...he ordered Yugao to eat and she did. Besides, he didn't need her potentially failing his assignments on an empty stomach.

Once that was done, Yugao started getting dressed in her Anbu attire. She picked up her sword and placed it in its sheath. Try as she might to resist, she couldn't stop herself from picking up her Anbu mask and putting it over her face. "Cool, you look much better when you're not running your mouth. Though I think some people might say the same about me dattebayo." Naruto remarked before handing her another videotape like the one he had mailed to Hayate.

"You know what to do. Now, get to it. Oh, and be sure to let Jiji know how I'm doing. You're a very studious Anbu-neechan after all. Good luck," Naruto said as he opened the door. Yugao bit her lower lip, but she pocketed the videotape away and walked out of the door. She closed it and then locked it.

" _Warn Hokage-sama! I've got...to warn Hokage-sama!"_ Yugao said. She stared in the direction of the Hokage Mansion, but...all of her struggling was pointless. She dashed in the direction of the Red Light District to complete her mission for her Lord. She cursed with every hop across a rooftop she made.

Meanwhile, Naruto took out his headset. He dialed in the frequency and smirked when he found the open channel that he needed. He silently cleared his throat. He decided to get some practicing done now while he started his next operation. Blood flowed from his hand and started creating various shapes and objects. **"Hello Hayate-san, glad you kept your channel open!"** Naruto said, his voice working through the voice filter Yugao had made for him. This was not done by her will of course.

"Enough! What do you want?" Hayate asked with a sharp cough on the other line. Naruto grinned. He looked outside into the night of Konohagakure. His eyes shined in his window.

" **Oh that's very simple, Hayate. Now, I want to play a game,"**

* * *

 ** _KG: I know. I know. I know. Sorry, I had to do the Saw thing. I've been watching the Saw Kill Count videos and it was too good not to. Just...put up with it this once._**

 ** _Wifey: I was expecting more killing to happen._**

 ** _KG: Oh, don't you worry. I'm gonna satisfy everyone!_**

 ** _Wifey: Lord knows you don't do it for me._**

 ** _KG: (GASP!)_**

 ** _Wifey: JK, the bun in my oven says otherwise._**

 ** _KG: Whew. Anyway, that's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA!_**

 ** _Wifey: I'm still watching all of you._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**KG: If anyone questions, I'm just having more fun writing this than what I have been. I still love Summoner of the League to death, but I'm waiting for some more Neeko stuff. Fanfic, yes it is, but I like keeping it as close to the source material as possible. So until some more Neeko lore comes then I'm chilling with that for now.**_

 _ **Wifey: You're just lazy.**_

 _ **KG: That too.**_

 _ **Wifey: Wow, not even denying it?**_

 _ **KG: Why would I? I've been doing this shit for years. People should know me by now.**_

 _ **Wifey: Why do you make it sound like a good thing?**_

 _ **KG: Take it as you will.**_

 _ **Wifey: Sometimes I feel like I have no options.**_

 _ **KG: Well, you did say yes when I proposed.**_

 _ **Wifey: I do wonder if I was drunk that time.**_

 _ **KG: You weren't.**_

 _ **Wifey: See, I feel like that's something a non-drunk person would tell a drunk person.**_

 _ **KG:...no comment.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Deities and Destroyer by Position Music**_

 _ **Quote: "** **The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing," by Edmund Burke**_

* * *

Yugao frowned as she landed on the rooftop of another building. It had taken her nearly an hour to reach the Red Light District by travel of the roofs. She started down at the sleazy men and women who bought other men and women for provocative acts. She remembered coming to the Red Light District about ten times. Each one was for a different reason that she would not be going in to. None of them were for what some people might be thinking.

Yet, she had to admit, whether good-natured people of Konoha liked to refuse it or not, it was true that the Red Light District controlled a sizable revenue of Konoha's wealth. Now, it wasn't enough to make anyone raise more than a couple of eyebrows, but it was hardly insignificant. The purple-haired Anbu wondered if that was why the Hokage had kept it around for so long. Perhaps the Red Light District had generated more funds for shinobi projects than generally more honest income did. Still, that didn't mean Yugao liked it. Especially, not for what she was here for now.

She clutched the videotape in her pouch. How she wished she could destroy it right now, but it was beyond her will to do so. She screamed at her body to send her to the Hokage Mansion, but it merely free-fell into the air. She dropped from the building she had been on and grabbed a hanging hotel railing. She dashed off of it and continued on her pathway. Her targeted building was still a couple of minutes away, but with any luck this would not take long. She almost wanted it to take long just to annoy her Lord! Tsk, damn she hated calling him that!

The female Anbu dashed overhead of the general populace and landed on a tall sleazy hotel. It looked like a love hotel of sorts, but it was kind of hard to tell with the blazing red lights in her face. She could see a couple of shinobi on the ground. By Naruto's orders, she could not go out and warn them. Instead, she hid her appearance from their view because they would have spotted her without a doubt and an Anbu was not supposed to be seen so easily.

Never did Yugao think she would need to infiltrate her own home. She scaled the wall with two kunai. True, she could have used chakra, but for precautionary meassures she did not. She tried to drown out the noises of debauchery from her ears. Tch, stupid horny men and women. She climbed the walls effortlessly and appeared on top of the roof. She scanned the horizon. There were no immediate threats. She hoped there would never be as well. Hell, she didn't even know how the current threat to Konoha was controlling her at the moment.

Her body kept moving and, about three rooftops away, she made it to her destination. There was a large structured brothel. It had guards stationed at nearly every corner. She remembered this place. Titled 'The Red Dragon', it was a place of exclusivity and riches. Only some of the richest people in the village could get into that and it was only by invitation. Naturally, this didn't impede the Hokage or authorized shinobi from entering on extreme business concerning national security, but who cared about that?

She could see at least fifteen places of exposure that she could take advantage of, but only about five of those would allow her to reach her targets. She released another breath and got on her way. If there was one thing she had going for her, then it was at least guards were notoriously bad at their job. It took her some maneuvering around the first three guards, at least without killing them, but it was manageable. She had done this before so it wasn't like it was any different. She landed on one of the supporting walkway paths. She gave a silent apology when she knocked one of the guards out and placed him against the wall. She did the same to five others, but this allowed her to open the window and continue with the mission that had been assigned to her and she did it with a snarl on her face.

-x-

"A game? And what is this supposed to prove?!" Hayate asked. Naruto sat in his chair and rocked it back and forth. He tried performing the one-handed sword techniques that Yugao had done from his memories of her training. He knew how she did it, and any nuances she made, but his body didn't and it would have to get learning fast. Good thing was that...thanks to her memories, he had crafted a rather well-made blood sword. Well, if he did say so himself.

" **That's right. A game, Hayate-san. You see, I know a lot about you. After all, I've had a good well of information to tell me about you. In fact, I have her on her first assignment right now, but enough about her. You see Hayate-san, I remember I asked you, 'which one would you rather save? Your village? Or your lover? Now, I know what you're thinking. You will save both! The Will of Fire will guide you to victory. A notion like that pisses me off more than anything else,"** Naruto said in his seat. He found he had gained some sort of control over his powers after bringing Yugao under heel. His abilities were much more fluid than before.

He actually had an idea based off the time he saw Yugao try to create a clone to escape. "What have you done to her?!" Hayate asked. However, Naruto ignored him for a moment. With Yugao's knowledge of human anatomy from her anbu training, he had found that, thankfully, he didn't need to cut himself every time to draw his blood ability. He could just access it from the pores of his body. Disgusting, but effective.

" **Who knows. But, I'll tell you this. I'll do worse to her if you don't complete your objective. Now, what is your objective you might be asking. It's quite simple. Your objective...is to help Yugao-chan escape. Naturally, this is the only time I'm going to let you both see each other, but the assignment I have her on is going to draw attention. She doesn't know that,"** Naruto said, his voice still filtered.

Hayate clenched his earpiece. "And why would I do that?! Yugao, to my knowledge has gone rogue! Why shouldn't I stop her?!" the man said. Naruto shook his head and sucked his teeth in quick succession. He found his creation rather appealing. He had created a clone of himself covered in blood. It looked exactly like him in every way, shape, and form. It blinked at him, but he did not mistake its malicious intent. He made it form a couple more weapons. He would to get used to switching the forms of all his creations where it suited him.

" **Tsk tsk tsk, you don't seem to be getting Hayate-san. It's not about what you won't or shouldn't do do. It's about what you** _ **will**_ **and _should_** **do. I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen if you do or don't help her. Just know that if you don't save her...a lot of your comrades are going to suffer for your choice. Happy choosing, Hayate-san."** Naruto said before he disconnected the call.

Hayate took the headset off and exhaled a tired sigh. Help Yugao escape? What was she doing currently that would need his help? But, if he didn't help her then the people of Konoha would be in danger. But the question was, what were they going to be in danger from?! If he helped Yugao, then he would be condemned as a traitor as well. If he helped his comrades, then what would happen to them? What would happen to Yugao? What was he supposed to do?

Hayate took a deep breath and exhaled. _"Alright, calm down. Don't panic. Think about it carefully,"_ Hayate remarked to himself.

There had to be an avenue he wasn't looking at. Whoever this person was, he wanted Hayate to act rash. The tokubetsu jonin placed a finger to his chin. _"The assignment he has her on will draw attention. What does that mean? Is he talking about a show? It has to be something that will bring people to look at it, but that could be anywhere."_ Hayate thought. He quickly got up from the couch and moved to get dressed.

" _No, wait a minute. That can't be anywhere. Strategically speaking, there are only five, six...ten spots in Konoha that people could watch from nearly every angle in the village. I have to remember that he's somehow forced Yugao to give him sensitive village information. He has to know about these spots as well. Would he be watching? He had to. He sounded like he was obsessed with this so naturally anyone would want to see the culmination of their work. What am I missing?!"_ Hayate asked. He placed on his shinobi vest and tied his headband.

He then looked out his window. "The only problem is...I don't know what place he would target. He also didn't give me any information on how to get there. Unless…I'll know it along with everyone else. I'll have to help her escape under the cover of fire. I will just have to bid my time then," The ill-looking jonin said to himself. He noticed a small bird on a tree branch in front of his house. It quickly flew away while he walked back into the lower rooms.

-x-

The bird continued to fly until it reached Naruto's window. The blonde released his control over the flying animal and sighed. A smile was plastered on his face. "Well, at least he's being the obedient little side project," He said before putting the headset away. It looked like he chose well in capturing Yugao when he could. The control he had taken over her had made his power much stronger and he wouldn't lie and say it wasn't appreciated. Now, he supposed it was time to see how the next phase was going.

" _Hellooooo, Yugao-chan. Having a fun time?"_ Naruto asked. He thought he heard her pant as she knocked out the last of the guards who was tasked with keeping their charge safe from harm. She landed on the floor of a luxurious carpet. She had indeed heard his telepathic call and she didn't like it. She glanced around the open room. Assortments of fine linen, gold, diamonds, and other precious stones littered the luxury room. The hue of red light created an intensly dark, yet arousing atmosphere and dare Yugao say she could smell the sting of opium on her nose. Her open-toed boots felt the comfortable touch of tiger fur. Wide variety of alcoholic drinks, and questionable food choices laid upon trays of crystal and studded cabinets.

" _What do you want? I'm busy doing_ _ **your**_ _assignment, My Lord!"_ she spat at him, but again Naruto ignored her tone. There was plenty of time to correct that behavior when she made it home. Through her eyes, he watched her enter the Red Dragon owner's living quarters. Takamura Shingen was his name. The blonde cursed himself for the blush that flew across his face when he saw the man asleep with at least five women hugging him, all of them content. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to stop getting so easily flustered. He had read those stupid magazines back in the convenience stores, but this was much worse than that. Still, his eyes gleamed. They didn't need clothes where they were going.

" _So you are. You know, for such a rich guy, he's not as fat as I was expecting him to be. So, this is the man who nearly single-handedly controlled almost all of Konoha's organized crime?"_ Naruto replied. Yugao refused, and she would kill anyone who told her otherwise, that she had felt a small smile appear on her face. She. Had. NOT! She merely shook her head and headed for her target. She took out the videotape and placed it in one of the arms of the many courtesans who rested with the man.

It took some time, and a lot of maneuvering, but Yugao finally managed to get the man out from the bed and his...friends without waking him or them. She made sure to type him up, gag him, and she placed just a small vial of strong sleeping powder to his nose so he'd really have some long-lasting dreams. She then picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. He was...noticeably heavier than he looked. _"Why do you even need this man? Konoha has been trying to pin him for crimes for years and, as you can tell, we're not exactly close. What's the benefit?"_ Yugao asked.

" _Oh you'll see. That is if you make it home in one piece,"_ Naruto replied. Yugao started moving towards the window. She glanced back. She did a quick once over to make sure that her entire presence had been erased from the room. Wait, why did he say 'if'?

Yugao gasped when she heard the door behind her burst open. "Shingen-sama! It's just like the caller said! Intruder! We have an intruder!" About three men shouted. Yugao sucked on her teeth before she jumped off the railing. She really didn't have time for this. She swore if her Lord had something to do with this then she was going to make him pay one way or the other! She frowned as she scaled down the outside wall. The shouts of disfigured screaming came into her ears. She landed on one of the outer posts.

"Why make me deliver a damn videotape if I'm supposed to be kidnapping the person who should be watching it?!" Yugao asked and her feet began picking up speed. She charged down one of the corridors and she took a turn down a flight of stairs. However, she cursed when she saw at least twenty armed guards running up the stairs.

" _Oh, Anbu-neechan, who said the videotape was for watching?"_ Naruto asked. Yugao stiffened. Instantly, the building rumbled as a thunderous explosion impacted her ears. The purple-haired Anbu covered the body of her captive. No doubt flames had erupted from his bedroom. He was insane. Uzumaki Naruto had to be the most insane ten-year old she had ever met...unwillingly. She quickly picked up the owner of the Red Dragon and dashed out one of the open windows which led to the outside unlike the previous one which had led to a lower floor. She jumped out of the building and landed on one of the rooftops. When she turned around, it was as if a sea of flame passed her by. She watched the Red Dragon, one of the most powerful establishments in all of Konoha's underworld...fall to the ground in ruin, killing anyone else trapped inside.

Truth be told, Naruto, watching the scene from Yugao's eyes, was not sure how he felt. This had been his first act of murder. Even now, he could see and hear people screaming as their charred corpses became not but ash. He had been the instrumental cause of this. He watched people scream as shinobi rushed to the scene. The tower of flame, which once help the seat of pleasure for any and all members underneath its banner, was dying. This was his very first violent act against Konoha.

He could feel Yugao's emotions. She seemed close to tears. He snorted. This was his first time killing. Perhaps he had not done it directly, but it had been him behind it all. He wondered what face he was making right then as he continued to watch. Now, did he feel happy doing this? He did not know for he had never killed before. However, did he feel remorse over their deaths? Absolutely not. In fact…

" _You can stop gawking now. We completed our objective! Get out of there,"_ Naruto remarked. Yugao clenched her fists, but she agreed. She shook her head and made of with the owner of the high-quality brothel. She jumped across the rooftops leaving the noise and chaos behind her. She wondered how many shinobi might lose their lives in the fire rescue. She wondered how many people had already lost their lives. In fact, her thoughts were so clouded that she only barely heard the sound of a kunai landing in front of her. She slowly stopped.

"Halt! Identify yourself! Where are you taking that man?!" An Anbu asked. If Yugao recalled correctly, then he was a newly promoted Anbu members.. She growled, yet she did not speak. She had not been expecting such a fast response. Perhaps she should have considering the fact that she too understood standard Anbu protocol. If she spoke, it would instantly give her away.

"I said identify yourself! Where are you taking this Konoha citizen?!" The anbu asked, much more aggressively this time. Yugao was kind of surprised that the man didn't know it was her by her Anbu mask. Then again, he was new so maybe it wasn't so out of the ordinary. For her sake, and for Hayate's sake, she couldn't speak. She dared not utter a sound. She could also see, just outside her periphery, at least five shinobi appearing over the horizon. No doubt this would draw them as well, if it already hadn't.

"Release him. Hands in the air! What is your code name and identification number?" He asked. Yugao slowly dropped Takamura Shingen on the floor. She then held her hands up. She could feel her heart pounding. She was turning on her own comrades. No, she wasn't turning on them voluntarily. This was all Uzumaki Naruto's fault! He captured her in this sick game of revenge that he had upon the village. Yet, she could feel her life pool burning when she tried to resist the urge to strike.

"I restate, what is your co...de...n-n-n-n-name…. **guahck!** " Time after time, Yugao found tonight to be a time of firsts. She had kidnapped a Konoha citizen, albeit a sleazy one, and...she had stained her blade with the flesh of a Konoha Anbu. It had happened so fast that she hadn't felt like this since she had partaken in her first kill. The world seemed to be warping around her. She felt almost disillusioned. It was almost as if her entire belief of Konoha had come shattering down. She...had taken the life of a Konoha comrade.

Truth be told, not even Naruto was expecting that. He was going to give her the order to smoke the rooftops which would allow for an easier escape, but then he grinned. So...it looked like someone was starting to learn just as he had learned. Granted this was probably just instinctual reactionary responses, but he had to bet that she had done it to appease him. Do not ask him why, but...her blood told him this was so.

Yugao released a pant. Her mind raced. Mission. She had a mission to do. She had to get moving. She...had to get away from the area. Her legs felt like lead, but they kept moving. She leaned over and picked up her target. "Seize her! Warn the village! Traitor!" She heard. She started behind her and she noticed about five jonin chasing after her. Yugao growled and picked out the smoke bombs from her pocket. She slammed them on the roof which covered her for the moment. She then flung her body down and landed on the ground. The alarms seemed to be raised for them all. She held onto her captive. She ran through the alleyways of the village, knocking over homeless men and women, kicking out trash bags, and startling nearly every stray cat or dog she came across. Her many years of training were the only thing which kept her from flying into a panic state of where she should be going.

She grabbed a manhole cover and pulled it open. She grabbed her captive and they both entered the sewers. Almost instantly, ten shinobi appeared. "You three go left. Three go right. The four of us are going below. We already have eyes in the sky. Status: Capture, and kill if required. Move!" The leader called. They agreed and went off in their separate directions.

This left the squad of four alone. They pried open the cover and entered the sewers as well.

The purple-haired Anbu released a breath. She grimaced. Carrying around a man larger than her was beginning to weigh on her body. She definitely needed more upper body strength. "Okay, if I can take the passages which lead below then I should be able to come out right above the brat's house. Hopefully I can take a shower," she said. She then began lugging the body with her. It didn't take her long at all to hear four splashes of water from the spot she had just left.

She waited a moment. There was only silence. So they decided to speak silently to keep from echoing their location to her. She supposed she should have been proud at these jonin and their efficiency, but right now it was just a tedious hardship that she was having to deal with. _"You could at least help me out,"_ Yugao said with a frown, speaking to the one who was forcing her to do all of this.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his anger rose. He clenched his fist and he was treated to the scream from his charge when she dropped into the sewer water. She then clutched her head. _"You mean like you and Konoha helped me when I asked for it? You mean like when I pleaded for help when this village assaulted me? Throwing me in ice cold water, electrocuting me, burning me with a branding iron? Poisoning my food? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT NEEDING HELP?!"_ He hollered and she clenched her body in pain. Blood seeped from the pores of her skin, and it burned like a leaf under a candle. She even coughed the vital fluids into the sewer water. Its cruel taste laid upon her tongue.

Naruto exhaled and released his hold over her. _"Now quit complaining. I don't have all night,"_ the holder of the Kyuubi ordered. Yugao slowly rose to her feet and grabbed the body from the wall.

" _Y-Yes, My Lord."_ She replied, though the words sounded just as filthy as the sewer water in her mouth. Her anger rose when they passed her tongue, but, as she kept finding, she could do nothing about it. She kept walking. She dared not ask him for anymore requests. Though, if only for a moment, she did regret asking him for help so casually. It should have made her pleased that she riled him so easily, but it did not. The Anbu was not sure why she did not desire to anger him further. She merely continued with her assignment, wisely keeping her thoughts to herself. Naruto kept to his own as well.

Time seemed to pass by very slowly for Yugao. It had been nearly a half an hour and now she was in a series of tunnels which she had no idea led where. Forgive her, not too many of her assignments had her walking the filthy waters below Konoha. She exhaled. _"Next time, bring a map."_ She replied. Granted, she hoped there would be no more assignments, but hope seemed to be fleeting these days.

Her mind took her to many things, but she tried to not think about the life she had just taken. It felt odd. She had taken the lives of many men and women as per the mission, but knowing she had directly stood against Konoha, her home, was nigh spirit crushing. All of this...because the village had pushed one time too hard on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Naturally, this was his fault, and she hated it deep down, but...if those were just some of the examples that he gave her then...she was not sure if she were in the place to judge. How could she be? It didn't mean she didn't hate him though. She just thought to look at it from another view since she had the…

"GAH!" Yugao cursed as she felt a kunai stab into her kneecap. She then felt another stab her right arm and then her back. Yugao nearly fell into the water, but she managed to hold her ground, though her legs were very shaky.

Yugao turned her head and noticed one of the jonin agents had caught up to her. She glanced down at the water and frowned. The red fluid had clearly left a trail leading to her body. _"Tsk, blood must have dripped into the water when I spoke back to the Kyuubi container,"_ Yugao thought to herself.

" _The name's Uzumaki Naruto. I would suggest you learn it, Anbu-neechan,"_

Okay, mostly to herself.

She had just enough time to dodge the sword strike which aimed to take her head off. She pulled her target out of the way as her assailant charged at her with ruthless proficiency. She blocked a punch with one of her legs, and she jumped over a sword slash at her legs. She backed up a step. To reach her blade she would have to drop her current captive. She was pretty sure her opponent had thought of that.

Yugao held up a handsign. _**"Ninpo: Kemugakure no Jutsu( Shinobi Art: Hiding In Smoke Technique),"**_ Yugao said and blew a cloud of smoke from her lips. The jonin scowled, but quickly jumped back as the smoke covered the tunnel. Yugao tried to make a run for the exit, but without hesitation, she dodged a swift swipe from the blade which had been close to cutting her neck from her shoulders.

She landed in a more open channel. "You will not escape, traitor. Let that civilian go!" the jonin replied. Yugao frowned harder behind her mask. What was she going to do? She was confident that she could easily fight a jonin with one half of her body occupied, but that was only if there was no chance of backup coming. No doubt the person had already alerted his unit and they would be closing in soon. Plus, she was still bleeding. It wasn't just that either. She could feel her body slowing down.

" _Most likely paralysis poison from the Yamanaka shop. I can feel my body tightening up!"_ Yugao stammered back and nearly dropped the head of the Red Dragon. She thought she was going to fall over. However, neither she nor the jonin were ready for a kunai with an explosive tag to stab into the wall. The man cursed as the explosion rocked the lower sewers. Yugao fell back into the water and grunted when she leaned up.

Once she turned around, she nearly stiffened and Naruto instantly grinned. Both saw Hayate standing at the other end of the hall which led to Yugao's freedom. "It wasn't hard to figure out when everyone was combing the streets. Given that nearly everyone in the vicinity hasn't seen you then this was the only….logical place that you...could...be. Unless you found out how to turn...invisible," Hayate said.

Yugao did not speak. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. How she wished she could apologize. How she wished she could hug him. How she wished she could show him that she meant no harm, but she could not. She could feel her arm slowly reaching for her blade in order to cut him down. _"Please. Not to him. Please don't make me do it! I'll do what you ask, but please let him live...My Lord"_ Yugao pleaded to the blonde watching. She squashed her pride and her anger. For the one she loved, she would do whatever was required of her. She begged that she not be the one to pass her lover from the physical plane. She knew he could hear her.

Naruto tapped his finger on his table. Truth be told, Naruto was going to have Yugao attack Hayate as more of a power move. Kill? Maybe not. Maim? Probably. Yet, the idea didn't sit well with him. Currently, he was aware of his limitations. His control over Yugao wasn't as easy as it seemed. She didn't know it, but she could actually break free anytime she wanted. Naruto was actually surprised that he lasted this long with her still under him. She was an Anbu and he was an academy student. He wasn't stupid. If they had a test of will, then she would beat him, and pretty badly at that too. The only reason she didn't was because she didn't know she could and he had no intention of informing her until he could contest her enough.

" _If I make her kill Hayate-san, then that's gonna make her even angrier at me and that anger might be enough for her to break from me. Tsk, it's a shame, but I guess that's my own fault for trying to subdue an Anbu without training with this power. Then again, I did say he would try and kill her under the Council's orders. Ironic coming from me, but I don't need to rush yet."_ Naruto said to himself with a slow nod.

Yugao felt the blood still. Her blade stopped just short of its sheath. She slowly placed it back inside. As much as she hated Naruto for this predicament, she gave him sincere thanks. _"Oh, don't thank me, Yugao-neechan. You're going to wish I hadn't saved him."_ Naruto said more to himself. His eyes gleamed in the darkness of his room.

"Come on, this way. We can get out before they regroup," He said to her. She did not deny him and, picking up her package, ran with him. They steps faded into the sewers as they got away from the commotion of the other side of the village.

About ten minutes passed. Hayate raised up a manhole cover and surveyed the area. There was no one. "Clear. Come out," Hayate said. Yugao climbed out and pulled her target with her. As soon as she did, she found a kunai to her back. She did not move.

"Yugao, I know you're in there somewhere. I...still have my duties as a Konoha shinobi. I know you would understand, but...I'm not as great as you think I am." Hayate said, a hard cough upon his lips. Yugao heard the clang of metal upon the ground. She looked back and saw his kunai on the dirt. Hayate had his back turned.

"Please...stay alive. We'll beat this...somehow," The tokunbetsu jonin replied. She said nothing. She wasn't able to. She picked up the body and vanished in a burst of speed. Hayate did not watch her leave. He felt like he would break down if he did. As much as he wanted to stop her, he did not want to see what this...person would make her do to his comrades which is why he cut off the escape. He did not wish to test his luck.

-x-

Yugao arrived home, taking constant care to not alert anyone to her presence. She closed the door of Naruto's apartment and locked the door. She walked into his bedroom. "Throw him on the bed. I'll get to him later," Naruto replied to her. She did as he ordered and dropped the blonde's interest on the bed. Even now, when she looked out of the windows she could see the distant flames burning.

"Go take a bath. You smell," Naruto ordered. Yugao scowled. And whose fault was it that she smelled bad?! She wanted to ask this, but she found herself moving without complaint. She stepped into the bathroom and ran the shower.

Meanwhile, Naruto pushed back from his desk. Now, one might be asking, Naruto, how did you of all people create an explosive bomb inside a videotape? Also...why a videotape? _"No point in telling Yugao that I created that from the memories I saw of her making one when she bombed an Iwagakure facility. As for the videotape, well now Hayate's the only one with a copy,"_ Naruto said to himself and stretched his back. Truth be told, it wasn't hard to make these types of plans when Naruto just considered them to be more advanced pranks. Deadly pranks, yes, but the execution was pretty much the same.

The village pariah jumped in his chair when he heard a crash from the bathroom and raced to the door. _"What are you doing in there?"_ he asked. He could see her blood rushing into her muscles and he watched her muscles cramp to the point of pain. He frowned. Damn, he had forgotten she had been hit by the kunai from that jonin. He held out his hand and started churning the blood in her body, willing it to relax the muscles. Yes, this was hard and the sweat which poured from his face proved it. In fact, this would have been damn near impossible if he hadn't gotten a crash course in human physiology from the Anbu in question.

" _I'm going to have to get her out of there, aren't I?"_ Naruto asked himself. He grumbled before he opened the door. He grabbed about three towels and covered them over her body. This was not the ending to the day he had planned. Once she was covered, he placed her on the bed and dragged his captive off into another part of the apartment far away from her. That was enough embarrassing things for him to do.

He released a breath when he closed his room door. _"Never gonna live that one down,"_ He thought, but he quickly cleared his mind and turned back to the matter at hand. He exited his hallway and entered his living room area where he had left his current victim.

He could see the Shingen's blood flowing slowly through his body. No doubt because of the sleeping powder Yugao had used on him. Now, he had a living, breathing test subject to work on. He doubted this one would be waking up in a couple of hours.

For about three hours, Naruto worked based off the knowledge he had acquired from Yugao's studies of the human body and what he was seeing in the man's blood flow. He tried many methods such as moving blood from one area to the next. He came close to killing his subject at least seven times in those three hours, but he began making sketches, notes, and highlights in his notepad. He figured he was starting to understand even more the nature of his abilities.

" _Hmm, so I can channel my abilities through other people if I concentrate hard enough. Well, that bastard Iruka always did tell me I needed to work on my concentration,"_ Naruto thought. He had discovered this when he had managed to command the man's blood to cover his arms, creating the same claws of red liquid the blonde had made.

Unfortunately, he learned that until he actually partook of the blood, there was only so much he could do. His will, his desire to overcome the challenge in front of him was not strong enough to work on too many people. He had managed with the Academy because it was a bunch of pathetic, juvenile, immature idiots, but Yugao he had only controlled because he caught her off guard.

After the third hour, he leaned back and released a tired sigh. _"Then again, it's not like I need to only control shinobi. Civilians should be much easier. They're all cowardly anyway,"_ He thought. The only question was, while subduing Yugao, did he have enough blood and power to subdue a handful of civilians? He called for about three rats and they came in a hurry. He had a firm grasp on how to order vermin around while keeping an Anbu under lock, but people were a different matter.

" _Well, they always called me crazy. Who am I to disagree with the masses? Might as well do something even crazier,"_ he said, his fingers itching with anticipation. He went into his kitchen and brought back a knife. He stood before his prey. The blade shimmered in the moonlight.

" _Here you are, in the house of the holder of the Kyuubi, sleeping, dreaming of swimming in a pool of women and money. When you wake up, I wonder what kind of face you'll make. Well, it doesn't matter. It'll be the last face you make."_ He said. He took the blade and gently sliced Takamura's finger. He watched the blood quickly seep out.

Naruto felt his own blood circulating and it slowly pierced his skin. The blonde then touched his blood with the man's own. Almost instantly, Takamura Shingen gasped in pain and his eyes blasted open. "What? W-Where am I? I can't move!" he said. He heard a chuckle. His eyes turned to the right.

"Of course you can't. It's much easier to do this without a struggle, don't you think?" Naruto asked. Takamura stared into the red eyes of the his captor, Uzumaki Naruto. Before he could scream, he felt immense pain circulate through his body. Yet, when he opened his mouth to scream he found himself choking upon a familiar taste of blood. It filled his throat keeping him from unleashing a full scream.

"Guack y-y-y-y….ou brat! You….really….are...ah...monster! Au arways nueh it!" He choked out, but Naruto only smirked at the comment. He watched as his blood flooded the Takamura's internal systems. True, it was a slow death, but...Naruto had plenty of time. Plus, his servant was currently paralyzed in his bed. Not like she could interfere.

"Yeah, you're right. I am a monster. Sorry it took me so long to get it. I'll never make that same mistake again. You know how I know? Because you're going to help me," The blonde replied. Before Takamura could even ask, he upheaved a cough from his throat. Blood splattered from his mouth and onto the reaches of his chest. He noticed Naruto standing over him. Within his eyes was anger, but a distorted sense of satisfaction.

Takamura tried to raise his other arm. "P-Please, don't kill me. I...gak...was wrong. G...G...ive me...one more chance. I…I'll leave you alone," He wheezed and begged. Naruto could see why. The blonde had already made his way to the man's heart and he had drowned the inner reaches of his arteries.

"Leave me alone? Why would I want that? I'm giving you want you wanted remember? I'm giving you and Konoha the monster you always wanted me to be. Remember how much I begged? Remember how much I cried? Remember how much I suffered? Remember how much I asked for you guys to stop?" Naruto asked.

The man's eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head. Tendrils of the blood Naruto had used quickly spread themselves through his chest. Soon, he started to spasm, but he was still kept quiet. _"Please, I have a wife and son! They need me!"_ he pleaded, but the holder of the Kyuubi had heard these thoughts. It seemed he had mingled enough blood for another mental connection.

" _Oh don't worry, you'll be leaving them in the most capable hands. Along with your business, your brothel empire, your connections, and your employers. You're leaving it all in capable hands. In fact, you're going to give it to me,"_ Naruto said, a wide smile on his lips.

" _I would never give anything to you, Demon! You think a ten-year old can control the entire underworld dynasty that I have prepared! The trials I've had to overcome! I'll never hand over…."_ Takamura stopped, but he stilled when a blade exploded from his body. His head turned and he watched Naruto smile. The blonde leaned over him until his eyes were right in front of him.

" _It's not about what_ _ **you**_ _want. It's about what I'm taking. Just as you took away my love for this pathetic Inuzuka dog dung hole of a village! Your wife and son, I'm going to have fun teaching them their new roles. And you know the best part? You're. Gonna. To. Watch. ALL OF IT!"_ Naruto said as the blade slowly retracted back into the man's body. His pupils turned red and his irises gained a black hue. Takamura slowly raised himself up.

"Whew, glad Yugao was paralyzed for that one or I might have been in trouble. Isn't that right, Expendable Pawn Number 2?" Naruto asked. The man stood to his feet and instantly dropped to his knees.

"Yes...My Lord." He said. Soon, all of the man's memories began to fill Naruto's mind. Nothing was hidden from him. As if watching a long videotape, he scanned what he could and once he was finished he stared at the ceiling. Yes, now he had a base. Now he had place to call his own. Free from the public view, and...it was very popular.

Naruto stared outside. He could see the smoldering remains of chaos that he had caused outside. _"You see, Jiji? When I did it your way I would still be staying in the decrepit apartment. But once I do it my way, I get the results I want. Still, I got some interesting out even the major clans are members. It also looks like...Mizuki-sensei isn't so noble after all,"_ He thought. He rose to his feet and turned out the lights to his apartment.

"Alright, Mizuki-sensei, you're next! It might take me a long time to do it, but I don't mind. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon! Besides, a student always needs a teacher to be a part of their educational growth," Naruto asserted. A dark laugh escaped his lips. It was time to go to bed. Tomorrow was the weekend, and he had so much to do.

Yes, for the next two years, until he took his graduation exams, he would continue to build his powers and the forces which laid below. _"A shinobi always plans ahead, isn't that right, Jiji?_

* * *

 _ **Wifey: Honey! Where is the Christmas Tree?**_

 _ **KG: Just a second! I'm getting a good handle on where I need Naruto to be. I also think I have a good gauge of strength. We'll all be in for a ride later.**_

 _ **Wifey: I have egg nog!**_

 _ **KG: Just a minute baby!**_

 _ **Wifey: Oh no, woe is me. I spilled some on myself.**_

 _ **KG...fuck your outro! BYE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**KG: Its Christmas time! You know what that means?!**_

 _ **Wifey: You stop being cheap and actually buy presents?**_

 _ **KG: You're one to talk miss 'I got you a tie from K & G.'**_

 _ **Wifey: Oh shush, what kind of husband are you? You can't talk back to your wife!**_

 _ **KG: Hun, the day I can't talk back to anyone is the day I end my writing career.**_

 _ **Wifey: You had a career?**_

 _ **KG: I don't like you.**_

 _ **Wifey: Welcome to Marriage.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Do They Know It's Christmas by Band Aid**_

 _ **Quote: "**_ _ **The line between good and evil is permeable and almost anyone can be induced to cross it when pressured by situational forces." by Philip Zimbardo**_

* * *

"No Hokage-sama, we still have not located the culprit behind the explosion in the Red Light District. We have Inuzuka trackers working with the Hyuuga to aide us, but progression has been unfavorable. As per your instructions, we have issued that the result of the explosion was from an uninvestigated drug chemical compound in the building instead of a shinobi attack by a disguised Anbu agent. We've yet to ascertain a motive or even if the person is a spy or a traitor. We will keep posting details," A jonin quickly said with a firm salute.

Hiruzen breathed a piece of smoke from his pipe. "Good. Make sure the relief efforts for the civilians takes priority. Many have lost loved ones already. I'd like us to not lose more," the leader of the village answered back. The jonin gave a bow for an answer then swiftly departed from the Hokage's Office. This left Hiruzen alone for the moment.

The Sandaime exhaled and leaned his back into his chair. _"No trace of residual chakra, and because of the sewer system the person's smell was completely covered. An Anbu dead, and an injured jonin in the pursuit were the forces casualties. Whoever this person is they are a powerful shinobi and a very serious threat."_ Hiruzen thought to himself. He had been pulled into staying at the Hokage Mansion since late last night. The amount of deceased that had been reported to him had been very unsettling. He had been there to watch his shinobi pull out the charred corpses which had burned in the flames. Many mourned the loss of their unorthodox coworkers. Yet, coincidentally, one person was not among the ashes.

Hiruzen pulled out a folder from his lower desk. Takamura Shingen, the owner of the Red Dragon which had burned down, held a picture that was upon the folder. Sarutobi folded his arms and stared at the picture as if it was mocking him. The reason for this was because, though evidence pointed otherwise, Takamura Shingen, though civilian, was a powerful figure within the underground world of Konoha. Drug smuggling, weapons trade, sex trafficking, fights to the death, the man did all of it and more. Hiruzen had been trying to pin him for years, but it had never worked. The man always had an alibi, friend, coworker, visitor, who could attest to him not being remotely involved to anything happening.

Hiruzen loathed to admit it, but Shingen had brought in extra money to Konoha's welfare though through seedy means. He was the only one not found among the destruction. From the few times Hiruzen had watched the Torture and Interrogation Department probe the man for information, Takamura didn't seem like the type to be captured so easily. It only seemed to make this apparent apprehender even more formidable. The true question plaguing the Hokage's mind though was…

" _What did they need him for? There are many angles to explore before the light reveals itself,"_ The aged Kage said before he found his door open without waiting for his acceptance. He noticed the Council appear before him. There were three of them and, with the addition of himself, structured the governing body of Konohagakure no Sato. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and Danzo Shimura, this was the council of Konoha and the members who ensured the continued perseverance of the Will of Fire.

"We may have to take drastic measures. It is troubling knowing that an Anbu agent could turn rogue. It would be in our best interest to have all Anbu scanned and questioned, Hiruzen." Homura said. The Hokage stood to his feet and stared out the window. He glanced down at his village, his home. People moved with purpose and dignity.

"It's not as if this hasn't happened before. Uchiha Itachi was one of the most prominent Anbu in the force and has deserted as well. We should operate under the idea that there is possibly more than one person. We might be preparing for war," Danzo said. Hiruzen released a breath upon hearing that. They had just been through one war. Was there truly a need to have another one?

"Speculating and talks of war only serve to promote paranoia amongst the populace. We have isolated this as a malfunction and it should stay that way until we have proper analysis. We must keep maintain the image of control or else civilians will start to doubt our authority. In addition, if we do suddenly assemble the Anbu then the agent will know that we are aware of them. There any many things which can take place between sending out the order and all the Anbu assembling. For all we know, this could be the stepping stone to a greater plan." Koharu stated.

"And what plan would that be?" Homura asked.

Unfortunately, Koharu did not reply. She was not sure what this grand plan was either. Everything they had just spoken of was no more than mere conjecture. The four elders stood in the Hokage's Office in silence. Each formed their own theories and motives behind the attack, but none were able to come up with a plausible cause.

Pretty soon, the Council felt a presence behind them. "Hokage-sama, I apologize for my rude entrance. However, you asked that I bring daily reports as soon as possible about my monitorization of Uzumaki Naruto. Anbu Agent: Neko reporting,"

The four elders turned around and Hiruzen took note of Yugao Uzuki, codename Neko, waiting in silence for his permission. She would begin only when he granted her the right. Yes, he had assigned Neko to watch over Naruto. It was supposed to be a weekly status of her observations. As much as Hiruzen didn't believe that Naruto, of all people, would harm Konoha, there was a tension that Hiruzen wished would go away. He just hoped that it truly had been a prank all along. He prayed for some worthwhile news.

"Your report then, Neko. A brief one will do for now. We have more pressing concerns," Hiruzen said. Yugao firmly agreed. Though, if one could see behind her mask, then they would see just how unsettled she felt. Yet, by Naruto's orders, she was as still as the wind.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I saw the explosion. Unfortunately, while I was investigating the destruction I had to leave Uzumaki Naruto for a time so I'm unable to ascertain his actions for last night. However, from the near week that I have observed him. I have not noticed any suspicious behaviors. He is loud and boisterous, but he has not made any threatening actions against anyone. Though, he mostly keeps to himself. He spends most of his days training in the woods," She explained.

The Sandaime breathed a sigh of relief that went unnoticed by most in the room. That was definitely better news than what he was being given at the moment. _"It seems Naruto-kun is taking my promise to heart. I only hope I am making the correct choices,"_ Hiruzen thought to himself. He was ready to send her off, but the members of the council turned to him.

"You have an Anbu keeping watch of the boy? After the predicament we are facing, I think it would be prudent for all ANBU agents to place their full time and attention into this investigation. Do we have a need to be concerned over the boy?" Homura was the one to ask.

Everyone quickly took note of the Sandaime Hokage's visage. It was painted with sheer displeasure. "Need I remind all of you how close we came to the Kyuubi being released on October 10th. Homura, Koharu, I had you both directly responsible of all civilian affairs unless it was a situation dire enough that it required my input upon handling the situation. Because of the village, I believe Naruto is harboring resentful feelings against Konoha. He was nearly killed that day. I am still in the process of investigating those behind the attack. It has grown larger than I had expected. I have had nearly ten people imprisoned currently. You are supposed to be handling this! We have all always attempted to agree that the needs of Konoha are paramount. I do not believe it would fit in Konoha's best interest if the Kyuubi were to run amok with no one capable of stopping it!" Hiruzen exclaimed with steel in his voice.

Both elders felt a slight chill down their necks, but Koharu cleared her throat. "I...see. This is troubling news. Though jinchuuriki aren't well-liked by your village, no matter the region, it would be best to err on the side of caution. The Bijuu are a symbol of each nation's military might. Though some of the nations have two, we have managed to attain the most powerful one in the Kyuubi. It wouldn't do well to have him resent the village. We will need him in case of war," Koharu explained.

"His grades are currently appalling. Clearly the boy needs to apply himself more if we are to make use of him. He will be a shinobi and we make use of all our shinobi. Though we have the strongest bijuu, we also have the least experienced jinchuuriki handling it. Hiruzen, I believe it is time that you accepted this fact. The boy will never have a proper childhood. If we wish to utilize the power of the Kyuubi, then we must start quickly!" Danzo earnestly, yet calmly, expressed.

Sarutobi glanced between his council. They all seemed to be in agreement. Hiruzen had to agree as well. Something had to be done. He turned around and stared out the window. "Very well. I agree that keeping Naruto-kun from learning of this is too much. We must make a move before someone says one word too many to him. However, I would say that we wait one year from now," Hiruzen said.

The three elders, and Yugao, were surprised to hear this. "Why so long? Unless, you do not believe he is ready for such training material at his current level," Koharu theorized. Naturally, Hiruzen remained silent for a moment.

"That is one part of it. I would also like him to have one more year to enjoy whatever of this time he has. For we all know he will be very busy from now on until his graduation exams in the year after the next. I would like for Neko to continue monitoring him for the time being. I want no more incidents like the last one." The Hokage said.

Though there were some obvious protests, the elders agreed to the one year period before the blonde would be made aware of his status as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Yugao agreed to continue monitoring Naruto, though if one were able to access her thoughts then they would hear her plead do put as much distance between her and the boy as much as possible. Even now, she wanted to scream to them that it was too late to rely on him to protect the village. He was the one seeking to end it. This only served to increase her frustration.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Yugao said and vanished from the room. The elders saw her go and they began to file out as well. Once Hiruzen watched them depart, he sat back in his chair and exhaled again. He really wished there was someone who would take the hat and all the responsibilities that came with it. He was too old to be handling this again.

-x-

Deep beneath the surface of Konoha's bright streets, loud music as if booming with deep rhythm rocked an entire structure. Civilians and shinobi alike danced under a multiple of blazing lights and colors. The movement of bodies and glistening sweat stained the floorboards. In this world, having inhibitions was frowned upon, and being free was encouraged. On the surface, it was a spectacular house of rave parties. It was a place to eat, drink, dance, and...flirt. A domain of paradise for all invited members to appreciate an new aspect of freedom that led itself away from the moral, civil aspects of a Hidden Village community. This is what is was on the surface.

Below the surface of this facade, this place was a den of disease from which the worst of male and female ambition took root. Drug trade, sex trade, human trafficking, weapons trafficking, nothing was off-limits in the lower regions of this society. Many local agents and leaders frequented this place, all under the mighty banner of Takamura Shingen, the one who had built this mighty empire of debauchery and corruption.

Away from the blazing music, dancers, singers, and members ready to rave, agents of this empire sat together. "Is there still no word of my husband?! You are his appointed officers! Do your jobs!" a very feminine, if aggressive, voice demanded. Those around her stilled.

"Ma'am, we're working as hard as we can, but it has proven difficult with regular shinobi and the additions of Anbu agents. We believe that it might have been through one of the rival leaders in another country. Shingen-sama has made many enemies.

The woman scowled, but she knew that was correct. Of course her husband made enemies. In this profession enemies were as plentiful as prostitutes which lined the streets. She took a seat and quickly attempted to calm herself. "Need I remind you that one of our financial suppliers happens to be an S-rank shinobi. It would be very unprofessional if the market declines because my husband is missing. This only happened last night. The culprit could not have gotten far. I want every associate of ours in the village looking for him! Work the nights if you have to!" She exclaimed.

The room was so silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of fish swimming in a fish tank embedded into the right wall. "What would you have us do, Ma'am? It is theorized that the person who kidnapped your husband would have to, at least, be someone of Jonin-level. Entry into the Red Dragon is not easy. Plus, we only have active two jonin within our fold in Konoha's walls. I think it would be difficult for our chunin agents to work on apprehending the person silently. Should we have our Jonin operatives get involved?" another asked, his eyes sharp and his ears open to listen.

The woman closed her mouth from what she was about to say. As much as she missed her husband, he would quickly admonish her if she asked rashly. "Yes, I want Kō Hyuga, and Santa Yamanaka, in front of me in the next twelve hou…," she paused when everyone heard screams from behind the front door. Everyone pulled either kunai, shuriken, or even their own bladed weapons from underneath the table spread. At least five members of the Red Dragon group moved in front of boss' wife. Even she was armed. She would not have lived as long as she did if she wasn't.

There was silence at the door. Everyone waited with bated breath. Their expectations were answered when the sliding doors were pushed apart. Nearly everyone stilled when they watched an Anbu come through. By the waist line and chest plate, it was obviously a female Anbu. She said not a word, but she took in everyone who was before her. None could tell of her surprise seeing so many people of Konoha who she would have not suspected of being contributors to the disorder of Konoha's stability. Yet, again, she said not a word. She stepped to the side and bowed her head, letting her body fall to one knee. This took them by surprise.

Yet, nothing prepared any of them for when they noticed Uzumaki Naruto, container to the Kyuubi no Yoko, step through the door, blood upon his face. There was no doubt in anyone's mind whose blood it belonged to. "So, Anbu-neechan, after nearly twenty years of warrants, searching, convictions, bails, and undercover assignments, you finally get to see inside the mighty Shingen's empire. Was it everything you wanted it to be?" Naruto asked. Yugao did not reply. Naruto didn't expect one.

No one was sure how to react, but the woman was the first. "What is this? Some kind of joke by Konoha's authorities? Answer me, Anbu!" She shouted at Yugao, but the purple-haired kunoichi only kept her head bowed. Naruto kept walking until he was right in front of the table.

Naruto took a calming breath. He had never done such a thing face to face before and his nerves were quickly racking, but he kept himself still. He stared at them. "I'd suggest you Konoha dogs not focus on her. Instead, you can focus on me. I'll make this short. The Red Dragon, and all of its connections, I'm taking it. All of it, dattebayo. If you want to continue to work here, then that's fine, but...only if you throw that woman in the lower cells," Naruto ordered.

No one, not even Yugao, was exempt from pure shock upon their face. Yet, unlike Yugao, nearly everyone exploded in laughter enough to nearly drop their weapons. Yugao stared at Naruto's back. Yes, she could tell the laughing irritated him, but he showed a composure that a ten-year old should not have had. Most likely he had picked up on more of her memories in remaining calm in stressful situations. But, she had to give slight praise, as much as she was loathe to, that his application of her experiences seemed almost natural.

The woman cleared her throat and pushed her guards out of her way. "Hohoho, so it would seem the village prankster is out for his next big prank. It must admit it was a humorous one, but the likes of a brat, especially one like you, is not welcome here. You see, I have no problem killing children. They talk too much and all who talk must be silenced. Tell me, what would you do with the Red Dragon?" she asked.

The blonde watched her movements carefully. He could see the flowing beats of her heart. She was very calm. She had every right to be after all. "What would I do with the Red Dragon? I think you mean what will I also do with the Red Dragon. Anbu-neechan does good work delivering packages. They just...explode great surprises don't they?" Naruto asked.

Humor left everyone's face. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki's eyes darkened. Ah, that got them going. _"Now, just like I practiced."_ the young academy student replied to himself. He rested his head just above his wrist.

"Having any luck finding your husband? I'm sure your son might be worried about him. Who knew he went to the same academy as me? Maybe he'll disappear too. You never know," He said. The woman quickly scowled, but before everyone could utter a word one of her guards dashed at the blonde with surprising speed.

The guard roared with his sword overhead. "You disrespectful piece of Demon filth! How dare you threaten Shingen-sama's son?!" he shouted. His sword shined under the light of their conference room. However, the guard wondered why he had gone from looking at the blonde who had just wished ill-fortune on his boss' son to staring at the ceiling. He even saw his blade floating in front of him. With the help of the lights, and the shimmer of his blade, he found his answer. He saw his body drop to the ground to the shock and horror of all while his head spun in the air dislocated from its shoulders. It then crashed near the front of the door that both intruders had entered from. Just before he died, he noticed the Anbu standing in front of the one he had tried to protect, in one hand a blade of steel. Yet, in the other hand, it was a blade of dark, pulsing red evil. It looked almost tangible in form and it was crafted like a sword. It looked as red...as blood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he faded away into the afterlife.

"Any more volunteers?" Naruto asked. Yugao slowly relaxed her stances with her blade of steel, and blade of blood, in both hands. Having looked at so many books, and the hours he he had put in, along with Yugao's experiences in swordplay and sword maintenance, Naruto was easily able to fashion a blade for his 'friend.' Even better, he glanced at the small scar he had made on her wrist, it was actually her own sword so to speak.

No one said a word for a moment, but quickly two more guards dashed for them both. Yugao's eyes hardened. Yes, these people were all the scum of the earth. Yes, Konoha had been trying to take them down for years. Yes, she was glad to be rid of them. However, frustration was prevalent upon her soul. She was not doing this because Konoha had gathered the evidence. She was not doing this to save anymore poor people from being exploited. She was doing this...to further her Lord's agenda.

Yugao jumped dashed for one of the guards. The clash of metal rung in the room when their blades collided. However, the guard stood not a chance when she swung her blade of blood for his midsection. He fell to the floor in pain, but Yugao quickly severed his head just like the previous one.

However, she allowed the other to pass her by merely because Naruto had told her to. He watched the man charge for him. He could see the man's pumping heart. So much easy material to work with. He asked for the blood to harden and it followed his command. One thing Naruto noticed was that blood for humans was much denser than blood for animals thus it was much more difficult to form and bend, but...he had a lot of practice last night.

Raising his hand into the air, Naruto took a hold of the force which compelled the blood to obey him. In an act which quieted anyone who might rebel against him. He pulled his arm to himself and the most agonizing screams were heard from the guard as at least twenty rows of blood spikes bursted from his chest, killing him instantly. He dropped down and fell in front of the blonde.

The Kyuubi container tried not to let his thoughts linger for too long. He was sure he would tremble if he did at the idea of his first kill. Yet, he couldn't falter now. If he did, this really would be the end of him and he couldn't allow that.

A slow exhale made him calm his nerves. He turned to the rest of them. The blood from all three guards slowly drifted into the air. Each combined with the other until it formed a spherical ball at the center of Naruto's palm. He then imagined it as thin as possible. He imagined it as long as possible. A grin, he formed upon his face and he threw the blood into the air once again. However, as it splashed through between them all. The vital fluids quickly formed over a hundred rows of senbon like needles ready to pierce any and all flesh. Given the tight space, and the many rows, escape...was not possible. "Anymore takers? I'm always happy to take more blood donations!" Naruto said. He noticed Yugao still remained between him and the others.

"You! So you're finally showing your true colors, Demon! I knew that old bastard of a Hokage was too trusting to let you live!" one of them said to which the others silently cursed. They did not want to die for another's stupidity. Even if they felt she was right. However, the only thing they all received was...a smile. The others shivered when a blood spike pierced the mouth of the one who spoke making her drop dead as well.

Naruto turned his hand and pointed the rest of his arsenal at his latest victims. "All aboard the next trip to the afterlife. All that is required for entry is you opening your damn mouths one more time unless I say so!" The blonde grunted out. Color seemed to drain from everyone's faces. Yugao was not sure how she was supposed to take this. She was an Anbu, yes. She held valuable experience and wisdom which could hold the fate of a village in someone hands, but...with just her memories, her Lord was able to do this.

" _We'll beat this...somehow." Hayate replied._

Desperately, Yugao wanted to believe those words, but...now the blonde had not just acquired her memories, but also the memories of the leader of Konoha's Underworld. If he gained anymore, what would become of them? What would become of her? Would she ever be able to get free from his grap? She could feel hope slipping away. As her hope slowly drained away, she was brought back to her deal with her Lord, her deal...with a devil. She found herself despairing. Would...Hayate kill her?"

She wondered what went through the minds of everyone around them both. She could see them lowering their weapons aware of their own pointless struggle. She could feel the surge of pride radiating from her Lord for he had won once again. This ten-year old boy, who sought the destruction of Konoha, had placed himself in a smaller goal to do so. She had helped with that. She had been instrumental in that. What could she say? Would death be enough to fix her mistakes?

"What? What are you all doing?! My husband won't stand for this! Do you not know how I am?! I am Kai Shingen! My husband will have your heads for this! You will all pay for this! Mmmmphhm!" The wife of Takamura Shingen said before she was gagged by one of the opposing officers.

"Take her to the cells. Tell them, the Red Dragon organization is under new management." One of them said, their voice filled with uncertainty and fear. Though, whether this was fear of the blonde behind them, or whether it was fear that the Boss' wife would actually go through with her threats, it was anyone's guess. The woman was quickly removed from the presence of everyone which left the officers in front of the blonde. They stared at him. He stacked back. He closed his eyes and slowly lowered the spikes he had controlled.

"I knew we'd all see it my way eventually. It took me some time to see the village's way too, so I won't hold it against you. Now, we can talk like I wanted to do from the beginning," Naruto explained. He watched their breathing settle. Look at their eyes. They were so full of hope, so full of relief, so full of joy, that they might live to see the rise and fall of the sun. How he loved those expressions. Just like the ones he had worn. His first direct kill fresh in his mind, Naruto swung his hand down. Let them learn just as he had learned.

Screams filled the entire conference room. Hundreds of spikes of blood stabbed through the wall and the blood of those inside flowed out like a wonderful stream of red. He and Yugao stared at his work. It was then that the Kyuubi container fully took in the fact that he had just ruthlessly murdered the people in front of him. He damn near came close to spilling his guts over the floor, but he managed to hold on just enough that this did not happen. _"I'm going to have nightmares about this. I just know it."_ Naruto thought.

The blonde held out his hand and he watched the blood upon the floor, the walls, and the table swirl into his hands before it was absorbed into his body. Perhaps he would have to start thinking of getting some kind of container. This much blood was beginning to make him feel sick. Perhaps another item for storage would need looking into. "I...don't understand," Yugao said. This got Naruto to turn back to her.

Silently, Yugao had watched Naruto effortlessly crush the hope of all the men and women around him. Before he had cleared the floor of their fluids, she wasn't even sure if someone's blood hadn't already mingled with another. Now, he had all of those people's memories as well. Yet, why did he do this? He had clearly promised them that they would live if they had dethroned Takamura Shingen's wife.

Now, Yugao was no stranger to betraying the promises of her victims. Loathe she was to admit it, but she wasn't an angel in saving people. She was a shinobi, and an Anbu agent. She had killed many people who had thought they would live through the harsh realities before them as well. Yet, why would a ten year old do it? She wasn't sure what he had to gain.

"I never said they would be _physically_ working at the Red Dragon. They're still working for it. I'll make sure to put their blood to good use. You have to admit getting a new sword must have felt cool," He smirked. Yugao said nothing. She was not going to admit that. At. All!

Naruto walked out of the conference room. He could still hear the loud pumping of music. He controlled this. He controlled all of this. Though, how he was going to do so was another step. He didn't admit it, but he had nearly passed out from the memories of about twelve underground officers flooding his head. It would take a while to sort between them all. "So what are you going to do now? No matter how many memories you amass, you hardly have the expertise to take on people who have been in this kind of world for over fifty years," Yugao said. Naruto chuckled.

"Worried about me? You're still being more talkative," He said. Yugao wanted to scoff, but her mouth didn't move to her commands. Her silence gave the blonde what he needed. It was too easy to tease the Anbu sometimes.

For the past five hours, Naruto worked himself on finding himself familiar with the Red Dragon. He had decided to close the facility if only to get that stupid music out of his eardrums for the time being. He also added more blood to his arsenal from the numerous guards who had tried to stop him. Perhaps he should have left one or two of the officers alive to explain the new management, but it was rather easy for the mob mentality to settle after they saw the five...ten...fifteen corpses which had laid upon the floor. No one said a word to the blonde. There was no sass. There was no 'demon' talk. There was no cunning wit. Plus, he was sure just Yugao's appearance had deterred them in anymore attempts. Not that Naruto minded. It was only making him stronger. Naturally, the memories were definitely taking their toll on him, but he had continued to learn surprising thing after surprising thing.

" _It's a shame none of the chunin agents are here. It's better to get them used to the new management, but I guess I can't do anything about it now. They'll come eventually,"_ Naruto thought. Now, he supposed he would have to return to the task at hand.

"Here is a list of all activities conducted by the Red Dragon group in the last five years...Naruto-sama!" one of the associates growled out. Not that Naruto minded. As long as they watched their tongue, then he wouldn't cut it off. Maybe. Truth be told, Naruto didn't actually need this information, but it was much better than potentially staring off into space viewing memories around a group of people ready to end his life. With his new abilities he didn't know if they could, but why take the risk?

" _Sheesh, kidnapping, pillaging, thieving, trafficking routes, times of routine shinobi shifts, and even the annual dates of the next guard shifts. No wonder Yugao-chan couldn't catch these guys. It's like they always knew it would be coming,"_ He said to himself. He leaned back against a chair and he watched the cleaning services perform their duty over the establishment.

Also don't mistake Naruto, reading over these notes was mind-numbingly boring. He'd almost rather study the garbage the academy taught than try to make heads or even tails of this nonsense. Granted, the memories helped, but...this was going to be a sleepless night unless he got somebody to do this for him, or at least until he got too bored.

He raised an eyebrow when Yugao appeared next to him. "The last shipment went out about two weeks ago. I don't foresee you getting them back baring outside interference," Yugao commented, not by her own choice, but by one of his orders. She watched him take a breath and place the papers down. He then stretched his back and stood to his feet.

"Well, whatever. I wasn't really expecting an entire dungeon of kidnapped people. Besides, that's not my original goal," Naruto said. Yugao raised an eyebrow. This hadn't been his original goal? What was it supposed to be then? This couldn't have just been some little side project. It was much too dangerous.

Yugao blinked. "What was the point then, my Lord?" She nearly growled out. She had hoped he had not caused her to take more Konoha lives just in the interest of another seemingly meaningless joke. She stiffened when she saw his smile. Tsk, he could read your thoughts, Yugao. She really had to remember that before making random thoughts.

"Naruto-sama, it is true that our batch for this week has set sail, but we still have those of the premium selection. Former boss, Shingen-sama, always took note of them before sending them out at the end of the month. You can take stock of that," a man said as he swept the floor. Naruto rose an eyebrow. Yeah, that might have been known to him if he had scanned Shingen's memories more closely. Plus, he noticed he was losing concentration. He should have been able to hear those hearts and the flow of blood coming from within the walls.

Then again, upon closer inspection, he noticed these hearts were not as sustained and those he could hear from the outside. Plus the blood flow was much slower. _"I guess not even premium purchases get premium treatment."_ He mumbled beneath his breath.

"Good. I'll be gone for a minute. You're all smart men. So, don't do anything stupid." He remarked and disappeared down the hall with the Anbu in tow. No one said anything, but they breathed sighs of relief. Another one quickly cursed.

"Go get Kō-san and Santa-san here as soon as possible! We can't have the Kyuubi controlling this organization! For our fallen comrades we will make him pay! In memory of Shingen-sama, we also have to get Madam out of the cells. This brat is going to learn not to mess with us!" One said and the others agreed. They firmly nodded. Once they did, they went back to cleaning. One growled when he swatted at a small rat which went scurrying back to its hole. Once it was safe...its red eyes gleamed in the darkness before turning around and going deeper inside.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Yugao entered Shingen's office room. The latter pushed the desk out of the way and pulled out a red carpet which laid underneath. "There is a mystery reference here, but that's...beneath me." Naruto remarked. Yugao closed her eyes. Oh god, please not puns. She almost liked him better when he was the angsty brat. She didn't need those now.

Both discovered a ladder which cut itself off from the main facility. They jumped down and landed in the center of a much more elegant hallway lined with red carpet, golden lampposts, and wall lit candles. Naruto turned to Yugao. "Really? You guys couldn't pin a guy like this?" He asked. She scowled. She really didn't want to think about it. She just walked behind him when he started walking.

It didn't take them long to start hearing quiet sobs. Truth be told, Naruto had something else in mind with these people. He watched them chained to walls. They shied away from the light, no doubt because their eyes had been accustomed to a growing darkness. He could see some of them held bruises on their bodies, whether to be made an example of or just from some pure sadistic tendencies of the caretakers. From Shingen's memories, Naruto could tell the man had given clients…'trial runs' on the men and women present. Naruto decided not to delve into the more...graphic details. He doubted even he would have been ready for that. But, he held his own purposes as well.

He kept walking and so did Yugao. Civilian, Jonin, Chunin, Genin, people of almost every nation were present. Each was identified by a little stone marker designating what village they were taken from. They stared at him. Most notably those from Konoha widened their eyes when they saw him. He paid some of them no mind, but...he found two hearts pounding amongst the others. His eyes glowed with fierce obsession. Incredibly strong blood and life force was within this place. If he could sample this blood, he had a feeling his abilities would increase in strength. He would have to spar with Yugao to put this theory to the test. Yes, more people to corrupt! More people to bend!

He and Yugao appeared near the very back of the hallway. Wrapped in chains had been two names which made him smirk rather evilly. Yugao quickly noticed that both of these names should have been impossible. Yet, though her mind raced with thoughts of scenarios, her body was strangely calm. "Heheheheh….hahahahahhahhahaha!" Naruto said as he quickly started clapping. The redness of his eyes glowed so well that both stared into them with unwashed despair.

"I take it back. If there was one thing I had to thank Konoha for, then I'd be handing these two to me, dattebayo! Forget Mizuki-teme. I'm changing the plan. Anbu-neechan, get me my notepad. I have things to write down," Naruto said.

Yugao did not like this. She truly did not like this, but her feet moved according to his orders. Please, Hokage-sama. Please, anyone, stop this. Please stop Uzumaki Naruto. As she walked, she could still feel his glee. She could feel him bend down on one knee and usher his hand to one of them inside the cage.

The purple-haired Anbu, though a distance away, could hear the chains rattle...as if...accepting his dark salvation of freedom. As if...banishing all hope...just as he had.

* * *

 _ **KG: No I was not watching the Godfather or Scarface when I made this scene. Shut up! Don't judge me!**_

 _ **Wifey: Pitiful!**_

 _ **KG: You LOVE the Godfather! Don't even pin that on me! I said 'You know, I think I need to watch some underworld stuff for reference.' You couldn't pull out the Godfather fast enough!**_

 _ **Wifey: I was helping you! Do I need a reason to help my husband?!**_

 _ **KG: Since when do you care about me?**_

 _ **Wifey: Oh trust, if I didn't care about you then I would have returned this ring on my finger.**_

 _ **KG:...**_

 _ **Wifey: Exactly! So what's my Christmas present?!**_

 _ **KG: What about mine?**_

 _ **Wifey: Well, as man, you have me, your loving, supporting wife. That's enough of a present for you.**_

 _ **KG:...I want a refund.**_

 _ **Wifey: What was that?!**_

 _ **KG:...nothing. That's all Folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME EGG NOG!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**KG: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Now I know what you're thinking, 'KG, you have a wife! Why are you uploading on Christmas Day? Don't you have any plans?' Well, person whom I don't know, it's quite simple. You see…**_

 _ **Wifey: Family cancelled plans. The end.**_

 _ **KG:...or that.**_

 _ **Wifey: Hmph, we don't need them. Now I don't have to deal with your mother!**_

 _ **KG: And I don't have to deal with your father!**_

 _ **Wifey: Exactly. Now then, I have a Christmas dinner to make. Just for the two of us.**_

 _ **KG: Uh...where does this lead?**_

 _ **Wifey: You tell me. I'll give you another present later.**_

 _ **Musics of the Week: Destiny by Neffex, & Ave Maria by Josh Groban, & Carol of the Bells by David Foster.**_

 _ **Quotes: "One of the most glorious messes in the world is the mess created in the living room on Christmas Day. Don't clean it up too quickly." by Andy Rooney.**_

* * *

3 years. 1095 days. 26,280 hours. How many seconds was that? She wasn't sure. However, she was not aware of much else aside from these numbers which rolled around in her head. All good memories, dreams, and bonds which flowed through her had been crushed into nothingness. She had been down here for three years. Three years of clutching rotten food from bowls and from hearing the screams of men, women, and children who circulated around her. She had stopped trying to make friends. She had stopped trying to escape. Escape...was not possible. Yes, she tried to hold to the hope that...as long as she persevered then..maybe she would be able to see her family. Maybe...she would even be able to meet the one who had caused her to come into this situation. However, that hope had long died by the tales woven to her.

For three years, she had been down here. Weeping and gnashing of teeth became the universal languages with which she was accustomed. The dark became her world. It warped her sense of time, of belonging, and of living. Could she even classify herself as alive? She did not believe so. The lasting memories she had been given before her _death_ had been snuffed out like a cruel flashlight in a dark forest. What did the sun look like? What did the moon look like? She could not remember.

Day after day, lesson after lesson, pain after pain, she was surprised she even still knew her own name. She remembered being forcibly dressed up in demeaning attire and presented to all manner of clientèle. Absurd prices and bids were placed upon her, but none of them seemed to satisfy her jailer. He gave into none of their demands. Though forced into humiliation after humiliation, he had not allowed a single person to touch her aside from his wife. The woman had stolen her lips many times. She wasn't even sure when she stopped resisting. She just knew that she had.

Yet, every single day that passed she wondered what kept her moving. She was aware of at least fifteen different ways she could make it all stop and find pleasure in the afterlife, but she kept pressing forward.

" _Your name is Dog. Do you hear me?! Repeat it back to me! Dog! Dog! Dog! Dog! Dog! Dog! Dog! Dog! Dog! Dog! Dog!,"_ Dog. A dog is loyal. A dog does not speak back. A dog listens to its owner without question. A dog...is second-class to a human. It's...not equal. There had been much horror placed upon her in breaking her to speak this name. She did not remember when she had broke, but she definitely had. Perhaps it was after the pain of hot coals under her feet, perhaps it was after the strikes of a whip, perhaps...after the nigh suffocation from having her chakra points forcibly closed. These were only a few of the many she had endured. Perhaps the worst was when a Yamanaka had tried to mentally wipe her mind of all of her memories. She had been administered to a doctor because her heart had stopped at least two times. To be honest, she wished it had stopped.

However, one day, it came to her. She understood why she kept living despite the obvious routes she could have taken to ensure her peaceful death. It was not for the sake of love. It was not for the sake of proving those who had tortured her wrong. No, unfortunately, she was human. She did not have this reason to live for selfless purposes. It was her own burning, smoldering hatred within her body. Hatred for herself for her weakness. Hatred for these people who kept her. Hatred for...the person responsible for putting her in here! Why did he not finish her off?! If he had finished her off, then...she would not be suffering like this! It was all she had left. She ate what they told her to eat. She drank what they told her to drink. All while slowly storing it away in the recesses of her mind, always there, never forgotten!

For three long years this hatred boiled. For three long years this rage manifested. For three long years this rage kindled itself. For three...long...years...this rage cultivated itself until she heard the sounds of footsteps. She had a plan in mind. Once he opened the door, with as much strength as the gods would grant her, come hell or high waters, she would wrap her rusted chains around the neck of Takamura Shingen and rip the essence of life from his eyes. His guards would have to kill her or they would watch as she ripped their precious Boss' head from his shoulders. She did not think about what she would do when...if she got out, but...it was better than the alternative!

Just you wait, Takamura Shingen! You would feel all of the rage that Izumi Uchiha had collected for all three years of her captivity. Every ounce of love, every ounce of appreciation for anything good, every ounce...of hope for a better tomorrow died long ago. He would let her experience the well of despair that she felt. Her chains rattled and the sound of moaning prisoners stirred her.

In a drugged daze, she noticed the footsteps stop. Her eyes looked up. This...wasn't Takamura Shingen. No, it was...that boy. What was his name? She couldn't remember. But she knew she had seen him at least a handful of times back during the moments of her existence that hadn't been so fucked up. Then, she heard the boy laugh. It was not a laugh full of the joy a boy his age should have. No, it was a laugh that she had found herself letting out those nights she laid on her cold bed dreaming unholy thoughts upon all of her tormentors.

Izumi was surprised to even see an Anbu with him. He spoke some words to her and, to Izumi's surprise, the Anbu dashed off like they had just been granted an order from the Hokage. "You want Takamura Shingen, don't you?" he asked. Her eyes lit up with unholy fire. Yes. Dare he ask such a question? Shingen should have been standing right there so he could open the cell and she could watch the blood pour from his mouth when she…

Izumi stiffened when she watched the boy kneel down and hold out his hand into the cell. "Well, that'll be kind of difficult for you if you're in this cell. I can give you Takamura Shingen, but what will you give me?" He asked.

His tone of speech. She was starting to recall it. It was very faint, within the dregs of her memories, but it was there. "Uzu...maki…..N-Na...ruto," she wheezed out, her throat dry. She did not believe him. Why should she? A no-name orphan boy had, in his possession, one of the most powerful underground leaders in Konoha? If he was expecting her to laugh at his joke then he would be disappointed.

Then, she felt something sharp at the tip of her neck. She stared down and widened her eyes when she saw blood dripping onto her cell floor. A dark blade of the same fluid was mere inches from claiming her life. She stared up and she gazed into a sea of red within Naruto's eyes. "Y-You...don't...have…," She uttered. However, she stiffened when he pushed the blade a bit further into her chest.

"I'd choose my next words carefully, Izumi-san. I remember you very well. You helped me once. I'll leave it to you to remember when. To think Itachi abandoned you after you loved him so much. Kind of like how everyone abandoned me in a way. He didn't kill you like you thought," Naruto said. Her anger flared. Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!

Naruto rose an eyebrow when he watched Izumi lean forward, the blade piercing her flesh. She stared at him and he stared back. Naruto slowly retracted the blade of blood into his body. He watched her lean over at the drips of blood he left. She slowly circled her tongue around each one. He knew she had no way of knowing if he was telling the truth or not, but in her anger she cared not. If he released her then she would bring about her own revenge...starting with him.

She knew what he was going to ask her. Serve him: Mind, body, soul, and spirit! A slave to any dark order he wished, but she cared not. For in his eyes, she saw the corpses which laid at her feet for all the misdeeds she had suffered. Why a ten-year old held such eyes, she did not know. Even more so, she was not aware of ever helping him. Minutes ago, she couldn't even remember his name.

Izumi remembered the dream of the life she had wanted when Itachi had placed her under a genjutsu. At that moment, she was the happiest she had ever been. She was not expecting to wake up, but she had and the joy of her dreams came crashing down to return her to a life she loathed. However, she stilled when she heard his voice speak. "So...the silent treatment? Alright, I'll leave you in there. I can find better uses for you," Naruto said, but her chains rattled with haste.

No, she couldn't allow him to leave. What he planned she did not know, but...but... in the face of her hatred, she did not care what she had to do for him. "T-T-Ta..ka...mura Shin...gen-n-n," she rasped out. Naruto firmly nodded.

"He's all yours. My use for him has run its course anyway. I have the Red Dragon under my control. True, it's not complete, but I just have to get rid of a few...inconveniences," Naruto said. This was actually true. Currently, he had the former leader cleaning up his apartment. That should enough. Plus, it was still an experiment for how far he could extend his control. Under disguise, he had Takamura buying him some groceries. Perhaps he wouldn't have to work off a pathetic orphan's stipend anymore from the Hokage.

"His wife?" She asked. Naruto gave pause for a moment. He supposed he didn't need her for anything important. Though, working off Shingen's memories then he supposed he did have a sort of temporary assignment for the woman.

"Do whatever you want to her, aside from kill her for the next...two months. I do need her alive in one form or the other. However, after those two months, throw her to the wolves for all I care. Anything else?" Naruto asked curiously. He watched the Uchiha cough for but a moment. Naruto felt blood surge forward.

"Uchiha...Ita...chi!" she did not ask this. She firmly demanded it. This got a small smile from Naruto. He watched her slowly lean her face over the drops of blood he had left.

The blonde had not seen Itachi on his own. He had seen Itachi from the memories of Yugao, Shingen, and even some of the animals the Kyuubi container had seen. He knew he was no match for Itachi. Neither was Izumi. At this current level to challenge Itachi was going to kill Naruto faster than the blonde knew what to do with. But, the Kyuubi container had discovered something interesting that he wouldn't be able to share just yet.

"I don't know where he is, but with connections to the Red Dragon I'm sure he'll turn up eventually." Naruto answered. Truth be told, it was possible. Though he was only speaking from the times he had observed Shingen performing business ventures with other organizations rather than his own intuition.

Naruto held out his hand into the cell. "You have one chance. You can back out now and I'll let you go. You can give up your hate and move on. Unfortunately, I can't do that. Make your decision now before I get bored and leave," He responded, but his eyes gleamed with glee when she immediately lapped her tongue on the drops before her. She then reached and placed her chained hands into his own.

"Ba...ck...out?! NEVER!" She snarled. Naruto firmly nodded his head and he opened the cell doors. With a blade of blood, he discarded the restraints which had bound her for so long. She did not stand. She merely looked upon him. She did not remember helping him, but he had clearly helped her. She hoped one day she would be able to find the memories which could guide her. Yet, she could also feel the intense burning within her body. She could feel his mind and his blood molding her, but she did not fight this.

Once the burning ceased. She stood to her feet, just in time for the Anbu to return with a notepad. "Anbu-neechan, help her out. Get her food and some clean clothes. Also give her a bath," Naruto ordered. The Anbu said not a word and moved the Uchiha on her way.

"And what about you?" Naruto asked when he walked to the cell over. He spotted another woman. Though it had lost life, her red hair slipped over her face. Her eyes unfocused. Yet, her ears picked up on his voice. Naruto had to have her. Such a powerful life force could magnify his abilities and hopefully his control. Yet, the plank for her name was empty.

"What's your name?" He asked. She looked at him. Her violet eyes couldn't seem to place his form. Whether she had been down here for so long that the light had not granted her adequate sight or not was something for debate. Her skin looked pale and her body seemed withered.

"I...don't remember. I don't even know how long I've been down here. I only know it's been a long time. I have asked the men and women who work here, but I am assigned the label...Dog. It is all I have to go by," she remarked. Naruto's mouth thinned. His eyes narrowed if only for a moment.

He opened the cell door and stood before her. He noticed how she stiffened in front of him. "Have they touched you?" He asked. She slowly shook her head. He exhaled slowly and knelt before her. His red eyes gleaming in front of her, she felt the urge to reach out and take them.

"No, I have not been touched. Takamura Shingen merely visits me at least once every two weeks. He looks at me, laughs for ten minutes and then leaves me. As if he knows something I do not. I know Dog is not my name, but it is all I have to go on. I...heard what you plan to do. Would you help me?" she asked.

Naruto stood in front of her. "No. I'm not going to help you. You're holding onto the hope that I do. You have that same look I did. Other than your name, what do you think was taken from you?" He asked. The woman looked at the ground. Angrier and angrier she became. Her face scrunched up and she gnashed her teeth. The ground beneath her feet cracked and Naruto took a slight step back.

She then slowly settled. "I think something more important to me than my name was taken. Please, let me serve you as well," she claimed. Despite his glee, Naruto kept his visage plain. He knelt in front of her again and stared into her eyes.

"And what use would I have for some woman in a dungeon who doesn't even know her own name? You have no skills. You have no information I can use. Why should I take you?" he asked. She clenched the ground.

The woman released a breath. "Yes, I...don't know my name, and thus...I can be whoever you need me to be. I don't remember what morals I had...so I can do whatever you ask me to do. I don't remember my enemies, so I can hate whomever you wish me to hate. I can love whomever you wish me to love. I'll...I'll get it right. If I can't, then you are free to dispose of me whenever you please, My Lord." she said which made Naruto stall for a moment. The only one who had spoken of him in that way had been Yugao.

"Why did you call me that?" Naruto asked. She looked up and him, her eyes as lifeless as his for these days that he could remember. She swallowed as hard as she could. She was desperately thirsty.

"It...seemed appropriate. I...won't address you formerly if you wish, but...it's all I have known," she claimed. Naruto grumbled, but he agreed. It wasn't an uncomfortable title. Perhaps he would have to begin getting used to it. He had only heard it with restrained disdain from Yugao, but to hear it without hostility was rather unsettling from what he had first known.

He shook his head. "Keep it then. I'll make good use of you. Also, I'm not calling you Dog. Let's see, until we figure out your real name then you will be...Uzumei Natsuko, a spin-off of my last name 'Uzumaki.'" he claimed. He watched her stiffen for a moment, almost as if a swell of memories had flourished through her body. She was quick to notice him staring at her when she had returned.

"I'm...sorry. The name just...sounded familiar. I will use the name well then, My Lord. Will...I drink your blood as well?" she asked. He stared down at her. He watched her slowly attempt to stand. Her footsteps were clearly uncoordinated, but he paid no heed to that. He held out his bloodied finger to her. Without complaint, Uzumei licked the red fluids from his flexed joint. She then swallowed it.

Just as with Izumi, Uzumei fell over when the burning sensation filled her body, but she slowly exhaled her breath. She could feel the urge to vomit, but by her strength she resisted this feeling. It was as if something within her was exploding and it rocked the chambers of her body. However, she was thankful that this was not a long experience. She then stood to her feet and held herself before him. Her long, red hair flowed down her side.

"Uzumei Natsuko, my Lord. Use me as you see fit," she said. Naruto resisted the urge to laugh. Try as he might, he was still ten. The double connotation was...amusing to say the least, but he turned around before he broke the character he had already established. He also had to place some new orders on Yugao. No doubt she was already trying to think of some way use them against him. But, the thrill was rather interesting.

The two walked out of the cell, although Uzumei clearly had some difficulties. She grabbed the handle bars and used them for leverage. "My Lord, what about them?" She asked pointing towards the rest of the prisoners. He's mouth thinned. Try as he might, he could find no reason to eliminate them. Some of these people were very powerful and others were clearly influential. He could make use of them. Actually...now there was a thought.

"After you've dressed up, you decide what happens to them. I want to see what you'll come up with," Naruto answered. She did not say anything. She just walked after him and out of the cells. They made their way into the office. Uzumei stiffened when she saw the guards, but, with gritted teeth, they moved to the side. Naruto only smirked when he passed them. He noticed she seemed to stick to him very hard when in their presence. He only shook his head. He supposed this would be happening for a couple of days, or weeks. It was not so bad to allow this every once in a while.

Thankfully, it wasn't difficult to locate Yugao and Izumi. When he had come through the door, it had just been in time to see the former fitted no doubt with the former boss' wife's clothes. Izumi brushed some of her hair from the folders of the dress. "I'm burning these when I have the opportunity," she spoke. Truth be told, Naruto didn't care. That wasn't his concern at the moment.

"Do whatever you want to them. Now then, Anbu-neechan, do the same for Uzumei-chan. She needs to get cleaned up to. Also be sure to go down into the cells with her later. She's going to make some interesting decisions," Naruto said. Yugao did not want to know what he meant, but her conditioning had made her nod. She led the redhead into the shower. Meanwhile, he noticed Izumi waiting for what seemed to be his first orders. The blonde opened his notepad and scanned some of his notes. He did not feel particularly stronger, but it might have been because he hadn't taken their blood. They had taken his. Perhaps there was a difference to be had here. He needed to think.

"Alright, first things first. Get food. Some actual food. Then, you're going to be training for the next two weeks before you kill anyone," Naruto said. He felt it odd to be commanding anyone to be training when he could remember the times he formerly goofed off. He didn't turn around to see Izumi's reaction, but he could see her shadow loom over him.

"You said I would get Takamura Shingen. You...said you would give him to me," she said, her voice cleared from its previous raspiness. Naruto exited the room and she followed behind him albeit with great difficulty. This continued until they arrived back at Takamura Shingen's office. Perhaps Naruto should be calling it his office now. He took a seat in the chair.

"And what makes you think you can take down a fully grown man? You're an Uchiha so I assume you have shinobi training?" the blonde asked. Izumi's face hardened, but a tone of embarrassment filled her body. She exhaled with a grumble. She agreed that she had received shinobi training...as a genin. It took Naruto a lot to not laugh. THen again, by all accounts, she was higher ranked than him being an academy student.

"And you think it's a good idea for you, who has been in a cell for Kami knows how long, without training in any shinobi skills, can barely walk straight, and looks about as malnourished as an orphan child, to take on one of the highest lords of the underworld?" he asked. She glanced off to the side. Okay, so maybe it sounded very stupid when he pointed it out to her so blatantly like that. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest decision in the world.

"You...won't keep him under your...technique while I deal with him?" she asked. Her anger was slowly raising back up to where it had been. Yes, she was weak at the moment, but she understood the power of a grudge. She had held one for three long years. She had no troubles with turning on the one who had saved her. By his eyes, she was also sure that he could tell what she was thinking.

He leaned forward on his desk. "No, I'm not going to help you. Once you're up to strength, I'm going to release him from my technique. You'll be the one to track him down and kill him. If he's really worth your time then you should be able to deal with him on your own. If your hate is that strong, then you shouldn't need anyone's help beyond that point now should you?" The blonde asked. Izumi fell silent for a moment. She supposed it would make her feel better to deal with him herself. She also supposed Naruto was under no obligation to help her. Did she need his help? No, she probably didn't. She gave a low grumble, but she acquiesced to this as well.

"Besides...he can't be the only one you resent in this building. None of the guards made comments about you? None of the clients made demeaning comments about you? There's no one else you hate that you could practice your Uchiha techniques on in this building?" he asked,

Izumi quickly got where the ten-year old was going with this. Her eyes hardened. There was no shortage of men and women she could practice with. There was also no shortage of pent up rage filling her body. "However, leave that alone for now. You know, Uchiha Sasuke survived. He's one of my classmates," Naruto answered. The former captive turned around.

Izumi frowned. "Itachi's little brother? Why should I care about him? Unless you're saying I should be happy another member of my clan is alive and my revenge is pointless?" she inquired. Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. Just letting you know since you'll have found it out later. Alright, you must be excited to get some actual food than the garbage you kept getting here. Go get some. After that, do whatever you want. I don't care how possessive Shingen was over you, he needed someone to look after your health. I'm going to need to know how to fix you.," Naruto said throwing some money he had found on the table. Izumi didn't complain. She merely took the money, bowed, and walked out of the door. That doctor. She hoped this would be the last time she ever had to be touched by her!

She must have passed Uzumei and Yugao because the door opened again showing a much more fitted redhead than the blonde had seen in the cells. She looked deathly pale. They would have to work on rectifying that. She was no use to him in this state that he could think of. But, she had important decisions to make and he couldn't wait to find out.

He stood up. "Have fun. I'll be back later. I have some...other things to deal with," He said rather cryptically. The large grin on his face filled Yugao with worry, but she was not permitted to follow him. He waved goodbye to them both as they descended the staircase once more to deal with what laid below. He then closed the door behind them. He noticed the two guards standing there.

"When I get back, I'd better not hear about any problems, or this place is going to be down two more people. Got me?" he asked. They quickly...got him. Even if they wanted to quickly get...rid of him. The funny thing was, he could easily tell that was what they wanted. He wished them luck if they tried. It would have to be greatest luck in the history of this village. Needless to say, that room was minus one guard and he was plus another well of blood to empower himself. Yes, Naruto was beginning to learn that hired help...was worthless. Not a single smart one anywhere.

Naruto found a lone room. He closed the door and locked it. He sat in the middle of the room and closed his eyes. For the next five hours, he would be shifting through the memories of people he had received. He hoped in the coming days he would be able to work on his training now that he had a couple of other participants. But for now, it was time to do a bit of fast-paced movie watching.

-x-

Izumi Uchiha gasped as she finished her fifth plate of food. After too many years of gruel and slop, she was finding the wonderful aroma of perfectly prepared food rather unorthodox. Plus, it was hard for her to open her eyes in the sun. She had knocked into at least five people on her way to feed herself. Never mind that she kept getting comments about her...extreme diet plans. She ignored the comments. She felt so pitiful. She had to keep herself from falling to tears with each bite of food. She had given up on having such luxuries. Yet, she was saved...by a ten-year old outcast of Konoha.

Try as she might, Izumi was not able to remember ever helping Uzumaki Naruto. Just trying to remember had given her a headache. She hoped these things would come in time. Then again, spending years of your life in darkness had an odd way of reshaping the perceptions of time and distortions of space.

In the time that she ate, she watched dozens of people enter the establishment and leave. Some couples, and others alone. Each of them wore a pleasant visage of contentment and fulfillment. Izumi didn't like it. She wondered if she had worn such expressions on her face. If she had then she wished she could have erased it from her face. She resisted the urge to scowl when some even waved to her. She did not wave back. There was too much light here.

A snarl escaped her throat. In that moment, she recognized how much she had changed. She was finally free, but the chains of darkness beneath Konoha still kept her bound. It was as if the village's sole existence was to drain the entire life from her body. She paid for her food and angrily left the area, ignoring the goodwill sent to her from one of the staff members.

She clumsily walked through the village. Stores, some new and some old, passed her gaze. The sun was hot and she felt tired, but she had someplace to go. She kept her head down. She wondered how she looked. Did she seem poor? Did she seem elderly? The clothes she wore felt like fine robes. Though worn by common folk, for her they felt akin to the softest shades of material fit to embrace the human body. For many years she had known only the comfort of rags. It was a nice...if odd feeling.

Her stroll took her towards...the Uchiha Compound. She stared at one of the many doors which led into the compound. Her eyes gazed upon the dirt that she and her mother walked. The young Uchiha recalled her father's will. He strove to protect those around him from harm. She had always wished to be like him. Yet, he was one with the Memorial Stone now. Where was her mother? Among the dirt and traitors, spoken of about the Uchiha clan and their coup.

Yes, Izumi knew. It was one of Shingen's favorite tales to her. He told her how Uchiha Itachi had ruthlessly cut down the men, women, and children of the Uchiha clan. No doubt her mother was among those people. The goodness of her mother, the strength of her service, the courage of her heart, dragged through the dung, and mud. It whistled in the dirt because of her clan's accursed desire for power. She remembered believing that no Uchiha worth their pride would summon the Kyuubi no Yoko, but...she kept finding belief after belief to be tested!

All of this...because of Itachi! Now, do not mistake her. She did not wish to kill Itachi to avenge her clan. She did not wish to kill Itachi for ending her life in the fashion that he had. No, these were not her reasons for such things. No, in...another life she loved Itachi. She was sure that somewhere in her heart of hearts she still did. Yet, that only made her rage burn hotter.

She took a calming breath. She supposed she should head back to the...lair before Naruto would start looking for her. She took one more look at the gates and then she began to walk away.

"I know it's improper to speak ill of the dead, but I can't help, but think...good riddance,"

Izumi glanced to her side and she noticed a woman standing next to her looking at the gates which led into the Uchiha Compound. The Uchiha female frowned before fully turning towards the woman. "I mean, you heard the rumors right? It was said that an Uchiha was the one who attacked the village by taking control of the Kyuubi no Yoko. I don't know about you, but I've slept much easier knowing they're gone. The village has been a lot more peaceful," she stated.

Was it worth it, Itachi? Was the exile worth it? Was her life worth it? Was her mother's life worth it? Where the years that she spent in physical and mental torture worth it? Was having her dignity, her pride, her feelings, her very being degraded worth this?! Forgive her if she did not share in the notion.

"I suppose it has. Good day," Izumi muttered. She was tired. She hoped to get home and then have that ridiculous doctor take her physical for the blonde who had released her.

"Good day to you as well. I just think everyone in the village has started to learn that the only good Uchiha...is a dead one." she said and the woman walked off. However, Izumi did not. Her feet felt as if they had just been frozen in severe ice. She stared at the ground. Her body then trembled as if the flames of Hades had washed over her. She faced the woman. Rage filled her eyes. Anger filled her spirit. Death filled her tongue.

"Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff." Izumi panted as she slowly regained her senses. In her hands was a large stone that she must have picked up. Its face was awash with the color and scent of blood. Down on the ground were the crushed remains of the woman who had just been speaking to her. That is, if one could even remember what she looked like. She also noticed they were no longer in the street, but in an alleyway. Izumi Uchiha's eyes glowed with the stunning might of the Uchiha Clan ocular dojutsu, the Sharingan.

She shuffled the stone into one of her pockets. Her eyes hollow when she looked up the woman she had just killed. "And the only good Konoha civilian...is a silent one," Izumi replied. She dropped the body into one of the alleyway trash cans. Hopefully the stray dogs and gnats would do some of the work for her.

Izumi Uchiha stepped out of the dark alley she had somehow found herself in. There was no one to be found. So, she walked out and continued back to the club. She let out a laugh with no warmth. Yes, she had become corrupted as well. A normal life could not fix her. So...this was what Itachi felt was worth the destruction of her clan? This is what Itachi felt was worth the destruction of her kind nature? Then she would show him what she thought of his glorious sacrifice! It was right there...in the garbage along with the rest of Konoha...right where it belonged.

* * *

 _ **KG: Okay, not very Christmas-themed, but you know...stuff happens! Anyway, I do know that Izumi was killed by Obito in the anime. Fuck that. We're going with the novel version for this one.**_

 _ **Wifey: Merry Christmas...b-baka!**_

 _ **KG: You got me a present?**_

 _ **Wifey: H-Hmph, I bought presents for everyone. It's not like I specifically went out to get you one...stupid.**_

 _ **KG: Why the Tsundere act?**_

 _ **Wifey: Okay, remember the time we watched the Gatari series?**_

 _ **KG: Yes?**_

 _ **Wifey: I remember you said, 'I wonder what Tsundere Service feels like.' Well, I'm going it to you. For the next twelve hours, I'll be your Tsundere.**_

 _ **KG: Are you gonna hit me?**_

 _ **Wifey: I am a verbal Tsundere. Not a physical one. I don't promote beatings on either gender.**_

 _ **KG: I feel like you're a minority.**_

 _ **Wifey: Enough, we're not here to create controversy! Now then, o-o-open your present, baka! I-It'll probably look bad on you regardless!**_

 _ **KG: GASP! You got me a leather coat. I ADORE YOU BABY!**_

 _ **Wifey: I-It's not something worth getting so happy about.**_

 _ **KG: Well, I guess since we're presenting, then here is mine.**_

 _ **Wifey: A box? Why is mine so small?! You could have... GASP! (faints)**_

 _ **KG: Uh...babe? Honey? Sweetcakes? Uh...okay then, that's all for now folks. Stay Breezy. Merry Christmas. Protect what's important to you. Review. And, SEND ME EGG NOG!**_

 _ **(It was a diamond necklace from Jared if you were curious).**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**KG: God, I finally got the time to write this. Been way too long.**_

 _ **Wifey: When are you going back to work?**_

 _ **KG: Whenever this stupid shutdown ends!**_

 _ **Wifey: So never?**_

 _ **KG: You said it not me!**_

 _ **Wifey: I knew I'd end up being the only source of income. I knew I should have listened to mom.**_

 _ **KG: YOUR MOTHER TOLD YOU TO MARRY ME!**_

 _ **Wifey: Oh...right.**_

 _ **KG: You act like I went bankrupt. We're fine!**_

 _ **Wifey: We're fucked.**_

 _ **KG: Probably.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Riot by Jonathan Young**_

 _ **Quote: "When a man is in despair, it means that he still believes in something." by Dmitri Shostakovich.**_

* * *

One might ask why Kō Hyuuga, jonin of Konoha, member of the noble Hyuuga clan, and member of the Main Branch of the clan, would ally himself with an organization such as the Red Dragon. The reason was very simple. He despised the Hyuuga clan. He despised everything the clan stood for. For many years he kept his seething rage beneath a layer of calm, cold, and compassion. He did not like the Hyuuga clan. He held burning content for the Main Branch, and the Side Branch. Yet, the one he held even more hatred for...was Hyuuga Hiashi.

Guarding Hiashi's daughters was a constant test of his will to not exact the revenge he had placed up them. Hyuuga Hinata, and Hyuuga Hanabi, were the two charges he had been forced to guard and protect. He did not appreciate them either. One was a stuttering weakling, and the other was a child steadily growing into arrogant Hyuuga pride.

It had been in his plan to have the Red Dragon sell them both off. He didn't plan to do this at the same time as this might have drawn suspicion to him, but he would make Hiashi Hyuuga feel exactly what he felt. He would feel the rage, the sorrow, the suffering, the loss of something precious! It was easy. He had already made the necessary steps to begin with Hinata. It would happen just before the girl was ready to partake in her Chunin Exams. It was easy for tensions to arise between nations during international events. Kumogakure learned that after all.

So, when he had been informed by Santa Yamanaka that the Red Dragon had been compromised, he had felt angrier than he had ever been in his entire shinobi career. However, this anger was quickly replaced with shock when he learned who had taken it over. _"Uzumaki Naruto."_ He thought to himself as he surveyed one of the Red Dragon's main office buildings within the Red Light District from atop a separate roof.

Kō had seen the blonde a handful of times. He was called a failure of a shinobi in the making. He was the dead last of the Academy. He was also the holder of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon fox which laid waste to Konoha almost ten years ago. Kō refused to believe a boy of ten years would become capable of such a thing. He had claimed this to be a mere joke. However, Santa had claimed that the boy had massacred the heads of the organization based in Konoha and had Takamura's wife imprisoned. It sounded like a joke that had gone horribly wrong to Kō.

What surprised them was that the club was running once again. People could be seen entering with friends, significant others, and lovers. "Are you sure we shouldn't have alerted the chunin unit? We may need them," Santa replied, his eyes firm upon the establishment. Kō snorted.

"It's a ten-year old boy, Santa-san. He's late for his bedtime. He shouldn't be pranking and doing jokes in the Red Light District, and most certainly not to one of the most notorious criminal organizations within the underworld. You didn't even have to come. I could have taken care of this." Kō said. Santa frowned for a moment, but he released a breath.

"Of course you could, but I still want us to proceed with caution. For all we know, the boy could have gained access to the powers of the Kyuubi. It would be the only plausible reason that he would be able to instill such fear in the guards. We will have to try and find Takamura-san when this is over as well," Santa replied. Kō agreed with this, but for now they would have to deal with the current matter at hand.

Both jonin swiftly arrived at the back entrance of the club. The guard stared at them before ushering them inside. Kō growled and wanted to cover his ears from the blazing music, but Santa quickly took him off before he had a chance to. Honestly, he loathed this ridiculous club music. "Thank you for swiftly coming, Kō-san, Santa-san. We hope to have this wrapped up by tomorrow morning. We have already begun a search for Takamura-sama, but we haven't held any results. You can find the brat up in the boss' office. Make it hurt for him," the guard said.

They both agreed and began to march up the flight of stairs. Every guard they passed wished them the best of luck, but when asked about how the blonde was able to take control...they were all eerily silent. This made the Yamanaka member rather nervous. However, it only made the Hyuuga member angrier.

They came up to the door and, for once, cursed the fact that Takamura Shingen had such wonderful defenses against an assault from shinobi enforcers. It was terrifying how efficient the man was in protecting himself. Enforced doors, a long hallway of walls lined with a residue that made it impossible to latch on with chakra, and even traps if one weren't careful in looking. Plus there were the lines of guards standing in front of the door.

"Something feels wrong," Santa said. A corrupt jonin he was, but he was a jonin nonetheless. This was not normal. It was as if...they were expected. Kō felt the same way, but they had come here to end this farce and neither was about to turn away for fear from a boy. Kō swiftly sped through the handsigns he had learned and shouted.

" **Byakugan,"** he exclaimed. His eyes quickly formed the ring of the ocular dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan. Almost instantly, he nearly fell to his knees and lurched forward. He coughed into his open hands while his fellow jonin attempted to settle him.

"Kō! Kō! What's the problem? What did you see?" Santa asked. Darkness. That was what Kō saw. That was what Kō felt. He could see dark red tendrils wrapping themselves around the door. It was so red he could barely see past the door. He could even see the faint outline of red mist which slowly expelled itself from the under opening of the door.

"He...He's released the Kyuubi's power. That has to be it! I sense dark chakra of immense hatred. It's the same time as with the Kyuubi! It's the only explanation!" Kō replied. Santa cursed for a moment. So, it was as they feared. Uzumaki Naruto had unlocked the power of the Kyuubi. What would they be able to do?

"Wow, we're jumping to conclusions here, aren't we Kō-san? It doesn't take the power of the Kyuubi to take down peons like those working here. I know you're there too, Santa-san. How about we stop with all the...shinobi escapades and the both of you come inside? I've had a lot of business knowledge crammed into my head. I'm feeling willing to use it," a voice said over one of the intercoms within the club. Naturally this did not worry the guests and dancers because they hadn't heard any of it. However, the snarl on Kō's face was easily discernible. Even the guards seemed troubled that their jonin agents had been spotted.

"How did he know we were here? The guards said that all of the cameras were not being monitored! What do we do?" Kō asked. The jonin Yamanaka took a deep breath and sighed. For now, the element of surprise was over. Even if that was the case, they were both confident they could still easily take a ten-year old boy, yet the atmosphere had swiftly changed against them.

"We'll go. It will at least give us some answers as to where he's keeping Takamura. I can ensnare him with the Mind Body Switch technique. That should grant you enough time to seal off his chakra points. We'll let Takamura-san find out what to do with him afterwards," He suggested. The Hyuuga quickly agreed and both men walked towards the door.

Each door opened and they found the blonde sitting in the chair, his fingers intertwined. Santa did not know why a bead of sweat fell down his face, but he could not deny...that it had. The air was laced with the smell of blood. They also noticed that the boy was not alone. Two young women, each with masks on their faces stood at the side of him. Judging by their...malnourished features, they were most likely slaves girls from the decks below.

They stood before him. Naruto stared back at them. A grin upon his face. This filled Santa with worry. Why would a ten-year old be able to smile in the face of two jonin officers?

"Ah, Konoha shinobi. Inheritors of the Will of Fire, protectors of the Konoha populace, fierce defenders of Konohagakure no Sato, and members of noble clans. I suppose the phrase 'how the mighty have fallen' is rather apt here, but then again...Konoha was always pitiful. I wonder how that old fool of a Hokage and the clan heads of your respective families would feel if I told them about your developments. That'd make for an exciting Tv show," Naruto said.

Both jonin frowned. "If this is a prank, brat, then it's a foolish one. You fail to comprehend just who you are messing with. If you're bored then go find your entertainment somewhere else. It is not to be found here. Now tell us where Takamura Shingen-sama is," Santa commanded, a deep tone added to his voice.

Yet, Naruto's smirk never dropped. "Hmmm, tell you where Takamura Shingen is. Probably drowning in the Golden Leaf bathhouse in his luxurious private suite. Or maybe he's having an orgy with some prostitutes. Who's to know these days?" Naruto asked, a shrug to his shoulders. Oh, he had a LOT of time to get over his embarrassment of sex by the time he had gotten out of that closet. Wait a minute…

"Enough of this! How did you take control of the Red Dragon if you didn't use the Kyuubi's power?! There are guards stationed around the building and this club every hour on the hour! You're treading on thin ice, kid! You think you can threaten us?! I doubt Hokage-sama would a brat over two jonin," The Hyuuga said. However, both watched Naruto quickly put his head in his hands. He then started crying.

"T-They tied me up, Jiji, and took me into this weird looking bar. T-They talked about selling me a-a-along with the rest of the slaves in the lower levels. I-I tried to get away, but I had to squeeze through the cell bars. M-M-My hand hurts when they broke it. I-I-I tried s-s-s-so hard. T-They told m-m-m-m-me to t-t-t-take off my c-c-c-lothes. This weird l-l-l-lady touched me," Naruto cried before he slammed the table and laughed. Kō snarled. His face was red with anger.

"Oh trust me, Kō-san. A child can make their tale believable. All that matters is the way it's presented, dattebayo. Now then, Izumi-chan, go back to practice. We gotta get that body of yours back into shape. Uzumei-chan, prepare some drinks. We'll be having a lot of discussion tonight," Naruto claimed. Uzumei quickly bowed to him and exited the office to do as he had requested.

This left Naruto alone with the two jonin. Yet, the two jonin did not attack. The smile on Naruto's face hadn't faded away. It was...unsettling. "Now then, if we're done with idle threats then we can finally start discussing matters. And, by discuss, I mean I talk and you two listen," Naruto stated. Santa could see Kō snarl. He could see his partner already making his movements to strike.

Naruto removed himself from his seat. "Now truth be told, I don't like either of you. In fact, I downright hate both of you. You might care, you might not, but I'm gonna tell you anyway. You know why I hate you? Cause you're Konoha shinobi. Just like you hate me for holding the Kyuubi. I think that's good turnabout. So because I hate you...Kō-san, I'm going to tell you...I know where your sister was sold to and I'm not going to tell you," Naruto said. His grin widened.

The Hyuuga bursted up from his chair, but Naruto focused his attention onto the Yamanaka. "As for you Santa-san, the money that you were being paid to treat your spouse in one of our allied villages will be stopped until I deem say so," Naruto said.

WIthout a word, Kō charged at Naruto in anger. "You overstep yourself, brat! I am not some toy for you to play with! The consequences you will face will be numerous!" Kō exclaimed. Even Santa was beginning his handsigns to bind the blonde for long enough that the Hyuuga could disable him, but neither was prepared for an Anbu to drop from the ceiling and land in front of them.

Yugao blocked Kō's palm strike with the arm guards of her Anbu uniform. The surprise from Kō wasn't even allowed to register before he heard Santa offer a grunt of pain. He turned around and he noticed his associate with his arm locked and a kunai at his throat. _"An Anbu works for him?! What kind of nightmare is this?!"_ Kō asked. He turned back to the blonde.

"Hmm, my consequences will be numerous, will they? I have to say, I'm impressed it took you so long to attack me. I almost thought I figured you wrong based on the nigh eight hours of memories I've had to sift through in a closet, but I'm glad I was wrong. You're both as stupid as I thought. Now then, I like to think of myself as better than the rest of the Konoha garbage that walks the streets. So, I'm going to give you both a task. I'm not going to give it to you now, or maybe I won't even give it to you ten, twenty, or even forty years down the line, but if you accomplish it, then I might give you the information you want," Naruto offered.

Kō and Santa did not speak. There came a knock on the door and Naruto moved for the person to enter. Uzumei returned with the drinks. She placed a tray on the table. Naruto took one. "Oh, don't worry about me drinking. Its sparkling cider. I have to say, taking the memories of a woman who worked at the hospital has its benefits. I don't know why you people drink that junk anyway, but...I'm not here to discuss dietary habits. Now please, take your seats again and let's discuss your place here," Naruto proposed.

"You...What makes you think you can control one of the most powerful underground empires in the elemental nations?!" Kō asked. Naruto sat back in his chair and placed his feet on his desk.

"Oh, you'll find that I have a LOT of professional experience working in my favor, Kō-san," Neither jonin knew what the blonde was speaking of, but the Anbu which stood between them and their target had not left them with many options. Both took a seat. They did not take their drinks. Whether this was out of caution or out of mere spite was debatable. Yet, Naruto didn't mind. As long as he was satisfied then there was no problem. Now...if only he could get some decent ramen.

That instant, Naruto frowned. It had been a couple of days and he had not returned to the one place that made him constantly question his growing hatred for Konoha. The one place that one could argue was where people of trust existed. Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame were some of the very few people that did not betray Naruto's trust. What would they think of him now? Perhaps they would hate him now for what he was doing. Even so, they were not enough! Their kindness was NOT ENOUGH! He stared at the two jonin. He kept his smile forward, though he was not sure he felt it as clearly as before.

-x-

"Ugh, I feel like I just aged another ten years. Where's the fun in being an adult anyway?" Naruto asked as he laid on top of his bed. Yugao removed her mask and placed it on the desk that the blonde had brought from the bar office that he had been using. As much as Yugao tried to hate him, a spiteful grin did appear on her face.

"Shorties like you need their bedtime instead of hanging around criminal organizations," She replied. He turned his head to her and childishly stuck out his tongue. He then propped himself up on his bed.

"Har har har, very funny. I wonder how the rest of your colleagues are gonna take the fact that you got outsmarted by a shorty. Besides...based on my age, and medical knowledge from...some lady, I'm bound for a growth spurt...sooner or later," He said. He switched out his clothes for his pajamas and turned off his light, not waiting for her response to his comments.

"What are you going to do with the Uchiha and Uzumei-san? I doubt they will be comfortable around the guards there," Yugao asked. Naruto turned over in his bed and let out a yawn. He pulled his covers over his body.

"They're safe. That's all you need to know for now. Also, before you ask, I did mean what I said. Takamura Shingen isn't going to be showing up. He'll play his part as well. Now, I assume you don't wanna be hovering over me all night so go do whatever you want, baring the obvious things," He ordered. He then quickly fell asleep.

Yugao frowned for a moment. She thought to pull her blade, but she decided that the frustration of failure was not something she felt like going through. In addition, now that she thought if it, if she did manage to kill him then she would not be ready to explain why the Kyuubi was rampaging through Konoha again. So, she walked away in disapproval. She jumped out of the window and dashed off into the darkness...not knowing that she was being watched by eyes from far away.

-x-

The next morning, Naruto watched Izumi and Uzumei exercise their bodies. He did not trust having that doctor around, but he didn't feel like having the Konoha Hospital taking a look at them until he had steps prepared. Along with them, he spotted at least thirty other male and female warriors who had been imprisoned within the cells. It turned out that Uzumei had decided to release those who would follow under the boy's rule. Rather unorthodox, but he didn't mind. The others who refused would stay in their cells for his use. Naturally, this wasn't a small group of people, and Naruto had a feeling he would have a headache shifting through the memories of even these chunin, genin/ and former jonin shinobi and kunoichi. He would have to save such matters for later.

In the meantime, he did have a laugh watching Izumi practice with some of the bodyguards as her training partners. Naturally, she held nothing back, but Naruto wasn't so soft on her that he didn't allow them to hit her back. What good was training if the dummies never retaliated? Of course he made sure she wasn't hurt too badly. Said training dummies would be in a lot of pain of they damaged his goods.

Unfortunately, he couldn't exercise the offensive capabilities of his power, at least not with the walking piles of flesh in front of him, but the supportive and defensive capabilities were actually quite interesting. So far, he hadn't been given a headache and the excess blood which had had drained seemed to finally be settling. He did feel oddly stronger. It was a rather nice feeling. For one, it felt like he didn't have to commit so much of his strength to restraining Yugao anymore. Sometimes he hardly felt he was restraining her at all."My Lord...I have completed my exercises," Uzumei said which drew his attention.

He noticed she had been given quite the sweat, but moved on. "Good, now then, you do know the group you freed are your responsibility, correct?" He asked. She quickly assured him that she knew they were her responsibility and her consequence. Should she fail punishments would be in order.

"Yes, my Lord. They fight well. They do hold a hatred for Konoha shinobi as well, but I believe that to be more for those who kept them here than for the general populace. Others express desire to return home. I only told them I would make no promises," she remarked. Naruto snorted. Of course they would want to return home, but he had other plans for them.

"Well, that's going to have to wait. It'll be in another week when the organization reports state that the Red Dragon was overtaken. No doubt I've created a power struggle. It'll be worth it to see how the other organizations fare trying to undermine us. Now then, Uzumei-chan, I need you to run a small errand for me," Naruto spoke.

"I understand," she replied. She watched Naruto write upon a slip of paper before handing it to her. He then threw her a wallet he had found. It held enough money. Whose it was he really didn't care. He watched her dismiss those who were working and rushed off to complete her task.

Truth be told, Naruto shouldn't have been surprised that there was a pit of death below the bar. No doubt many people seemed to gamble upon events such as this, but it made for excellent training where they couldn't surface to do the same. Also, one might be thinking it was foolhardy to place an amnesiac in charge of...freed slave maintenance, but Naruto had a good feeling about her. That woman was going to surprise him.

Now as for the second one...he sighed when he watched her take down another guard. Something had happened with Izumi. She seemed a lot angrier these days. When she returned yesterday with the smell of blood on her hands, he hadn't investigated. Then again, he did see why Sasuke's clansmen were so fearsome. Though her previous life might have said differently, Izumi seemed very taken to the training he had provided her. She was already receiving instruction from Santa Yamanaka. Hopefully by the time he would begin his training with the Sandaime then things would start to get interesting.

"N-Naruto-sama," The blonde turned around and noticed one of the guards with a letter in his palms. "This was delivered just now. It's about the recent cargo that was just shipped," he said. Naruto took the letter. He narrowed his eyes. He then exhaled.

"Fine, everyone go home. But, aside from the Yamanaka, you all better be back here at night time. Izumi, you're with me. I think it's time we paid a small visit to the others. If I recall, we do have a representative from the area that ship was lost in. Besides, it also gives me a chance to discuss some...interesting negotiations down the line," Naruto claimed. Izumi grumbled, but given that the training session had been deemed over then there was not much for her to complain about.

She left the training area, took herself a refreshing shower, and quickly met up with Naruto in the lower caverns. He noticed those who Uzumei had deemed not releasing. If there was one thing that Naruto had to praise the Red Dragon for then it was at least capable of categorizing their merchandise based on priority. "If I may ask, what do you plan to do with them?" Izumi asked.

Naruto chuckled as he walked past those of uninterest to him. "Let's answer your question with another question. What...should I plan to do with them?" Naruto asked. Izumi thought this over for a moment. Naruto never slowed his walk and waited for her to answer. Naruto had to say...he could sympathize with Shikamaru a bit more now. All this thinking, there had to be times where one just wished to be lazy. It was nice, but...it was definitely not his style. Then again...having so many memories and experiences flooding his head was rather disorientating.

"I suppose since they were of the group who refused to work for your cause then you'll find some other use for them. You have many political figures down here and even some other shinobi who still resist. Your central focus would be around them?" Izumi asked. Naruto's smile widened.

After two minutes passed, Naruto in front of a cage. He stared down at a man. The man glared up at him. He covered himself with a barely recognizable hideously torn blanket. "I told t-that bitch from before that I would r-r-rather die than help dishonorable people like you! A-A-A child like you will not last long in the world of men," he said all the while shivers ran down his body from the cold.

Izumi glared at the man as well, but Naruto seemed hardly concerned. "How about we put that statement to the test. I don't need to last in a world of men. I just need to last in _**my**_ world…," Naruto paused and opened the cell doors. He stepped before the man with his hand extended. Both the man and Izumi watched blood seep from the blonde's open pores before fashioning itself into a blade. He pointed it at the man's throat.

"And do you know what kind of world that is?" Naruto asked. The man fell silent. Though he was cold, the blade of blood felt very warm. It almost felt like...it was alive. In fact, his eyes stared down, he could see tiny spears piercing from the blade as if transforming it into a weapon of unseen horror. They poked at the man's neck. His own life essence spilled forth.

"A world where I get to see the hope and life drain away from from everyone...just like Konoha taught me. Just like...I can teach you!" His voice, a lull that dulled the senses. He took the blade away and turned around while the merely stared at him. His voice and resolve gone.

"Izumi, take him and prepare him for what we discussed earlier this morning. Anbu-neechan should be heading back soon and we'll need TalksALot-san here to get ready. Also...break one of his arms," Naruto ordered. The man gasped in shock as Naruto walked out of the cell. The young boy turned to the quivering man. His eyes teemed with the color of red.

"Perhaps it will teach you to not call my girls names from now on. That should be the first lesson for a Water Daimyo's son: choose your own words carefully," Naruto spoke and walked away. He turned around a corner and the blood curdling screams which filled the jail cell made him smile. His eyes turned to each prisoner. Each of them looked away from him, the very blood within their veins racing from fear. No doubt the other prisoners were quite quick to lose their bravado. After all, animals tend to learn their place when the ones with the most bite are dealt with.

-x-

Uzumei frowned as she watched Uchiha Sasuke train by himself. He was right where Naruto claimed he would be. He threw kunai and shuriken with aggression and rage, yet there was some semblance of prodigal skill that she had not seen in most of the other children that she was called to observe. Naruto had tasked her with monitoring a list of children from his Academy class for at least half an hour every week. She had finished the Yamanaka and the Nara. Now, she had to deal with the anti-social one. She didn't know why her Lord was interested in him, but she wasn't going to go against orders.

The young redhead frowned. She did not know why the Uchiha seemed...familiar to her. Its not like she had seen him before. Or perhaps she had. She couldn't recall. However, he definitely seemed familiar. She shook her head from atop the tree branch. His kunai throw was off. It was very good for a genin, but obvious improvements could be made. Again, she was not sure where those improvements came from, but they seemed very...instinctual.

A breath escaping her, she decided to make her presence known. She stepped into the field and she watched Sasuke throw one more kunai before he became aware of the sounds of her footsteps. He stopped his practice. "What do you want? If you're here to interrupt my practice then…," Sasuke stopped speaking when he stared at the woman. Her eyes looked down upon him, yet surprise was evident upon his face.

"K-Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked. His voice almost a tiny whisper of disbelief. Uzumei blinked. It seemed as if the word and its definition were a lost translation to her very being.

"Excuse me?" Uzumei asked. Sasuke stiffened. His face then quickly contorted into rage and he turned his head to the side. He then growled and picked up his things.

"Nothing. What is it? I'm training! If you have nothing to say then get lost," Sasuke ordered rather angrily. Uzumei raised an eyebrow, but disregarded the tone the Uchiha had just dealt to her. She reached into her robe and pulled out a scroll. She then held it in front of the boy.

"This is for you. My master asked me to give it to you. There will be an item inside. Make sure you're near a television when you see it. Have a good day, Sasuke-san," She said with a bow before leaving him alone. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye. Anger flushed through his face again when he looked at the scroll she had given him. He then went back to his training.

Meanwhile, Uzumei entered Konoha slightly perplexed by the words which came from the young Uchiha. She placed her head in her hands for a moment. The movement of people seemed to fade away. He felt familiar as well, but she did not understand why. She touched her temple. Just thinking about it gave her a headache. Perhaps she should ask Naruto to take her back to the doctor. In the meantime, she would have her other target to work on.

Thankfully, Mizuki's apartment wasn't very far. She appeared in front of the door. A quick glance through the window, she noticed that no one was home. Uzumei frowned before leaving a scroll hanging off the edge of his door. From the plan that Naruto gave her, she had to leave it on the doorknob this way. She was not sure why, but she did as she was instructed.

The redhead then quickly made herself scarce before anyone would notice her. Once she stepped back into the streets she found herself staring at the Konoha populace. These people, this village, and the lands which they all walked, her Lord hated them all. He did not ask that she hate Konoha as she assumed he might have. Even now, she could feel the blood within her that she had taken from him begin to boil. Just its heated desire for revenge was fueling her own anger. Perhaps he was making her feel a growing animosity towards the Konoha people...or was he enhancing the inner mechanisms of her mind which housed her memories of her own hatred?

Uzumei stiffened when she felt the bump of her shoulder with another. She turned around and noticed she had bumped into a silver-haired man. He smiled at her. "Ah, sorry about that. Have a good day," he said with a smile before he continued walking. As soon as Uzumei felt her eyes land on him she balled her fists. Unparalleled rage filled her body and she could feel a spring of chakra surge from her body hard enough to crack the ground beneath her feet.

Her chakra was so great, the shinobi within the vicinity stopped their daily activities and quickly scanned the area for the hostile power which had sudden come down upon the populace, but it had spread so much that none were able to ascertain the location of it. Uzumei even watched the silver-haired jonin look around, his form suddenly tense and rigid. When he turned around, he saw that she was gone and so was the malice which held the air like a prison.

The former slave turned around a corner and breathed a sigh. She did not like him. That man, she did not like him. Was this what her master had? This deep-seated hatred for Konoha people? She could that she had it as well. That man of silver hair. Just thinking about him made her want to run after him and strangle him until she saw the blood seep from that exposed eye of his. She did not know why he filled her with unbridled rage, but she was almost close to alerting a squad of shinobi to her location aside from the ones who were already around. Yet...she felt the need to punch something! She hoped her Lord would allow her more training.

"First the Uchiha and now that one-eyed man. What's wrong with me?" She asked before she continued moving on. The power which had surged through her felt very...reminiscent. Uzumei grunted and touched her forehead. She could feel her head bouncing. Perhaps her body wasn't as together as she thought it was. Then again, she was sure her mind wasn't together either.

Uzumei kept walking. Her Lord had given her other tasks and she would see them done, but when she returned then she prayed for rest. She felt like she needed it.

-x-

The sounds of club music played above the underground floors while Naruto sat in his chair. He sighed. _"And to think I have to go back to that pathetic academy like some dressed up clown! Tsk! Well, it could be worse. At least I'll be able to advance my goals a bit further. Especially if Uzumei-chan is finished with her assignments. Izumi should have things in place as well for the coming weeks,"_ Naruto said. His eyes fell for a moment.

His tongue cursed. Try as he might, advance his mind as he might, his body could not keep up. He hadn't been sleeping great these days. He pushed himself back from the desk he had been working on. "So...how was your day off?" Naruto asked the Anbu next to him.

Yugao frowned when she looked at him, but she cleared her throat. "I've been training. The new recruits make for welcoming stress relievers," she admitted. It was no surprise to either just what she meant by that statement. Naruto's grin widened, but he didn't reply to her.

Then again, he had seen the training procedures she had passed on to the new Anbu recruits. Who knew such a young boy could get under a professional shinobi's skin. Again, he wasn't even surprised when she told new recruits to keep their masks on. He knew what she was trying to do, but it didn't matter. If he needed that information then he could always make another command if truly needed.

"So if I could so graciously know, what is your plan for Uchiha Sasuke and the others? You have nothing, but animosity towards him. But the chunin, Mizuki, has been nothing, but fair to you. Why involve someone that you hate and someone who's been fair to you?" Yugao asked. Naruto balanced a glass cup on the table with his forefinger. His eyes lingered on the apple cider inside. He then stared at the ceiling. He hoped he could get a massage from his training earlier.

"Hmmm, you know...it might be that I'm still ten, but I do still hate Sasuke. I at least know why now. After all, I did shift though about ten hours of business memories. Turns out Shigen and his wife had his own hate as well. So maybe I have an answer for it now. Sasuke was always better than me. He had what I wanted. Good shinobi skills, recognition, family, and the girls at school would practically drop their premature panties for the guy, who says only men are perverts?" Naruto questioned off which got a glare from Yugao, but he ignored that as well.

"From the memories I've had to watch, you ladies come up with some weird stuff, but anyway we're not here to discuss that. Truth be told, I don't know what I'm going to do with Sasuke yet. Perhaps I'll corrupt Konoha's golden boy. Imagine Konoha's reaction when the Kyuubi Brat uses the Uchiha to burn the village to the ground. Rather interesting poetic justice don'tcha think?" The blonde asked.

Yugao did not respond. Naruto didn't expect her to. He finished off his drink. "Besides, you might think I'm doing this out of spite, but I'm just being what Konoha told me to be. I'm giving them what they all wanted, and I'll make use of any advantage I can get. As for Mizuki, I have wonderful plans for my 'fair' teacher," Naruto responded until both heard a knock at the door. The blonde allowed the person to enter.

Both saw Uzumei come through. "All tasks are done, My Lord. I...would like to ask for the night off. My head has been hurting since I bumped into a jonin," She said. Naruto rose an eyebrow. Yugao did the same.

"Alright, I don't mind that. However, before you go...tell me what led up to this headache. Do you need to go back to the doctor?" He asked.

Uzumei thought over his question for a moment. "I...don't believe so. It was ever since I had observed Uchiha Sasuke. When I gave him the scroll under the guise of a delivery, he called me… 'Kaa-san.'," Uzumei said.

Naruto's eyes shined red under the low glow of light within his office. Oh, well this was surprising information. So Uchiha Sasuke was a bit of a momma's boy? How interesting.

"Then after I left Mizuki's apartment, I bumped into a jonin with silver hair. He wore his hitai over the side of his face. He apologized to me, but...I quickly got angry when I saw him. I got so angry I almost alert the area to my chakra. Since then, I've had my headache," She claimed.

Yugao blinked. It sounded like she had come into contact with Hatake Kakashi, her former Anbu captain. Yugao turned and she noticed Naruto looking at her. She shivered. Oh right, he had seen her memories. It was obvious he also knew that. It was also obvious that she was not going to like the words that came out of her mouth in the coming minutes.

"I...do not like him, my Lord. I do not like him at all. I think I slowly understand...Izumi's hate!" Uzumei replied. Naruto fought hard to keep a grin from appearing and splitting his face. Oh boy, now this was even better than what he had planned. There was a reason he had not delved into the mysteries about Uzumei just yet. It was just that. It was a mystery that he wanted to solve. This...was an interesting piece.

"I see. Well, you go get some rest. You'll have training in the morning. You did well today," Naruto remarked. Uzumei bowed and then exited the room. As soon as the door closed, Naruto didn't even have to order his Anbu friend to do it before Yugao was speaking. She already knew the order was coming so it was a save of her mental resistance.

"Hatake Kakashi. He's the only jonin I know who matches that description. This...isn't going to be a short information rundown," Yugao replied. Naruto placed his feet on his desk. What did he care? He wasn't going anywhere. He allowed her to continue. Thus Yugao Uzuki told Naruto Uzumaki, from A-Z, everything she knew about Kakashi Hatake.

-x-

Sasuke placed his dishes in the sink after eating his dinner. He walked into his room with the scroll the woman gave him. He cursed and then threw the scroll on his bed. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about that woman all day. It was distracting him from his training, and even worse it was reminding him of memories he did not want to have.

The young Uchiha took off the rest of his clothes and took a quick shower. Once this was done, his eyes fell on the scroll once more. He undid the wrapping and unfurled the scroll. Applying the chakra that he had, he noticed a small video tape. He turned it over. The only thing written upon its label was 'To Satsuki-chan.' It was a name that the Uchiha absolutely loathed. His mother had always said that if he were born a girl then that's what she would have named him.

He walked over to his television and opened up the cabinet below which housed his cassette recorder. He pushed the video inside and he turned on his TV. He sat on his bed as he watched white noise filled the screen. It happened like this for about two minutes which quickly annoyed the Uchiha heir and just before he was about to turn off the TV and destroy the tape, the white noise ceased.

" **Hello Uchiha Sasuke….,"** A garbled, and disfigured voice answered from the other side of the tape. Sasuke took a step back. He glanced left and right, but the voice continued.

" **Who I am is irrelevant, where I am is even more irrelevant. However, what is relevant...is how much you want to avenge the Uchiha clan for what your brother did to them…,"** Sasuke stiffened. His teeth instantly seethed. He was ready to turn the tape into dust, but the voice quickly stopped him.

" **Good, I have your attention. That got you going didn't it? Love, hate, sadness, happiness, together, alone, sun, moon, they are all a part of the same coin. For your revenge, Sasuke, how much are you willing to give up? How much are you willing to hate? You see, Uchiha Sasuke...Katsuhi Mizuki...Mitarashi Anko...Inuzuka Hana, I want to play a game…,"** The voice said to the four individuals looking upon their Tv screens.

* * *

 _ **KG: SHUT UP! I needed the Saw ending. I'm going through Saw again and I love it too much! It had to be done.**_

 _ **Wifey: You've been watching too much Kill Count.**_

 _ **KG: THAT TOO!**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, that's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **P.S., I'll give you a hint. Uzumei is who you think she is, but...she also isn't. Have fun.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**KG: Damn, did not expect this to get away from me for so long. I guess League of Legends does that you. It sucks your soul away.**_

 _ **Wifey: Like you ever had a soul.**_

 _ **KG: I dunno, I definitely signed something away when I married you.**_

 _ **Wifey: Har har.**_

 _ **Music of the Month: Get Me Out by No Resolve.**_

 _ **Quote: "**_ _ **Sometimes blood isn't thicker than water and family will cross you quicker than strangers." by Unknown.**_

* * *

"I'he tol'...yuo...ahh...I knaw. P-Pwea...se shtop!" A man cried upon the ground, his right eye purple and bruised, his teeth scattered across the floor, and body torn from the increased cuts, bleeds, and lacerations placed upon him. He coughed a glob of blood from his mouth. His distorted vision stared up at the ceiling lights. All perception of time and feeling seemed so fleeting. It was like he couldn't even breath.

Soon the lights were darkened by the shadow of Mitarashi Anko standing over her defeated target. She grabbed him by collar. "Good, now I can use you for some good stress relief. It's unprofessional, but it will make me feel better! I've had a pretty shitty week!" Anko said before she raised her fist and brought it down on the man's face.

For about seven minutes, T&I agents of Konoha watched Anko batter and bruise her assignment with relentless, heated anger. The sounds of her strikes to his body were heard across the thick see-through glass. The man's wails resounded through the open speakers. At the third minute, one of the agents left to quickly get Ibiki Morino, the head of the department. Thankful was the sentiment shared by all when the man came through the door. His hard, unforgiving gaze glared at the window. He saw the scene unfold and grunted. That was the second one this week.

He opened the door. "Anko! That's enough! Put him down!" Ibiki ordered. He watched Anko's reared fist come to a stop. She turned around and her eyes burned into Ibiki's. The latter took the moment to stare at his subordinate's handiwork. The tiniest whimpers from her victim told him that the man was still alive. The guy would be lucky if he were even eating food from a straw. The scarred jonin then turned back to her.

For the past week, Anko held a very short fuse. She treated her coworkers poorly, she performed her craft brutally upon those assigned to her, and any attempts of Ibiki to treat her to dango...had only made her angrier. This had been the second call this week he had been told to stop. "I won't tell you again. Take the rest of the day off so you can get your head right, and I won't inform Hokage-sama about this incident either" Ibiki said.

Anko sucked her teeth. "Gee, how gracious of you, Ibiki-sama. I'm so not worthy of your mercy. Not my problem I'm overqualified for my job. Fine. I was bored of him anyway," Anko said. She dropped the battered man to the ground and walked out of the room, bumping shoulders with Ibiki as she did so. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched her fellow shinobi whispering in a corner of the room. Her frown deepened. However, she found herself moving out of the room and then out of the building.

Anko balled her fists. She then slammed it against the wall. _"Am I really this pitiful?! What have I been working so hard for?"_ Anko thought. She closed her eyes. Ever since...ever since that damn video...she had found her life spiraling down into nothingness.

" _ **You see, Mitarashi Anko. I want to play a game,"**_ _The voice spoke through the white noise upon her screen. Anko took a step back and armed herself with a weapon. While the voice spoke, she turned her home upside down looking for any bugs, tracers, or infiltration devices. The words he said at that time had seemed lost to her for her attention was not on them, but on everything else._

 _She found none, and this...did not help alleviate her rising paranoia._ _ **"Now then, once you are done wondering if you've been bugged then I may continue. You see, Mitarashi Anko, you have been called many things. Some of them nice, and most of them appalling, but there is a word which describes you and it is what makes you so laughably pitiful,"**_ _the voice mocked._

 _Anko snarled at the screen and she fought down the urge to ram her fist through it, but she had paid good money for her Tv. She didn't want to ruin it. She realized she could stop the tape, but...like a strange, woven spell she found herself entranced. Angry, but entranced._

" _ **As I have learned, there is no point in attempting to chance the minds of men to what you say you are. Instead, I find value in living up to expectations! And, who has more expectations than children? Everyone has a favorite snack, a favorite sweet, and favorite...delicacy. Go back to your childhood Mitarashi Anko, find the treats which make you happy. What makes...children happy? After all, the only one worse than you...is better than you in nearly every capacity. If you can't uncover this secret in one month, then you'll never have your answers to...the following statement,"**_ _The voice claimed._

 _There was a pause. An unsettling silence worked its way over her room. On the one hand, she wished this silence could last forever. On the other hand…_

" _ **It is great and it is small. A hefty title which lauds the tongues of men, yet fills the bellies of children. Whether by men or by child there is joy to be found in its utters. That is what one might call...humans. That is what Konoha...has made of the woman, Mitarashi Anko,"**_ _the voice explained._

" _Tsk, riddles?! I don't have the time for this! I need to warning Hokage-sama!" Anko said to herself, however the voice must have snapped his fingers because she heard a snap that brought her attention back to the screen. She noticed...an Anbu standing under a dense light. It was much too dark to see anything else._

" _ **Ah yes, Hokage-sama. Sarutobi Hiruzen, of course you desire to seek comfort among him. Such is obvious. However, I told you before Mitarashi Anko. I want to play a game. The only players are you and I. We're not here to include others. Because you see, the issue with other players is...you can never guess their true intentions. Ne, Anbu-neechan?"**_ _the voice asked._

 _Anko watched the Anbu straighten up, yet...they did not remove their mask. However, their voice spoke. "Mission Folder X5QW12-DV43, ordained by decree of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Surveillance of potential flight risk, Mitarashi Anko, has come into effect. The individual in question is to be continually monitored for signs of defection following recent connection to the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. Jonin, Inoichi Yamanaka to relay all psych evaluations to the Hokage…"_

" _W-What?"_

" _Jonin Ibiki Morino assigned monitoring and reporting daily activities, mood changes, behavioral patterns, and tendency towards violence not specified by shinobi protocol…,"_

" _Shut up!"_

" _Jonin...Kurenai Yuhi assigned…,"_

" _SHUT UP!" Anko screamed at the television. The snap of fingers made the Anbu quickly stop talking as the footage once again faded to black. Anko clenched the soft carpet of her floors. Her face contorted with utter rage. Her teeth pushed against each other and she did not close her eyes...even when the tears threatened to fall from her face._

" _ **Within Konoha, you will learn as I have learned. Show none mercy. Show none trust. Show none respect. However, if you can find what makes you so pifitul, Mitarashi Anko, then...I SHALL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU TRULY DESIRE. Come and find me. For I...shall never lie to you,"**_ _the voice said and the only sound that was left to her was from her Tv._

" _What I...truly desire?" Anko asked._

For the past week, Anko had been trying to find the source of this riddle without success. Each attempt only made her angrier. This frustration in combination with her increasing rage against the people she had assumed to be friends was quickly driving her mad. No doubt Ibiki was already jotting down his notes to the Hokage about her attitude.

"Maybe I wouldn't have an attitude if you fuckers trusted me more!" Anko snarled out. She entered the comfort of her home and closed the door. She then threw the covers over her head. Why? Didn't she deserve to be happy too?

-x-

"I don't understand why you told her to 'Trust No One' only to then claim that you would never lie to her. Isn't that going to be counter productive?" Yugao asked from in front of the door which led to Naruto's shower.

"Hmm. what's with the sudden interest in my plans? What happened to maintaining that legendary Anbu silence and not speaking a word to me unless I command you to?" Naruto asked. He smiled when he opened the door, his wet hair releasing drops of water onto the floor and a towel wrapped around his waist.

Yugao would release a growl, but she was much too tired to give the blonde the satisfaction. She only settled for a huff. "Rest assured, I would still cut your head off if I could," Yugao replied. She hoped there was as much steel behind her voice as she wanted there to be. However, she only watched Naruto make a childish face at her before returning to his shower.

"Believe it or not, Anbu-neechan, we orphans are not complex basket cases. If you can prove to us that you have what we need then we're yours forever. I'm going to give Mitarashi Anko the one thing you guys never could. If you think about it, the reason this might be successful...is because Konoha lacks a distinct type of faith in her shinobi. Heh, the Will of Fire. What nonsense," Naruto uttered as he brushed his teeth.

Yugao said nothing. She could only grit her teeth and bear the remarks he made about her home nation. She watched him put on his clothes and grab his things for school. "But then what are you doing with Uchiha Sasuke? Why are you making that woman, Uzumei, do this?" Yugao asked. She watched Naruto open the door to leave. He faced her.

"Because I find there to be an interesting sense of poetic justice in the pariah of Konoha controlling the actions and whims of the Last Uchiha. It makes for a good novel, don't you think?" the blonde asked as he closed the door behind him leaving Yugao alone.

Truth be told, class was very boring. The excitement only began when he discreetly followed Sasuke to his regular training area. The blonde settled himself in a tree about five ten feet from the raven-haired boy. He watched Sasuke train his heart out. As much as Naruto was loathe to admit it, on his own Uchiha Sasuke was very talented. Talent, he supposed, was there to be appreciated. He had come to learn that when absorbing the memories of so many people who had accomplished great things.

Where talent was shown, then people flocked to it. Like moths to a great flame they desired to be consumed by the flames of that talent. Perhaps before this time, he had been swept up in Sasuke's talent as well. It pushed him to be better. What nonsense. He was already better. He just hadn't been aware of it at the time.

"Hmm, let's see. Uzumei-chan should be here in another...ah, right on time," Naruto grinned as he watched his mysterious servant come into the fields with an herb basket. He rested his head against the body of the tree. Honestly, sometimes he wondered if he was having fun or if he was being cruel. Perhaps it was a little bit of both.

He saw that Uzumei had noticed him. He waved to her expecting a good performance. Uzumei bowed to him and then continued on her path. The red hue from Naruto's eyes shined.

"Ah Sasuke-san, it's a pleasure to meet you again. Still hard at work I see," Uzumei said with a smile. She watched Sasuke grunt as he picked up his things. The glare he had sent towards her told her that he did not wish to be disturbed. However, she quickly disregarded it. It was hardly a threatening look

"What are you doing here? Why are you following me?" Sasuke asked. This had been the second time he had encountered the woman. He did not want to tell her that she had left a mystifying impression upon him. He could not help but think about her sometimes and it was utterly infuriating.

Now that she was in front of him again, he was not sure what he could say to her. However, he heard her chuckle. He had to be going mad. It was the same way his mother used to laugh.

"Oh I'm so sorry, my prince. I did not know these lands were thine domain. Please do not strike me down with thine fury!" She jested. She watched the Uchiha's brow furrow with anger. However, he did not speak further. Honestly, the boy was very easy to rile up. No doubt this was one of the things she was supposed to be observing. She only hoped that she did not receive a headache like the last time.

"Ahem, the joking aside. I did not mean to interrupt you. Continue with your training. I'm just going to collect some herbs," she claimed. She then waved him goodbye. Sasuke turned around and resumed what he had been doing.

Naruto continued to watch this. Even from where he sat, he could see the motions of blood which made Sasuke turn his head. Though the Uchiha tried very hard to hide it, Naruto could see that the academy student was entirely enraptured by his servant. And yet, Naruto did not know why. Perhaps that 'Kaa-chan' comment needed looking into. Then again, if Sasuke wanted a mother, then who was Naruto to deny him? After all, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was known for his selfless attitude.

Meanwhile, Sasuke kept on training. He tried various kunai and shuriken practice targets. He performed the katas of Uchiha Clan taijutsu, and he performed the basic handsigns for the Katon techniques which he was able to use. However, no matter how hard he tried, his eyes lingered on the woman for longer than he would have liked. She was the one who had delivered that videotape to him, and the voice behind it had said so many things which angered him. However, none of them was more than...Konoha having ordered his brother to kill his clan. If that was true then, the village would be the next to face his wrath!

Yet, why would someone tell him this? Was it to make him give up his revenge on Itachi? Was it to make him hate Konoha? Or was it even some cruel joke that he had unknowingly been a pawn in a grander scheme? Either way, he absolutely hated it.

Sasuke walked over to the woman and stood before her. "I have a question for you," he quickly claimed. He stood over her, his shadow blocking her from collecting what she needed. However, the young Uchiha failed to see the smile which came on Uzumei's lips.

The young woman turned around. "Oh? Well since you have questions, would you mind helping me pick some herbs? You can just place them in the basket," She said. She could hear the Uchiha give a slight curse, but he must have held his tongue because she heard no retort.

Minutes seemed to pass by in slow motion as Sasuke picked the herbs around the field. Whether he was aware of it or not, the young Uchiha stole glances at the woman of red hair while she pulled vegetation by its roots from the earth. However, he never could have known that she knew he was watching her. He did not know why looking at her made him so angry. Every time he looked at her it was as if knots were turning in his stomach. Unwelcome thoughts of his mother intruded into his mind without rest. Nightmares of that night became more frequent, but they were also accompanied by those...bittersweet memories from before then.

Sasuke had enough of the silence. "Who is your boss? What does he want with me?" Sasuke asked. Uzumei was fairly certain that they were safe. She did not know how she knew this, but she was pretty confident. So...she spoke.

"The first question I can't tell you. You haven't proven yourself privy to that information yet. As for the second question, he...originally didn't seek you, but...I asked him to. I had been watching you a long time, Sasuke. I know what it's like, that desire for vengeance, that loneliness which no one else understands, and...lies carried by those you once thought closest. When I learned what this village did to you, just as they had done to me, I knew you would be perfect for our organization. We will give you the strength to bring your enemies to their knees," she claimed.

Sasuke tried to keep the smile off his face. That sounded too good to be true. There was no way this was all they wanted. He didn't say it, but behind the woman's gentle tone laid a fiery sting of rage that resonated within him. So she too had been stung by betrayal and suffering as he had. Unfortunately, the woman didn't wait for his reply. However, she handed him two cards.

"You're just like me, Sasuke. People offering sympathies, pity, and condolences, like these herbs. They offer relief for a moment, but they only remind you of the pain when they are gone. This village, Sasuke, is profiting its happiness of the lives of our families. If you will join us, give this red card to Uzumaki Naruto. He is a central part of our plans though he is unaware of it yet. I hear he's the dead last of the academy, yet even he has his uses...pathetic as he is. If you don't wish to embark upon your revenge, then place this blue card back here in the field. We won't meet again," she said. She then did something which surprised the young Uchiha. She kissed him on top of his head. His body shivered. That...was almost like his mother used to do.

He watched her leave without a word. He then looked down at the two cards in his hands. Uchiha Sasuke suddenly growled. What use could the dobe have in his revenge against Itachi? Even more than that, what did she mean the village gained its happiness from his family and hers? There were too many questions and not enough answers. However, there was one thing he did understand. They had power, and that was enough for him.

Naruto and Yugao watched Sasuke leave the area. Not a minute later did Uzumei appear at the bottom of the tree they had been on. The blonde found himself clapping. "Excellent performance, Uzumei-chan. Perhaps I should have you working for movies," he replied. Uzumei wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but she decided to take it as one.

"Naruto-sama, if I may ask, why would you want me to be close to him? I thought you hated him," Uzumei said. She watched Naruto lean his head back against the bark of the tree. A smirk appeared. There was no indication that this smirk held any evil intent, but the look of bloodlust in the blonde's eyes was hard to miss.

"Because Uzumei-chan, the best type of corruption...is willing corruption," Naruto replied.

-x-

A folder was dropped to the ground. "I...I'm sorry, Hana-san, but...the results don't lie. Inuzuka Tsume-sama...isn't your mother. In fact, you have no blood relation to any of the Inuzuka clan. We have found traces of Inuzuka blood that isn't matched with your own original cells which might explain why you were able to perform…"

"Get out," Inuzuka Hana, daughter of Inuzuka Tsume and sister of Inuzuka Kiba claimed. The doctor in question took a small step back before Hana growled at him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed. The doctor bowed, but quickly left and closed the door. This left Hana alone on the hospital bed.

A nightmare.

This...this had to be a nightmare. That video, it wasn't true! It couldn't be true! Her mother...her mother wouldn't do that to her! It had to be a lie! Yet, Hana kept looking at the folder and the words were not changing. That voice from the video...was taunting her, laughing at her, crushing her until she could no longer stand it. His story, it wasn't going away! None of it was going away!

 **"** _ **That's right, Inuzuka-san. Do you feel it? The dread creeping inside you? You feel it in your blood. You know I'm right. You, Inuzuka Hana, are nothing more than the byproduct of shinobi science and medicine. In the Inuzuka clan's attempts of becoming closer to their canine companions, you were an egg crafted from both human and canine DNA. You were deemed a failure along with the other two hundred subjects, but...you survived. Canine DNA and Human DNA perfectly melded within you! You...were the first of a leading breed. You were the first of what the Inuzuka clan dubbed...Dog Soldiers,"** The distorted voice said._

 _Hana stared at the television screen. No. This had to be some kind of sick joke! She was not some freak experiment! **"And before you begin attempting to rationalize this statement. I have a question for you. Do you...a sixteen-year old chunin...have a curfew on nights with a full moon?"** it asked._

 _Hana's mind was racing faster than she could ever remember. Yes, she remembered just recently during a full moon that Tsume had told her to be back before the sunset. Hana didn't think anything of it at the time. Why would she? Her family always had a special dinner prepared for them on those nights. Plus, they were few and far in-between so why should they matter? But...nevertheless, they did happen._

 **"** _ **You don't need to answer, I already know you do because it's part...of their attempt to chain you down, dog soldier-chan!"** The distorted tape spoke. Hana was not sure, but she felt there was a malicious grin behind that statement._

 _W-What?_

 _This was all Hana Inuzuka could think. She heard a piece of paper and a flipping sound. **"Hmm, every full moon, the dinner is ribs, potpie, steamed rice, corn, lettuce, biscuits, and a nice serving of oh-so delicious ice cream. Did I get all of that?"** he asked. No. No he didn't get all of that. He was close, but it was obvious he was missing the…_

 **"** _ **Oh, hahaha, silly me. How could I forget your absolute favorite...lamb kabobs,"** the voice finished. Hana's blood ran cold. She wanted to stop the video, but her hands wouldn't move. That...was all true. Every single night that was what her mother made. She never explained why, she only claimed it was Inuzuka tradition for her family. Hana never questioned it. Good food was good food. WHAT WAS SO UNORDINARY ABOUT THAT?! It was as if this voice was mocking her._

 **"** _ **My my, you certainly eat well. They must be more scared of your canine half than even I suspected. Now then, did you ever feel...sleepy after this meal?"** It asked._

 _What? Of course she didn't. The Inuzuka body was made to handle large quantities of meat. She was able to eat so much because of that. Sure she didn't seem to get as tired as her mother and brother, but...that...didn't...mean…_

 **"** _ **Ah yes. I assume you didn't, and why wouldn't you...until you finish it with a glass of mother's homemade apple cider,"** it replied. Hana snarled and jumped to her feet. She was too angry. She could feel her consciousness slipping! She seemed to forget that she was talking to a TV, but she shouted._

" _GET TO THE POINT DAMMIT!" She told it. She was utterly trembling Please, get to the point. What...what did this all mean? Why was he telling her this? Thankfully, the world seemed to hear her as the voice spoke._

 **" _You were the first successful dog soldier, Hana Inuzuka, but...you were too successful. You were too strong. You were too developed when you were born. Those who authorized the project feared that you wouldn't be able to control your canine half. So...they tempered it. What's the best way to keep a dog satisfied? Lots of meat and calcium. On nights of the full moon, your blood would awaken. You would feel more energetic than you ever felt in your life. That was your body readying for release, but you never received it. Your beast half was sedated and your human half was regulated. A nice "mixture" of apple cider does the trick. You go to bed none the wiser. Perhaps in as few as five years, you would be back in an underground facility...and bred to make more dog soldiers even stronger than you once you were under control. Haven't you ever wondered...why you were more even-tempered than most Inuzuka? And no, Hana-chan, it's not because you were more in tune with your human side. It's because your beast half is too dangerous to let out. You are a literal bitch on a leash_ _wagg_ _ing_ _her tail for the Inuzuka clan. There have even been some speculations by your own family members on why you need...three dogs as your partners,"_**

 _…_

 _Tears. Tears fell down Hana's face. No, no that wasn't true. That couldn't be true. It was just a coincidence. She had a loving mother, and a loving, but stupid little brother. The Inuzuka family was about loyalty and family! They...would never treat her like that. It was a lie. It had to be a lie!_

 **" _You might be wondering why I am telling you this. You see, Inuzuka Hana, I want to play a game. Go, have a true test given to you. I shall be waiting for you. Are you a dog created in a lab? Or are you a powerful beast swelling with pride and anger? If you are the latter then…,"_**

Hana crushed the folder in her hands. Every. Single. Statistic about her body read abnormal. The doctor had claimed more tests would be needed, but Hana didn't want them. She had received the answer she needed. She absolutely abhorred it, but would she be able to run from it? The young Inuzuka felt lightheaded. She thought she was going to pass out.

She...she wanted to go home, but...where was that? How many people were in on it? Who...created her? She...was supposed to be some new breed of super shinobi, but...then she would be chained and bred for more. She could feel herself blanking out. Her...her world was breaking.

The next time Hana was aware of herself, she was dressed and walking through the hospital halls. She left the hospital. Her thoughts were a daze. These streets she used to walk, filled with such deception that she was never aware of. Even now, she feared looking up at the setting sun. Was she...truly going to turn into some kind of beast? She didn't know. She didn't want to know. Who could she trust? Who could she talk to?

"Inuzuka-san, where are you going? You can't leave yet! I understand you're upset, but please don't walk away from this! I think we need more tests," the doctor said. Tests? Tests? TESTS?! The doctor touched her shoulder. Within Hana's mind, the hospital began to fade away. Perhaps it was the stress, perhaps it was the voice from the videotape, perhaps it was the truth which had come crashing down on her, hell...perhaps she was just crazy, but...Inuzuka Hana...snapped.

"Do. Not. **TOUCH ME!"** Hana growled out, her voice a tone shift deeper than it had been previously. The doctor shivered as he took a step back in slight worry. The nurses and patients who had been in the area watched the interaction in stunned silence.

Hana could feel her blood pumping, her heart racing, and her breath shortening. Kill him! Kill all of them. How many? How many of them were in on it? How many people knew? They were all waiting to put her down like a rabid animal! But, if she made an example out of one of them, then maybe...maybe... **Yes! Yes! Yes! Maybe, they would learn who they were messing with.**

Hana slowly marched towards the doctor. Her steps were heavy and their clack was like a resounding boom in her ears. She grabbed the doctor's shoulders. "I-Inuzuka-san?" the doctor asked. He stared into her eyes. Her once human pupils took on the shape of a great beast bearing down upon him. Her mouth formed a vicious smile.

"I don't need anymore of your help!" She sneered at him, the smile breaking.

She let him go and walked away. What...was happening to her?

 **" _You see, Inuzuka Hana, I want to play a game,"_** She recalled that voice. It...was all she had. Did she trust this voice? No, but...it was all she had. She had no one else that she could confide in. She had no one else who would understand the inner turmoil which was threatening to break her into pieces. She...she wanted to scream. She wanted to curse her family. She...was too scared to go back home. Where...where could she go?

 **" _If you are the latter, then...seek the fox which plays among the children. I shall be waiting, mighty wolf!"_** The voice said. Hana's frown deepened. She stared forward. Someone, she did not know who yet, was going to pay **dearly** for this!

-x-

"H-Here is the video footage. P-Please don't terminate my husband's medical costs," a nurse claimed placing the video on a table. She had just finished her shift and she had quickly done what had been asked of her. The other side of the room was covered in darkness, but she watched an Anbu take the video footage. No doubt giving it to the man in question.

"You did your job and that's put me in a good mood. Don't ruin it with your pitiful talk. Izumi, show the kind woman out," he said. The nurse gasped as another woman stepped forward. The nurse jumped to her feet.

"B-But you said…," Whatever the woman was going to say was cut off when Izumi grabbed her by the arm.

"Get out before you find yourself joining your husband," the young Uchiha threatened. The woman quickly got the idea and left them alone. Once she was gone, Naruto leaned back in his chair. Tch, stupid woman. Butchers don't make deals with pigs. In any case, Naruto placed the videotape into a video cassette recorder. As he watched the footage, his grin got even bigger.

"I suppose every village does whatever is necessary to become stronger. Sacrificing the few for the many, how quaint. Then again, that is how most organizations work. Don't you think, Yugao-chan?" Naruto asked. He could feel the slight tension inside her body. Blood concentrated itself to her fists. No doubt she was clenching to keep her mouth shut.

Try as Yugao might, she had no retort. What was she supposed to say? Of course she knew that Konoha wasn't some holy land of the people. It was still a shinobi village. She had seen horrors that would make even veteran shinobi quit their careers. She had killed traitors to the village, and she had killed...those who knew too much. Yet, watching the spirit-crushing revelations from Inuzuka Hana, one of her best friends, made her tremble. Worst was that she didn't even want to tell Hana that...she knew as well. Yugao had been one of the Anbu assigned to the project. She was also one of the shinobi tasked with...monitoring Hana in case she was...deemed a threat. Yes, it had started out as a mission, but...Yugao truly thought of Hana as her friend at this moment.

"Why...why are you exploiting her like this? What do you hope to gain from this?" Yugao asked. Naruto's response was a snort. He placed his feet on the table.

"Exploiting? Aren't you, her dear old friend, doing that all on your own? If anything I kind of sympathize with her. I did have it rough, but I think she's coming to a close second. I suppose it just shows that one truly has to pick their friends, especially in a village of shinobi. To think that even your own home would be against you. The irony isn't lost on me. Oh well, time to begin the next phase of the plan," Naruto said shutting down the office. He was ready to go home and rest. Honestly, the night life wasn't as fun as he assumed it was.

"Oh, and Uzumei-chan, cut off that pig's husband's medical funding for twenty-four hours," Naruto claimed. While the redhead was obviously confused, she did not seek to question him on why he would do this.

"Yes sir," she replied and left to inform the appropriate accountants of this recent development. Izumi, however, did not have the same lack of curiosity. The female Uchiha came to the side.

"What does that hope to accomplish? You're only going to make that nurse lady freak out," she explained. Naruto merely smirked and turned around in his chair.

"Exactly, I want to see her face when, after all her pleading, the hope drains from her eyes...just like mine did. Besides, I remember her face **very** well," Naruto explained. He offered no more on the issue. Izumi didn't bother asking. Neither did Yugao. The merely stared at the video footage of Hana Inuzuka, but Naruto was utterly fascinated by the maddening look of bloodlust in her eyes. Yes, such a perfect specimen to come into his growing fold.

"Naruto-sama!" The ten-year old turned around, a sharp glare towards someone for interrupting his current entertainment. It was a man. Naruto didn't remember his name, but he had assumed that it was one of the former slaves from below.

"Apologies, but I understand you wanted a constant update to the...shipment that went out this morning. It's gone very well. In fact the clients of those who refused are paying double for the quality some have come in. Specifically, a Water Daimyo's son, he will be arriving at the end of the week. Additionally, your reign has been announced. The underworld is not pleased by Takamura Shingen's disappearance. Per your instructions, no one knows who you are, but...there is a note which came from a returned parcel. The parcel...didn't survive," He said placing the note on the table.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He grabbed the note. Suddenly, he crunched it in his palms. He could feel the blood within him stirring. He dug his nails into his skin. From the numerous memories which he had shifted through, this brought a grand smile to his face. _"Finally, you guys were beginning to bore me. I hope you're ready Jiji. I'm gonna drown your Will of Fire in a sea of blood!"_ Naruto said, his eyes red with a burning lust for vengeance.

* * *

 _ **KG: If I'm honest, not the best I could have done with it. A little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'll get my rhythm back in no time. I figure I can make something out of this. In any case, I know there have been some complaints that Naruto isn't doing much...blood stuff yet. Don't you worry. I'll give you guys more blood than Hellsing Ultimate Episode 9 and 10 did. But, we'll keep it here for now.**_

 _ **KG: Cya later. Also...GIMME CREAM SODA!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**KG: That's right. We back again! Since I slowed down on LoL I just decided to do this since I had so much fun the last time. Someone did ask if Naruto would be able to copy bloodlines since he can absorb the blood of others (not so subtle mention to another fic of mine heh) but, I'm being careful about that. I honestly don't know, but I'll see. I lean more to no though.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Obscura by Askii.**_

 _ **Quote: "Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it." by Terry Pratchett, Reaper Man.**_

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk. He stared out the window and into the beautiful fields of grass under the sun. A smile greeted his face, but it was not a simple smile. It was not a smile which was pleased that the sun was out, that the birds were singing, nor the pleasant wind against his face. He smiled because...he could feel the burning, relentless gaze of Uchiha Sasuke on him. The host of the Kyuubi no Yoko closed his eyes. _"I bet it frustrates you, Sasuke. You never thought a loser born with nothing could be your path to power. Don't worry, I'll make sure to give you what you want. In return, I'm going to make proper use of you,"_ Naruto exclaimed to himself.

"Naruto! Are you paying attention?!" Iruka yelled at the blonde. Naruto exhaled. Honestly, his instructor was likely to get high blood pressure at this rate. The blonde glanced at the board. His eyes scanned the contents in a matter of moments and processed it. Granted the memories helped with that.

"Unfortunately, that's what I'm told I should be doing. You're wasting your time Iruka-sensei. More than half the students in this dumpster will only be good for feeding the worms and bugs in the ground. Why don't you be honest with them sensei, they're only here to make the clan heirs look good. I mean just look at all the pre-adolescent sluts in this classroom willing to drop their panties hoping to carry the next Uchiha lineage. Heh, it's no wonder none of the clan heirs, especially Sasuke, like any of you. I would talk about the boys too, but...I suppose even dung beetles have their uses," Naruto claimed.

The whole class was stunned to silence. Most were utterly incapable of processing the words which came out of the blonde's mouth. Not even Iruka was capable of finding any speech to reprimand him.

Naruto chuckled. "Anyway, I just spoke the truth, dattebayo. You were talking about the Second Great Shinobi War, right sensei?" the young man asked.

That question seemed to unfreeze time as Iruka angrily marched up the desk stairs until he stood next to his young student. "Naruto, apologize to your classmates. Right. NOW!" Iruka ordered. Naruto exhaled...again. He could see his classmates channeling their anger at him. If they wanted to kill him with their stares then no doubt he would have bursted into flames at this moment.

"Apologize for telling the truth? Don't make me laugh, sensei. I'm just crushing your feeble little hopes and dreams of the glamor of shinobi...just like you crushed mine," Naruto replied which made Iruka shiver. However, the academy teacher slammed his book on the table.

"I won't tell you again. Apologize to everyone, right now!" Iruka repeated. With one eye open, Naruto glanced at his teacher. He rolled his eyes. Honestly, people were much too sensitive these days. He stood to his feet and sighed.

"Sorry for being rude like that, guys. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I can't help thinking how insignificant pigs like your parents bred pathetic tubs of lard like you all. If there is one thing you have going for you is that you will all make wonderful home for the rotting maggots under this academy. You all should feel right at home there." Naruto claimed as he walked down the steps. No one said a word, but they watched Naruto walk with utter confidence. He came to the front of the door and pulled it open.

"But don't worry, I have wonderful plans for all of you," he said and then closed the door behind him. Not a second after he left did the academy bell ring for lunch time, yet...no one moved for about a minute or so after.

Meanwhile, Naruto happily took a deep, relaxing breath as the sun hit his face while he rested against a tree. Today was a good day. What could be much better? "You're stupid, dobe. But you're not that stupid. What was that all about?" The Kyuubi jinchuuriki opened his eyes and noticed the Uchiha heir standing over him. Rest assured Sasuke, this would be the only time Naruto would be looking up at you from now on.

"And why should I have to explain myself to you, Teme? Anyway, what do you want? Shouldn't you be fucking your harem right now or something? Oh, I suppose you're still three years off from it being consensual. Tough break," Naruto claimed. He thought he heard Sasuke grumble, but the blonde felt something strike his chest.

He noticed it was a red card. His eyes gleamed. "What the hell is this? I'm not your trashcan," Naruto said, a frown on his face. He stared into Sasuke's eyes, but the Uchiha only returned his frown with a snarl.

"I don't know. Some woman told me to give it to you. Do whatever the hell you want with it. It doesn't concern me anymore," Sasuke replied. He then turned around and walked away. Once the blonde was sure the pre-adolescent bachelor was out of sight, he picked up the red card.

" _Oh trust me, Satsuki-chan, this concerns you even more than your one track, peabrain mind can imagine. Now then, to deal with my...second guest,"_ Naruto replied. He could feel the strong heart beating a couple of trees away from him. It's pulse was much stronger than the average heart. Hmm, perhaps he should start making his riddles tougher. People were figuring them out too fast. He got up from the tree and walked away. His companion was close behind him.

It didn't take Naruto long to reach a secluded area where he was sure they wouldn't be disturbed. He felt the toes of his feet shift through the dirt of an abandoned area. He had found himself visiting this particular place a lot. It served to remind him the end goals of his ambition. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of being a recent victim of stalking, Kiba's Onee-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hana frowned from where she stood. She did not have proof, but...the aura around the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's body had changed. It felt menacing...evil...and disturbing. His head turned and his eyes stared directly at hers. He knew where she was. How he knew, she didn't know, but it was obvious he did. Now that she thought about it, he had taken her to a very abandoned part of the village. If she recalled this section would be turned into more marketing quarters. Debris was everywhere.

The Inuzuka stepped out from behind a corner. Naruto turned to face her, a mysterious smile decorated his face. The same could not be said for her. "Uzumaki Naruto, you're the one who spoke on the videotape," Hana accused. She was not having a good day. She had barely slept and she was in an irritable mood. It had taken her most of the night to solve that riddle.

Truth be told, Hana hadn't planned on seeing Naruto during the lunch hour. She had planned to see him after school, but after dropping off Kiba, not of her own choice, she decided to stick around. It was a pretty obvious riddle of one who understood the history of Konoha. The only thing which slightly scared Hana was that...if Uzumaki Naruto was the one who brought her to the academy, then...how did he know about the beast inside of him? Even more than that, she felt ridiculous thinking that a boy the age of her brother could be behind this, but...it was the only route available to her.

"I don't know anything about any videotape, Hana-san. I'm just out here ditching lunch and class. Isn't that what normal boys do?" he asked. She had no argument for that question. Kiba did like to sneak out of class along with the rest of those ragtag friends of his. However, Hana was not in the mood for this little game.

"Wrong. You might not know this, Naruto-san, but the Inuzuka have hearing ten times more sensitive than the average human. Though distorted and voice changed, the speech pattern and fluctuations are the same. No matter how much they try people cannot change their speech patterns and vocal functions so easily. If this is a prank, then I'll make sure it's the last prank you'll ever pull," she warned.

Naruto was hardly perturbed. "Is that so? Well, I have been known to get away with pranking a couple of years ago. Though, there is a slight problem with your theory. I wonder if your clansmen's hearing is as good as you claim. After all, the person I gave the video to...isn't an Inuzuka are they?," He answered.

Naruto was a tad surprised when he found Hana's hands around his neck. She roughly shoved him into one of the weakening walls of a rundown building. "You probably had no one to discipline you growing up, but I'm more than willing to handle the task at the moment. You aren't a ninja yet, but there are many things I can do with a kunai without making you bleed!" Hana threatened. She pulled out a kunai from her pouch for emphasis.

"Oh scary scary. Whatever can a poor, defenseless academy student do against a chunin-level shinobi?" Naruto asked. Hana narrowed her eyes, but then a sharp gasp fell from her lips when she felt something sharp prick her throat. She glanced down and...she wondered if her mind were really snapping into pieces. From Naruto's right arm rested a blade of blood which had cut open a tiny scar to her throat.

" _W-What the…,"_ Hana never got to finish that thought before she dropped her kunai to the ground. It landed with a hard thud. She released Naruto and staggered back. She could feel her lungs expanding and contracting. Her world was spinning. She tried to focus, but it seemed her nerves were out of sync. She showed just enough movement in her eyes to watch her former blonde victim stand before her. He dusted off his jumpsuit. His once blue eyes were as dark and red as wine...and they were just as intoxicating.

"Hana-chan...come to me," Oh Kami, his voice sounded like sweet music. It was honey to her ears. She found herself powerless to resist his call. Her legs moved slowly...almost trance-like. She walked until she was in front of him.

"Now...kneel," he ordered. Try as her mind wished to resist, her body found its knees bending. She growled and clenched, but her legs fell to the dirt with her head lowered. She looked up at him. A twisted smile marred his face. Such...a soothing voice, such a comforting voice. It might as well have been the voice of Kami, himself.

Naruto touched her cheek with his hand. Suddenly, the feeling of elation was gone. Hana widened her eyes in disbelief. She noticed that she was seated, her head low before the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. His hands felt cold, and the steel in his voice flowed like smooth butter. "You see, Hana-chan, I have had discipline. I've had to wear it every single day of my life. Konoha made me realize that trying to be what I'm not is a waste of time. Now it's my turn to teach you...to stop being what you're not…," he paused.

He walked away from her for a moment. He stood in the middle of the street. There was not a sound. "...it seems I laced the area with blood a little too well don't you think? You couldn't even smell them…," Naruto snapped his fingers and Hana watched at least a dozen men and women with blades come from the abandoned corners. She stilled. What...what was going on here? Her head was heavy and she could feel the pressure building. The young Inuzuka fell over to the ground.

"Pick her up, but treat her gently. This is the start of a beautiful relationship dattebayo!" was the last thing she heard.

-x-

Hana opened her eyes. She leaned up and found herself in a bed with soft covers of linen. She quickly discovered she was in a room she didn't recognize. Her head was aching and she was sure that she had been passed out for quite some time. "What happened to me?" Hana asked. The last thing she remembered was speaking to Uzumaki Naruto...then, she passed out.

Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, the pariah of Konoha. He had taken her to a secluded part of the village, but it seemed that she had fallen flawlessly into his trap. Not once was she in control of the brief conversation they had. What...was that feeling of tremendous pressure which she felt? The things he made her do. It was unsettling. Most importantly, she touched her throat, there was that blade he had crafted. The sting of red life essence still filled her nose. Where had he gotten that ability from? Or...did he always have it?

Suddenly, the door at the far edge of the room opened. Hana watched a man come through the door. He was rather rough looking, and it was very tall. In his arms was a tray of food and water. He did not speak a word to her. In fact, the Inuzuka was even wondering if he acknowledged her presence. He set the tray on the table and left without a word. Forgive Hana if she didn't jump at either refreshment.

Five minutes passed before the door opened again. Next came a woman...about her age. Her brown hair and onyx eyes reminded Hana faintly of a former friend of hers, but it couldn't possibly have been the case. "Get up. Naruto wants to see you," she ordered. Hana did not move. Instead, she offered a small growl. That did not seem to do well with the woman.

"I wasn't asking," She said. She grabbed Hana's arm with surprising strength and pulled her out of the bed. Almost immediately, former daughter of the Inuzuka matriarch fell to the floor. Her entire body felt like seasoned gelatin.

"Tch, if it wasn't for you I could be training right now. Even now, you've never changed. Always the person who needed to be dragged along," she growled. She then picked up Hana and dragged her out of the room.

Hana felt slightly dizzy walking as opposed to sitting as she had been. They must have been walking in a hallway because it was dark and there was a sound of echoes from their steps. In addition, Hana could hear some people crying and moaning. From the way it sounded, it seemed like she had been in a dungeon cellar of some sort. Water dripped from the concrete slabs above down to the floors below. There was possibly an underground sewer system which funneled coming and going water. Where...was she? Hana...couldn't keep her eyes open.

The next time Hana opened her eyes, she was seated in a chair. "Well, I don't know how proud the Inuzuka clan is of its tolerance to foreign antibodies, but you handled yourself really well. The last person I did that to was pronounced dead at the hospital. Then again, maybe I'm overestimating the Inuzuka. After all, you're body isn't like theirs now is it, Sleeping Beauty?"

Hana glanced up and she noticed Naruto behind a desk. He seemed busy signing some documents that she couldn't see. They were both alone, or so Hana assumed. She had assumed they were alone the last time and now she was here...being talked down to by a boy of Kiba's age. "What...what did you do to me?" She asked.

Naruto didn't answer her question. Instead, he reached underneath his table and pulled out a folder. "You know, I know see where adults are coming from. Children want to grow up so fast. They want the adult life so much, but never do they consider how good they have it...at least for some. You never got that did you? In fact, most of your childhood was spent in the company of medic nin. It honestly amazes me how you had time to be a kunoichi," he replied.

Hana said nothing. She offered no retort. Whatever was in that folder was most likely right. She hated the hospital with a passion. One could not fathom the amount of angst running through her body when she took that test. Her whole life had been diagnosis after diagnosis, professionals attempting to explain whatever...disease her mother claimed she had. With this recent development, it all seemed to be making sense to her and that made her angrier. This betrayal stung worse than any needle the doctors gave her.

Naruto didn't need to look at her to understand what she was feeling. Her body was telling him. "Here. Perhaps you need this more than I do," Naruto said. He slid the folder across the table until it fell into her lap. Her eyes, though rather hazy, stared at the folder with uncertainty.

Don't mistake her. Hana wanted to look inside that folder. In there might have been the answers which she needed, but she was still a kunoichi. She could tell when something was too good to be true. She glanced at the blonde. "You're not doing this out of the goodness of your heart. What do you want from me? A bedtime story?" Hana asked. Yes, she was aware of how childish the jab was, but...she would take what she could get.

Naruto wasn't phased. " Oh trust me, Hana-san. I've come to garner quite a lot of knowledge of...bedtime stories and tales, more than even you know. As for what I want, well...that is much too broad a question to answer," Naruto answered. A chill ran down Hana's spine, but she chose to ignore it for the moment. She then slowly picked up the folder, but she didn't open it.

"How did you even get this folder? A boy like you can't even get into the shinobi section of the library. Yet you're giving away highly classified documents! What happened to you?" Hana asked. Naruto knew what she was doing, but he decided to play along anyway.

"Hmm, what happened to me? I suppose I've just decided to live up to expectations. You could call it an epiphany that I had as I was close to death on my birthday. Don't you think it's thrilling? Living up to the expectations of others? If I become what they want, then there shouldn't be anything to complain about now should there? I've decided to give Konoha what her people have always wanted," he responded.

Hana had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer, but she asked anyway. "And what is that?" she asked, a bead of sweat fell down her face. She saw his eyes shine with the color of pure dread.

"A monster. One that makes children scared to sleep at night, one that will make these streets run red with the blood of thousands. A decimation of all life, values, and morals that reside within this structured society and culture we call a village. Finally, I will be...a destroyer of hope in a brighter tomorrow. There is no brighter tomorrow. There is only the slow descent into despair and oblivion for Konoha and anyone else who stirs my ire dattebayo," Naruto finished.

Hana felt a sense of dread when she heard him say that. It seemed that the Konoha populace had definitely pushed the young boy too hard. There was not enough good in the village to counteract the possible evils done to him, and now...they had truly created that which they feared the most. Perhaps, Hana was the same way. "You would kill children?" Hana asked.

"If it furthers my goals, yes I would. There are actually a couple of parents paying this organization medical fundings for their children. Their lives are...quite literally in my hands," the Kyuubi jinchuuriki replied.

Hana leaned forward, the drowsiness slowly working itself out of her system. "Why are you telling me this? I could go to the Hokage with this information," she retorted. However, she was not expecting Naruto to outright laugh at her. It started out as a snicker before it turned into an uproar. It did not make Hana happy.

"Oh please, we're both above idle threats, Hana-neechan. The worst thing that could happen to me is that I most likely would be chained down in some dark corner of the village. You see, call it a hunch of mine, but I'm beginning to think that it's no coincidence that I was chosen to hold the Kyuubi no Yoko," Naruto explained. Hana did not want to know what he meant by that.

The adolescent Inuzuka folded her arms. "And, what does this have to do with me? The video, the riddles, the folder, why are you doing this?" She asked.

Naruto proceeded to lean forward. "It's quite simple. Business terms would refer to it as 'Give and Take.' I'll give you what you want: purpose, meaning, understanding...and justice! In return, you will give yourself to me," Naruto demanded. Before Hana could even register that comment, the blonde held out his hand.

"Who you are, who you will become, who you will hate, who you will love, where you eat, where you sleep, and even what drives you will be mine. Mind, body, soul, spirit, I will possess all four from you. Like so many others in here you are but an extension of my will. Ask questions, trying to find reason in my desires, I don't care, but you will follow them through no matter what they are," Naruto claimed. His eyes seemed rather hypnotic. Their red hue had returned and they drove her wild with emotion.

Surprised herself, Hana did not turn down the invitation instantly. "So I'm your slave? That's what you're telling me to become?" she asked. Her young captor shrugged his shoulders.

"Slave, servant, agent, worker, call it what you feel suits you the best, it's the same ideology. Just follow my instructions and I don't think we'll have a hard time," he replied. He could feel her heart beating. Though her face was neutral, her body could not betray the tense atmosphere she felt. While he didn't quite have her trapped, he had her rather intrigued. She knew he had outwitted her which was why she was in this situation. She had seen just a sample of the forces which had bent to him. Like a dog, she was sniffing him out. Could he truly promise her what he was saying?

"And how do you know those are things I want? Maybe I'm fine being the first generation of dog soldiers. Maybe I'm fine with…,"

"DO. NOT. **TOUCH ME!"**

Hana stilled as the Tv behind Naruto came to life. She was back in the hospital and she had just screamed at the doctor. The footage played out as seamlessly as she remembered from yesterday. With the press of a remote, Naruto paused the image when Hana had just finished her rampage.

"If you truly believed the words which came out of your mouth, then you wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be acting like that after learning such...shocking discoveries. Don't overestimate your value to me, Hana-neechan. Given the time I could just as easily wring apart your adopted family of bitches if I wanted. I'm merely extending the courtesy of you doing it yourself," the blonde asserted. It was the truth as well...sort of. The truth was...he was seeking to corrupt her. Slowly, ever so slowly, until she wouldn't be able to recognize herself. Call it...a special project.

"Who are you?" Hana asked. Naruto perked up at this question. He did not understand what she was asking for, but thankfully she continued to clarify.

"I know Uzumaki Naruto. I've seen you with Kiba and your other friends a handful of times. You never acted like this," Hana said. In response, Naruto leaned back into his chair. He intertwined the fingers of his left and right hand.

"You know, Hana-chan, there is a saying, 'True horrors are never created on their own, they are birthed from the thoughts of men.' Rest assured, I'm still Naruto. I would just say that my...mannerisms and behaviors have taken a shift from those I have encountered. In a sense, perhaps I seek to help you because you remind me of myself a couple of days ago. Fighting, fighting so hard to find a reason to your life and your own existence. Every since I told you that story, you have questioned your entire being…," Naruto stood up from his chair and moved across the table.

"...for so long you've remained blissfully unaware of the cage and leash which have been tied to you. Now, that cage is open and all you need to do is walk through it. It excites you, doesn't it? To be set free, to bite the hands that subdued you, controlled you, deceived you. You want to hurt them, just like they hurt you. Become what they feared you would be, their new master!" Naruto said. His breath tickled her ears and her neck.

Stunned she felt, unable to move from these trapped words that ignited the beast within her experimented body. Like a woven dream, she could see herself standing upon the bodies of those who had toyed with her, lied to her, used her. A loud roar of triumph as she paved the way to her own future. She felt Naruto cup her chin. He held her eyes into his. She stared at the wondrous sight of rubies, burning with an intense glow of desire. "May I kiss you?" Naruto asked. Hana shivered from his tone.

"W-Why?" Hana asked.

"Call it...marking what's mine. Also, I'll have a good laugh out of Kiba when I tell him I kissed his beloved Nee-chan," Naruto remarked. Hana did not think on this for long. Instead, she quickly pushed her lips into the blonde allowing him to relish in his first kiss with a woman. He could now fully understand the thrill that his memories from so many people had provided him. Damn, this could become an addiction if he wasn't careful.

Both pulled away breathless. "Don't call me his sister. Don't call me an Inuzuka either. I'm...just Hana now...if that's what you want," she replied. Naruto gave a grin of satisfaction. He then moved back to his chair and took a seat.

"Well, I think you deserve some time to get accustomed to this change. Go find the training area. Perform what you wish. Others will be joining soon enough," Naruto claimed. Hana stood up and agreed. She grabbed the folder and proceeded out of the room. This action left Naruto alone for a moment before Yugao dropped from the ground. She took a step next to him.

"What makes you think she won't betray you? She has no true reason to help you either," Yugao said. Naruto only seemed amused.

"Worried about me? Thank you, Yugao-chan. I always knew you cared," he replied. The Anbu sucked her teeth and glanced off to the side. That was the furthest thing from the truth. That wasn't why she had asked the question. Yet, her blonde captor seemed to know this.

"Of course, she might think of betraying me. In fact, I count on her thinking that right now. But, I'd say this is a good game to play. Can I corrupt my dear Hana-chan completely before she follows through with that betrayal? High risk for even higher reward," Naruto answered. Yugao wanted to say she was disgusted with his thought processes, but...she wasn't sure what she should be thinking, and that terrified her.

"Besides, even if she does betray me later...she still has her uses. Betrayal only comes from trust. I think I'm exhibiting good shinobi practice. I don't trust anyone," Naruto claimed. Yugao did not speak. She could only wonder if Konoha would be the same through these ordeals.

-x-

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Naruto said all of those things. I am worried about him. I looked all over for him with another teacher, but we couldn't find him. He's always been good at hiding, but never this good," Iruka replied.

The Sandaime Hokage released a tired sigh. He didn't tell anyone, but not even his crystal ball was locating Uzumaki Naruto and he didn't understand why. These behaviors were truly odd and the elderly leader of the village was growing concerned as well. "I see. Notify me of when Naruto-kun is in class next time. I will head there to speak with him," Hiruzen responded back.

The chunin academy teacher offered a bow before he opened the door and left. Once he was gone, Sarutobi placed his head in his hands. Honestly, first Naruto was almost killed, then the Red Dragon exploded killing and injuring many, Konoha's most notorious mob boss had gone missing, a mysterious murder of a civilian woman, and now Naruto's demeanor changes. What was happening?

 _"It's because, Jiji, I've had enough of your way and your excuses. You always told me to resist the names they called me. 'You're not a demon, Naruto.' , 'Just ignore them, Naruto.' , 'They will see eventually, Naruto.' I remember each and every single suggestion you gave me. Well, they don't seem to be seeing anything. It's also kind of hard to ignore nearly dying. Happy Birthday to me, right?" Naruto asked._

Could...could all of this be connected? It...was a chilling thought.

 _"It's no longer what I will be, Jiji. It's what I am, a monster. More specifically, I am Konoha's monster. I can tell from the way your heart just skipped a beat that you're surprised. I don't blame you. Why would the lovable, gullible, stubborn, idiotic, dreamer Naruto want such a thing?" Naruto asked._

Perhaps the nicotine was getting to his nerves, but Hiruzen wasn't feeling confident that this was Naruto anymore. Yet, one of his best Anbu, Uzuki Yugao, was monitoring the boy and her daily reports had showcased that there was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, he seemed to be returning to his normal self. Perhaps he was just having a bad day and Hiruzen was letting his old age get to him. Then again, for shinobi, when instinct says that something is wrong, there is a reason for it. Sarutobi exhaled. _"No, I'll trust in Neko's reports for the time being. If this continues then I will take affirmative steps,"_ Hiruzen thought. He had to trust in his shinobi. They were his family.

The Sandaime turned to the picture of the Yondaime Hokage. "Was there truly no other way, Minato-kun?" Hiruzen asked. He went back to his work. For the rest of the day he remained rather melancholy.

-x-

Sasuke sat on his bed thinking about what he had done today. He had done as instructed and given the red card to Naruto. Granted, he didn't know what this was supposed to signify, but if the dobe had some stupid purpose to the organization which would give him strength and lead him to Itachi then the Uchiha didn't care. Admittedly, the Uzumaki's outburst in front of the class had completely blindsided the raven-haired boy. Naruto was loud and boisterous sure, but he had never been that ruthless to anyone. Also Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he did feel the same way, but...not as brutal as that.

The thing which annoyed Sasuke currently was that he was on his bed...doing nothing. Uchiha Sasuke hated doing nothing. Every second he was doing nothing was another second his brother was getting stronger than him. That was something he couldn't stand. How long was he supposed to wait until he received a reply? This was infuriating.

" _Tch, what's taking them so long? I should have heard something by now! If that lady was playing tricks on me, then she's next after I take care of Itachi!"_ Sasuke grumbled in the corners of his own thoughts. He was ready to turn out the light to his house for bed when there came a knock at the front door. The Uchiha leaned up from his bed. Silence seemed to greet him before the knock came a bit harder.

His feet on his floor, Sasuke walked out of his bedroom and through the halls. He moved down a flight of stairs and then came to the front door. He frowned, but he unlocked the door and opened it. Sasuke would say one thing. He was not expecting a Hyuuga to be in front of him at this hour. "Uchiha Sasuke, I am Jonin Kō Hyuuga. Get dressed. You will be coming with me," the Hyuuga ordered.

Sasuke tried to keep the nervousness from his voice. He hoped he wasn't going to be brought in for questioning. "On what grounds?" Sasuke asked. He did not know what he was going to do, but he knew he couldn't be a jonin. Much less a Hyuuga jonin.

"You'll find out. Now come on before I take you in your sleep attire," Kō replied. Sasuke growled, but he allowed the jonin inside his house. He then marched upstairs to his bedroom. The young academy student threw on some random clothes he had laying around and came back to meet his supposed courier.

"Good, follow me," Kō said. He then led the Uchiha outside and away from his home. Both entered the rather busy streets of Konoha's nightlife, but there was no time to admire the sights nor the sounds. Truth be told, neither was particularly interested.

Once Kō felt they were a relatively safe distance away, he held out a piece of cloth. "Put this on," he ordered. Sasuke quickly came to realize that whatever they were doing was not something done by Konoha personnel. No doubt this was the answer that the organization who was...recruiting him had come up with.

The Uchiha didn't bother asking why. He assumed that he wouldn't get an appropriate answer anyway. He took the blindfold and placed it over his eyes. The next half an hour was spent in a series of confusing turns, shady greetings, blinking lights, loud music, and even more twists and turns. Finally, the only sound that Sasuke heard...was a tiny drip of water.

Slowly the blindfold was removed, but it was very dark. **"Good evening, Uchiha Sasuke. You might be wondering where you are or who's talking to you. The answer to both is unnecessary. What is necessary is your place in the world I am planning to create. Allow me to preface this by saying you were not a choice I made to stand with us. The videotape, the conspiracy revolving your family and Konoha, and your presence here was all suggested by Uzumei Natsuko. She's taken a particularly strong liking to you. Especially since her family was killed in almost the same way yours was. Birds of a feather I suppose…,"** The voice which had been on the videotape said. A chuckle escaped its lips. Sasuke couldn't see anything, but he supposed this was coming from some speakers around the area.

Suddenly the lights flashed open. In front of Sasuke were two separate mirrors. However, what made Uchiha Sasuke widen his eyes was...seeing Uzumei strapped to a chair. In another room was another woman in the same state. Unlike Uzumei, this woman was gagged. She frantically shook her head back and forth. **"Uzumei-san seems to think that you have such strong needs for revenge that you are a welcome, hell irreplaceable, ingredient for my goals. I, however, am not so convinced. Therefore, if Uzumei has chosen wrong then the price shall be her life, and you will watch as the woman who has so much faith in you is killed before your very eyes,"** The voice claimed. Sasuke paled and with the light from the windows he was able to see that he too was in a locked room.

Sasuke tried to open the door to his room, but it was locked. No matter how hard he pulled it wouldn't break, and curse him...he had just used his chakra practicing. He didn't have enough to blow the door down. **"In the second room, you have Kai Shingen, wife of Takamura Shingen, one of the wealthiest underground bosses which has been birthed within the elemental nations. I will tell you a secret, Sasuke-san. Besides Itachi, you are not the only Uchiha left. You still have some distant family members remaining,"** it said.

Sasuke stopped struggling against the door. He turned around. "What are you talking about?! I saw Itachi kill every last Uchiha with my very eyes! He tortured me with it for what felt like days! I HAVE NO ONE LEFT!" Sasuke roared, but he was only met with silence for a moment.

" **That remains to be seen. You see, there is one surviving Uchiha member in this organization. She was held here...by Takamura Shingen-san and his wife here as their property for who knows how long,"** it said. Sasuke widened his eyes and he turned to the woman, Kai Shingen. She screamed and cried behind the window, but their glass casing made it impossible to make out anything she said.

" **Yes, it seems Uchiha blood is rather popular among slave traders. Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, hell even some minor nations all have one or two Uchiha sold to them. Each of their disappearances were covered up by Konoha...and those who worked for the Shingens,"** it teased.

Sasuke stared at her. His anger was quickly rising. If that was true then that meant she was also an instrument in the destruction of his clan and his family! He was so angry he could barely think. He wanted to lash out. He wanted to hurt her! He wanted to crush her and her husband beneath the weight of Uchiha justice! "Why are you telling me this if I can't get to her?!" Sasuke asked.

" **Because my friend, you will have a choice to make…,"** the voice said over the speakers. The young Uchiha then watched as water poured into both room. He watched Kai twist and tear her body in her chair frantically. Uzumei was quiet, almost...patient even. Her eyes were closed as if...accepting what would be.

" **Children talk of grudges so many times, and yet their conviction fades with time. I don't need pathetic angsty child's rage in my world. The water completely fill both rooms in ten minutes. Kill Kai Shingen in the name of your clan...or Uzumei Natsuko dies where she sits for her choice in attempting to accept someone with faulty revenge. You may shout Room 1 or Room 2 to release a special surprise for whom you pick,"** The voice explained.

Tch, faulty revenge?! HIS?! Uchiha Sasuke was an avenger! His entire clan murdered! Uzumei Natsuko had believed him! She had experienced his pain and suffering. Was it even a choice?! "I choose Window…," Sasuke paused when the speakers came aloud.

" **Now now, this requires a bit more thinking than that Sasuke-san. You see, Kai Shingen and Takamura Shingen have a son of their own. In fact, he is in the academy training to be a shinobi worthy of Konoha. He has remained blissfully unaware of the plight of his family. Kept in the dark by previous agents who worked for his father, he has no idea what is befalling his parents. That's right, Sasuke. Revenge...is a poison which drains the hope from the veins of the living. If you kill Kai Shingen, then...for your revenge you will be no different from Itachi who took your mother away from you. Just as you were created in hatred...so too will you make their son walk his path of vengeance to kill you and avenge his family. Is Itachi's death...worth that on your conscience? Tick tock, Sasuke. You can't have both. Your revenge...or your humanity, give up one. Tick...tock!"** The voice left with that.

Sasuke bit his lip so hard he let it bleed. If he wanted his revenge, then he would have to create someone who felt just like him! He...would become like Itachi and set another avenge down the long road of betrayal, hurt, and death! In order to get what he wanted, he would have to become a monster...and breed a monster in return to continue the cruel line. He watched the water get higher and higher. It covered the floor and began to rise past their knees.

Sasuke cursed. This stupid woman! What was she even doing?! Sasuke shouldn't even care about her. She was just some no-name lady who got him involved in this crazy nonsense. If she was going to die then that was her problem! Why was he the one deciding her fate? She gave him the chance to claim the strength needed to get to Itachi. He just...had to make a fellow classmate suffer as he had suffered. He had to be an unforgiving, unredeemable monster.

 _"There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_

Sasuke clutched his head. The memories of his fallen aunts, uncles, cousins, and so many others cried out to him for justice. Those wrongly accused underneath Konoha and those who had not done a single wrong. What did he train so hard for? Why did he forsake those idiots at the academy?! Because attachments that did not help his goals were worthless. Konoha had ordered his clan to be killed! This anger, this rage, it threatened to make the Uchiha collapse.

" _Tick...tock, Sasuke-san. Tick...Tock,"_

Sasuke opened his eyes and he stilled when he saw both begin to hold their breath as their bodies were completely submerged.

" _...he...originally didn't seek you, but...I asked him to. I had been watching you for a long time, Sasuke. I know what it's like, that desire for vengeance, that loneliness which no one else understands, and...lies carried by those you once thought closest. When I learned what this village did to you, just as they had done to me, I knew you would be perfect for our organization. We will give you the strength to bring your enemies to their knees," Uzumei claimed._

" _You're just like me, Sasuke...just like me...just like me...like me...like me…,"_

" _If you will join us, give this red card to Uzumaki Naruto. He is a central part of our plans, though he is unaware of it yet. I hear he's the dead last of the academy, yet even he has his uses. If you don't wish to embark upon your revenge, then place this blue card back here in the field. We won't meet again," she said._

Sasuke had given the dobe the red card. He knew what that entailed. He knew that as long as he killed Itachi...he didn't care what happened to him! Restore his clan. Bring them justice! If he had to sell his soul...if he had to fight fire with fire...if he had to become like Itachi to kill Itachi...then…

"Window 2," Sasuke said. He felt a breath of relief escape him when he saw the water drain from Uzumei's room. The redhead woman took a deep breath and coughed. The Uchiha then turned his head to the second window. He watched Kai Shingen, wife of Takamura Shingen choke and writhe in pure agony as the water filled the room. Her screams were not heard, but her expressions would stay with Sasuke all his life. As air began to slow expel from her lungs, her body spasmed and twitched. Her cuffed hands and feet scraped and clawed against the metal restraints which bound her. After so many minutes of struggling she drowned in her own room. The lights in the window went out. Yet, over the speakers, Sasuke was sure he heard...the sound of something crunching. He was glad to not know what it was.

Suddenly, the Uchiha was brought into a tight, but wet hug. "You did it Sasuke. I'm so proud of you. I knew you were strong. Don't worry, I will make you stronger. I will make you so much stronger than you are now. I promise," she claimed. For once in his life, Sasuke was too tired to comment. He couldn't even push her away. Despite her wet attire...she felt very...homely. He closed his eyes. Yes, if it was for his clan then Uchiha Sasuke...was willing to become a monster devoid of hope in a normal life.

-x-

Naruto leaned back into his chair. "I don't understand. Why'd you make him think he killed Kai Shingen? You quickly replaced her with a double. I don't get it," Izumi said. Naruto laughed.

"Oh trust me, I have much more in store for her than to have her die at the hands of someone like Sasuke. Let's call that a simple...observation. After all, training children to become monsters is what a shinobi village is all about. I just sped up the process," Naruto replied.

Izumi snorted, but she quickly walked out of the room. Just because Naruto had assigned her to Sasuke did not mean that she was going to take it easy on him, family or not. If he slowed her down then he was disposable just like anyone else.

Naruto watched Izumi leave before he turned his head back to the monitor. "Well Jiji? It's been an odd turn of events for you hasn't it? I hope you entertain me soon. Right now, you're making this almost too easy for me dattebayo. You as well, Mizuki-teme, I hope you're proving to be an adequate resource as well. I have so many fun things planned," Naruto claimed. He continued to watch the monitor of Uzumei hugging Sasuke while he slept. Yes, Sasuke...find comfort in Uzumei. Naruto would lead her to direct you down into the depths of hell where they were all going.

-x-

Deep beneath the ground, in caverns below, a young shinobi, his hair a tint of ash-grey, and the glasses upon his face, walked across the tiled floors. A rather cruel grin etched itself on his face. The dimly lit halls, an expression of the nigh fading light that resides within the consciousness of men. When one travels these halls for the first time, there is the constant feeling of paranoia. Each step is potentially one's last. That is the world of a criminal, but that is also the world where most of the secrets that make up structure are held.

The young man knocked on a door before opening it. "Lord Orochimaru…," he called. Another restless night of experiments, tests, notes, tubes, and fluids. There were times the man wondered if his master was even human at times like this. Then again, to be greater than what you are is the feeling of every person.

"What is it, Kabuto? I am very busy. I told for no distractions. This is a delicate process," Orochimaru claimed. His long black hair had been tied into a ponytail, an attempt to prevent excess follicles from interfering with the procedure. A surgical mask and gown covered his face and body respectfully. Kabuto did not see who his master was working on, but he assumed it was for something vital.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama, but I believe this requires your attention. It's a letter from Mizuki in Konoha," Kabuto replied. Orochimaru offered no reply. What could be of such importance that it would require that pathetic chunin to message him? He had tasked the academy teacher with securing the Forbidden Scroll for more research. There were jutsu placed in it that could be vital to his studies. He did not care how long it took the chunin as long as he didn't fail. If he failed then he was of no more use to the Sannin, and he would move on to the next project.

Seeing that his master was no interested, Kabuto clarified. "Unfortunately, it's not about the scroll, but it's about Takamura Shingen. Apparently, the Konoha underworld is under a new leader…" He said.

Hmm, now that was rather interesting. What could have happened to poor, poor Shingen-kun? Orochimaru had purchased quite the sizable selection of subjects from him and others. It made it much easier than having to kidnap them on his own. Still, this was nothing to bring to his attention while he was performing what he felt was critical study.

Deciding not to beat around the bush anymore, lest he anger or annoy his master, Kabuto exhaled. "It seems that this new leader was aware of Mizuki's connection to us. I don't know what he blackmailed Mizuki with, but he was tasked with sending us this letter. The person only asked one thing. 'How value...is Uchiha blood?'" Kabuto replied.

Orochimaru stopped working. Behind his mask laid a small frown. He leaned up and took a deep breath. "Let me see the letter," he said. Kabuto bowed and offered the letter to the Sannin. The rather tall adult male exited the room and tore open the scroll. Unfortunately, time wasn't with him to read all of it, but...it seemed to be quite intriguing.

"Kukuku, how fascinating. This might increase your usefulness more than I had initially suspected, Mizuki-kun." Orochimaru grinned, his eyes brimming with the seeds of lust for knowledge and information.

* * *

 _ **KG: Whew, I suppose I'll stop there. A bit quicker than usual, but I don't think anyone is going to complain. The amount of revenge manga I have read really helps me out here. Revenge movies too. They're all good. However, now that the second issue of the Lux comic for LoL is out, I can finally go back to Summoner of the League. Now, make no mistake, I now see the amount of attention this fic got, so I'll be more consistent with its updates.**_

 _ **KG: Okay, bye. GIMME CREAM SODA!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**KG: Whew, long time no see eh? Had been kinda busy lately, but I know no one cares about that. But guess what! Being a father is a lot of work. More than I thought.**_

 _ **Wifey: It's a job you don't get paid for. Kind of like when I married you.**_

 _ **KG: Har har har. Gimme my son! Let the new Dad have a turn.**_

 _ **Wifey: Your funeral.**_

 _ **Derek (Sonny):...**_

 _ **KG: Here son, how would you like your first cream soda?**_

 _ **Wifey: YOU CAN'T FEED HIM CREAM SODA YET!**_

 _ **Derek: Wah!**_

 _ **KG:...**_

 _ **Wifey:...**_

 _ **Both: Sigh**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Nothing Left to Lose by Ivan Dominik**_

 _ **Quote: ""Evil begins when you begin to treat people as things." by Terry Pratchett.**_

* * *

"Please, please stop! I'm sorry about what I did to you, but please don't hurt my family," A man said. He sat tied to a chair. His right eye swollen, and his lips busted. His wife and son whimpered while Izumi kept them pinned in a corner. Meanwhile, Naruto sat on the man's family bed. He stared at the man with cold eyes.

"What I do to your family depends on your actions. Thank you for the apology, meaningless as it is. Now then, you might be wondering why this is happening to you. I'm here because you have information that I need regarding Project...Hunter," Naruto said. He immediately received his desired result. The man's heart was surprisingly very calm for being in this situation. However, Naruto was pretty adept at examining lies and truth.

"W-What is that? I don't know what you're talking abou...ARGH!" The man screamed as his fingers lifted up and bent back until they snapped. Through his tears, the man had seen Naruto controlling the action.

"That was for the lie, but on the chance that you're telling the truth, then let me see if I can't jog your memory of...the one that made it. Hana-chan, if you please!" Naruto called. The blonde didn't have to look to see the man's heart suddenly burst to life like it was trying to escape his ribcage. He heard Hana come in through the hallway.

The former daughter of the Inuzuka head came into the room. She surveyed the situation. "Hana-chan, meet Oshiro Kenchi. You might not remember it, but...he was your caretaker for three years before handing you to Inuzuka Tsume," Naruto introduced. He allowed Hana to work further into the room. She had surveyed his work, yet it did not affect her. She had grown used to it.

Hana stood before him a deep growl releasing from her throat. Oh, his heart was really racing now. Finally they were getting somewhere. "I-Inuzuka Hana?! What are you doing here?! Why are you a part of this?!" he asked.

...or maybe not.

Naruto released a sigh. "Izumi, three fingers please," Naruto ordered. Kenchi gasped as he heard his wife let out a garbled scream that had been covered by Izumi's hand. No doubt an attempt to keep her from shouting out. He saw the twisted turns of his wife's right hand fingers. Three to be except. In her other arm was their son. The Uchiha took out a kunai and placed it near the woman's throat.

"Shall we go for six dattebyo?" Naruto asked. Oshiro lowered his head. Seeing this, the blonde patted his former Inuzuka soldier on the shoulder. No doubt he was offering her free reign to do as she pleased. He would merely survey the situation. Meanwhile, Hana grabbed a folder and threw it on the man's lap.

"What am I?!" Hana asked. He stared at her. She seemed close to tearing his face apart. The utter rage in her eyes and the feral look beneath them was quickly threatening to consume her. It was just like the reports had said. He tried to find the words, but they would not come out. This only made Hana angrier. She turned to Naruto. The blonde grinned.

"...The boy's ear, Izumi-chan," Naruto claimed. The wife widened her eyes and frantically tried to move her body to cover her son, but it was obvious that the night's activities had left her exhausted. She was much too slow. Yet, that wouldn't have mattered anyway. Izumi kicked the woman over ushering a loud cough. She then reached for the boy.

"NO! No please! I don't know! I swear! I don't know what you are," He said. That...was not an answer Hana liked. She grabbed him by his pajama shirt and pulled him up, chair and all. He stared into her eyes.

"How could you, my supposed caretaker, not know?! Why was I created?!" She asked. He only shook his head. He didn't know. He truly didn't know. He didn't know what answer she wanted, but he couldn't give it to her.

"By Kami above, I don't know. I'm telling the truth! Yes, I was your caretaker, but I was only told the bare minimum. I was told to monitor your progress, stimulate your brain and senses with rigorous, yet fun activities. I was told to feed you a prescribed diet. I never got to ask questions! I was only told that Hokage-sama had authorized the project. I was told what I needed to know! I promise! Please don't hurt my son!" He exclaimed.

Hana dropped him with a heavy thud to the floor. A groan escaped her lips. **"Then what do you know? Tell me! Tell me right now!"** She demanded. When he looked at her, he froze. Her teeth sharpened, her nails lengthened, and her hair was slowly beginning to form over the rest of her body.

"I...I only know that it wasn't just Konoha that was regulated to the project. The facility that you were kept in wasn't in the village. Those who were non-essentials to the project were blindfolded and rode by cart for about 2-3 weeks. Cleaning staff, kitchen staff, caretakers, and...other people were what made up that section. I remember the comings and goings for the three years that I was with you. It was amazing. No matter what I gave you, you figured it out faster than even a Nara could. You had greater latent strength that Tsunade-sama of the Sannin. You had almost amazing chakra control that almost no jonin could hope to match. A-All I know is...they are still continuing the project. I...haven't been called as a caretaker so...it must not be going well," he said, the pain still surging through his body. He fought through it with gritted teeth.

Hana did not say anything for a moment. She released a growl. "May I go back to the grounds?" Hana asked, rage filling her body. Naruto smirked off to the side.

"Is that all you wanted to hear?" Naruto asked. He was not disappointed by her response.

"No, but that's all I can stand for one night!" She returned, no disrespect in her tongue. There was the traces of steel laced with venom. The chakra rolled off her body. It was much stronger from when Naruto had spoken with her the first time he had met her.

"In that case, then you may go. Try not to kill the guards when you train. I still have need for them dattebayo!" Naruto replied. Hana walked out of the room without another word. This action was followed by Izumi releasing the facility caretaker's wife and child. They ran to him and cried while he whispered encouraging words to them. The smile that had been on Naruto's face slowly disappeared.

Izumi watched out of the corner of her eyes as a pool of blood began to swirl through Naruto's fingers. She watched it grow longer and darker. Like tendrils from the Gates of Hades, they wrapped around each other. Like strengthening fibers they former the body of a very long blade. Once its handle was formed, then came the glistening sight of its curved edge. A deadly scythe, like those of scary children's tales of the God of Death, loomed over the family. Izumi watched as hope, once threatening to spring forth, had been crushed beneath the weight of shock and horror. Mother and son watched a husband and father's head sail through the air before it rolled like a ball on the ground. However, there was no time for them to scream as Naruto grabbed the woman and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Stop! Don't hurt my Kaa-chan!" the boy cried, but Izumi was quick to move. A swift push sent him crashing to the floor while Naruto swung his blade until it's unholy glimmer rested just at the nape of her neck. He could feel the wife's chest beating. It was like a chorus of despair and pain. He had to commend her for keeping the rest of her nerve. She would have been joining her husband on the floor if he had seen the beginning vocal contractions for a scream.

"There is a law of the universe I'm starting to actually like. What goes around, comes around. It has a nice sense of ironic meaning don't you think? I'm also a firm believer in harsh lessons, like you and the rest of Konoha taught me. Now, here's a lesson for you. The next man you decide to open your legs for in holy matrimony better learn that throwing alcohol bottles at kids...is very unpleasant! Understand me?" Naruto asked. Through her whimpers she quickly nodded.

"Good, now you're going to get out of Konoha. You're going to tell no one what transpired here. Believe me, I will know if you do. And, if by chance, I see your face in this village tomorrow morning...you'll soon find yourself starting a whole new family," he claimed. His eyes stared at the boy who was no doubt the same age as him. He withdrew the scythe from her throat and swirled it around until it flew back into his body. Both mother and child shivered and whimpered at Naruto's feet. Their sobs were a crooked chorus to his ears.

"Come Izumi-chan, we're done here," Naruto said. She followed him out the door. Both exited the house as if nothing had transpired. Then again, even if no one was to notice it, Naruto had firmly cemented a place for himself.. All it took...was one year.

Yes, a full year passed ever since Naruto had allowed Sasuke to become part of the grand plan he was creating. Even until this time he had not allowed the Uchiha to know that he was the one behind the scenes of this sudden organization the blonde found himself constructing. Of course a small portion that had remained of Naruto's childish age wanted to flaunt the fact that he was the one giving the orders to the Uchiha, but...well the silent victories were always more satisfying. After all, Naruto didn't care what Sasuke did outside of his assignments. As long as the Uchiha was a good little avenger and followed orders, well Naruto was pleased.

Yet, there was one thing about the Uchiha that made the Uzumaki smile keep growing. From Uzumei's reports, just like Naruto had anticipated, Sasuke was completely enamored with the redhead. Perhaps this was more platonic than romantic, but the point still stood. Naturally, Uzumei said Uchiha Sasuke never...said this, but from his body language he definitely kept her closer than any other person in the village. He was even more attached to her than he was to Izumi.

Admittedly, Izumi didn't provide much of a battle in that regard. Whatever assignments Naruto gave her she did. She then went back to training. It had gotten to a point that Naruto ordered her to spend at least one week every month not training. It pissed her off, but he didn't care. She was too valuable a tool to have collapsing. In any case, she trained Sasuke, and gave him assignments. Both did not talk about their clan, nor did they talk about becoming a family. Izumi had made it clear that if Sasuke got in the way of her goal of killing Itachi, then he would be next. In all honesty, Naruto was sure that Sasuke didn't seem to mind that. Uchiha, who could figure them out?

In any case, Naruto had once asked Uzumei on her opinion of Sasuke. Her answer was rather surprising, even to him.

"I have no feelings one way or the other for him. If he's outlived his usefulness then I can quickly get rid of him. He's an assignment, nothing more and nothing less. I love him as much as you ask me to. If I should show him more affection then merely say the word. If you want me to kill him then I'll bring you his head in less than ten minutes," she had claimed.

Naruto didn't mind this. He was glad that Uzumei understood the right amount of worth Uchiha Sasuke held to Naruto. In any case, he spoke for her to remain with him. She continued to perform friendly acts with him. It was so good, that even Naruto was embarrassed to say he couldn't tell the difference sometimes. Needless to say, but both Izumi and Uzumei had quickly returned to an acceptable status of strength. If there was one thing Naruto applauded with Izumi was that she never, not once, asked him for Takamura's whereabouts. She seemed content to let her rage slowly boil until it was unleashed.

An hour passed before Naruto and Izumi came back to the blonde's undercover base of operations, naturally the nightclub which had been previously owned by Shingen. Naruto opened its door. "Izumi, tell Anko, and Ko to meet with me. Also, complete a little...task for me. Once you've done that...you may begin your hunt," Naruto claimed.

Naruto didn't need to turn around to see the murderous gleam on Izumi's face. Finally, after a year of patience and service, she was rewarded. "Yes sir," she claimed and walked off. Of course Izumi would have liked to begin immediately, but the blonde had just given her the best news she had heard since becoming a part of this organization. She wasn't about to ruin it now.

"Good," he replied. He left her and walked back to his office. Ah yes, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki had made quite a few renovations to the nightclub over the year. Firstly, it was much bigger, both outwardly and inwardly. Secondly, he had actually managed to rid himself of...the extra expenses that had been held behind bars previously. Some wisely joined him, and others joined their families in the next life for his purpose. Either way, he made use of everyone that he needed to. It had garnered him quite a bit of support and funds, but it gained him just as much ire as well. Particularly, the ire of Takamura's enemies. Naruto couldn't count the number of assassins that had been sent to Konoha try and remove his head from his shoulders.

Yet, there was only one problem with that. Not too many knew that the empire by which Takamura had invested himself...had been taken over by the outcast of Konoha. It must have been hard for those assassins. How would they know who to target? Through Yugao's eyes, he was able to spot each one. He also swiftly assigned her to deal with them all. As expected of an Anbu, she truly was beautiful to watch.

Perhaps by the eighth month, the attempts slowed down. No doubt the pockets were running just a tad dry...or the bodies were becoming smarter. Either way...the only thing this served for Naruto was more blood to add to his arsenal, along with such wonderful memories of inner dealings that most would die to have.

Ah yes, speaking of his abilities, Naruto was now confident to say that he had a much better mastery over these strange techniques than he had a year ago. Of course, the training between him, Hana, Yugao, Izumi, and Uzumei had led to such delicious results that had bolstered his already expanding information base in combat. In fact, he had learned to do quite a few things. Wonderful things actually. And, now was the time to put those things to the true test.

The young academy student walked into his office and closed the door. He swiftly sat in his chair and released a breath. Even now, he could hear Hana's heart beating fast and she trained just a couple of floors below his own. Not even two minutes later did Anko and Ko come through the door. "You called? Also what's with Hana? She's in a bitchier mood than usual" Anko asked, hands folded.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she's in her mating season. She's not your concern at the moment. How goes your assignment?" he asked. His back in his chair, he watched them step forward. He then heard the Snake Princess, his own cute little nickname for her, suck her teeth.

"They're willing to negotiate. Though I don't know what you want to achieve from Gato of all people. So he took over a country. That type of thing happens all the time," Anko said. Ko had to agree. Oppression, though cruel, was usually unavoidable within this world. Both watched the blonde swirl his finger around his glass, a smile on his face.

"Oh I don't particularly care about Wave Country. I did send their Daimyo his son in a cardboard box after all. What they do doesn't concern me, but his shipping business does. To be honest, dealing with his interference is becoming tedious. I didn't act sooner because I was busy establishing the structure that we have right now, but now is a very good time to remove that short, chubby waste of skin from his seat. Besides, if I can remove him then I have a rather interesting information hub station," Naruto claimed.

"And that's what we're doing?" Ko , to their surprise and slight frustration, Naruto shook his head.

"Not directly. I'll be handling that myself. No, I have another assignment for the both of you," he said to them. Both glanced at each other. The smile on his face unnerved them both, but that was nothing compared to the red glow of his eyes.

Naruto stayed behind to work for about another hour before leaving. As per usual he left Uzumei and Izumi in charge of operations while he slept. Though it had taken some time, both ladies were no adept at running this organization for at least a couple of hours while he was indisposed. He would long to see where they would be in the coming weeks when he wasn't there to look after them.

He had just arrived home and there was his most loyal confident...glaring at him like she wished to take his head off. Yup, most loyal confidant alright. "You know, they say frowning and glaring increases the chances of getting wrinkles. You're still young, Nee-chan. You should smile more," Naruto claimed.

"I'll smile more when you're behind bars," Yugao replied, yet it was obvious that last year's venom had quickly been replaced with mere disapproval. If anything, Naruto came to figure she was more annoyed by his presence than blatantly spiteful. Why just yesterday they had spent thirty minutes together talking on a rather normal subject...the 1000 ways you could murder someone with a kunai. Yay, progress.

"Heh, you'll miss this face if I left you alone. Besides, it's just gonna be you, me, and Uzumei again like old times for the next couple of months. Just like it used to be," He claimed. Yugao folded her arms. As one could tell, she had not gotten any closer to escaping the strangling grip the Kyuubi jinchuuriki had on not just her life, but also on Hayate's life. Granted, he had...been making rather reasonable demands as of late, but that only served to worry the Anbu. No matter what relationship they had, Yugao knew that Naruto held a burning hatred for Konoha. She had seen it every day. He was also growing stronger. Every day, for an entire year, he had been fighting with her. She watched his blood powers evolve. Each day was a little bit harder to prove dominance over him. Whether by his mind, through stolen memories, or by his body naturally strengthening itself, Yugao was afraid that there might come a point where she alone couldn't stop him.

The scary thing? She was sure Naruto knew it as well. "You're bringing the Uchiha along as well. There is no feasible way for you to allow the Uchiha to exit the village. Then there is you. You are still the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Konoha keeps tabs on you almost every day," she argued.

"Oh really? Well then, then I guess I'm getting away with all of these things because Konoha is letting me? Now that's not much of a game, Nee-chan," Naruto remarked. Yugao had no answer to that. Even if she did, Naruto didn't give her the chance to reply. He continued talking.

"Besides, I always was good at...thinking outside the box," Naruto claimed. That statement did not fill Yugao with much confidence. She didn't know what he meant by that either. She merely watched him enter his bedroom. Allow the purple-haired Anbu to first claim that she was not used to believing in god or any other spiritual beings. However, she found herself wishing she could pray to something to help her out of this situation.

-x-

"Eh? Why would I go anywhere with you, Teme?! First you dump your stupid trash on me, now you're telling me to meet you tonight?! Why don't you ask one of your stupid fangirls to walk you home in the dark?!" Naruto asked, a grumble as he began to walk away.

Uchiha Sasuke was not having a great day. He had been told about a month in advance that he would begin experiencing life outside of the village as per their organization's instructions. Of course, this had thrilled the avenger. He truly believed that he had gotten stronger under the tutelage of so many chunin and jonin before anyone else. There was definitely no lack of goons to practice on.

Unfortunately, he had never met the leader of this organization that he had been a part of, but Sasuke didn't truly care. He had gotten stronger so much faster here than he had in the academy. His taijutsu instructors had nothing but constant praise for his skill against his classmates. He was able to disable them all with ruthless efficiency. However, as much as the praise was nice, he was never able to grow his ego. There was always someone more skilled back at the base waiting to put him in his place. Of course he hated it, but it just proved that he had not reached his limits and could go even higher.

Sasuke did not want to admit that...he liked being with the redhead, Uzumei. She seemed to be the only person he could truly talk to at times. Well, more like she talked and he just listened. It was clear that he and his only surviving family member, Izumi Uchiha, had no particular love for each other. He didn't mind that. He didn't even remember the girl so it wasn't like he was starved for her attention. Yet her claim that she would be the one to kill Itachi was not one that he would allow. Both had made it quite clear, they were working towards a common goal. If either got in the way deliberately, then they were expendable.

However, Uzumei wasn't like that, and this...made Sasuke uncomfortable. She had taken it upon herself to make him his lunches for school. She also asked him about his day and his classes. Most of his answers had been grunts, but she always got him to answer by pulling his ear painfully until he answered. In some ways, she reminded him of his mother. Always smiling, and always looking after him.

Anyway, the current predicament that was, as of this moment, walking away from him ushered a growl from him. Uchiha Sasuke had been told by the redhead that they would be leaving Konoha on unexplained business. At first, the last Uchiha didn't know why this news was even being brought to him, but Uzumei had been quick to tell him that it would be a good opportunity for Sasuke to learn about the outside world. It would also be a good opportunity for him to complete more tasks which would make him stronger. This had definitely made the young Uchiha happy, but...apparently the leader had ordered that Sasuke be the one to...convince Uzumaki Naruto to come with them. He wasn't given a reason why, he was told that if he couldn't then he wouldn't be going. That was something the dark-haired boy would not allow.

Still, this did not make this embarrassment any easier. Why did this organization even want Naruto in it?! He was a dead-last loser! Yet the only thing Sasuke could do was grit his teeth and think of another method. "Heh, I knew you were a coward. And you claim you're gonna be Hokage? Little Naruto can't handle the dark?" Sasuke asked.

The Uchiha grinned when he saw the blonde pause. Perhaps he was too far away to tell, but Sasuke thought he saw a gleaming smile flash upon Naruto's face, but the Kyuubi jinchuuriki turned around and shouted. "Coward?! You're calling me a coward, Teme?! Fine! I'll see you there! Uzumaki Naruto ain't no damn coward, dattebayo!" Naruto growled. He stomped away which made Sasuke snort. Honestly, how gullible could one village idiot be?

Naruto watched Sasuke walk away, his hands in his pockets. Oh rest assured Sasuke. Naruto could handle the dark just fine.

And, handle the dark Naruto did. The sun had set over the village once again. Naruto sealed what he needed and picked up his bags. He felt Yugao drop down behind him. "You won't make it! The Konoha patrol won't allow it!" She claimed, but Naruto carried on as if he hadn't heard her. Once he was packed, he stood with her in the middle of his living room.

"You really care about me, don't you? I'm glad you care so much to warn me," Naruto finally said. Yugao didn't reply to that obvious statement. She merely continued to scowl at him. However, her scowl was quickly replaced with curiosity as her blonde captor held out his hand. Almost instantly, blood swirled from his body and, like a squall of a red pond, pierced the air around him at such a high speed that it sounded like a fast swish of air and water.

Around his open palm, it formed a ball which seemed to grow bigger and bigger. It must have been bigger than her head because she watched him lift it into the air. A shivering grin came across his lips as he turned to her. "Why do you think I tasked Sasuke to meet me for this? I just needed him to be close to me for a moment without rousing his suspicions. Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him...yet," Naruto claimed.

Yugao watched the blood twist and turn itself. Like carbon fiber it kept tightening and straining. Forming and shifting, the Anbu was quick to notice muscles being formed. After that came skin, and after that came hair. She widened her eyes. She quickly began to understand this very terrifying feeling in the pit of her chest when she saw Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of them. There was not a single hair out of place. Black hair, dark eyes, a very light-skinned body, firm muscles just barely showing the beginnings of adolescence, and...a very...unsightly male appendage. By Naruto's will, the blood swirled back into the Uchiha's head leaving no cuts, bruises, or sign of injury.

"Hmm pretty good work if I do say so myself. Though, I did have to...ugh...imagine the lower parts. That's definitely more of Sasuke than I'll ever want to see in my life dattebayo! If only I could make clothes. I'm almost tempted to make him walk back to Sasuke's house naked, but...I'd better not. What do you think, Yugao-chan?" Naruto asked without turning around. He could feel the stress in Yugao's heart. It was to be expected. He had only trained or shown his abilities around her. She was sure that he had nothing he could surprise her with. Even her silence spoke volumes of what he had achieved.

He faced the Sasuke clone. "Speak!" He ordered.

"Yes," Ooh, too deep. Naruto clenched his hands into a fist crushing and molding the clone's vocal cords. He tested the clone's voice over and over again until he finally got it right. He then made Yugao's own blood run cold when he formed a clone of himself. Just like the Sasuke clone, no hair was out of place. He gave the Sasuke clone some of the clothes that Uchiha Sasuke wore at the nightclub while he gave the Naruto clone his own clothes.

"You see, Yugao-neechan, I remember the Bunshin technique back at the academy. To this day, I still can't get it right, but...then I created this. Sure it's an unoriginal name, but say hello to my Chi Bunshin Jutsu. Believe you me, it took me a lot of time and effort to perfect this. Unlike the Bunshin, they are very real. They are also...very durable. Once I dispel them, anything they learn I will learn, but they're also better than those Kage Bunshin you're so worried about me stealing," Naruto replied which made Yugao stiffen. It was then brought to her attention that because he had directly consumed her blood he held a telepathic link with her. In essence, he no doubt heard what she was thinking.

"And what is that?" she asked, she tried to glean this information from him, but she watched him face her.

"Figure it out. You're an Anbu. You can handle a little puzzle. Now then, the both of you have your objectives. Do them!" Naruto said. Both nodded. The Sasuke clone walked out of the door and the Naruto clone proceeded to get ready for bed. While they did this, Naruto turned out the lights to his apartment and jumped on the ledge of his window which led to the cool night air outside. Naruto dashed out and so did Yugao.

-x-

Sasuke had to admit, he had done some odd assignments for the organization he was serving under. Some were delivery, others were scouting, but even he was not expecting to see Uzumei standing over five decapitated Konoha shinobi, a long blade in her hands. Judging by the back she was carrying, it was most likely true that she had been discovered and quickly dispatched her adversaries.

Uzumei turned and stared at the Uchiha. He found down a shiver with the way her violet eyes stared at him. "Does this scare you, Sasuke? Sorry if it does, but you'll be doing this too as well," Uzumei said. Sasuke stared at the bodies. While yes, it definitely unnerved him, it wasn't about to make him lose his lunch. He had seen some...unsavory things in his time with the organization. He didn't tell her, but Uzumei had definitely helped him with keeping what remained of his sanity there.

"Hn, if they got in the way then they deserved to die," Sasuke replied, his arms folded. Uzumei smiled at him before she kicked one of the bodies sending it into a nearby trash area. No sooner than her doing this did rats begin sniffing the carcass.

"That they did. Did you manage to convince your classmate?" she asked. She didn't need the answer to that question. Of course she knew that he had. However, the scowl that seemed to mar his face was almost too easy to smile at. Honestly, even someone like Sasuke could wear his emotions on his sleeve when he wanted to.

"Tch, it's better if we leave the loser here. Why are we even bringing him?" Sasuke asked.

Uzumei sheathed her blade and stepped herself from the massacre she had just caused. She brushed a tiny splatter of blood that had been on her cheek. "Sasuke, what was the first lesson you were taught?" Uzumei asked. She heard the Uchiha snarl, but he had apparently been trained well enough to hold his tongue. Though she had only recently come into combat for about a year, Uzumei had quickly proven herself, even at her presumed middle age, to be an almost prodigal talent in the nature of combat. Even Izumi had difficulty with the woman. This was something that infuriated the older Uchiha to almost no end.

"Even rusty metal can be forged into the most terrifying weapons. Yeah, I remember that. Just don't expect me to hold my breath that the Dobe will do anything competent," he returned. Uzumei decided not to reply to that. Sometimes, no matter how she tried, the Uchiha was too headstrong for his own good. Then again, Uzumei still had plenty of time to rectify that, and when her Lord deemed that she finally be rid of this farce then perhaps the Uchiha's true humility might begin.

"Exactly. Though he is nothing significant right now, we'll make Uzumaki Naruto someone so great that even the position of Hokage will be a mere child's toy for him. He is that influential," She said. This seemed to spark Sasuke's curiosity further, but he had to be placed on hold.

"Alright Teme, I'm here. Now what the hell did you...guak!"

Sasuke barely had time to register than Naruto had shown up before an Anbu came up behind the blonde and knocked him out with the handle of her blade. She caught him before he fell to the ground. Seeing this, Uzumei nodded. "Alright, let's go. We have a long journey to the Northeast. We'll be meeting up with some of the others later. Try not to drop him," Uzumei said, the underlying threat to Yugao was perfectly clear.

Said Anbu glared behind her mask. Oh she would, if she were able to. Then again, she also would have not hit him with the back of her blade, and the feeling of steel on bone would have probably been more exhilarating than it should have been. Nevertheless, she treated his body like a valuable possession, not of her own volition, and the three were quick to come to the top of Konoha's outer walls.

"Who are you?! What are you doing up he...Guak!" A kunoichi was barely able to get her question out before her head detached from her body. Uzumei stared at the fallen body, a sharp gleam in her eyes when she had done so. Wisely, Sasuke turned away from the scene. Call him what you will, but it was a tad unsettling.

Uzumei flung the blood from her sword. It stained the walls with its color. "You remember the plan, Sasuke?" Uzumei asked. She and Yugao stood just at the edge of the wall. They could see for miles into the outside world. The redhead turned around. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the Uchiha take position on the opposing wall. She wondered what he was seeing when he looked down at Konoha.

"Hn, don't insult me. I know what I have to do!" Sasuke said. He swiftly slapped his hands together. He then flung through the handsigns which he had known ever since he had passed his coming of age rite with his father watching. Now, this very technique which had been burned into the hearts of his clansmen...would burn in the minds of the Konoha people!

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique),"** Sasuke roared as a piercing white-hot flame exploded from his mouth. It grew bigger and bigger in the size of a massive ball before it descended upon the village causing a shattering explosion of pure fire and destruction. Chaos seemed to erupt like a great beast. Sasuke...had been the key which unleashed that beast.

He felt his arm grabbed. "No time for watching. We leave, now!" Uzumei said. She dashed away. Sasuke ran off with her and Yugao, Naruto hung over her shoulder, wasn't far behind. Yet, as they dashed away, Naruto stared at Konoha's retreating form. His smile grew bigger and bigger. Rest easy this time Konoha, Naruto would be back.

" _Take care of things while I'm gone, Izumi. Konoha's your playground now dattebayo!"_

-x-

" _Understood."_ Izumi replied severing the link she had formed with the blonde. She then felt movement beneath her feet. Her eyes burned with harsh red glow of her Sharingan. She stared down at Mizuki's lover, Tsubaki. An unforeseen predicament, but it wouldn't matter if she killed them both. She had originally been tasked with murdering Mizuki. She didn't ask why, and she didn't care why. Either the white-haired man had become a liability which needed to be eliminated, or he had simply outlived his usefulness.

"M-Mi-Mizuki-kun!" Tsubaki gasped out, her breath ragged and her lungs filling with blood. Izumi frowned before she stomped on the woman a bit harder. She heard a growl which came from the white-haired chunin. He casted his most vicious glare upon the Uchiha, but it might as well have been the threat of a fly to an electric zapper. It wasn't like Mizuki was in any condition to stop her. Not with a missing arm and leg anyway.

"Leave Tsubaki out of this! Why are you...ugh...even doing this? I...did...everything," Mizuki snarled out. He clutched his open wound with his other hand which had still been attached to the rest of his body.

Izumi didn't respond for a moment. She stared at them both, two kunai in her hands. "Because...you are too weak," Izumi replied. She then kicked Tsubaki across the living room floor. If both were praying for a rescue then it wouldn't be happening. Everyone was much too distracted by the fire to even think of looking for anything else. Thus this left Izumi with more than enough time to deal with her assignment.

She approached Mizuki. He had nowhere to escape to. It had been a surprise attack and he had not the time to counter before she engaged him. It was brief combat, but she had quickly overpowered him. Tsubaki had come home to warn him of the fire, but she had quickly been disarmed as well. Crap, he could feel his consciousness fading away. "I hope you rot in hell," he said.

Izumi was not fazed. "A small price to pay for getting what I want out of this life that was taken from me." She said and she threw her kunai at his skull. It sailed through the air with expert force just waiting to pierce itself into the wall behind him. However, this surprised them both when another kunai clashed with Izumi's sending it clanging across the floor.

A frown, Izumi turned around to see Tsubaki barely standing to her feet. The chunin slammed her hands together. **"Doton: Dotakujō no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Table Top Technique),"** Tsubaki called out before she then followed by placing her hands on the floor.

Almost instantly, the entire house ushered in a large crash as the ground beneath them pushed the building and all adjacent to it into the air. It then came crashing down with an explosive force of destruction that shook nearly all near it.

Tsubaki grabbed Mizuki and both coughed as they walked out of the house. Well, more to say that Tsubaki supported her lover in his newly formed frail and weakened body. The former then stared back at the house that she had lived in with Mizuki for over a year. She grabbed a kunai and strapped an explosion tag to it. "That...ugh...that won't kill her," Mzuki claimed.

Of course it wouldn't. Tsubaki already knew that. "But it might slow her down long enough for me to get you medical attention," she said. She threw the kunai with expert precision into the pile of wreckage that had been their house. Three seconds passed and both felt the ground rumble at their feet from the massive explosion which had engulfed their abode in righteous hot flames.

Tsubaki carried Mizuki through the barren streets of Konoha. By now, no doubt people were in a hectic frenzy. No one was able to assist them yet. Tsubaki cursed as she felt her leg stiffen. Her earlier combat with Izumi had done more damage than she would have liked. "Tsubaki, that's enough! We both know I won't make it!" Mizuki said.

"Stop it, Mizuki-kun. You'll make it. We'll make it! We always do. I hope this has taught you to stop doing those...activities. Please, you remember the dream we had?" Tsubaki asked. Mizuki struggled to keep his head awake. He was so tired. He was very tired. He lowered his head down.

Tsubaki grunted as she felt Mizuki's body slouch downward. She gave a cold chuckle. "Ah, You must be dreaming about it right now. I remember it too. A nice house, two nice kids, and maybe even a little dog. Are you...d-dreaming about that? I know I'd like to," the dark-haired woman said. She kept walking. She kept dragging her fiancee despite the fact that she knew he had long since departed for the afterlife. As she dragged him, Tsubaki wondered...whatever Mizuki had been doing, was it worth it? What had he done...to earn the ire of this mysterious organization?

"Do you have...have dreams like that too? Or is your heart just as dark as those eyes of your cursed clan?" Tsubaki asked. She stared forward with a harsh snarl at Izumi Uchiha standing in the middle of the street. The only evidence that her attack had slightly worked had been the burn marks on the Uchiha's face and her charred clothing. Aside from these things, Izumi was unfazed.

"You know nothing of dreams. This despair you feel, what I have experienced is worlds above whatever you're feeling. By Konoha, by the Uchiha clan, by outside forces which make this very structure of society turn, I have felt each sting of their influence on me. I do not have dreams for everything that I desire will be a reality. Would you like to know what I see? I see a village torn asunder and razed to the ground. Its diligent protector watches as I slaughter each and every single last living, breathing two-legged creature that he had sworn to protect at my expense, AT MY MOTHER'S EXPENSE. I will make him lose them all, just as he made me lose all of mine! All because of my disgusting love for his ideals!" Izumi fired back, venom dripping from her teeth.

Tsubaki released a breath. " I pity you," she replied. No sonner than those words escaped her did she fall to the ground along with Mizuki. A kunai to her chest and forehead for a very quick death. Both Konoha shinobi passed away without another word. Izumi stared at them and quickly began to burn the bodies. Her red eyes stared at the flames without remorse.

"I hope that pity will keep you warm in the cold belly of the Shinigami. I don't need it," she claimed. She then turned around. Now then, with her current assignment finished Izumi was finally allowed the first step to her revenge she hated waited on for so long. She would savor this moment. She would savor this moment that Uzumaki Naruto had given her. Itachi, Izumi was going to let you bear witness to the path your "selfless" actions had wrought. Perhaps then, she could show you a dream...just as you had showed her. Then she could show you...the crooked reality that comes from being awakened from that dream.

It turns out to be...a lie!

* * *

 _ **KG: This wasn't meant to take this long, but better late than never.**_

 _ **Derek (Sonny):...**_

 _ **KG: What are you looking at? I'm not giving you my cream soda! Your mom said so. Then again, when do I ever listen to her?**_

 _ **Wifey: I heard that!**_

 _ **Derek: ….**_

 _ **KG: You are one unresponsive baby!**_

 _ **Wifey: He takes after his stupid dad.**_

 _ **KG: Don't you mean his stupid mother?**_

 _ **Wifey: Such an original insult.**_

 _ **KG: You started it.**_

 _ **Derek: wah!**_

 _ **KG: Sigh, great. Cya guys. GIMME CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **Wifey: Aw there, there Derek. Momma's here! Momma's here!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**KG: I'm here. You're here. Let's go!**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Path of Darkness by Adrian Von Ziegler.**_

 _ **Quote: "It is not power that corrupts but fear. Fear of losing power corrupts those who wield it and fear of the scourge of power corrupts those who are subject to it." by Aung San Suu Kyi.**_

* * *

"No! No! I don't believe you! You're lying! Jiji would never do that to me!"

Sasuke frowned with folded arms, his back resting on a tree trunk, while he watched Uzumei continue to explain to Naruto the lies Konoha had constantly fed him. Truth be told, some of these surprised even Sasuke. So...the dobe was the container for the Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon fox that had laid death and destruction to Konoha? The very same Kyuubi that the Academy taught had been killed by the Yondaime? Someone like Naruto had access to that kind of power and he never knew it? The very thought infuriated the Uchiha, but he kept it to himself.

It all started to make sense. The comments the villagers made about the idiot, his poor grades, his even poorer skills, and terrible living manners. Sasuke dared not say it, but he felt rather bad for Naruto. He was still an idiot though. He would say this because, as typical of the dobe, Naruto now got violent. He tried to punch Uzumei with poor form, but she expertly dodged each one of them. She then grabbed his arm and easily subdued him.

"It took a lot of effort to free you, Uzumaki Naruto. We see potential inside of you. Potential that has been squandered at the hands of your Hokage and the people you so desperately tried to receive acknowledgement from! We shall make you great! We shall rise you above the Hokage, and all Kage who have come before! You can come with us, take revenge on those who spat on you, or...you can be a dog in Konoha for the rest of your life," Uzumei said. She let Naruto go and walked away. Well, walked away from the dobe. She walked over to Sasuke.

"Come Sasuke, let's leave Naruto-san to his thoughts," Uzumei said. Sasuke grumbled, but complied. Both left the area that Naruto had been sitting in. Once they were gone, the frown on Naruto's face disappeared. In its place lay a twisted smile, and a gleam laden with maddening blood lust.

"Perhaps I should cast Uzumei in shinobi movies. She's a pretty good actor. Good, now I won't need Sasuke hovering over me with suspicions while I do my work. He's a gullible Uchiha after all. Hmm, perhaps I should have told that it was rumored the Kyuubi had been controlled by the Sharingan. That would have inflated his ego even more. No wonder the civilian populace started distrusting the Uchiha." Naruto said with a laugh.

Anyway, the joke's aside, Naruto took some time to reflect. He had covered the bases that he needed to. Now, he did not need to rely on working within Konoha to achieve his ends. Now, he had free reign to do as he pleased. He could feel his shivering with excitement. The countless coups of blood within him were quickly racing heightening his senses and drive him made with emotion.

"Heh, a year later and I still can't help the blood rushing through my body when I'm excited. I'll have to work on that. Now then, the main question is which objective should I work towards first? So many endless possibilities, and so many plans to move." Naruto thought to himself. He supposed he could send a contact to Orochimaru. That snake bastard had been researching a rather interesting idea that Naruto had been coming up with.

" _Hmph, no. Ever since I've been giving him a two-month dose of Sasuke's blood to work his...whatever he works on, he's been rather compliant. I don't need to meet his little spies any time soon. Hmm, where to go…,"_ Naruto thought. A sigh, he held out his hand.

"Hand me the map," Naruto said. Almost immediately, Yugao appeared from where she had been hiding and gave the blonde her copy of the map she had...procured from the Anbu headquarters. Oh sure, she couldn't have gotten any old map, but the blonde wanted her to get one from the ANBU itself. Call it...playing with tension.

"If you're looking for the way to hell, I'd be happy to show you. No earthly map is gonna get you there," Yugao said, a slight jab that made Naruto smile. He unfurled the map and began to give it a one over. Yet, he still had time to always have fun banter with his favorite Anbu.

He cleared his throat. "Hmm, an interesting prospect. I wouldn't mind taking over the Demon Realm. Maybe I'll become the Demon Lord, an army of devils at my command, a field of she-devils and succubi to shower my bed, doesn't sound too bad. Then, I can come back here to thank you for the suggestion. Who knows...maybe I can have an Incubus work on Hayate-kun's...performance issues," Naruto fired back.

Yugao took a steady breath. "Hayate performs just fine!" She said back to him. Wait, why was she discussing her...intimate moments with her current captor and tormentor? This was ridiculous! Why is it that everything involving Hayate made her angry? It hadn't stopped being that way even a year ago.

"I dunno, with that cough of his, I don't think he has time to focus on many...other things. Now then, as much as I'd like to continue this discussion I at least now know where we can go. Now, be a good Nee-chan and fetch me Uzumei," Naruto said, a smile on his face that did not make Yugao very happy. As luck would have it, there was bound to be entertainment and opportunities to be found.

"Yes, my Lord," Yugao said through strained teeth. It was an act that made Naruto inwardly laugh. Honestly, Yugao provided some of his best entertainment, but he would have to take it slowly. Slowly, gently, passionately, he would corrupt her, but he could be patient. The best fruit which a king tasted...was one that was carefully planted, grown, and cultivated.

"We're going to Kusagakure? What do we need from there?" Sasuke asked. His eyes drifted over to Naruto who remained pouting at the side of the tree. The Uchiha sucked his teeth. Seriously, the idiot didn't even have to say anything and he was the most annoying guy on the planet! No matter what Uzumei told him, Sasuke did not understand why they were bringing him! What could the powers of a demon be in the hands of the dead last?

Uzumei caught the glances that Sasuke kept giving the blonde. Honestly, in her times that she spent with him, most of them unwillingly, she had found him to have a large superiority complex...and an even bigger inferiority one to match. There always seemed to be a constant line for her between cracking his fragile, if meaningless, ego and keeping it from blowing up too much. Even for her, it felt rather infuriating, but it was what Naruto tasked her with, and she claimed that she would be what he needed her to be. Right now, that meant being as close to Sasuke as possible.

"Well, there are currently two reasons. One is for your benefit, Sasuke. Kusagakure is known for excellent shinobi weaponry. This will be a chance for you to find what you need since we will be traveling. Be sure to purchase training equipment, and study material as well. This will make you stronger and bring you steps closer to your goals. We'll also be undergoing a harsher regimen for you since you've adapted to the previous one. Two, I will be meeting a contact for one of our associates," the redhead woman replied.

Sasuke smirked at the thought. He didn't mind being pushed harder. If he managed to learn some valuable techniques out of this experience then that was all that mattered. "And her?" he thumbed over to Yugao who stood next to the irate blonde. Uzumei chuckled.

"She's going to make sure that our other guest calmly makes his decision and doesn't try to jump ship too early," Uzumei replied. The Uchiha snorted, but didn't say anything further. For himself, Naruto decided to stay silent and continue his personal muted tirade. To be honest, keeping up this "stupid" facade was rather enjoyable. If it meant that Sasuke could get stronger then that was fine. Naruto had such wonderful plans in store for him.

"Now then, let's be on our way. It's harder to travel during the night and we've burned enough sunlight," Uzumei called. She and the avenger began making their way through the trees.

"OW! Alright, I can run on my own dattebayo!" Both glanced back to see Naruto and the Anbu catching up with them. No doubt he had been stubborn in refusing to move. Yugao knew this was a ploy, and damn did she hate it, but she couldn't deny that the little jabs she hit on the blonde made her a bit happy. She prayed not too happy, but she was aware that he could hear her thoughts, and she was not in the mood for him to think she 'should' be enjoying this.

-x-

If one was to ask Anko, why would she, a loyal Konoha shinobi, join an underground organization no doubt bent on the complete and utter destruction of the village she resided in, then she would give you a simple answer. She now held a burning contempt for this village that she remembered as her home. Even remembering it that way left her only feeling angrier. Especially to her _former_ friends that she had opened her very heart to. Friends, like Kurenai Yuhi, standing in front of her.

It took a considerable measure of Anko's mental strength to not strangle the Genjutsu Mistress where she stood. It took even more strength to keep the deep scowl off her face. There she was smiling at her, probably laughing at her, analyzing her, reporting her back to the Hokage for any signs of her allegiance to Orochimaru, or any possible betrayal.

Yes, the irony was not lost in Anko that now...she had become what Kurenai was hoping to find, but...that was not the purple-haired tokubetsu jonin's problem anymore. This had started because of this bitch and the rest of the village. Anko was just reacting to it as normal. One could call Anko many things, but she was not...a sucker!

It had taken Anko almost the entire period of that "trial" that Naruto had given her a year ago. His riddle had left her perplexed...until she had been walking through the streets.

" _Come on, you always eat the suckers! Give me one!"_

" _No way! I paid for it! It's your fault for always eating candy bars. Looks like you're the only sucker here! Hahaha!"_

That single word had nearly brought Anko's world crashing down. It's sweet to lips of children. It's name is famous and held in power...such as Senju Tsunade, the Legendary Sucker! Small, and yet large at the same time. That was what Naruto was telling her. She, Anko Mitarashi, was a sucker. And, where do the biggest suckers go to? Gambling halls. Where was the biggest gambling hall? Did one really have to ask?

When Anko found Naruto she had threatened to expose him before the Hokage, but...something in the boy had changed. His eyes were dark, cruel, yet meticulous, and calm. No doubt in his eyes, it seemed like he was merely playing with a toy. Hell, for what Anko knew how...he might as well have been. After all, now that all of this had come to light...who would have believed her?

In any case, Naruto gave Anko what she needed. She watched tape after tape of recordings detailing her mental/physical/and emotional stability through such sources as Ibiki, Kurenai, and her other friends to the Hokage. Hundred, upon hundreds of tapes, doctor reports, and medical files listed over her life. It...It was nigh maddening. Anko remembered her pitiful display of laughing and crying at almost the same time. Then...Naruto told her something which shook her body. Laugh...when they're dead. Cry...when you can't make them suffer anymore!

Anko would not say she took to Naruto immediately. She felt very hesitant, but with each passing check up between Ibiki and Kurenai, Anko felt her love for Konoha slipping away. She could feel Naruto dragging her further and further down into the depths of hatred and revenge. Yet, she did not fight this. She kept going further and further down until...she longed to prove Konoha right. That, because they never gave her a chance, because they never believed in her, because they never accepted her, because they never loved her, BECAUSE THEY NEVER TRUSTED HER! She would give them recordings of the numerous medical studies she had shown in poison research. No, better than that. She would...corrupt the Genjutsu Mistress. She would make this red-eyed bitch her most loyal dog, and she would make her watch...as she tore down every structure of this village until there was not a single brick laid upon another.

"Anko? Anko? You know, if this were an enemy attack you'd be dead," Kurenai said, a soft giggle in her voice. Anko shook her head from the thoughts she was having. Oh, she would make sure that Kurenai would see an enemy attack when it came!

"Sorry, sorry, spaced out a little bit," Anko said, a chuckle to escape her lips. It was actually fairly irritating to lie this way. Right now any laughter in Anko's throat was as dry as the Suna deserts, but she hoped Kurenai didn't pick up on that.

"I could tell. So, what did you call me out here for? It seemed pretty serious for you to pay a genin to deliver a private message to me," Kurenai said. The woman noticed the light blush on her friend's face.

"Ah, what did I call you out here for? Erm...well, it's...it's weird I guess. You know what? Just come inside! This is embarrassing!" Anko said. Before red-eyed woman could protest, the Snake Mistress grabbed her arm and pulled her into the apartment Anko was living in. She then proceeded to drag her into the middle of the living room.

"Embarrassing? Anko, you're scaring me...more than usual. What's the problem?" The black-haired woman asked. The woman watched her friend pace around the apartment living room. Whatever thoughts Anko was having seemed to be troubling her. Kurenai was already making a mental note to jot these down for the next submission report. Do not mistake, Kurenai. Anko was a valued friend to her, but...the safety of the village came first. Even to friends.

"Look, I know how people view me. The apprentice to Orochimaru, one of his closest subordinates, and the heir to every twisted thing he's most likely ever done, was what I came to be. I'm not very well-liked. I'm fine with that. I...I even made my peace with it. I don't care what they think, but...I care what you think, Kurenai. I've...I've come to care a lot about what you think of me, and this feeling has been pissing me off at work! But...I know why it has! So...before...before that bastard Asuma takes you away from me, I...I have to…" Anko whispered to herself.

"Anko, what are you...mmmph!" Kurenai widened her eyes in utter shock. She found her body gently, yet possessively, pushed against the back of the door to Anko's apartment. She could feel her the softest sensations upon her lips. A shiver ran down her throat as Anko caressed her cheek. Anko's lips were not stopping in their assault. For herself, Kurenai was still coping with the realization that one of her best friends had heavily romantic feelings for her. Yet, this kiss was almost...overpowering. Anko was gyrating her body against Kurenai's own body. Her hands were beginning to roam around her slender waist.

The kiss broke away with a heavy smack. The tokubetsu jonin, her voice laden with lust, spoke. "I love you, Kurenai! I love you more than that idiot Asuma ever could or ever will! You don't need that cheating bastard, Nai-chan. I don't have much, but I can make you happier than any man ever could!" Anko said. She then kissed Kurenai again before the genjutsu expert could even offer a reply.

It was only when Anko placed a hand on her clothed breast did Kurenai take control of her senses and gently push her friend away. "A-Anko, wait a minute," Kurenai said, her breath short and her body aroused. Even now, the feeling of Anko's chest on her own was making her nipples poke beneath her clothing, not that she would admit this. Either way...she had to get out of here.

"I...I need to go!" Kurenai said. She opened the door and swiftly escaped before Anko could try to explain her actions. The former apprentice of Orochimaru stared at the door for a moment. She then touched her lips. A cruel smile appeared on her face. Her once warm expression quickly morphed into a visage between joy, satisfaction, and anger.

"Mmm, such a sweet taste, Nai-chan. It's too bad though. Run if you want, but I'll return the friendship you've given me all these years a hundredfold. You took away my hopes of ever being happy here. So...I'll take away every single last hope from you until even your own body will trust me more than it will trust you! Just like you took away every last ounce of trust I ever had in this shitstain of a village, I'll take everything away from you!" Anko said. If there was anyone Kurenai had to blame then it would be herself for falling for such a ridiculous ploy.

It had taken every inch of Anko's willpower to not wring Kurenai's throat where they had stood, but Anko was no imbecile. If Kurenai had died in Anko's apartment then the connection would have easily been made and she would be hunted down without remorse. The Tokubetsu jonin was also aware that she was not capable enough to handle all of Konoha. She also wasn't sure she could sneak away undetected against the likes of the Hyuga, and the Inuzuka, and other tracking clans. Hell, the explosion that the Uchiha brat had done a few days ago had sent the village into lockdown. Everyone under the Chunin rank was issued a curfew until further notice. Honestly, it was great Naruto had told her the plan beforehand. This strict movement was ridiculous.

"Tsk, maybe I should just go back to the base. Just kissing her only pissed me off more, or...I could work on my own little side project. Ibiki doesn't need me in the office today. Good thing too. I'd have to resist giving him more scars than that bald head of his already has," Anko said with a slight grin. She walked further into her room and closed one of the doors behind her.

-x-

"Hokage-sama, I...I would like to speak with you in private," Kurenai said, standing in the room with about five chunin who had been making an annual report. Between the walk from Anko's place to the Hokage Tower, she had tried to remove the more than obvious flush from her face.

Hiruzen frowned from his subordinate's tone, but it was obvious that something had unsettled her. A sigh from his lips, he quickly excused the chunin whom he had been speaking with. "Alright, it's just us, Jonin Yuhi. What is the problem?" The Hokage asked. He didn't rush the jonin since it seemed like short of breath. Once she finally regained some of her composure, Hiruzen motioned for her to speak.

"Hokage-sama, I think our...investigation has gone on long enough. If...the subject was still going to be connected to Orochimaru, then it no doubt would have happened by now. Perhaps it might be best if we...ceased monitorization of Mitarashi Anko," Kurenai said with...shaky haste.

Hiruzen took a deep breath of tobacco from the pipe which he had been smoking from. He then slowly exhaled. "Were you discovered?" He asked. Yes, Hiruzen felt bad that he had to keep an eye on a potential connection to Orochimaru so heavily. It was obvious that Anko was as much a victim as anyone else under his former student's selfish ambitions, but...he had not kept the village alive for so long by being unwise. No matter how much it hurt, he could not place significant trust in Anko just yet. Still, that did not leave him no more curious than before.

"No, I wasn't...discovered, but...I...erm...no longer have a simple, familiar relationship with her. She now sees me as a potential...romantic interest," Kurenai said.

This...was not something Hiruzen was expecting. All accounts of Anko visitation therapy sessions, it was not just for her, all shinobi had to undergo at least a day of counseling in Konoha to proceed with their career, had suggested that she was never one for relationships before. Granted she had...friends, closely selected friends mind you, but people who had been stationed to be her friends. For Anko to be...romantically interested shouldn't be surprising, but...given her psychological profile it was a bit...odd, but then again who could rationalize intense feelings such as love?

"I see. So the situation has taken a surprising development. Truth be told, I did not foresee this ever happening, but if it is the case...perhaps we may use this to our advantage. It would certainly explain her short-tempered attitude as of late," Sarutobi replied. Kurenai stilled at the way he was mumbling to himself. Surely her leader couldn't suggesting that she actually go through with...this...ridiculousness.

" _I love you, Kurenai! I love you more than that idiot Asuma ever could or ever will! You don't need that cheating bastard, Nai-chan. I don't have much, but I can make you happier than any man ever could!"_

Those words caused a shiver to go down Kurenai's spine. If Anko was telling her that, then she was aware that Kurenai had a passing interest in Sarutobi Asuma, but...what did she mean by what she said? Kurenai had known Asuma ever since they were children. He was many things, but...he wasn't a cheater...at least she figured he wasn't. Then...what was Anko talking about?

"I am dreadfully sorry, Kurenai. However, I must update your mission parameters. This will be the final examination into Anko's suspected activities. Unfortunately, I can't allow you decline this assignment. If Anko truly has become attracted to you...then please use it to the best of your ability and watch over her. I won't ask for it to be a long period of time, but this will be the last assignment and I want absolutely no second guesses," the Sandaime said.

Kurenai was not sure what she was supposed to say. She was supposed to willingly go along with her best friend's surprising attraction to her. Just the thought of being kissed so...roughly like that sent a back-shivering breeze down the Genjutsu user's spine. Whether it was from fear or...excitement one could not say. "H-Hokage-sama, I've never...I mean...I don't have experience with...same-sex relationships," the jonin honestly replied. Hell, she had never even considered...this type of relationship with Anko of all people.

A hearty laugh erupted from the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and he exhaled. "Kurenai, I'm not asking you to enter into a romantic relationship with Anko. I'm merely asking that you...look the other way a few times to her attraction and remain closer to her to monitor her. However, you must not grow attached to her. If she passes, and you do grow attached after, then by all means, but I cannot have this mission compromised. Do you understand?"

NO! No, Kurenai did not understand why she was being forced to endure this all of a sudden. Was Anko really this much of a flight risk? Kurenai did not believe so. Anko had been a loyal shinobi for many years. However, Kurenai could not refuse such an order. No matter how much she wished she could.

"Yes...Hokage-sama," Kurenai said, though her voice was not sure as sure as the command which had come forth from it. This was something that Hiruzen readily noticed. He stood to his feet, his hands folded behind his back. His heavy gaze peered into the streets of Konoha.

"Kurenai-san, I understand I've been asking a lot of you. Not just you, but also Ibiki-san, and many others of Anko's friends, but I assure you that this is necessary. I cannot, and will not allow the travesties wrought by Orochimaru in my younger days repeat themselves now. I will bear Anko's hate if she discovers this. It will not be your fault. I understand that these actions might be excessive and monstrous to you, but...if I can keep seeing these smiles faces of the villagers then I do not mind it," he replied.

Unfortunately for Hiruzen, Kurenai was not as moved by his words as she would have liked to be. It was not a foreign concept to her. Sacrifice the few...to save the many. There was not a single leader who did not understand this principle, but...what good would it do the many...if the few held enough hate to try and tear the many apart? "Yes Hokage-sama, I accept this mission!" Kurenai said, a salute to show her resolve no matter how frail it felt. The Hokage acknowledged her words with a nod and he watched her leave.

Once Kurenai was gone, Hiruzen exhaled. Sacrifice the few...to save the many. Hiruzen wondered...would Naruto ever see it that way...just as his father had?

-x-

Hana stared at her food, irritation on her face, while she listened to her little brother brag about what he learned at the Academy. Truth be told, she didn't want to be here. If she had her way, she would be living in her own place trying to piece together this strange, yet maddening mystery surrounding her origin and the reasons she was created.

"But I tell you, I saw the strangest thing today. Sasuke and Naruto...were actually talking to each other! It freaked out everyone, even the teachers!" Kiba said.

Hana's frown deepened. She had already been told of the plan regarding anything happening with Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha was currently perhaps miles away from any Konoha-sanctioned facility. Given her nose, Hana could still smell the slight stings of blood surrounding Kiba. No doubt that was from his interactions with the clones Naruto had prepared.

Hana did not say it at the time, but she wished she would have been able to leave the village as well. Of course, she understood the reasons of why she couldn't. It had quickly come to her attention that throughout her genin and chunin career, the maximum she had ever been away from the village was...at most two week. No doubt it was to protect their little...experimental investment. Hana did not like being here. Seeing the person she had once viewed as her mother, laughing at her son's story, all while simultaneously mocking and taunting Hana. This...perceived notion of family, of loyalty, of respect for each other was like hot coals on the buds of Hana's tongue. They did nothing, but cause her pain and increase her anger.

Even more than this, when she looked down at the food on her plate, the only thing she could assume was that it would put her to sleep thus allowing gods know what to do anything with her body. She was not some toy for other people's amusement!

"Nee-chan, you alright? You're not eating," her brother replied which, of course, shifted all of the attention onto her. No she hadn't eaten. The very thought of eating anything else that this damn family cooked for her was enough to make her gag. It was only due to her own awareness of her situation that she did not try and claw Tsume where she stood. She simply wasn't strong enough. That caretaker had praised her body as being the next generation of shinobi...or Dog Soldiers as he claimed. One day she would be strong enough! One day she would show Tsume the end result of her efforts in toying with the life Hana had been given!

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry," Hana said, her hate seeping into her voice. Of course with the negative thoughts she had been having...it was rather difficult to get it to leave so fast. Naturally, the one person who noticed it almost immediately...was her mother.

"Hard day with your vet duties?" Tsume asked.

Ah yes, and there came the fishing for information. If Hana had to be thankful for anything out of this situation, then it was that Naruto had effectively opened her eyes to the lies that had been circulating around her. The most chilling thought was that...if she was ever deemed disposable then they might have killed her...and she would have never known it. Yet now, she knew, and she would not play this game anymore.

"Something like that. I'm going to bed," Hana said. She pushed herself up from her seat and made to walk away.

"Well, it's just as good if you're not hungry now! Hope you've got your appetite next week! I'm gonna cook our favorite family meal! We're gonna have a big one next week!" Tsume said. Naturally, Kiba knew what this meant as he started jumping up and down at the very idea of the meal coming to them. Hana...was a different story.

Next week...was a full moon. Hana hadn't admitted it, but even after the test results, she had doubted Naruto's word on her origins until recently. Yet, she could feel it now. She could feel her blood rushing and her body tightening each day. Every day her senses grew stronger than they ever had before. Like Naruto claimed, during the times near a full moon...her body would get ready to release the other half that Konoha had tried so hard to keep suppressed. Now, they were trying to again! No! Hana would rather rip off her own tongue than taste that food again.

"I'll be out on a mission next week. So you can eat my share," Hana replied, a frown on her face. However, Tsume's next words sent a chill down her spine and further seeded the growing hatred in Hana's heart.

"Haha, well you're in luck, Hana! It's an Inuzuka event so the Hokage's already given us the week off! Nothing's gonna stop dinner!" Tsume said, a hearty laugh from the bellow of her stomach.

 _Crack!_

Hana bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed, while her nails punctured the wooden walls of the hallway she had been standing in. _"Tch, right...the Hokage's a part of this...project too!"_ Hana replied to herself. She had to leave. She was only getting angrier.

"Whatever," she replied and walked down the hall. She didn't wait for a reply. She only stopped once she was in her room, and her door was closed and locked. Only when she closed the door did she notice her canine companions, the Haimaru Brothers, sleeping on her bed.

Her rage softened. As much as she came to hate this clan and all it had done to her...she could not hate her boys. It was unlikely that they knew anything about this, and...even if they did...it would pain her heart greatly to deliberately harm them. They were the only reason she found herself keeping calm with this den of wolves. Yet she wondered...if she turned against the Inuzuka clan...would they as well? If they did not…

The Inuzuka chunin shook her head from such thoughts. They wouldn't serve her any good at the moment. Besides, she had assignments to work on with Izumi that would require her attention. Yet, even as Hana dressed for bed, and turned out her lights to go to sleep...she could hear and smell Tsume as the woman walked up to her door. She must have stayed there for about two minutes, because she suddenly walked off later.

Hana closed her eyes all the while imagining the...wonderful things she would do to the Inuzuka clan once this was over.

-x-

Many may not know this, but Kusagakure was not a pushover village that most of the nations assumed it was. Though lost to the annals of time, many retired shinobi veterans recalled the tales that their father's father told them of the...glory days. In times so far away, dating back to the very precipice of shinobi history, Kusagakure had nearly conquered the world. Of course, it hadn't been established as Kusagakure at the time, but the ancestors would later define their home as a village following the dream of Senju Hashirama, for people to come together as nations. Yes, before the establishment of the Five Great Nations, the ancestors of Kusagakure...had been close to conquering the world. This reason...was because of a box.

The Box of Ultimate Bliss. Even to most veteran shinobi, it's an object that could only be described as a myth. Many claim it is one of the gateways to the very depths of hell itself. Others claim that it is a box filled with unrivaled power that not even the strongest shinobi Kage could lay claim to. For others, for the right price, it grants any and all wishes. Yet, the depths of its power remain known to none, but its dangers are such that the Five Elemental Nations would cease any and all conflict, not just with minor villages, but with each other in order to make sure this great object remained a myth...no matter how real it was.

The significance of this story would lay in the past, future...and present of Kusagakure. Due to its immense power, the had garnered two opposing factions within Kusagakure. One, the Grass Fruit Group, all those in favor of reviving the ancient weapon in the hopes of returning to the days that Kusagakure was both feared...and respected. Next, the Grass Flower Group, all of those opposed to using such a powerful monstrosity in order to gain honor and respect. For many years, perhaps decades, these two factions settled dispute after dispute, but...the Grass Flower Group could not have known that the Fruit Group...had found the box...or what this would mean later.

The moon shined in the sky over the trees and grass rooted to the Earth. Atop these blades of grass slept Uchiha Sasuke. His body had been beaten and his bones had been broken in numerous places. The redhead, like he had always expected, was relentless. She gave the avenger no breaks, but she always found time to give him correction. It hurt, but it was what he wanted. He wanted training, and he got training! Weapons, jutsu, fighting techniques, battle strategy, they were all available to him and he would make use of every single one of them.

As Sasuke slept, a shadow loomed over him. Red eyes stared down on him while his brain conjured up whatever dreams or nightmares to his liking. From the light of the moon, the eyes belonged to Naruto Uzumaki. "Heh, I wonder what mighty dreams the Great Uchiha is having right now. To think the heir to one of the most noble clans in Konohagakure's history, since the founding of the village, in the palm of my hand," Naruto said to himself.

"It would be so easy, Sasuke…," Naruto swung his arm. Without hesitation a single axe blade formed of the blood within his body took shape. With all his strength, he swung at the Uchiha, but then, with all his strength, he stopped just mere inches away from Sasuke's throat.

"...to kill you. I wonder where your revenge would go then? But, you amuse me too much. You, Orochimaru, and Konoha, you all amuse me dattebayo! If I was still the same forgiving weakling back in Konoha, I doubt I could have ever dreamed of accomplishing this! But just so you know, Sasuke, no matter how much you desire it, Uzumei-chan is mine. It'd be rather poetic irony if I had her kill you. To think, the person you've begun to trust also betrayed you. Where would you go then?" Naruto asked himself. Oh no, look at him monologuing. He'd have to curb that habit.

"Sigh, but alas, it's not this body's call. While you sleep, I pave the way to my dreams, which are much grander than yours! Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll give you your revenge. In exchange...I'll take your...everything else!" Naruto replied as he looked at the sky. Hmm, he wondered how his real body was doing.

"What is the problem?! It's just three people! Why can't we...guek!"

"S-S-Satomaru-sama, r-r-un away! EURK!"

Naruto as he lifted another corpse into the air. His eyes a mixture of pleasure and anger, he clenched his fist and the bone-crunching sounds of what had been a male chunin. Those who bore witness to the scene could only watch the unholy act of red life essence floating into the air. It floated their formlessly, but Naruto was not one to leave it that way. Finally, the fruits of his labor were bearing fruition.

"KUSO! **Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique),"** Another chunin shouted at the top of her lungs. A massive ball of pure fire exploded from her lips destroying all across its path towards the blonde, Uzumei and Yugao. The former of these three exhaled.

"Tell me Uzumei, have you ever known anyone more inhospitable to their guests?" Naruto asked. Behind him, Uzumei stood with a blade between her fingers.

"No, I have not, Naruto-sama. Would you like me to teach them appropriate etiquette?" she asked, a frown on her face. Even in the face of the impending jutsu that was coming for them, she was not worried. To her surprise, neither was Yugao. If nothing else, the purple-haired anbu found herself praying for these people. For soon they would know death's sweet release...at least she hoped.

"No, it's alright. I was never one for manners myself growing up. Perhaps I should just...go with the flow," Naruto replied.

The blood in the air which he had been controlling quickly solidified into massive red well that covered the three of individuals from ceiling to floor. The flames blasted against the hardened wall of blood. This heat was easily felt by the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. What a sensation! What a rush! He could feel the life essence inside of him reacting to this heat with increased acceleration. This was sending it traveling through is body, increasing his senses and his endorphins! You Kusagakure shinobi weren't bad!

The Kusagakure shinobi stared down the flaming hallway. The woman whom had casted the jutsu fell to her knees. It had been unwise, but in the small corridor she had poured as much chakra into her jutsu as she could. There was no way they could have escaped it.

"Akari, are you alright? Someone get her a soldier pill!" someone called. The woman named Akari reached for one of the spare soldier pills offered by her comrades. The...the target was eliminated...so where was this sense of dread coming from?

"Wait, what is that?! Takamaru-taichou, look out!"

Akari was not sure what kept her head pinned to the floor, but...the sounds of her comrades would haunt her for many nights to come. The screams of her...former friends, and her...former teammates. From the look below she could see that the fire jutsu she had unleashed had done nothing against a thick wall that had come forward. The wall's face then began to morph into an uncountable number of needle-like blades. They sailed through the air. Her ears could hear the whistle and then...came the screams.

Her friends...her brothers in arms...she couldn't move. She couldn't even eat the soldier pill that had fallen in front of her. Covered in rich, fresh blood. Needle after needle, scream after scream, they just kept coming. How...how could a little child do all of this?! He...he wasn't human! He wasn't even a demon! She had met too many people with a demon moniker in their title. No...he was...a devil.

Slowly, the screams stopped. From where she laid, her head still bowed low to the floor, she watched a river of red crawl across the carpeted floors of the mansion everyone had resided in. That liquid was traveling...towards the feet that stood just a few inches from her. Like a sponge, the feet absorbed the blood like it was not even there. That blood...the blood of her comrades...was going to be used for the agony and destruction of Kusagakure...her home. Yet, she could do nothing, but tremble like some frightened child underneath a bed.

"Uzumei-chan, Yugao-chan, clear out the rooms. Kill anyone you find," Naruto said. Akari heard footsteps that left without a word. She kept her head lowered. The boy's two warriors were gone, but so paralyzed was she that she couldn't even think to grab the soldier pill in front of her.

She shivered when she saw his hand grab the pill. Then, he placed his hand on her cheek. Despite how cold her body felt, his hand was surprisingly warm, but...it was too warm. He then took her face and brought her eyes to meet his own. So red. So mesmerizing. So...cruel. In those eyes, she felt so small.

"Isn't this the part where you claim revenge on me in the name of your teammates?" the boy asked her, a smile on his face. He then...offered her the soldier pill. The smile on his face only seemed to widen.

The Kusagakure chunin was quick to understand the gesture. He was taunting her. It was no surprise. She would have done the same thing to a defeated enemy. He was daring her to attack so that she could meet the same end as her fellow Kusagakure shinobi. Heh, hehe, it was kinda funny. Her parents always did tell her that maybe the shinobi life wasn't for her. She was asked just to settle down and manage their civilian shop, but she adamantly tried to be great, to a pursuer of her village's former glory. Now, all she cared for was...survival. She felt his fingers caress her short, black hair. Her equally black eyes shivered beneath his gaze.

She held up her hands and reached forward! She took his hand and, her body shaking, pressed it to her lips. "S-Satomaru-sama has retreated back to his quarters most likely in a hidden entrance. I...I can unlock it for you, and...you can take control of the Grass Fruit Group," she said.

Even now the words felt like hot coals on her tongue. Her very betrayal of her countrymen was not lost on her, but...what else could she do? Any resistance she offered...would have been put down just as easily as the others. She was no idiot. He was ready to kill her at any moment. What...offense could she possibly make?

"Is that right? I'm sure if I keep searching for him I'll find him eventually. Why would I need your help? You couldn't even beat three intruders. As far as I'm concerned you're only a liability" He said.

Akari's brain must have been racing faster than she was capable of comprehending. She tried to think of any motive she could use that would work in her favor. It would have been better if she at least knew why he was attacking them in the first place, but she had nothing to go off of.

"E-Even if my combat skills are slacking, I have...other strengths!" she said, obviously she left the question open to his interpretation. However, the young blonde boy looked at her with sharper eyes. There seemed to be a belaying sense of sick humor behind his eyes. All her begging, pleading, and bargaining for her life seemed to amuse him greatly. She honestly wondered...if she would even live to see the sunrise tomorrow.

"Even...even if I'm not the best...I can be a great source of...entertainment," she finally said. Truth be told, Akari was not ashamed of her body. Nor was she ashamed to use it to further her own ends. She was a kunoichi. Her body was just another weapon used to slay her enemies. In this case...it was used to save her life. She prayed that this might work. Young boys around his age were always into that kind of thing!

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!"

Akari blinked as she saw the boy suddenly burst out laughing. He grabbed his stomach and his voice was filled with the sounds of his own twisted amusement. She...didn't know what this laughing was supposed to mean. Did he think she was stupid for suggesting it? Was he laughing at her notion of coming onto a pre-adolescent boy? It...it shouldn't have been that surprising. She had seen many snobby noble brats who used their maids for...that purpose. Not that some of the maids seemed to mind. Akari seemed to think they sometimes enjoyed it.

Slowly, he stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Sorry, that was just funnier than anything I've heard in awhile. You amuse me, dattebayo! Alright, I'll take you...and your various forms of entertainment, but...you'll have to do something for me," he said.

"What is your bidding, my Lord?" she asked, her head bowed. Yes, she had forsaken her village and walked the path of the traitor. She waited for his words. What...would he command her to do? She already knew that she would complete it without failure. For her life, and the life of her family, she would have to step into the River of Darkness.

"Please, call me...Naruto," Naruto said, satisfaction breaking across his face. Then, without words, he grabbed her face and kissed her. Akari widened her eyes, but...in that dark hallway, the bodies and corpses of her fallen friends, comrades, and allies, their blood still fresh on the carpeted floors, she kissed him back with fervor. No, there was no romance behind this kiss. It was simply...an expression of pure domination of her mind, body, and spirit. They say the person who tries to save their life will be the one destined to lose it, but...something told Akari...her newest Master just rewrote the rule book.

Meanwhile, the current head of Kusagakure's Grass Fruit Group was currently stationed within the hidden chambers stationed inside the mansion with various elders, chunin, and jonin shinobi. Each shinobi was stationed at a strategic point in case of a counter attack.

"Satomaru-sama, we have to contact the remaining Kusagakure forces. We can do it from within here," an elder said, his voice stern yet raspy.

Another elder was not so keen on the idea. "Do not be stupid! Did you not take notice of those abilities?! A kekkai genkai...utilizing blood. I have never seen a more chilling scene. We have either two choices currently available to us! We must either subjugate the boy or kill him. He will become a terrifying force in the future. If he were to discover the Box of Eternal Bliss, I shudder at the consequences!"

"This is a prepubescent child we are discussing here! He should not even be on par with the jonin and chunin in place around this room! What I am worried about are the two kunoichi who have been guarding him! It's obvious they are very skilled,"

"They are still three people! Once they come we will be…,"

"Satomaru-sama!"

The elders ceased their bickering enough to see a female chunin running towards them. She must have been familiar because the guards had quickly let her in. She quickly established herself. "Chunin Akari returning from the halls. I'm glad you're safe,"

"Akari, how did you escape? I had thought the enter east wing decimated!" The Grass Fruit leader asked. The distraught look on the chunin's face caused many worry, but she quickly gave them her story.

"Curse that damn boy and his two bitches! I...I hid my body among the bloodied corpses of my...teammates. He must have thought me dead as well and left me there. A good thing is that he doesn't know the mansion very well. I managed to slip past him through the hallway corridors, but we have to hurry! I presume it won't take him long to get here. Apparently...he can sense the heartbeats of living people! He will know where we are soon enough!" Akari said.

There was no better emotion than distress running through the elders. "Perhaps it would be best if we split up. We have confined ourselves to this room, but if what Chunin Akari says is true then there will not be a point in hiding. Better yet, we could half a few shinobi henge and lead them away. It would give us time to inform the rest of the village of the attack."

"We can't inform the rest of the village! If this happens then there will be an investigation into the Fruit Group's activities. They will know that we've found the box! We're so close to using it!" another said.

"There won't be a box if we're all dead!" another said, anger seeping through her voice. Satomaru quickly found his retainers descending into madness. All of this...just because of a little boy.

"Enough! You're all embarrassing the name of Kusagakure! A formidable kekkai genkai or not, he is not unbeatable! However...I will stay here and converse with the boy. Hopefully, we can come to an understanding. The rest of you will escape via the tunnels below the compound," he said.

Many of the elders tried to bargain with him on this matter, but the leader of the Grass Fruit Group was not swayed in the slightest. "Chunin Akari, tell me everything you know of this boy and his abilities. I did not get to see much before I was ushered away. What I saw was chilling, but any experience you can provide in this matter is appreciated," He replied.

The black, short-haired woman swiftly bowed. "Understood, Satomaru-sama!" she said.

Seeing that this was done, he dismissed the elders. The elders bid him with fair tidings before they exited the main room they had all been staying in. This action left only the leader and his chunin subordinate. Akari took note of the room. Like a diligent kunoichi, she made sure that nothing was out of place.

"Satomaru-sama, I don't mean to question you, but...how do you know that the boy will be willing to talk? For all we know, he could kill us all!" Akari said. The man in question took a deep sigh. Suddenly, Akari could feel massive chakra flourishing through the leader's body.

"If he cannot be contained, then I will destroy him...with my own life if need be. I must have total silence to prepare. Make sure to not disturb me. I need time," he said. He then slammed his palms together. Akari slowly stood to her feet and walked around the room. She slowly stood behind the leader of the Grass Fruit Group. Even now, she could feel his chakra rising in his body. Once upon a time, he had been a rather formidable shinobi. Given time, he possibly still could be that formidable.

"Sorry, Satomaru-sama, but...you're out of time," Akari said softly. Without another word, she withdrew her kunai and stabbed it into her former leader's throat. The leader of the Grass Fruit Group widened his eyes. He could feel his throat choking on its own blood. His hands gripped the funnel connecting his mouth to his stomach in a futile attempt at keeping the red essence of his life from spilling onto the mats that had adorned the room. His bloodshot eyes turned back in sheer shock of the betrayal that had just happened to him. He stared into Akari's cold eyes, an aura of sheer ruthlessness overpowered her.

"A...Ak..Aka...ri, y-y-...guak...y...poak...ou!" He gurgled out over his own blood. He fell to his knees. He could feel the cold sting of death taking him away.

"Do not fear, Satomaru-sama, Kusagakure will be great...without you," Akari said. Satomaru's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and the elder fell down...dead.

Seeing that her business was concluded, Akari walked out of the hidden room and into the hidden hallway. She heard not a sound from the corridor which was no doubt filled with shinobi just waiting to assault her new master. It would not go well for them. She had seen it. Akari opened the door into the main corridor and...she now understood why it was so quiet.

Over all the corners of the room, there was a body everywhere. Some were sewn to the ceiling. Others had been crushed into mangled pieces too dismembered to identify. Some had exploded parts sliding down the side of the walls. Yet, what mystified her the most was her new young master sitting in the center of the room, laughing as all the blood...in some sort of strange cultism ritual converged into his being. Akari looked down and she noticed the sleeve of...one of the elders who had been dismissed on the ground.

" _So...they did not escape either. He sure is...thorough,"_ Akari thought to herself. She couldn't help thinking that she had just signed a deal with the Shinigami, but...it was better than...whatever happened to anyone else. Akari knew the count of people here, jonin and chunin included, had to be around thirty to thirty-five men and women. She didn't know what he was doing, but it was obvious he was making himself stronger.

Akari was quick to notice that the two kunoichi who had been with him were no longer there. It must have been obvious that he didn't need them anymore. The chunin walked to the center of the room which brought Naruto's attention to her. "You now control the Grass Fruit Group, Naruto-sama," she said.

"Good. Now then, Akari-chan, tell me all you know about a certain...box,"

* * *

 _ **KG: Really didn't mean for this to take as long as it did, but I've been very busy. Won't explain why, just...know that. It hasn't been easy with...this one.**_

 _ **Derek: Zzzzzz.**_

 _ **KG: All you do is sleep and drool. Don't you do anything else?**_

 _ **Derek: Zzzzzz.**_

 _ **KG: Sigh, I wish I was a kid again. Adult life sucks.**_

 _ **Wifey: I would know. I married one of the main reasons my life sucks.**_

 _ **KG: Har har har! You are so funny, honey! You should go to comedian school. You can learn HOW TO ACTUALLY BE FUNNY!**_

 _ **Derek: WAAAAAAAH!**_

 _ **KG:...shit.**_

 _ **Wifey: You're on duty this time...honey.**_

 _ **KG:...kill me. Anyway, stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and...send me cream soda plz. There there Derek. There there.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**KG: We back! Let's hurry this up so I can watch Worlds!**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Cull by Pentakill.**_

 _ **Quote: "Years of love have been forgot, in the hatred of a minute," by Edgar Allen Poe.**_

* * *

"Ow! What the hell did you do to me?" Naruto asked with a deep snarl. He had just been slapped on the back by a hard hand from Uzumei. The morning sun watched this scene along with Sasuke and Yugao.

"Sasuke told me he didn't see you when he woke up at the campsite. I don't know what you were doing, and I don't care. Until you can be trusted, or make an informed decision regarding this matter, you will have a tracing seal placed on you. Get too far out of range of either me or Yugao and there will be consequences," Uzumei said. The blonde in question sent the Uchiha a murderous glare which made Sasuke smirk to himself.

In actuality, Uzumei had done nothing to her blonde master short of making his back a tad itchy from the sting of the blow. There was no tracing seal. It was just an excuse to allow Narto free reign that didn't have him being constantly monitored by either Uzumei or Yugao. Now that this was done, he could do as he pleased.

"You really a damn prick, Sasuke!" Naruto replied. The Uchiha scowled back at the young Uzumaki before releasing a pent up huff. It was too early in the morning for him to get angry over Naruto's stupidity.

Uzumei quickly brought the group back to order. "Enough! We will be entering Kusagakure before the sun reaches the center of the sky! I will book us a hotel for the coming days. Yugao, you will stay with Naruto to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Uzumei said, a glare at the blonde for emphasis. Inwardly, Naruto decided something. He would definitely cast his red-haired servant in a movie or two. He would have to jot that down in his notebook for later.

"Tch, whatever," Naruto said, folding his arms with a pout. Perhaps he should go into movies as well. He was willing to create profit wherever it could be made. Anything would be used to further his own ends.

Once everyone took their share of breakfast, the group began to settle down the road. They were currently about an hour's walk away from seeing Kusagakure. Naruto based this one the time it had taken him, Yugao, and Uzumei to arrive last night, as well as infiltrate the Grass Fruit Group. Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't been able to get as much out of Akari as he wished. Well, he didn't mind. She gave him the basics of what this...Box of Ultimate Bliss was. Once he found a safe place to cultivate the memories of those elders, chunin, and jonin that he had killed, then he was sure he would find what he was looking for. Besides that, he also had plenty of information and strengthening techniques to learn.

Then, there was the question of what to do with Akari. Truth be told, Naruto was planning to kill Akari after she killed the elder for him, but he had swiftly changed his mind. He didn't know why. Was it her various forms of entertainment? Was it her swift decisiveness to preserve her own survival over that of her former teammates? Perhaps it was all of those things. Who was to say?

Now, don't mistake Naruto. He wasn't stupid. He knew what her...entertainment meant. Hmm, given all of the blood and memories from people he had...and hadn't cultivated at the moment, he had at least seen a cumulative of 400+ years of memories. He had lived the lives of hundreds of people, gaining their experiences, their knowledge, and their abilities. It all seemed to be rushing into his brain. So naturally, he had seen so much sex it nearly made him rather numb to the sensation. Sure he would love to try it himself, but...perhaps when his body caught up with his mind.

Anyway, along with these new techniques...came a stronger image of new abilities for his blood powers at his disposal. However, the most important thing, once again...his life force had been increased exponentially.

The hour's trip was met with silence save for one of the Uchiha's questions regarding his training. Naruto had made a childishly snide remark about the Uchiha, but other than that kept to himself. His thoughts did drift back to Konoha from time to time, and what the others were doing there. He honestly wondered if Izumi had completed her little hunt. He had given her the tools to take her revenge. The main step for her...would be what came after. That would be the final text that would show him...that she would indeed follow after him.

Soon, the village of Kusagakure came over the horizon. Perhaps given his previous demeanor, Naruto should have done some over the top exasperation upon seeing another village, but he wasn't in the mood. He had too many things to work out in his head. "Now remember the plan. We're foreign traders looking to sell herbal spices in the village. Here are your trading licenses. It took a lot of effort into creating these so don't lose them. Let's go," Uzumei said.

Thankfully, the walk into Kusagakure wasn't as tedious as the group had found it to be. It was easy to announce Naruto and Sasuke as junior traders in training. They were quickly ushered into the village to keep the line of visitors moving. Around them, people walked towards their own destinations. Some were Kusagakure shinobi wearing the standard headband signifying their allegiance to their village, others were a bit more discreet in where they placed it.

The four checked into their hotel rooms. As soon as Yugao placed her pack on the bed, she felt a chill run through her body. "Go," Naruto said, his voice cold. The purple-haired Anbu reached for her mask. She placed it under her clothes. As loathe as she was to do it, she then bowed to him before turning for the door and leaving without another word.

As soon as she was gone, another presence came into the room. Naruto turned around and he noticed the newest individual to be taken under his care. Akari knelt before him, her head never raising until he fully acknowledged her.

Naruto took this time to close the blinds. He then locked his door. Once he took as many security measures as he felt he needed, he took a seat on the floor. "You weren't there to greet me into Kusagakure, Akari-chan. I'm hurt," Naruto said.

Akari raised her head. "I won't make excuses, Naruto-sama, but the remaining members of the Grass Fruit Group that you spared...needed...encouragement to perform their tasks. It...took some time," Akari replied.

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled. If it wasn't one thing, then it was another. However, he had already been expecting the backlash. After all, he had effectively stamped down the military might of the Fruit Group by combining the blood of the leader, the elders, and most of the shinobi into his own being. This naturally left most of the civilians under his rule and...Akari was the main force keeping them in line. It turned out to be good that he left her alive.

"I see. Well, I'll excuse it. I wasn't expecting them to readily agree anyway. Their cooperation is merely a courtesy. Not a need. Be sure to inform them of that. Also, tell me, when was the last time the Box of Ultimate Bliss was opened?" Naruto asked. He began weaving the handsigns for his cultivation. Once he started scanning through the memories of those whom he had consumed then he would plot his next move.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. The box itself hasn't been opened for a number of years. Some say it hasn't been opened since Kusagakure nearly took over the world the first time, but there have been attempts of opening it. The most recent attempt was a couple of months ago. It was a genin named Muku. His father, Mui, and the elders tried to use, what they perceived to be, his prodigal chakra to open the box. Instead the box took him and he has rested there for all this time. Lord Mui grieves for his son," Akari said.

"Hmmm, interesting. You did well, Akari-chan. I will join you either today or tomorrow once I'm done with my cultivation," Naruto said. Just before he finished his meditation, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki felt the Kusa chunin kiss him once again. Her's was a rather delicate push, but a very welcome one.

This did not last for long before she pulled back. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Naruto asked.

"You ordered me to give you one kiss post every successful assignment you've given me. I try to take my responsibilities seriously. Farewell, my Lord," she said. a sly smirk on her face. She then vanished away without a sound thus leaving Naruto truly alone. The blonde chuckled and licked his lips. Yes, he was beginning to understand as well, watching people do it in memories was no replacement for an actual experience. He found he rather enjoyed these semi-intimate acts. How odd he found himself reminded of Hana as well.

A cough, Naruto finished his handsigns and felt the surge of blood begin to rush through his body. Such was the strain on him that his sweat took the color of the red liquid within him. Yet, in his room, his cultivation of these memories began. Not even long into the memory did he see something, or rather...someone, interesting. A sea of beautiful white hair like the snow which covers a lake. A smile appeared on his face. Such an angry expression. Such a visage of coldness. A blank canvas...just waiting to be painted.

 **He had to have her!**

-x-

"And you expect us to believe that? The Grass Fruit Group wants to unify with the Flower Group to completely unify the mission of restoring glory to Kusagakure? Forgive me if I do not leap towards this apparent opportunity. Why should we believe this when there has been such unrest between our factions?" an elder of the Grass Flower Group asked.

Uzumei found herself surrounded. Cornered on her left and right sides were a line of at least ten elders with the grand leader of the faction at her opposing side. If the former auction slave was honest, this faction was annoying her. Ever since her young lord had freed her from her cell, he had wasted no time is increasing her potential value to his plans. She was tutored and taught by experts in numerous successive fields. Business, science, combat strategy, combat application, literature, history, astrology, astronomy, there was never a subject that she wouldn't have had a class in. In addition, she had to pass each one of these by the standards of those experts and masters.

That previous year had been very busy for her. Almost no time was allowed for her to herself, but...she did not mind. She understood that she had to live up to her words. She had claimed that she would be whatever Naruto needed her to be. Sasuke was special to Uzumei...because Naruto wanted him to be. If Naruto suddenly wanted her to kill Sasuke then she would merely ask how should she present the Uchiha's body to him. If she was to be studious, then she would be studious. If he asked her to be patient, then she would have the patience of the Buddah. Where was she going with this? This hour-long meeting was starting to grate on her nerves and, what she considered, high levels of patience!

"Please don't attempt to take me for a fool. The only reason my employer even seeks an audience with you is because it's not beneficial for both sides to continue this senseless obstruction of each other's methods when we both, in the end, desire the same outcome. We will turn Kusagakure from a minor village into the leading power it was in its prime...without use of the Box of Ultimate Bliss," Uzumei said.

Her words quickly ushered a harsh silence over the surrounding members. "Rather, we will attempt to reverse-engineer the Box's chakra in ways that are beneficial to current and rising Kusagakure shinobi. It has already proven to be a success. This strength will bring in more orders to the village thus raising the standing of social economy for our village. We could see these numbers continue to grow in as little as three to four years," Uzumei said.

Needless to say, Uzumei was fairly taxed by this negotiation. "Hmph, I find it hard to believe that fool, Satomaru, actually came up with a plan such as this. Who is really behind this scene? Until I know, the Grass Flower Group won't have any hand in with the Fruit Group," the leader of the current faction said.

Despite her rather calm visage, Uzumei fought back the glare that she had nearly sent out. So...that was the hindrance to her plans. It seemed obvious that the elders were not so quick to write her off.

"Daijin-sama, a moment! Perhaps further investigation into this matter may be warrant…,"

"We're not getting involved with the Grass Fruit Group until I say so! This meeting is over!" The man named Daijin said. He slammed his food table for emphasis before getting up and shutting the door behind him. The other elders sighed.

"Apologies. He is a headstrong man as I'm sure you know. Daijin-sama and Satomaru-sama have had this feud ever since they were children. Hopefully, we'll be in touch," one of them said. Uzumei had no choice other than to take the words for what they were worth. She politely bowed to them and left the building.

As soon as Uzumei's exited the grounds, her eyes hardened. She placed her finger to her left ear. "Kill him," she said, her voice sharp as a steel blade. She then continued walking away. Now, she would have to go back and train Sasuke, as well as head to the blacksmith to forge the Uchiha some custom- made weapons. She only hoped that Naruto's cultivation would not take too much time leading into tomorrow as well.

Meanwhile, the head of the Grass Flower Group, Daijin, sat in his office with a rough sigh. That meeting had been bothersome to say the least. Unity between the Flower and Fruit groups? Impossible! It was an argument which had spanned across decades. It was not something so trivial as to be forgotten from one meeting. That damned Fruit Group! It would have to show some grit to get him to agree to this partnership. He would agree when that bastard Satomaru came here, fell on his knees, and begged for cooperation.

Daijin heard the door leading into his study close behind him. He sighed. "I'm not changing my mind on this matter. If you have complaints then discuss them...later," During his explanation, the leader of the Grass Flower Group turned around in his chair to see Yugao standing in front of him, a mask over her face and her sword drawn.

"The Grass Flower Group will ne-guek!" Daijin's words died in his throat as Yugao mercilessly pierced his chest. Her blade did not tremble, her stance firm, and her eyes like those of a ruthless assassin befitting her profession...she hated it. Yet, when had she felt herself no longer fight these impulses? A year of mental strain was slowly working on her. She remembered her little attempts at rebellion. She hoped she could just cause tiny frustrations for Naruto. Slack on her duties a tad, miss a courier, drop precious merchandise, she did whatever she could to upset him, but...she had underestimated his ruthlessness.

Naruto had tasked her with guardian a shipment. She pretended to make a mistake with the purchase which had costed the organization nearly millions in revenue. Needless to say, Naruto was pretty furious with her. Yet, he did not punch her physically. No, he did worse. He did not just get even...he got better! One day, Yugao returned from an assignment to see Naruto staring at a television screen. On that television screen, Yugao saw Hayate strapped to a chair, his eyes and mouth bound.

" _Make no mistake, Anbu-neechan. I enjoy our little games, but you seem to be forgetting something. I'm not your friend. I'm your master, and you've defied me for too long. I think it's time you are reminded of your circumstances," Naruto said._

 _Yugao widened her eyes in fear as Naruto held up a mic. "Now then, Hayate-san, I'm not a vengeful person. Yugao has angered me one too many times. If you have to blame anyone...blame her for your predicament," Naruto said, his voice echoing into Hayate's chamber._

" _No, no, no! Naruto….Naruto-sama, forgive me. It won't happen again! I swear it!" Yugao pleaded. However, Naruto did not speak to her. He continued staring at the screen. Both he and Yugao noticed one of the bar staff, his face masked, step into the room with a spiked branding iron. Its face was blazing with intense fire._

" _I know you won't, Nee-chan. Because I'm not going to let you do it again. If Hayate betrays you, you only have yourself to blame," the Kyuubi jinchuuriki said. He then got up and left the room._

" _MMMHHHMPH!" Yugao shivered as she heard her lover scream in pain as the spiked iron was pressed into his skin. Tears fell down her face. This...was her punishment. It hurt worse than any strike he could have put upon her body. It hurt worse than any pain she had ever felt in her shinobi career, and...it was her fault._

Yugao would not forget that feeling. When it was over, she quickly took off the rags from his eyes and...she regretted it. She would not forget the look of disdain on Hayate's face when he saw her. When she untangled him, he had stumbled to his feet. Any attempts of her to help him to his feet were rebuffed immediately.

 _"Get away from me!" Hayate snarled, a vicious cough escaping his throat due to his illness. He walked out of the door without a single other word to her._

Perhaps it was this that...subdued Yugao. Yes, she would seek to irritate Naruto with her words, but...she was too afraid to do so with anymore action. Whatever he commanded of her, she did whether she liked it or not. She trampled down her own defiance. A heavy price was paid to teach her that lesson. That's why she was here...feeling the bones of her prey against the steel of her blade as she cut into him mercilessly. He shouldn't blame her! He should have just accepted the offer! It would have been easier for him. Perhaps...he should have blamed himself...for not having the power to oppose her. Perhaps he should blame himself...for being a weakling!

"Te...ugh!...fuak! Y-You...bitch!" He said. Yugao didn't finish the striking blow. Instead she removed her blade and kicked the bleeding man to the floor. A mighty crash followed and he grunted in pain. However, the purple-haired anbu didn't stop there. She reached into her coat and pulled out a vial of red liquid. She pulled open the cork and poured the red fluid onto the man's open wound.

"ARGH! W-What...are you...doing to me?" He asked. She did not reply to him. She didn't even know what she had done either. All Naruto told her was to pour the vial over the man before he died. She did just that.

"It...It's hot! It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop! What did you do?! AH!" Yugao watched as Daijin's left arm suddenly snapped to the right as if it had been possessed by some otherworldly force. Then his neck snapped back. The gargles of his screams were a pain on Yugao's ears. She pulled out an earpiece and placed it in her ears. The static of an open channel radio headset was a welcome distraction from the terror behind her.

Daijin screamed and screamed. Why wasn't anyone helping him? He...he could feel something moving inside him! It burned and it pricked his skin. Veins strained his body from his chest to his face. With one final scream, a row of blood sickles exploded from his arms, chest, and legs. He fell down to the floor. His soulless eyes had told the ancient tale that his soul had been reaped by the Shinigami.

Yugao took off her headset and placed it away. She wondered what his last moments were. Were they calling out for help? Well, there was no point in that. Yugao had killed all of his help. If one were to walk out of the building...they would have seen the corpses she had slain of people guarding him.

The purple-haired anbu raised an eyebrow when she saw the corpse twitch. _"No more horror movies,"_ Yugao thought to herself, but then she saw one of the arms move. Soon the other followed as well. They pushed the body off the floor and it stood on its own two feet.

"Ah, so it does work like I thought. Nice work, Anbu-neechan! It's a successful experiment," Daijin said. However, Yugao stiffened and turned to face the risen man.

"That speech pattern. Naruto?" Yugao asked. Daijin gave a smirk in the same way the Anbu agent had seen from the young blonde boy.

Daijin walked through his room and patted her on the shoulder. "No need to worry, Nee-chan. The real me is still back at the hotel. Now, all the steps are complete. Both the Flower and Fruit Groups are mine to do with as I please. Perhaps you should leave. I'll take care of the clean up outside," he replied.

Yugao had a lot of questions to ask, but she held her tongue. She merely bowed and vanished out of sight. In time, Naruto smirked from within Daijin's body. _"You know, Yugao-neechan. I didn't command you to bow to me that time,"_ he said to himself before he walked out the door. Such spilled life force should not go to waste.

-x-

Out in the woods of Kusagakure, near a pond, sat a young genin. Her Kusa headband laid on the ground allowing her white hair to remain uninhibited. She grabbed a stone and skipped it across the pond. She watched it go for some time before sinking. _"Tsk, Ryūzetsu you really are stupid, aren't you? This union is good for the village, but...why did Muku have to die before that could happen?! How...can I avenge him now?"_ she asked herself.

Apparently, the Fruit Group had a meeting with the Flower Group two days ago. There had been talks of unification for both groups to work together for the sole purpose of regaining Kusagakure's former glory...without the use of the Box of Ultimate Bliss. It...it seemed too good to be true. Initially, Ryūzetsu had been told that Daijin had not so readily accepted the merger, but...it turned out that after a brief night's sleep...he had decided to place his trust in the union as well. It was almost odd. For that headstrong, and prideful elder to change his mind was akin to oil and water finally mixing together. But, what could she say? She was just a genin. She couldn't request an audience with him.

"Ah, here you are, Ryūzetsu. Come with me. Daijin-sama has requested your presence," a male shinobi said to her, sparking interest in the young genin's eyes. She turned around and stood to her feet. Either the heavens were having a fun time messing with her, or she was born under some lucky star. Naturally, she believed neither of these.

"Why?" she asked. The number of times Ryūzetsu had ever been in close proximity to the leader of the Flower Group were times that she could count with one hand. What could he possibly want with her?

"I wasn't told. I presume you'll find out if you come," the shinobi replied. A mumble to herself, Ryūzetsu nodded and began walking with her escort towards the Flower Group building.

The walk wasn't anything meaningful. In fact, it went further than she figured possible. Soon, she found herself in front of Daijin, leader of the Grass Flower Group. "Ryūzetsu-san, Daijin-sama. I shall take my leave," the escort said. He exited the room with a bow.

Ryūzetsu did not know why, but something felt off about the current leader of her faction. The times that the white-haired girl had seen him, the man never gave off this...intimidating, powerful aura. His eyes stared at his work rather dutifully. They were also sharper than she remembered.

About five minutes passed before the door opened again. Ryūzetsu turned around and she was not expecting a boy around her age to come through. She took note of his blond hair and his blue eyes. His walk was very confident. He sent her a glance and that gaze made her shiver. She didn't know what the point of this...boy was, but it seemed that his presence was enough for the leader to put down his notes.

"Ryūzetsu, tell me. What do you think of this coming union between our groups? I am looking for all perspectives in this decision," he said, his voice firm.

Ryūzetsu exhaled for a moment, but she then spoke. "Daijin-sama, I don't mean to stand in the way of our mission. I long for the time that Kusagakure can become a major power once again,but...I lost my friend to the greed of that faction! I can't trust them so easily!" Ryūzetsu said with a small frown.

"Ah yes. I heard of the passing of Jonin Mui's son. A true prodigy if your generation. I have no doubt he would have been at the forefront of the Kusagakure military. He might have even been the one to lead us to greatness. A shame some of the elders who had a hand in this still live," Daijin said. Though his eyes were closed, his ears could pick up on the rapid pulse of the young genin's heart. She was getting angry. She was getting so very angry.

"Sorry, I don't mean to bring up past grievances. Yes, I don't believe it either. That's why I'm going to petition for you to be given a mission in investigating a rumor regarding their group. I'll be sending you, a chunin, and this boy. Please, greet Uzumaki Naruto. He is the same age as you. Unfortunately, he hasn't graduated the academy yet, but someone close to me spoke boasted...a little too highly of his skills. So I'm giving the boy a test run," Daijin said.

Ryūzetsu raised an eyebrow. A boy the same age as her hadn't graduated from the academy? What could he possibly give to this mission? She didn't have the right to refuse, but she wasn't as confident as her leader seemed to be.

Naruto quickly took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you, Ryūzetsu-san. I'll try not to get in your way dattebayo!" he said. Ryūzetsu stilled when she felt his lips on her hand. A sudden shock of lightning blasted through her body. She exhaled slowly. It felt like her blood was pumping through her chest with an almost unnatural intensity.

"R...Right," she replied. Ryūzetsu did not see this, but Daijin's smile deepened. So...this was the result of his cultivation. He would have to take further notes of this new strength. He noticed the way the white-haired girl seemed to be in such a daze. However, he would have to leave this aside...for now.

"Ahem," The Flower Group leader cleared his throat which shook Ryūzetsu from her daze. She quickly apologized and straightened up. Naruto continued smiling. Mmm, such a deliciously vengeful aura, even if she didn't realize it herself. He released her hand and moved his focus back to the matter at hand.

"The two of you with a sanctioned chunin will investigate Hozuki Castle. It's supposed to be run by the Grass Fruit Group, and it's a criminal containment facility serving all of the nations. For criminals whose crimes are too heinous to keep in their own prison cells. They stay there until they die or they are released. Sources have claimed the box...to be there somewhere. All I want you to do locate the box for now. We'll go from there. Prepare to leave in two days. Ryūzetsu, to be honest, this is a bit above a genin's responsibilities, but I know you, of everyone, have a personal investment in this. I have faith in your ability to succeed," he said.

The young woman quickly saluted him. "Yes sir! I will try my hardest to make this mission succeed," she claimed. Daijin nodded behind his desk. He then pulled out a piece of paper along with a key.

"The boy, thankfully, got a copy to his room at the hotel you're staying. Make sure you're familiar with each other before you set out in two days," he ordered. Ryūzetsu and Naruto glanced at each other. Her reveal of her mission had changed her face to a more stoic expression. Naruto wouldn't say it, but it reminded him of Sasuke in some areas.

"I understand. I'll take my leave," she said. She then exited the room. Daijin and Naruto found their gaze upon each other. The latter turned on his heels and walked out of the door as well. With Daijin alone, he stood up and looked out the window. What a surprise. He had come to Kusagakure not expecting such interesting developments. He would have to keep his eye on all of them.

-x-

Hanabi Hyuga was not specifically known to be the curious type. This reason usually stemmed from the fact that...she hardly had the time to be curious. Ever since her bout with her elder sister, Hinata Hyuga, she had been named the heiress to the Hyuga family. Day after day, her life seemed to be spiraling in a trend of homework, training, and practices in law, business, clan affairs, and political engagements. There was rarely a time that Hanabi was allowed to be by herself.

Fortunately, this was such a time that she could be alone. No bodyguards, no lessons, no lectures, just a nice walk through the village. Well, perhaps that was a lie. Right now, she was sneaking, watching Uzumaki Naruto have his own walk through Konoha. Allow, Hanabi to reemphasize that she was not much of a curious person. What people did in their day was not her business, but...she found herself slowly walking behind the blonde as he turned another corner.

If Hanabi were honest, Uzumaki Naruto was something of an enigma to her. Many of her retainers such as Natsu or Kō had told her that she should shun the boy. Hanabi did not know why she had to do this. Indeed, she was from a noble clan, and seldom did nobles and commoners find much compatibility with each other, but she didn't want to blatantly hate someone without probable cause. That wasn't to say she ever tried to associate with him. There was no need for her to, but...for whatever reason her elder sister was hopelessly infatuated with the blonde commoner and Hanabi did not know why.

The young Hyuuga watched the boy turn down another corner. She wasn't sure where he was going, but she thought to just observe him for a little bit. What about him made him catch her sister's attention. Whatever happened, they could not be together. Her elder sister, heiress or not, was still a member of the noble Main Branch of the Hyuga clan. She couldn't marry someone like Naruto. Perhaps she could if this were a romance novel, but...it wasn't. In order to get what one wanted, they had to be strong and...as much as Hanabi loved her sister, Hinata was not strong in her opinion. Her sister was the type to always lose something because she couldn't fight others for her own dreams. Perhaps that was a bit harsh, but that was what Hanabi had learned from her life with her family. The strong were respected and admired, and the weak were disowned and forgotten.

So...what did her sister since in this blonde oaf that made her seem to hold him in such high regard? Hanabi hoped to find out. After all, it was commonly known that Uzumaki Naruto was a troublemaker. He costed the village hundreds of funds in repairs to shops and other forms of public space, but...Hanabi didn't think the criticisms that were directed at him were those much harsher than he deserved. Then again, what did she know of the rising punishments dealt out to the common folk?

" _Where is he going? That's not an area for children!"_ Hanabi thought to herself. A part of her figured that she should turn back now. She easily ran the risk of getting into trouble for this and potentially disgracing the Hyuga name, but...her need to know was too strong. She turned around the corner that he had turned. She gave a slight yelp of pain as she scraped her arm over a broken piece of board. She noticed a trickle of blood fall down her arm, but she ignored it. She'd have someone bandage it later.

Once she turned the corner, Hanabi's focused gaze quickly turned worried. He was gone. Where did he go? She couldn't have lost him. Her eyes turned left. They then turned right. He was nowhere in sight. Did...did he know she was following her? No, he couldn't have known that. It was no surprise to anyone that Uzumaki Naruto was the worst of the academy. It was a fact that most everyone knew about. There was no way a failure of the academy could have known she was tailing him.

Hanabi took a step into the alleyway. She treaded carefully. It was a bit dark, which surprised her considering how much sunlight there was outside. She felt a shiver down her spine when she heard the sound of an empty can rolling on the ground. What was she doing? She was actually searching for a common boy through a filthy, rat-infested alley. What should she care who her sister liked? She didn't have the time to be chasing such ridiculous quests.

Hanabi turned around and nearly jumped when she saw Naruto standing in front of her, his arms folded. "You...you're Hinata's little sister, Hanabi. Why are you following me?" The blonde asked. Yet, what unnerved the young Hyuga girl was...the color of his eyes. A deep red like the wine glasses that her father had when important guests visited the Hyuga mansion. She took an unconscious step back.

"I...I wasn't following you. I...I wanted to go this way. You just happened to be going the same way as me," she claimed. If Hanabi were honest, she didn't know why she lied. She also wasn't sure that he believed her, especially not with the stutter she had just emitted. if the same lie had been told to her, she doubted she would believe herself either. Why was she nervous? He was just the worst student in the academy. So...why was she shivering?

"Oh, you like to walk through dark alleyways where no one can find you? That's dangerous, Hanabi-chan. You never know where some sick pervert might be hiding just waiting to grab you. I'm sure you know, but there are many people who value the Hyuga. Some with good intentions, most without," he replied.

"Don't call me Hanabi-chan! I...I can take care of myself. Anyway, I'll be going," she said. She got around the blonde, but he quickly grabbed her arm and his smile widened.

"Whoa whoa, I'm not gonna bite ya! Since you're here, I needed a buddy to hang out with," He replied to her. The young Hyuga took a deep breath and exhaled. She didn't know why she was so anxious, but...her father had raised her to remain calm. Now was a good application of those studies.

She cleared her throat and faced him. "Why would I hang out with a troublemaker like you? I have important things to do," she said. She felt his grip on her arm loosen. She was never more thankful for this opportunity. The heiress to the Hyuga clan began walking away. However...the blood clone of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was quick to turn this into his favor.

"Yeah, you're right. Probably best for you to get home. You couldn't keep up with someone like me anyway. Alright, run on home," Naruto said as he passed her by. He then walked down the corner he had just come from. He didn't have to turn around to know that the sudden rush in the young Hyuga's blood had sparked. He grinned.

" _Three...two...one,"_

"Hold it right there! What makes you think I can't keep up with you! Just because you're a little older than me doesn't mean I can't take whatever you've got. Besides, you're the last place in the Academy. Whatever you're doing can't be hard for me." she replied back with fire in her voice.

Ah yes, the infamous Hyuga pride. Despite being rather a rather calm and passive clan, whenever their superiority was called into question they turned out to be just like every other clan. As with all of them, they long to prove themselves over others whether it is wise or not.

"Awesome, dattebayo! Come on Firecracker! Let's blow up the town!" Naruto said. The weight of what she had just said quickly came to Hanabi and she found herself easily stuck between a rock and a hard place. She prayed to Kami they weren't...actually going to do that. But, she found the Uzumaki's hands on her back and her pushed her forward. Soon, her legs started moving on their own and she entered the streets. Hanabi dutifully prayed that she hadn't made some type of mistake.

As Naruto pushed Hanabi out, he stood at the side of the alleyway for a moment. His eyes turned to a piece of broken wood that he had crushed prior to realizing that dear sweet Hinata's little sister was following him. And, just like he had hoped, there was a small drip of blood adorning its body. _"Hm, I wasn't planning on messing with the Hyuga family so soon, but I will take the opportunities when they come. We're going to be good friends, Hanabi-chan. The best of friends,"_ Naruto said to himself. He picked up the piece of broken wood and...licked her blood off of it. A rather...peculiar taste, but the deed was done. He could feel her chest pounding as she ran. Best of all...he could hear her thoughts.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get this over with!" the tiny Hyuga said some ways down the street. The blonde academy student walked out of the alleyway and into the streets.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming dattebayo!" Naruto hollered back, his eyes a pulsating red beneath his eyelids. He then stilled for a moment. A frown appeared on his face. Someone was watching him, and he had a fairly good idea of who it was. Thankfully, it only started just now and not a few seconds later.

" _You should really learn to mind your damn business, Jiji."_ the young boy thought to himself before he continued walking.

-x-

"Sensei, aren't you just blowing this out of proportion? Kids say weird things all the time. He probably just meant he would dress up in some weird mask and scare people. You know how proficient Minato and I were at sealing techniques. Is there really a need for me to check the seal?" a tall, white-haired man asked. So long was his hair that it covered the rather sizeable scroll tied to his back. Wrapped in a standard ponytail to keep it from showering the rest of his back, it was no less spiky than anywhere else. As he walked around the room, his wooden sandals clacked on the floor.

The Sandaime Hokage watched Naruto become friends with the young Hyuga. It was rather surprising since those of the Hyuga clan did not make friends so easily, especially not those so close to Hiashi Hyuga. Nevertheless, perhaps it do well for them both in the future, but...that did not answer the question at hand.

Sarutobi exhaled. "Perhaps it is so, Jiraiya, but I have not kept Konoha standing for so many years to lose it to paranoia. If there is nothing going on with Naruto-kun, then that's all well and good, but if the Kyuubi is influencing him then the seal needs to be strengthened. We cannot have a repeat of October 10," Hiruzen said.

The one named Jiraiya felt the frown on his face intensify. He did not need to be told about that day. If that was the case then perhaps they would need to jump on this before it happened.

"Why not check the seal during his training period? The council decided a year ago that he would be informed of his jinchuuriki status. Perhaps his body has already begun accessing the Kyuubi's chakra unconsciously. We've never had a department dedicated to the study of biological jinchuuriki habits. Regardless of reasoning, we'd better tell him before the villagers do,"

Hiruzen and Jiraiya turned to Kakashi who had been in the room with them. Neither could deny that point. "I can't stay here for long, Sensei. I'm still investigating the movements of Orochimaru. There is also movements from the other four nations. I'd like to train Naruto more, but the village comes first, and we have to be ready," Jiraiya said.

"Pardon my statement, Jiraiya-sama, but training Naruto as a jinchuuriki can equally be claimed as putting the village first as well. It's fine to be investigating these threats, but it does not mean much if we do not have the power to protect Konoha," Kakashi said.

Hiruzen quickly agreed. "Wise words, Kakashi. Jiraiya, I do realize the priorities of Orochimaru are great, but I'm reassigning your duties. I want you to spend at least three to five months in the village training Naruto-kun. Kakashi, next year will be the official graduation of academy students. If Naruto-kun passes, then I'll be assigning him to your team along with Uchiha Sasuke, and an unspecified female kunoichi. I assume I don't need to inform anyone here of why on this decision?" he asked. Jiraiya and Kakashi remained silent. Both knew why this would be happening.

"Very good. We'll begin next week at a provided location. Let me be the one to inform Naruto-kun. No doubt he will have many questions. I will have to prepare my answers very carefully," The Sandaime said. The Hokage then dismissed both shinobi from his presence.

Kakashi and Jiraiya walked separate ways, a goodbye to each other. As Jiraiya turned down another side of the street, his gaze hardened. He...he couldn't tell sensei just yet. Not until he had all the facts! If what was happening was true...then Konoha would be in a very trying time in the future. Even now, the memory from last year burned deep into his mind.

" _I am sorry, Jiraiya-chan, but your actions...or rather your inactions have changed the prophecy. The revolution which shall change the shinobi world...is not a gentle one. It is a fire that will seek to consume everything. It is a revolution...to the destruction of the world. I pray you may only succeed in eliminating the cause before it's too late. The Child of Prophecy...will attempt to make the world crumble before his or her desires. If you cannot stop it...there will be nothing left, but utter ruin,"_

 _Jiraiya stood in front of the elderly Great Toad Sage, his eyes wide. He...He had failed?_

No! Not yet! Jiraiya had not failed yet! He might have messed up with the prophecy, but he would not let the world suffer for his mistake! There was still time to right this wrong. He just had to be smart about it. It pained him greatly, but for the world to have even some measure of peace the Child of Prophecy...had to die!

* * *

 _ **KG: There. Chapter out. Back to Worlds. Bye!**_

 _ **KG: Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**KG: We back! I got some time since all we've been doing is Christmas shopping.**_

 _ **Wifey: I'm not falling for that mistletoe trick again!**_

 _ **KG: What mistletoe trick?!**_

 _ **Wifey: Don't play dumb with me! The last time I got under that damn thing with you, I got into a white wedding dress saying "I DO."**_

 _ **KG: You weren't complaining!**_

 _ **Wifey: Oh I was. You just didn't hear it.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Heart of Darkness by Greg Dombrowski.**_

 _ **Quote: "What makes a heart black? It is the choice to not feel. To not feel the suffering that your actions create. To not feel your own greed. To not feel the needs of the many. To not feel your lack of compassion. To not feel that you got in bed...with evil." by Suzanne Wagner.**_

* * *

"Why were you late getting home? I specifically told you to be back before the sunsets. The moon is in the sky right now. Do you know what that means?" Hanabi's father, Hiashi asked. The young Hyuga tried to not cower before her father's powerful gaze. She hadn't meant to stay out as long as she had, but...dare she say it? She actually had...a lot of fun today.

"Apologies, Otou-sama. I spent my time in the Konoha library. There was a tale of successful leaders that I found compelling, and I lost track of the time. To better serve the Hyuga clan, I looked to it for reference. I...lost track of the time. If you would like, I have the bag with the book the library loaned me," Hanabi said, holding the bag out to him.

Despite how calm her words flowed, her mind was anything but. Until this day, Hanabi had not once lied to her father. However, she would be daft to tell him that she spent her day with a commoner such as Uzumaki Naruto. She would be daft to tell him that the older boy took her to many interesting places around the village. Not one of them was something she deemed dangerous. Every activity they did, she found some measure of entertainment in. From scooping fish, to shoot prizes off stands, to even playing the store lottery, it was a fun time for her.

Her father looked at her for a moment before returning to his work. "There is no need for that. It is good to be enthusiastic about your role as the next clan head, Hanabi. However, make sure this doesn't happen again. Understood?" he asked, his voice as stern as she remembered.

"Hai, Otou-sama," Hanabi said. She then bowed to him and dismissed herself. Her walk back to her room was rather silent. She closed her room door, and threw her bag on the bed. She then sat on her bed as well. The young Hyuga exhaled. She grabbed the bag and out of it came a slew of books that had nothing to do with what she had just spoke about. Perhaps the gods were watching over her since her father hadn't called her bluff.

Hanabi turned over on her bed. Why was today so much fun? She had seen children play many times like that and she thought it was ridiculous. But, the sense of freedom that her day with Naruto had brought her was enough to reevaluate her previous views. Truth be told, she wished she could have stayed out for longer. In fact, she tried to, but Naruto was the one who adamantly refused.

" _No way, Firecracker! I can't let my best friend get hurt by any….unsavory night time beasts! I'll take you home,"_

And take her home, he did. Naruto walked Hanabi back until they were around the corner from her clan's compound. No doubt she knew why he had done this, and she was rather thankful for the consideration, but...when she was about to go the next words surprised even her.

" _Will...we do that again?"_

Naruto never answered her. He merely smiled and waved her goodbye. Hanabi wished she could have told him something else, but...she did not do so. Instead, she was here, in her room, wondering where the pleasant time had gone. Tomorrow, her life would continue as it always did...out of her control.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Hanabi opened her eyes and stilled when she saw Uzumaki Naruto smiling at her from behind her window. She widened her eyes and resisted the urge to scream. She grabbed her window and opened it.

"What are you doing here? Are you crazy?! Do you know what my father's going to do to you, and me, if he finds you!" Hanabi hissed out. Wait, barring any of that, how did he even sneak into the Hyuuga compound? The compound was not some trivial store that could be infiltrated! Yet, here he was in his goofy fashion.

"Heh, sorry. I'm not staying long. I just...wanted to see my best buddy one more time! Also, I didn't answer your question. You better believe we're gonna do that again!" Naruto replied.

Hanabi fought hard to keep the smile from her face. "I-I'm not your buddy. I just hung out with you because there was nothing better to do," she replied in that haughty way that some children tend to be. However, Naruto merely chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet. Oh, I also came because I didn't get to give my not best buddy something from the festival party!" the blonde replied. Hanabi blinked when she found a stuffed animal in the shape of a bear in front of her.

The younger sister of Hinata Hyuga looked at the offering before she folded her arms and huffed. "I don't need childish things like that. Give it to somebody else," she replied. Honestly, what would make him think that she wanted a toy?

Naruto looked at the bear before he gently pushed it into Hanabi's hands. "I'd...appreciate it if you did. In fact, I think you want it more than you realize," he responded back to her. Hanabi stared at him. Her mind felt hazy, and Naruto's words tickled the back of her head. They sounded so nice, and so mesmerizing. Also, when did his clear, blue eyes turn red? They looked like spectacular ruby jewels.

"If...If you insist," Hanabi said. She took the bear from him. She moved its soft fur between her fingers for a moment. Once she looked back, the blonde was gone. Absolutely no trace of his presence remained. Hanabi looked left and right. It was as if he were a mere ghost. The young girl closed her window and sat on her bed. Was it alright for her to keep this?

A knock on the door started the young heiress from her thought. "Hanabi-sama, it's Natsu. I'm here to prepare you for bed," a rather feminine voice spoke. The small girl exhaled before allowing her caretaker inside her room. The caretaker opened the door and Hanabi's eyes were filled with a sea of green hair over top Natsu's head. The woman's friendly smile slowly calmed Hanabi from any further thoughts in the evening. Yet, a single question lingered in her mind. How long would it be...before she could see Naruto again?

From outside the compound, on top of a roof, Naruto stared at the interaction between Hanabi and her caretaker, Natsu. _"Oh don't worry, Hanabi-chan. We'll spend more time together. I didn't think you'd have such a beautiful caretaker. Hmm, Natsu Hyuga, you might not think I don't remember you, but I do. I'll have fun times with you as well,"_ Naruto said to himself. He then jumped off the rooftop and headed home. It would be a busy day for him come tomorrow.

-x-

"Sasuke-kun, why have you been hanging around Naruto recently? You shouldn't do that! His bad habits are going to run off on you!"

Naruto did not sympathize with Sasuke. He probably never would, but...if this was the Uchiha's life then perhaps the blonde would stand to be a bit nicer...nah. In any case, the reason the blonde was thinking this was because right now Sakura Haruno, his former crush back when he was a naive fool. Now, going by the average school girl's standards, Sakura very pretty. She was also rather smart academically...when she wasn't striving to drop her panties for the Uchiha heir. Then again, perhaps most girls and boys are like that in the stages of adolescence.

One reason she annoyed him was that, at least when he was around, she would stick to whispering her disdain for him. However, whenever she seemed to try to butter up to him, or rather the Sasuke the blood clone was morphed into, she wasted no time defaming the blonde. True, he and Sasuke never hung out together and this sudden friendship the two blood clones had created for the sake of their assignments would appear strange to some, but it should not have garnered this much attention. Then again, before his...enlightenment, Naruto was sure he wouldn't be making friends with Sasuke either.

"And why should it matter to you who I spend my time with? Worry about your own business instead of interfering mine. The dobe has his uses," 'Sasuke' replied with a fold of his arms. Yup, definitely movies somewhere down the line.

"I...I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I just don't get why someone as talented as you would hang out with someone like Naruto. What could someone like him have that someone like you would need?" Sakura asked.

Oh Sakura, dear. Why would you ever open yourself up like that? Sometimes, Naruto thought they made it too easy. "Hn, why are you so curious about what I do? You don't even know the dobe like I do," 'Sasuke' said. Behind the look of disinterest on his face, Sakura did not notice the gleam in the clone Uchiha's eyes. He could already tell her next thoughts.

"What is there to even know about someone like him? He's a troublemaker. That's all," Sakura said. It was then that the cloned Uchiha wordlessly smirked to him. It was a good thing Sakura was focused on her own thoughts. If she were not, then she would have seen a grin on the Uchiha that would have made blood run cold.

'Sasuke' returned to his lax attitude and snorted. "Fine. Since you see to know the dobe so well, then do whatever he says for two months. If he's really as much of a troublemaker as you say, then that'll give me the incentive to stop wasting my time with him. In return, I'll take you wherever you want to go for one week," 'Sasuke' said. The clone rolled its eyes when it saw the blush that appeared on the pink-haired girl's face.

"You...You'll go out with me for one month, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. The Uchiha snorted, but he agreed. He then went back to what he was doing. Brooding expression? Check. Scowl on face? Check. Staring at the outside world with contempt? Check. There, perfect Sasuke persona.

"CHA! In your face, Ino-pig! I'm gonna be on dates with Sasuke-kun for one whole month! All I have to do...listen to...Naruto...for two months," Sakura said slowly. She quickly came to the realization of just what her crush had been asking of her. However, she couldn't turn back now. If she turned back now, then Sasuke might think that she was a coward. This was her best chance to prove that they were meant to be together. This was her best chance to prove that she was better than all the other girls. Especially Ino. If Ino found out she had let such a golden opportunity slip away, then Sakura would never hear the end of it!

"Who has to listen to me for two months?"

Sakura jumped with a startled scream when she turned around to see Naruto standing behind her. "Don't do that you BAKA!" Sakura growled. She clenched her fist and swung it for the blonde's face. Yet, her swing never made it full into its target because she found her hand gently caught into Naruto's. He then placed her fist down. If the pink-haired academy student was shocked before, then she was absolutely stunned now.

"Sorry about that, Sakura-chan. Didn't mean to sneak up on you. Yo Teme, ready for lunch?" the blonde then asked.

"Hn, fine, but Sakura told me a rather interesting story. Apparently, she likes you, dobe. She said she's willing to give you a shot for two months," 'Sasuke' replied. Sakura looked at him as if he were crazy, but...how else were they supposed to explain what they had been betting on? Now she would have to deal with Naruto's stupid attempts to woo her for two whole months.

"Not interested. Now come on you ass or I'm eating without you," Naruto said to the raven-haired boy. Sasuke gave a sound that seemed to be between a snort and a chuckle. Nevertheless, the Uchiha stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the classroom. As he and Naruto walked out of the classroom, he turned to Sakura.

"Looks like you rejected the dobe one time too many. You better find some way to make it up to him," 'Sasuke' said as he left. Sakura stayed behind in the classroom as she watched the door close behind her. This...was not a good start to her to the rest of her day.

Meanwhile, the Naruto and Sasuke clones that had been left in Konoha found themselves seated on a park bench. "Haruno Sakura. How I would have loved to hear those words you said to me if I were not this way. I probably would have been suckered just as fast too," Naruto said as he opened his lunch.

"Well, I am you after all. Though she is a gullible idiot for this Uchiha body, she's still an intellectual kunoichi. We would look forward to breaking her just like all the others. Plus, you know as well as I that becoming close to her benefits our plans further," Sasuke said as he ate. The blonde clone snorted. He took a sip of the drink he had bought for his lunch.

"...We're still going to eliminate her."

"Naturally. However, I currently have no thoughts...on our other problem," Sasuke said as he ate a piece of his food from his boxed lunch. Now, given that the two clones were from the same being, it did not take Naruto long to understand what Sasuke was talking about.

"Hmph, her little sister is more interesting than she is, but there is room to guide her as well. You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones," the Kyuubi jinchuuriki answered which made the raven-haired clone roll his eyes, Both slowly settled into silence as they ate their lunch. Unfortunately, this would not happen for very long.

"Naruto?" Both academy students turned their heads and noticed Sakura standing a few feet away from them. They say old habits die hard, and perhaps there was truth to that since Naruto had to fight the sneer off his face. He held up a smile.

"Yo, Sakura-chan. What's up?" He asked. Sakura did not immediately answer him. She seemed to be taking some time to gather her thoughts. Thankfully, she did it in enough time because the longer she stood there the more tempted both clones were to forgo their plan, and drop the female student's body in a place that no one would find her.

She cleared her throat. "I...I realize I was pretty mean to you. I'd like the chance to make it up. P-Please go out with me for just two months. I can prove I've changed. I'll do anything you want, at any time when my parents let me. Just...give me a chance," Sakura pleaded.

Naruto's mouth thinned. The countless memories he had cultivated were shared between the original in Kusagakure and the clones in Konoha. What this meant was that, Naruto had an astute perception to people lying to before. It was how he survived for so long. This perception was only strengthened by the numerous memories of backstabbing, corrupting, lying, and distrusting business dealings from those whom he had cultivated through his ability. Basically, he could tell when someone was half-assing him. Hell, he could tell Sakura was actually quarter-assing him at the moment.

"You do anything I say?" he asked. Sakura shivered. Whether from the tone he asked his question, or whether she truly didn't want to be around him, she wasn't sure. However, she found herself nodding all the same. It would be fine. All she had to do was survive for two months, and then...Sasuke would be hers!

"Y-Yes," She said.

Naruto leaned back in his park bench. A quick glance at Sasuke showed that the Uchiha was content to eat his own food. Thus, the blonde exhaled and leaned forward. "Alright, Sakura. I'll give you a chance to show me you've changed, dattebayo. However, you've been very disrespectful and mean to me a lot of times. So...I think I deserve some respect, don'tcha think?" he asked.

Sakura swallowed for a moment, but she found herself nodding her head dumbly again. "Then, for these two months, when we're alone...you're going to call me 'Sir',"

Sakura would not say why the smile Naruto gave her freaked her out, but it was more than just a freaky feeling one gets when they are shocked by something. No, this was a feeling that made her fear for her very own life.

-x-

Meanwhile, within Kusagakure, the real Naruto exhaled. He had continued his cultivation for nearly two days and no one had disturbed him since. So many memories were now studied by him. It had taken so long, but so many secrets were obtained. With those secrets also came a greater sense of control for himself and his powers. Perhaps during this mission with the lovely Ryuzetsu, he would find the time to study the other offensive capabilities that he could come up with.

The blonde opened his eyes and he noticed the emptiness of his hotel room. Most likely Uzumei was training Sasuke, and Yugao was completing the other assignments Naruto had tasked for her. Ryuzetsu would not be coming until later. Lastly, dear sweet Akari was setting up the Fruit Group per Naruto's instructions. With time the Flower group and the Fruit group would become one under him. Then, with more time, he would connect the underworld empire that Takamura Shingen had crafted with the unification of these groups. Naruto would create one of the greatest organizations of this time. However, that was only a small piece of what else he had planned.

Nevertheless, now...he had nothing to do. He contemplated what he should do with the free time that suddenly came into his lap, but luckily he didn't have to think for very long. Soon, there came a knock on the door. He could already tell from the steady heartbeat who was behind that door.

A twist of the knob came, and Naruto noticed Akari come through the door. Her black hair looked just as lovely as it was when he had slaughtered her teammates. Just the thought made him smile. Yet, nothing made him smile more than her betrayal. Such a sensible woman.

"So, you're the boy that I'll be taking to the prison. Name's Akari. I'm the chunin who will be leading you and Ryuzetsu. I heard you were recommended. I already met with the girl. Are you sure you can hold your own?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled. "You'll find I'm quite capable, Akari-san. I'd be shocked if you found someone as strong as me dattebayo," he boasted. A rush of air came through his face and he saw Akari standing in front of him. A kunai rested as his throat.

"Overconfidence can get you killed," She said. Naruto, in response, held up his hand and grabbed Akari's arm. For a woman who was keeping her head bowed to the floor from an almost traumatic experience, this Kusagakure chunin was the rather playful individual. Perhaps it was her way of coping. Perhaps it was just part of her...various forms of entertainment. Who could say?

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki then pulled the chunin until she straddled him. "It's hardly overconfidence when it's the truth, ya know. Besides, you should be ashamed of yourself, seducing a pre-adolescent teen like this. Especially one whose not even from your village," Naruto replied.

Akari withdrew the kunai. "I'm not seducing anyone. You're merely corrupting an innocent chunin to your power. Besides, I'm preparing you for your sexual education classes. All chunin-rank shinobi must take them," she replied. Forgive Naruto if he said his ego raised itself just a moment from those words.

"So you admit that my powers of corruption are formidable. Looks like I can take care of myself," he replied to her. His corrupted chunin stared at him with a deep gaze before swiftly kissing him as she had done many times during his stay here. And, dare Naruto say, he earnestly felt like she was trying to get him to break his silent vow as well. Though a young male, he could tell his body was not ready just yet. Perhaps in the future, but...she wasn't making it very easy. In fact, from the way her tongue was trying to dominate his own, he wondered if she wanted this even more.

Akari pulled away from him and smirked. "Hmph, I guess you're better than most, brat. Do you go around kissing and corrupting everyone you meet?" she asked.

"Kissing? No. Corrupting? Perhaps," Naruto answered. A laugh expelled from Akari's lips before she removed herself from him and stood to her feet. A brief moment to calm herself was all she needed before her face turned serious.

"Is there any special time you would like us to depart, Naruto-sama? We both know that it wasn't a coincidence that I was chosen to undertake this assignment. What would you have me do?" the traitorous Kusagakure kunoichi asked of her newest master.

In response, Naruto stood to his feet and straightened his ruined shirt. He then cleared his throat. "We will leave during the night. This Box of Ultimate Bliss, I find myself interested in it dattebayo. Oh, and make sure to give me some time with Ryuzetsu as we travel. If you do, I'll make sure you're rewarded," he said. A shimmer of his red eyes made Akari go weak.

The Kusagakure chunin was not sure what her newest master found in the white-haired genin, and she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Sir, I am aware that it's not my place, but...I'm curious, why do you fancy Ryuzetsu?" Akari asked.

In response to this question, Naruto looked at the ceiling and he started laughing. This action only seemed to confuse Akari, but the black-haired woman did not speak until he had decided to answer her. "Because Akari-chan, what I see inside Ryuzetsu is perhaps even darker than what I see in myself. Ryuzetsu already had a day like me. All she needs...is one. More. Push!" the blonde jinchuuriki said, a dark aura surrounding his body.

"And you're going to be that push, Naruto-sama?" Akari asked. His smile deepened.

"No, my dear, sweet, Kusagakure Raven. You're going to be that push. You might ask yourself why. When all the chips are down, when everyone expects so much from you, when death creeps upon you, when you face the full weight of inevitability, you know what must be done to ensure that you survive. It took some time, but I finally figured it out. It wasn't just because of your various forms of entertainment that I let you live. It's because, in the end, you will embody the world that I seek to create. You, more than anyone else I have met, hold my dream inside you," He claimed.

Akari did not know what she said next or even what happened after Naruto dismissed her. All she remembered was that she was back in her home, preparing her supplies for their journey. Yet, what she did not realize was the rather calm, yet unusual twisted smile that came upon her face.

-x-

The ring of the academy school bell filled the ears of joyous children. Iruka Umino heard the same sound and exhaled. "You brats better study! This will be on the next exam! I'm talking to you, Naruto!" the academy instructor shouted.

The blonde clone raised snorted, but otherwise ignored the teacher's attempt at receiving a response from him. "Yeah, whatever, Iruka-sensei. Come on, Sasuke, Sakura, let's get out of here," the blood clone said.

"Hn,"

"Yes Naruto-kun," Sakura said. Those two words stunned the entire classroom. Most of the civilian children gawked in utter surprise, but none of them was more shocked than that generation's clan heirs.

It was no surprise to anyone that Sakura Haruno did not like Naruto very much. This was no more obvious than to the pink-haired girl former best friend, Ino Yamanaka. This had to be some kind of ploy to get Sasuke's attention, but...what benefit would it be for Sakura to be nice or even respectful to Naruto of all people?!

"What? Since when is Sakura nice to Naruto?" Kiba asked whispered to someone else in his class. Unfortunately, no one was capable of making an answer to the Inuzuka heir's question.

For Iruka Umino, shock was across his face as well, but...he cleared his throat quickly. "Ah, sorry Naruto. Could you stay behind? There is something I must discuss with you," Iruka stated.

Both clones narrowed their eyes, but Naruto was the only one to exhale. "Fine. Can Sasuke at least stay with me then? I need him for later," Naruto said.

Iruka turned to the Uchiha for a moment before agreeing. He then dismissed the other students. "Sakura, you can go home. We'll get some time to know each other better later this week," the clone said. His voice sent a shiver down the young female's spine. She quickly grabbed her books and gave them her goodbyes before leaving.

Naruto and Sasuke sat back down. Both waited in the classroom for about twenty minutes before they heard the door behind them open. "Ah Naruto-kun, I see Iruka has given you the message. I'm sorry to keep you after school hours, but I must speak with you," The two academy student clones turned around and noticed the Sandaime Hokage come through the door. Along with him came a tall white-haired man, and...Kakashi Hatake.

" _Hmmm, it's different seeing Kakashi Hatake in person instead of in memories and stories from what Yugao gave me. He truly is a powerful shinobi, dattebayo. I wonder what I would learn if I managed to drain him as well. Then, there is this one next to him. He's stronger. He's probably even stronger than that old, decrepit Hokage. Tch, even with so many years of memories, combat experience, and knowledge, I did not feel confident in taking a battle against this massive wall of chakra in front of me. So...this is what I will have to contend with later?"_ Naruto thought to himself. He sent a quick glance to Sasuke. It was obvious the Uchiha clone held its own thoughts as well.

"Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing back in the village?!" Iruka asked in shock. This made both blood clones' eyes gleam. So...this massive source of power was called Jiraiya. From the many memories that Naruto scanned, this was one of the Legendary Sannin. Not someone to be so easily trifled with.

"Well, I was looking for more inspiration for my next book. Konoha's got some of the greatest onsens around, if you know what I mean!" Jiraiya claimed, a boorish laughing quickly followed which made the adults around him sigh.

Hiruzen cleared his throat. "Naruto-kun, I see you have allowed Sasuke-kun to remain here. You are not in trouble, but why I have asked you to stay behind is very delicate and sensitive. Perhaps it would be best if your friend waited outside," The Hokage said.

"Teme's my buddy! Anything you want to say to me, you can say to him too!" Naruto exclaimed. Both clones grimaced inwardly from this act. Heh, the only thing Sasuke was for Naruto was a pathetic toy to entertain him when he was bored. The Uchiha would never be anything more, but he could always be so much less.

The adults gave each other a look that told Naruto something was going on here that he wasn't aware of. Of course, given the memories that he had accumulated, he had known that it was an Uchiha who had caused the Kyuubi to run rampant through Konoha. It was why the village had isolated the Uchiha clan for so many years which, in turn, led to the coup. Hmph, in the end, Konoha lost one of its most powerful clans...to fear and paranoia while the Uchiha clan lost their lives due to their own greed. How apt for them both.

"I see. Well, it's good to have strong friends by your side, Naruto-kun. If this is what you wish, then I shall permit it. Tell me, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, what do you know...about the Kyuubi no Yoko?" Hiruzen asked.

It was fairly obvious where this question was going and what this meeting was about. So...the year long respite for Naruto to live his 'normal' life was over, and now would begin the time of his training. Oh Jiji, if only you had been two years earlier...before October 10th.

"Hn, what's there to not know? The Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village 11 years ago. It was the Yondaime Hokage that killed it. Though, it was always weird that history never went into specifics on how he killed it. All we know is that he gave his life for it," Sasuke said.

The adults silently applauded Sasuke for the brief summary. "Very good, Sasuke-kun. Yes, that is what the history of our academy teaches. However, sometimes...even history can be rewritten. First allow me to introduce the two men next to me," Hiruzen said. Unfortunately, the one next to him quickly decided to do so on his own.

"Heh, you brats should be lucky! The great me is about to shock and awe you with my identity! I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West! Even Kami himself dares not mock me. I am one of the Sannin...the white-haired toad tamer. Ladies swoon when they see me, men are jealous to be me. The Great Sage, Jiraiya-sama, stands before you today!" the toad sage said, his introduction as extravagant as his dance poses.

The room fell into silence, but the Naruto clone couldn't resist giving a small smile. _"It's a shame, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Before I became who I am now, I might have actually liked you. Unfortunately, you're just another piece I need to topple over,"_ Both clones thought to themselves.

"That's why Tsunade-sama doesn't give you the time of day, Jiraiya-sama. Anyway, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I've heard many things about you two," the jonin claimed, a smile beneath his mask.

"Not that this isn't great, Jiji, but what's the point of this? Teme and I really have to go," Naruto claimed. He tilted his head to dodge an eraser that flew by. No doubt this throw was courtesy of his academy teacher.

"Naruto! Show your respect to Lord Hokage!" Iruka chastised.

"It's alright, Iruka. This is a delicate matter, and I would like it if Naruto was as comfortable as he wished to be. Now then, Naruto-kun, I asked you about the Kyuubi no Yoko because...what you and Sasuke were taught in the academy has been a deviation from the true story. It is true, that the village was saved due to the actions of the Yondaime Hokage. It is why the village holds a celebration every October 10th in honor of his sacrifice…,"

"Yeah, it must be nice. I wish I could join in sometimes…," Naruto interrupted, a deep growl slipping from his throat. He glanced up at the adults. Sure enough the sight made him inwardly laugh when he saw the disappointed, sad, and guilty looks on their faces. Ha, fools! For experienced shinobi, you sure do allow your emotions to be worn on your sleeves.

"...Yes, I am aware that this is also your birthday, Naruto-kun. I remember I always asked you to forgive the members of this village because they were still grieving. I don't know how long you've been satisfied with that answer, but...now is the time that you must know. You see, on the night of the Kyuubi attack, you were born by your mother and father. The Kyuubi is essentially a great body of chakra. It can be sealed, stored, or contained, but it can never be truly destroyed. It will reform one day or another. It could be in 10 years, 100 years, or even 1000 years, but it will come back some day," Hiruzen began. He took a breath for a moment before continuing.

"The Yondaime Hokage was running out of options. The Nine-tailed Fox had already devastated most of the village. He had to do something quickly. It pained his heart because...Konoha was his family. Like you, he was an orphan, so he saw the people around him as a place where he belonged. Nevertheless, he had the responsibility of keeping the village safe. So...he asked your mother and father if he could use you...to seal the Kyuubi inside your body. Your parents...agreed, and you have held this incredible burden for so many years. The Kyuubi did not die, Naruto-kun. It is inside of you," Hiruzen said.

Silence reigned through the room. The Sasuke cloned feigned shock with wide eyes before it turned to its fellow clone. The Naruto clone said nothing...for five minutes. However, once those five minutes were over, a chill ran through the classroom.

"Heh...hehehehe...hahahahahahaha," Naruto started laughing. His head thrown back, his mouth open wide, the blonde's laughter filled the room. However, there was nothing joyous about this laugh. If nothing else, it worried Hiruzen and those present. It sounded like the laugh of a very troubled child.

"Hahaha, you hear that Teme? I've got the Kyuubi inside me. No wonder everyone hated me! Let me guess, you knew too didn't you? You were all in on it! I was the last one to know! YOU WERE IN ON IT WEREN'T YOU SASUKE?!" Naruto asked as he grabbed the Uchiha back the collar.

Kakashi quickly moved and grabbed Naruto's arms. "No Naruto, Sasuke didn't know. The adults know, but the Hokage passed a law that no one could discuss it openly. It was to try and give you a normal childhood," he said.

Suddenly, the clone fell silent. The Sasuke clone fell silent as well. Normal? Normal childhood? NoRmAl?! nOrMaL?! Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal? Normal?! **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?!** **Normal?! NORMAL?!**

The Naruto clone released its fellow clone's shoulder. It stopped its act. Yes, the laughter was supposed to be an act. The anger was all an act. Just an act that any normal 11-year old boy might give. However, within the clone, because it was a part of Naruto, something snapped. Something cracked. Something...broke to pieces.

" _Someone like you shouldn't even exist!"_

" _Hold him down! The way beasts will learn anything...is through discipline!"_

" _Go away! Why does Hokage-sama even keep you alive?!"_

" _You were a mistake! You should never have been born!"_

" _Don't ever show your face around here again!"_

" _HA?! Someone like you become Hokage? It was the Yondaime Hokage who fought to keep brats like you away from everyone else! Don't disrespect the position and authority of the Hokage with your stupid words!"_

" _Someone like you should just DIE!"_

The clone stood up to its feet. Its chest felt tight. It could feel the mass of blood swelling inside of it. It then took a step back from the group. This action released a wave of panic through Hiruzen. "No Naruto-kun, you're not the Kyuubi. You're a hero! You're this village's hero! Without you, everyone would be dead!" the Hokage tried to speak, but his words were lost in the sea of memories that the clone had experienced from its creator.

" _HANG HIM! Hang him high! Hahahahaha! Take this! And this! TAKE THIS TOO!"_

The clone watched, and felt, the cold sting of a harsh whip on its back. The laughter, the jeers, and the sneers, it remembered all of them. Then it remembered...dying. It remembered the light slowly fading from its eyes. All...for...one...chance. All for them. He...was a hero.

Naruto dashed out of the classroom before anyone could stop him. The Sasuke clone quickly ran after him. The adults were left alone. "Hokage-sama, was this wise?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, Kakashi, but let's see if Sasuke can calm Naruto-kun down. We'll...continue this later. It's a lot to take in," Hiruzen said. Jiraiya and Iruka agreed without even needing to speak.

Meanwhile, the Naruto clone kept running and running. It could feel the rage beginning to take over it. It had to dispel. If it released all of its rage now, then the current planning would all be for nothing. It could feel the blood pressure threatening to burst from its body. It could feel the uncontrollable rage to lash out. It was...some kind of sick, cruel joke.

Whether from sweat, or from exhaustion, the clone touched its face. Once it looked at its hand, it could see that it was covered in the color of rich life essence. It could feel the rage inside of it boiling. Villager after villager that it passed, it could feel the desire to wring them all to death. It felt the desire to hang them high or hang them low. This peace that was established at his own expense, where did he fit in all of it?

The clone quickly opened the door. The Sasuke clone quickly came through and locked it. In a blood-curdling scream that shocked those denizens of the apartment complex, the two clones shouted as spikes of blood ripped through their bodies. So great was their rage that their owner's cultivation came undone. They could feel the heat of their rage dissolve their bodies until there was nothing left.

Meanwhile, far back in Kusagakure, Naruto clutched his head and screamed as he felt his anger rise. _"Normal?! NORMAL?!"_ A red aura exploded from Naruto's body. So great, so intense, so powerful was it that it cracked the ground beneath his feet. Never before was he more thankful to be away from Kusagakure than now.

His hair, once yellow like the sun, took in the red aura like a fine drink. As Naruto shouted towards the heavens, the red aura wrapped around his body. Spikes of blood exploded from his back and stabbed themselves into the ground. His blue eyes turned into the orbs of a rabig monster. The aura trailed up and down his skin leaving markings by which none could ascertain the origin. His short blonde hair turned into a long mane of spiky, red hair.

Adrenaline rushed through the blonde's body. He, Uzumaki Naruto, a hero? No. He, Uzumaki Naruto, could live a normal childhood? NO! No, Konoha! You would not win! Naruto would not rest, Naruto would not sleep, Naruto...would not die until The Village Hidden in the Leaves became a smoldering crater in the ground where no life would dare tread. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki would make you suffer. Everything that you held dear, Naruto would take it. Everything that you loved, Naruto would destroy it. Everything that you hated, Naruto would become.

The red aura that was surrounding Naruto suddenly turned back. It quickly circled around his body like a cocoon of darkness. As the blonde rested there, drowning in the sea of his rage, surrounded by absolute blackness, his mind crafted an image that made him smile. A burning city of eternal fire, a street of flowing red, hot blood, the weeping and gnashing of teeth of sorrowful civilians, the complete and utter subjugation of one village, then two, then three, then four. In place of water, trees would feast on blood. Rotting corpses fit for the buzzards would be laid bare, and he, Uzumaki Naruto, would stand before all of it, laughing as those under him pledged their allegiance to this dark whims in his head.

From on high, looking down, would be Hiruzen Sarutobi watching all he had worked for, dying by the Hero of Konoha. _"How is that for normal, Jiji? I look forward to the hope disappearing from your eyes. Just like your village did to me,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Inside that dark cocoon, far away from Kusagakure, Naruto released a twisted chuckle as the aura continued to surround his body. The cocoon he had placed himself in hardened.

* * *

 _ **KG: Well, this took longer than I thought. I'll try not to take so long this time, but IT'S MY BOY'S FIRST CHRISTMAS!**_

 _ **Wifey: You, pack mule! Carry these bags!**_

 _ **KG: No.**_

 _ **Wifey: Don't make me hit you.**_

 _ **KG: You already do that!**_

 _ **Wifey: I'll do it harder!**_

 _ **KG: Sigh, fine. Merry Christmas!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**KG: Okay, okay, before we all do something we're going to regret, I suppose I should explain my absence. I've decided to create a fantasy novel. A rather...erotic fantasy novel. Most of my time has been ironing out those details. I've only begun recently so...I've diverted energy to that.**_

 _ **Wifey: You sure it's not because you've been playing Solo Q?**_

 _ **KG: NO!**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Dance with Flames by Greg Dombrowski.**_

 _ **Quote: "Sometimes the only way to stay sane is to go a little crazy," by Harley Quinn**_

* * *

In the dead of night, far away from the streets of Kusagakure, Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes. If one were able to peer into the heavy darkness that surrounded the blonde inside his cocoon, they would have seen that his eyes had turned from blue to an eery yellow. Inside that cocoon, buried in the depths of his contempt and his rage, his body cultivated itself to fit the immense power that had been unleashed upon it.

A chuckle escaped his lips. Despite the ache in his form, he could only describe the feeling that was coming over him as...wonderful. He did not know how long he had been in the home he crafted for himself, but his anger finally started to settle. The dream, nay the reality that he had envisioned was slowly disappearing from his mind for the time being.

The cocoon cracked and its pieces scattered to the winds before dissolving into huffs of black smoke. Naruto felt his feet touch the soft grass. He could feel the rush of the wind on his cheeks. He closed his eyes. He could hear it. He could hear...them. He could hear the heartbeats of over five hundred men and women scattered away from him. Each of them, all of them, in the palm of his hand. He could choose...whether they lived...or died.

Naruto stared at the heartbeat of one. Like a heavy rope tied to his hand. He pulled the heart and clenched his fist. He watched the heart pound and beat like mad. He could feel its very real pulse coursing through his veins. He clenched and clenched the heart until spikes of blood erupted from the valves of the muscle. Whomever this was, Naruto cared not who, they had just lost a true reason to continue living. The heart stopped and Naruto could see it whither and die just like the body soon would.

"Strange, the cultivation didn't take nearly as long as when I'm working on the memories of people I've killed. Yet, I feel so much stronger. I doubt I'm as strong as Hatake Kakashi or that fool of a Toad sage, but once I find that Box of Ultimate Bliss, I bet I will be." Naruto said to himself.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki stood to his feet and blinked. He looked down at the ground. "Have I gotten taller?" Naruto asked himself. He swirled a piece of blood around his arm and held it in front of him. With the help of the moon, he stared upon his form in this pool of life. What he saw surprised him. He touched the back of his head. Behind it laid a full mane of red hair. His fingers brushed through it slowly. Strange, it rather reminded him of Uzumei's hair only a tad darker.

He was clearly taller than he remembered being. He felt like he had aged at least two years. Why was that? Was his former body not enough to accommodate all of the changes that had been happening to him? His hair didn't seem so spiky now. Instead, it felt rather smooth. His lips thinned. They say you never know what you have until it's gone. He kind of missed his yellow hair. Oh well, he could make do.

Next, he noticed...he was naked. The clothes he had been wearing were completely gone. He had no idea where they went. Perhaps in the transformation, they had been destroyed. Well, he could always buy more.

Finally, the former blonde turned his attention to the thing which surprised him the most out of his transformation. How could he miss them? Behind him, four red orbs floated in the air. They looked no bigger than a streetball he remembered playing with at one point. He flicked his fingers to the left. The two orbs to his left followed his command. He used his other hand to motion for the right. Those orbs on the right followed his command as well. So...they moved to his whims. Rather interesting little things.

Seeing as he had nothing better to do, Naruto called the orbs to his body. They came to him without a second wasted, but he was surprised that they wrapped around him and formed themselves into clothing that he desired. "Pretty sure, I didn't ask for this, but this works as well," he replied.

Once this was done, Naruto took in his features one more time. He wondered how Akari and Ryuzetsu would take this new transformation of his. He would have to meet with them soon. He didn't know what time it was, and he was supposed to be leaving tonight.

As Naruto stared back at the field he had laid in, his eyes glimmered in the moonlight. He then left without another word. If Naruto had stayed around, then he would have seen the fields wither and die as if the very essence of life had been sucked out of them.

Returning to Kusagakure wasn't too difficult. It took him no time to return back to his hotel room without being seen. He entered his room and quickly formed two blood clones. He then formed one of them into Uchiha Sasuke, albeit a bit smaller to make up for this new height difference of his. He then adjusted their voices. He also turned the red-haired clone of himself back into a blond.

"Go back to Konoha. You will not dispel this time," Naruto told them. They bowed to him and dashed out of his window. It would be a long trip back to Konoha, but neither clone needed sleep nor food. They would make it back before too long. They might miss a day or two of the academy, but given the little play that had been performed then it would not be so unreasonable for them to be gone for some time.

As Naruto gathered his things, his door opened. "Naruto-sama, is that you?" The blonde turned around and saw Uzumei was at the door. He fully faced her.

"Some changes had to be made, but it's still me dattebayo. What do you want Uzumei? I'm getting ready to leave soon," Naruto said. He stiffened when he felt Uzumei raise a hand to his hair. Just as he had done, her fingers slid through them like a flawless comb. When he looked in her eyes, there was something that confused him. Uzumei looked like she was about to cry. He had never known her to do that. There was a look of genuine familiarity in her eyes.

Suddenly, Uzumei seemed aware of herself and dropped her hands. "Apologies, Naruto-sama. I...I couldn't resist. Something about your hair feels...familiar," she answered him. He merely stared at her, but his thoughts were moving. Hm, so there was another lead to go off of. Red hair meant something to her. It must have been something more than just them now having the same hair color.

"It's fine. Just tell me why you're here," He pressed. He would have to get going soon.

"Ah, yes. Uchiha Sasuke wishes to be upgraded to the next training set. You advised me to consult you on this matter should it ever arise," she replied. Naruto's mouth pushed itself to the side. A stupid, pathetic pawn though he was, Sasuke was definitely not lacking in the receiving of punishment in the form of training.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you think he is ready?" the former blonde asked. Uzumei took out a sheet of paper that had been hidden away in her pocket. She opened it.

"Personally no. However, I feel like in 1-2 months, he will be. When I do not give him more material, he goes back to his ranting quest for vengeance against his brother. It is a tiresome story, but it seems to be the only thing that drives him. If you would agree to advance his training, then I will begin the new schedule within three days.

"And how close do you think he is to awakening the Sharingan?" The blonde asked as he peered out the window. From its reflection, he could see the deep-seated hatred on Uzumei's face. No doubt she was thinking about Hatake Kakashi and his own Sharingan. However, true to form, the anger slowly left the woman's face and she took a breath.

Uzumei flipped to another piece of paper. "Yes, you had me learn of the history of every clan in Konoha. If I may be so bold Naruto-sama, given the structure of Uchiha biology, Uchiha Sasuke might have already awakened his ocular dojutsu," She answered him.

Oh? Now, this was interesting. "Is that so? And why do you think that?" Naruto asked.

"From what I've garnered, the Sharingan is a dojutsu that is awakened when the user is put under high stress or emotional instability. This condition or effect is magnified in regard to those whom the wielder truly cares about. The thesis papers by the Konoha Medical Facility seem to support this. The criteria for Uchiha Sasuke to awaken the Sharingan are all met...during the Uchiha Massacre. It's possible that...his mind has suppressed some of these severely traumatic memories in order for him to remain alive. It is possible that he doesn't even know he has it," Uzumei said.

Naruto listened to this with interest. Hmm, that might explain why dear Satsuki-chan was so good in the academy. His body had already been flowing with the effects of the Sharingan. Oh sure, he was talented in the shinobi arts as well, but it was obvious that the aftereffects of his traumatic experience had evolved his body a bit.

Naruto walked over to his bed and sat on it. A grin appeared over his face. "Uzumei, come here," he said. He pushed his new, red hair off the side of his face. Uzumei was already in front of him by the time he was done.

"Kneel," he ordered. Uzumei didn't even smooth her dress. She knelt before the young boy without another word. She stared at him as he crossed one leg over the other. He took a kunai into his hand and twirled it for a moment.

Naruto looked at the time of a clock on a nightstand. He would have to go soon. "Tell me, what is Sasuke to you?" The former blonde asked.

"A pathetic, insignificant brat whose only purpose, only good point is being a puppet controlled by my Lord. The instant his usefulness runs out, I would kill him if you gave me the order. If I may speak freely, Naruto-sama, I loathe standing near the boy for so long. His ambition is not my concern, his pride is grating, and his arrogance is annoying. I long for the day that you deem him useful enough that I need not shadow him any longer," Uzumei replied instantly.

Naruto's mouth thinned, but he could feel the creeping smile staining the confines of his mind. "And what if I asked you to sire the next generation of the Uchiha clan?" The blood wielder then asked. He could see the blood gently flow through Uzumei's heart. She was still calm.

"If that is what you wish for me, then I shall get started as soon as you wish. Would you have me perform when he is of age?" the female redhead asked.

Naruto stopped twirling the kunai. A brief chuckle expelled from his lips. "No, I was just curious. Ever since I had received these abilities that lace my enemies in blood, I have sworn to myself that Uchiha Sasuke will never again lay his hands on the things which are mine. That includes you," he fired back.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for your humble mercy, sir," Uzumei answered. She then watched Naruto cut his thumb with the kunai he was holding. By his command, the blood flowed from the open wound until it swirled into three separate oval-shaped pills. Like faint, beating hearts they pulsed with unknown sounds.

"I'll be meeting with Akari and Ryuzetsu soon. While I'm gone, take this. Make sure you take it in a secure location. Give this small one to Sasuke," He said dropping two of the pills to her. She quickly took it in her hands.

"Yes sir," she replied to him. Naruto then stood to his feet and made his way towards the door. He opened it and then closed it. This left Uzumei alone with the two red oval-shaped pills that her master had left her. She placed the smallest one in her pocket and ate the one that had been given to her.

As soon as she swallowed it, she could feel her body burn with a fire greater than any she had ever experienced. Before she could even scream, her consciousness faded away and she fell to the bed. If Uzumei had managed to stay awake then she would have seen the pumping, straining, pulsating veins that lined her arms, legs, and neck. Her red hair began to glow in a creepy light that cracked the light bulb in the hotel room. Her body curled itself up and her hair wrapped around her body. Just like with Naruto, a smile appeared upon her face as well. There she would rest for the next 12 hours.

-x-

Ryuzetsu and Akari stood at the Kusagakure Gates. The former exhaled. "He is quite late," she felt the need to point out. The white-haired genin turned to her Chunin superior. She watched Akari walk around in circles.

"Yes. Worst case we will have to leave without him. I'll properly scold him when we get back," Akari said. Internally, she wondered what would keep her newest master so late. It would be bad if something happened to him. Then again, for a young man as powerful as he was, she doubted that whatever kept him was so concerning that it could threaten his life.

However, neither kunoichi had to wait for much longer as Naruto swiftly appeared next to them. "Hmmm, scold me? Been a long time since anyone's done that to me," Naruto said as he came before them. Both were ready to point out his lateness, but they were quick to take in his newest features. Ryuzetsu did not see it, but Akari sported a rather decent-sized blush on her face. Not even Ryuzetsu was unfazed by Naruto's new look.

"Naruto, is that you? What happened to your hair, and did you get taller?" Akari asked. Naruto laughed at these questions. He flipped a piece of his red hair from the side of his face.

"Perhaps a few new changes were in order. I hope you both approve," Naruto said. He could already tell from their faces that they did. He could practically feel the lust hanging off Akari's body. It would seem that he would have to sleep with one eye open or he might not get the opportunity to complete his personal vow. Then again, his body had aged significantly. Who was to say? Perhaps another transformation and he would find himself with the appropriate body for those types of activities.

As for Ryuzetsu, her silent gaze was enough to tell him that she found him attractive as well. It was rather humorous to watch her shift her eyes to his new form and then to someplace else. "Perhaps we should leave while we still have the night at our side," Ryuzetsu figured. It made the former blonde chuckle that she said this without looking at him.

"I agree. I've wasted enough of our time. Let's go, dattebayo!" Naruto encouraged. The two kunoichi looked at him for a moment before deciding the same. In no time, they vanished into the trees and made their way for the Blood Prison.

For the team of three, the first few hours of the trip were rather uneventful. The only sound to be heard was their footsteps against the three branches. They knew that they would not make it to the prison before the week was over, but it did not mean that they couldn't pick up the pace to make this journey faster.

Naruto took the time to go over the plans that laid inside his head. So many pieces interconnected together. He was thankful for the time to go through them all. In his rage and his transformation, his cultivation had not allowed him much time to think about his plans. He had been solely focused on painting the picture of destruction that he envisioned not just for Konoha, but for the entire shinobi world.

One might ask, why would Naruto care about the other nations? He currently had no qualms with them. Well, he didn't have them now, but he would have them sooner or later. Naruto was not so naive as to think that destroying Konoha would be the end of his enemies. No, the other four nations would seek to occupy the territory that he had created and that would bring further conflict.

However, there was another reason why he wanted to destroy the other four. He merely wanted to. It would be rather interesting to see how the power scale between each of the Five Great Nations. How wonderful would it be the bring it all crashing down?

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto took himself away from his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He turned to the source of the noise and noticed Ryuzetsu was running alongside him. "What's up, Ryuzetsu-san?" Naruto asked. He was quick to notice how intensely she was staring at him. He found her gaze to be rather lovely.

"The Box of Ultimate Bliss, I don't know what rumors you've heard, but none of them do it justice. You're not from Kusagakure so I can't say I have faith in your abilities, but you were recommended by Daijin-sama. I have no choice, but to see you as a comrade. I say this for your own good. If we do find the Box, then it must be destroyed. It is evil. I'm telling you this because you need to understand the severity of this mission," she told him.

As soon as those words left her mouth, Ryuzetsu found the world around her to be rather distant. She stared into the red eyes of the red-haired boy she had been traveling with and felt her senses go numb. The feeling of the wind, the sound of her steps on tree branches, even her very sense of smell, had faded away leaving her in a black void.

"The Box of Ultimate Bliss is evil? Dear Ryuzetsu, you think it is evil because you lost your friend to it. No, the only thing that's evil is the bastards who sacrificed your friend. No, perhaps the evil one...was your friend for leaving you alone. Because he wasn't strong enough, you had to suffer alone with no one else to understand you,"

What...was talking to her? A voice that tingled her ears and fed her mouth words of delicious honey. Yes, perhaps that was true. It wasn't the Box's fault her friend was taken. It was the Kusagakure officials and their crazed lust for power. Yet, they were too weak to control such an object of unfathomable strength. They...were not worthy.

"No, the Box is evil. I've seen it. It must...be...destroyed. It must be. It's what Muku would have wanted," She said. Wasn't she talking to someone before now? Was she talking to herself? She couldn't remember. All she could remember was that she greatly missed that voice.

"Ah, yes. Muku, what a true friend he was. He didn't even try to resist. He didn't tell you about that night either. He didn't trust you. His duty was more important than you. Yet, here you stand suffering from the consequences of his mistake. Because of his weakness, you have been held back by the shackles of duty. Imagine...if someone as strong as you had the Box of Ultimate Bliss. You could make them pay for their misdeeds. You could make them suffer. You could...make them wish for death,"

Yes. Yes. Yes, death. It was what they deserved. Those damn elders, Muku's father, Muku, they all deserved to die. They all deserved to be destroyed. They were weak. The Box wasn't evil. It just found them unworthy of the magnitude of its power. If she had it...she could show them who was truly worthy.

"No, Muku is my friend. It wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could have done. He...didn't tell me because...it must have been to protect me. He wasn't that type of person," Ryuzetsu argued. She clutched her head as the words invaded her mind, but she could not stop them from wrapping around her brain like a heavy fog.

"When one is about to die, or feels they are about to, that is when their true nature is revealed. Dear Ryuzetsu, you are so strong. You do not need to be surrounded by weaklings, liars, and false friends. You tire of being alone, you tire of shouldering the weight of isolation. Give it to me. Trust...in me. Let us open the Box together and you will become a woman so beautiful, so strong, so capable, that you will not need to make excuses for crutches that tie you down. All you will need...is me," the voice said.

"All...I will need...is you, Naruto-san. All I will need...is you. Muku...was just a pathetic weakling," The white-haired kunoichi said. Her gaze were dazed and unfocused. Slowly a smile appeared on her face as she imagined opening the box and taking revenge upon all who had kept her down. She...didn't need them. She didn't need Kusagakure. All she needed was power and…

"Ryuzetsu-san? Hello!"

Ryuzetsu snapped out of her gaze and found all of her senses had returned. She found herself staring at Naruto. He looked at her curiously. "Are you alright? We can take a break if you want," he advised.

The young genin touched her face and found sweat dripping onto her hand. "Huh? What happened?" she asked. She didn't remember much anything after she had just spoken with Naruto.

"You were just telling me about the Box of Ultimate Bliss. I assured you that if the time came we would try to destroy it," the red-haired boy replied to her.

"Yes...it must be destroyed. Thank you for...reminding me," she said. She then felt a heavy jolt of electricity fire through her body when she felt him touch her shoulder. It nearly made her lose her pace and fall from the trees.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Don't touch me!" she exclaimed and swatted his hand away. She widened her eyes in surprise of her own outburst. She then looked forward to see Akari looking at them with a curious gaze. Ryuzetsu then turned her gaze to Naruto. She felt the guilt fill her body by his concerned expression. She had no way of knowing, but a blush appeared on her face when she looked upon him.

"I'm...sorry. I suppose I'm just more tired than I thought. I'll just...need some space," she said. She then dashed a few branches away to be by herself. Naruto watched her go and the grin on his face only grew wider. Yes, Ryuzetsu, all you needed...was Naruto. Just Naruto!

-x-

Where did it all go wrong? Where had he made the error? When...had his judgment faltered? For many years, he had laid the groundwork for the construction of his underground empire. He held a hand in every arms deal under Konoha and between the Five Great Nations. He was a part of an inner circle of the world's underground that only the dangerous elite of society could fathom. His very hand was enough to move even the Kage to action if money passed enough.

Those foolish village leaders and elders might think that they were the supreme power that moved the very structure of modern society, but they couldn't fathom their own insignificance. He, and the numerous connections that he had made, were the ones in control. He was the one who decided who lived and who died. He was the one who bent the arms and knees of civilizations. He...was a god.

So why...was he staring at the corpse of his son while his wife laid chained against a wall? Why was Takamura Shingen trapped against a chair, his face bloodied and bruised by a miserable Uchiha slut that he had taken for his own in his dungeon?

The plan had been simple. Uzumaki Naruto, for whatever reason had let him go. Since then Shingen spent every waking second plotting his revenge. He was amassing an army to retrieve his wife and escape with his son. While he coordinated the destruction of Naruto's forces from a safe distance, he would begin the plot to retake his empire.

Where had Shingen gone wrong? He had planned to retrieve his son secretly, but each day he felt like he was being watched. Every corner he turned there was only silence to greet him, but paranoia and anxiety became his neighbors. Not even masked in a crowd of civilians did he feel safe.

As soon as he came into contact with his son, his world had gone black. When he had awoken, the sight before him was Izumi Uchiha standing over the corpse of his son. A sword rested in her palms caked in blood and splattered organs. He hadn't even heard his son scream for him nor his mother. He hadn't even...seen his son's face one more time before he fell over dead.

Then, came the pain. Nothing stopped Izumi Uchiha from releasing years of pent up rage in her body against him. No scream was too loud, no cry was too wet, and no mercy was too big, to get her to stop her assault. Minutes seemed to pass like days until the pain finally stopped, but only for a moment.

Izumi removed herself from Takamura and stood in the doorless, windowless, cage that she had created for herself and her victims. "It hurts, doesn't it Shingen? You have no idea how many nights I slept on thinking of this moment. A shame about your son. I suppose was just...unlucky that the circumstances weren't in his favor. Isn't that what you used to tell me?" Izumi asked.

"ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU USED TO TELL ME?!" Izumi asked with a snarl. She kicked Shingen's chair sending his face crashing to the floor. A painful grunt expelled from his body.

Izumi brushed a piece of her hair from her face. She then lifted her foot and slammed it on top of Shingen's head. A scream expelled from his lips as he felt the bones in his face groan between the floor and Izumi's heel. "Hahahaha, I remember the first time I woke up. I was chained to a wall, the only thing covering me was a dirty rag. You enjoyed passing the time telling me about my clan. You even...dug up the bones of my mother...and threw them in your fireplace. I could only watch as you laughed, and taunted me. Your wife...kissed me more times than I could fucking count. Day in and day out I thanked Kami that I was not tossed around by you like some horrid plaything," Izumi said.

She stared at Kai Shingen, the wife of Takamura, who glared at her with the flames of rage that burn from a distressed parent. Izumi stepped up to Kai. The female Uchiha frowned. "What a horrid look on your face. You should be thanking me. At least I let your sniveling offspring die with some dignity. It's more than whatever you gave me," Izumi answered to the glare the former underlord's wife gave her.

SMACK!

Kai felt pain as her head slammed into the side of the stone wall she was tied to. A grunt of pain flew from her mouth. Kai felt her body slump, but the strength of her restraints only caused her insufferable amounts of pain each time her body slouched. "You're lucky. You could bury your son if I allowed you to. I can't even do that for my mother anymore," Izumi said.

The female Uchiha held up her blade and watched it shimmer in the lamplight. "Hehehehe, well dear, look at our little Uchiha. She's moved up in the world. Now, I regret that I left my wife have all the fun with you. I never got my turn," Takamura said.

Izumi stared at him. He offered her a bloody smile, but she did not return it with rage. Instead, she returned it with death. Her gaze froze him from where he laid. She turned back to his wife. Takamura felt anger rush through his body. First his son, and now...his wife.

"Takamura Shingen, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. If I don't get the answers I want, I have my own entertainment with your wife. First question, where is Itachi Uchiha?" Izumi asked.

"How the hell would I know where an S-rank missing nin travels?"

Takamura then heard the gut-wrenching cry of his wife. His face clawed at the ground to turn him over so he could see. The best his vision could give him...was the ring he had put on his wife's finger when he asked for her marriage. It laid in front of him...along with the finger he had placed it on.

Shingen balled his bound fists and snarled at Izumi like a rabid beast. He could see the glimmer of blood staining her blade. She swiped it off. "Where is Itachi Uchiha?" she asked again.

"...I don't know. The only contact I've had with him was before he left the village. He must have blackmailed our organization's doctor because she was treating your injuries. You almost died about seven times in the process of your recovery. You were to be confirmed dead so he sold you to me. He reasoned that I might find a suitable client that would take you out of Konoha. Heh, he probably was too soft in killing all of you so he think of some way that one of you could escape," Shingen replied.

"Well, I'm glad my survival meant so much to Itachi. Why did Itachi kill my clan?" Izumi asked.

"Do I look like the head brass of Konoha? How would I know? All I can say is that life in Konoha has been much better with your family feeding the worms. Any village that would harbor a bunch of potential traitors is bound to collapse," he teased.

Izumi did not seemed interested in his taunts. She then heard Kai chuckle. "A shame he killed them all. I was trying to entice my husband about potential Uchiha offspring. I guess the offer came too late," she said with a hard cough.

Izumi placed a finger to her chin in thought. Her mind raced through the numerous possibilities of what this information meant. Her only lead to Itachi and it had turned up in smoke. This could not be the only trail that she had left to her. There must be more. She did not wallow away in a cell for so many years TO COME TO A DEAD END!

"GAH! UGH! RAH!" Kai screamed as Izumi pushed her blade into the former's abdomen. Izumi stared mercilessly as she heard her sword meet bone. She pushed until she heard the snack and crack of those in the path of her blade until it touched the stone wall behind her prisoner.

"You know, Shigen Family. I've served under Naruto Uzumaki for almost a year and a half now. Now that I have you here, I now see why he allowed me to hunt you. It was because he wanted to see if I was just in this to make you suffer or...hehehehahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Izumi grabbed her blade and tore it out from Kai's body. The wife of Takamura screamed as her blood splattered on her husband's face. Takamura stared up in shock as Izumi released a wide smile. "Talking to the two of you, I now realize at first...it was about revenge. Now, I love seeing that look on your face. I like the despair, the pain, the anguish, and the fear running through your eyes. I love seeing the grief strike you like a plague of locusts on a well-kept garden. The closest thing I've lost...is my own reason," Izumi said.

Kai and Takamura, despite the pain they were in, stared into Izumi's eyes. They could see the full might of the Sharingan staring at them, but...it was not like any Sharingan they had ever seen before from any other Uchiha. It looked more developed, defined, The three-tomoe shapes had come together to form a sharp pattern not so different from a shuriken.

Slowly, time slowed down for them both. Izumi picked up her blade. "I will tear it down. Everything that Itachi protected, everything that my family ever loved, everything that makes this world run smoothly, I will burn it to cinders and ashes. I will make Itachi watch as I create miles of graveyards wrought with the bodies of the living,"

Izumi picked up her blade and slashed Kai's chest. The female Shingen tried to scream, but she found her vocal trapped by...something she couldn't identify. "Shhh, you make too much noise. Let me...savor this. Let me...keep cutting you like this...for the next **144 Hours,"** Izumi said.

She turned to Takamura. She grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall. **"Don't die too quickly. I've studied a lot about the human body. I might not be as good as a Sannin, but I can keep you breathing!"** Izumi said as the throes of bloodlust darkened her speech. Takamura screamed, but no sound came up. He looked down and he saw Izumi's blade stabbing through his crotch. He stared at her and all he could see...was the spinning wheel of her Sharingan.

Izumi opened the hidden door to the room that had been her entertainment. She stared at the mangled, disfigured, and dismembered corpses of her victims. Her eyes squinted as blood continued to pour away. Her breath was heavy and so was her body. "Don't get too comfortable Shingen Family. I'll be sure to send Itachi to you for company," Izumi said as she closed the door.

The female Uchiha started walking away and the building behind her exploded as fires took to the trees. She paid them no mind. She was tired. She would also have to find a plan to deal with the Inuzuka clan's meeting for Hana.

"How do you feel?" Izumi turned her gaze to see Anko Mitarashi standing in front of the gate of training ground 44, better known as the Forest of Death.

Izumi licked a piece of blood from her cheek. "I feel...hungry. I'm in a mood. Order me some dango," she replied. A chuckle escaped from Anko's lips.

"Well, at least you have good taste," the snake mistress replied. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and fell into step with the Uchiha.

"By the way, Izumi, have you ever heard of a group called...The Akatsuki?" Anko asked.

-x-

"I can't leave the compound?! Do I look like I'm Kiba to you?! I've been jailed to my house for three days like some criminal! Why can't I leave?!" Hana asked.

"Because I said so! You have nothing to do anyway. I know because Hokage-sama and I cleared your schedule. If you want to go out, then go train in the compound. You could use more practice in your collaboration techniques anyway. This discussion is over, Hana," Tsume returned fiercely.

Hana felt like her mind was being snapped into pieces. She could feel her chest pumping, and she could feel the excess chakra rushing through her body. Each day, each night, Naruto's words rang in her ears. She...was a Dog Soldier. She could feel her body getting restless. She could feel her senses heightening. She could feel her aggression levels rising.

" **YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK TO ME, MOTHER?!"** Hana asked, her voice full of anger that surprised Tsume. The Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan turned around and she could see her daughter's once black eyes, now take the color of harsh gold. Like a great beast, her pupils hung vertically in her eyes. Her teeth were sharpened like blades. Her hands itched for blood.

Tsume slowly held up her hands. "Hana, listen to me. You've got to calm down. I know it's been hard on you, but you can't leave the compound. If you need something I will task a clan member to get it. Someone else can cover the vet duties. There is nothing you need that requires you to be away from the compound,"

Hana felt like her mind was being ripped into two different pieces. Adrenaline was rushing through her body. Chemicals and hormones released by her were constantly being released into her brain and lower organs. **"Calm down?! Calm down! You dare tell me to be calm?! I don't need to be catered to by a bunch of lower, sniveling dogs! You take me for a fool?! If you don't move, I'll rip the heads off every INUZUKA CLAN MEMBER IN THIS DAMN COMPOUND,"** Hana said. Her voice was filled with fire and steel. She could feel her mind slipping away.

" _Good girl, Hana. Just like that. The days get closer to the full moon. You can feel the power that Konoha's tried to suppress and control inside you. Do you see the way Tsume hides her left hand? A syringe lays behind it. It will restrain your aggression and relieve your mind of its consciousness,"_ a voice spoke to her.

" _ **I have been trapped in her like some caged animal for three days. I only wished to go out to spend some time to myself. I am not even allowed that. Naruto, I am afraid. What are they going to do to me if I fall asleep? I have not slept for 3 days from this fear. The base below the bar is the only place I feel safe to rest. I would rather slit my own throat than eat anymore food they give me!"**_

" _Have no fears, Hana. Izumi is aware of the timeframe. Besides, you've continued to grow for so long. They can't keep your growth from rising forever nor will they. However, since you're hungry, why don't you...feast?"_ Naruto said from within her mind.

" _ **Yes sir,"**_

"Hana, I'm warning you! Stand down!" Tsume ordered. As soon as those words left her mouth, three Inuzuka clan members and their ninken surrounded Hana in the corridor that separated her from the outside. A deep growl ruptured from the daughter of Tsume. She turned back to her mother and saw Kuromaru standing with her.

" **Stand down?! A loser bitch and her brood dares me to stand down?!"** Hana asked. She took a step forward. As soon as that step landed, the walls and floors cracked from the pressure of her chakra. She could see the beads of sweat fall from the faces of those around her. The weight of her chakra and her intent of murder was so strong that even Tsume felt her foot step back.

" _Her chakra is so strong it's visible! She didn't have this much strength even two weeks ago! What happened? Where did she gain all of this power from?!"_ Tsume thought to herself. This...this was getting dangerous. She would have to inform the Hokage about this. How dense had Hana's chakra coils become?

" **If you want me to stand down, then why don't you make me!"** Hana screamed as she charged her mother. With her enhanced vision and reaction speed, it would have been easy for her to dodge the weapon she knew was coming, but she did not. Instead, she felt her mother stab her neck with the syringe and push the liquid into her daughter's bloodstream.

In an instant, Hana slumped over Tsume's body. The latter picked up her daughter into her arms. "Take her to her room. I want two Inuzuka stationed at the door. She does not leave her room under any circumstances,"

"Hai, Tsume-sama. Consider it done," one of them said. They took the unconscious woman from her mother and walked away. Tsume watched them leave with Hana while Kuromaru looked at his partner.

"Something's wrong. It should have been easy for her to dodge that. Even in the narrow corridor, she had the space," the wolf-dog said. The frown on Tsume's face deepened.

"I agree, but it's also easy to think she was drunk on her own rising power that she underestimated me. I never thought I'd have to use that syringe. It has enough drugs to even put down the Hokage for two days. She shouldn't wake up until the dinner. We can then move her and observe her," Tsume said to him. The two walked away.

Meanwhile, two Inuzuka were assigned to Hana's room. They gently laid her on her bed. "I should have brought a book if I knew we were going to have this assignment," one of the Inuzuka members said.

"I'll get you a damn book, Sarin. Besides, she's not going anywhere. I'll be right back," the other said. He walked out of the room. Meanwhile, Sarin brushed a piece of hair from Hana's face. He looked at the door.

"A-A quick kiss, wouldn't hurt, would it?" he asked. Perhaps it would be a bit shameless of him if he did more than her cheek. Sarin leaned over and slowly kissed Hana's cheek before backing away. He stopped at the edge of the room and laughed to himself.

He turned around to Hana's bookcase and cleared his throat. "M-Maybe I could get one more?" He said to himself.

While Sarin was thinking of the many things he could get away with, he did not see the eyes staring at his backside. He did not feel the glare of murder directed at him. So lost in his thoughts and plans, Sarin Inuzuka had no time to react when Hana grabbed the back of his head and bashed it into her bookcase.

"GAH!" Sarin yelled as he fell to the ground. He tried to find his bearings, but the only thing that he found was Hana's fist crashing into his skull. Over and over, Hana punched and punched. Her eyes held no anger. Her eyes held no compassion. Her eyes held...no humanity. She just kept striking and striking without mercy. However, her face began to morph into a wide smile.

Hana's punches grew harder and faster. Pools of blood stained her floor. A crack and snap of bones crunched with each strike now. She kept up blow after blow until her hands stopped. The Inuzuka heiress stared at the corpse she had bloodied at her feet. She then leaned over and grabbed Sarin's head. Though he was no longer alive to feel the pain, if any were around then they would have heard the cruel, wrenching twist of a neck. With her strength, Hana ripped Sarin's head from his shoulders.

Hana stared at the head of her deceased family member. She then heard the banging on her door.

"Sarin?! Sarin! Are you alright? I smell blood! You son of a bitch, I know you're a horny bastard, but I swear if you…,"

The door opened. The Inuzuka member who had left to fetch Sarin his book dropped it to the floor. He stared in speechless horror of the headless corpse at Hana's feet. He stared in horror of the head in her hands. Before the Inuzuka member could even scream, Hana smiled. She then lunged her full body at him. He did not make it far before she dragged him back into her room and closed the door. No sound could be heard except for the occasional crunch or sloshing noise.

* * *

 _ **KG: Done. Back to Solo Q! I-I mean writing my novel! GIMME CREAM SODA!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**KG: We back. So...let's go! I got Elo I need to grind, and a novel to write.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Blood Smile from Joker.**_

 _ **Quote: "People are not born heroes and villains; they're created by the people around them," by Chris Colfer.**_

* * *

"Hey, Anko. How's it going? No, maybe I shouldn't do that. I...I was just in the area and wanted to… No, not that way either. Anko, we should...talk about what happened last time. Anko, I didn't know you really… I hate today," Kurenai said as she found herself standing just outside Anko's apartment.

For the past five minutes, even more counting the walk over here, Kurenai had been thinking about how best to approach her best friend after the...event that had occurred. Nevermind that the Hokage had basically ordered her to go along with Anko's apparent...infatuation with her, but she also had to continue monitoring her.

If Kurenai were honest, she felt Anko had more than earned the Hokage's trust at this point. The jonin felt rather terrible that she had to keep lying to her friend. Of course, it was a matter of village security and she understood that, but...how long would be long enough? In truth, Kurenai feared the day that Anko would come to learn these things. How would she take it?

"What am I scared of? It's just Anko. I came here all the time anyway," Kurenai said to herself. She then confidently knocked on the door.

No answer came immediately. She tried knocking again. As she waited outside, her confidence continued to shrink more and more. Perhaps...this was not a good idea. She then began to slowly back away from the door. Just as she turned around to leave, the door opened. Kurenai was not expecting her best friend to greet her...in nothing but a towel.

"Yo Nai-chan! Sorry about that. Was just having a soak. So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Anko asked.

"Perhaps we could...discuss inside where you aren't giving the men and women of Konoha a free show," the Genjutsu Mistress suggested. Anko looked down at her wardrobe, or lack thereof, and smirked.

"Please, Nai-chan. Can't nobody handle all this. But for you? Anything. Come in, come in!" Anko exclaimed as she opened her doors. Kurenai walked inside while the Snake Mistress locked her door.

"Have a seat. I'll get some clothes on. Unless you'd prefer if I go without," Anko said, a sultry tone in her voice. A strained chuckle escaped Kurenai's lips as she watched Anko give a twirl for her amusement.

"With clothes would be appreciated," she replied.

"Gotcha. Hang tight...you pathetic bitch," Anko said underneath her breath. She then walked into her bedroom area.

Thankfully, Kurenai wasn't left on her own for too long as her friend returned. Anko set two glasses of water for herself and Kurenai on her coffee table.

"So...what's up?" Anko asked.

Kurenai suddenly wished she could take an assignment. It was better than being here. Even now, she could still remember the pressure of Anko's chest against her own and the feel of her lips against her own. How was she supposed to even broach the subject?

A sigh, the Genjutsu Mistress took a sip of her water. It had a rather...funny taste, but some waters tend to have that. She then rested her cup on the table. "Anko, I want to...talk about the last time we were together. I...wanted us to talk about that," she replied.

"Yeah, I figured. You've been avoiding me the past few days," Anko said, a tad bit of hurt seeping through her tone.

"I...apologize about that. I just...you surprised me and I've been thinking about it almost every day. What...what did you mean about Asuma? You mentioned him before you...kissed me," she said. A flush of red tinted the sides of her cheeks when she spoke.

Anko grunted. Her face scrunched up in a manner that told Kurenai her friend was very upset. "You're a smart girl, Nai-chan, but you can be pretty damn naive sometimes. It's clear to almost all our friends that the Sarutobi likes you. Then again, you have a lot of male admirers. You're a beautiful woman after all," Anko complimented. She turned her face away when she said this.

" _I'm actually being hit on by another woman. I never thought I'd live to see the day,"_ Kurenai thought to herself. She was also aware it wasn't like Anko to get embarrassed over saying such things, but then again this was a rather sensitive topic. Still, it was even more of a surprise that Asuma was attracted to her. He was...nice to look at, but she never did appreciate his smoking habit.

"Well...thanks, but when did you start feeling that way about me?" she then returned to her friend. Anko then made a grand display of putting her head in her hands.

"Cause you're the only one who ever understood me, who ever cared about me, who ever listened to me. No one else got me like you did. In anyone else's eyes, I'm the apprentice of Orochimaru, the flight risk, the traitor just waiting for the opportune moment. You never saw me like that and...one day, I found I couldn't think of passing up the chance to have you in my life forever. It's some cheesy shit, but I know I can make you happier than anyone else," Anko replied.

Kurenai said nothing for a moment. While she was...flattered at the compliments her friend was paying her, she still felt a pang of guilt rising within her. Anko was wrong. She was no different. She was...the same as everyone else. What...could she say?

The Genjutsu Mistress was soon aware when Anko pushed her until she laid on the couch. The Snake Mistress laid over her. "You're all I have, Nai-chan. I just...want a chance," Anko said. Before Kurenai could even give a reply, the tokubetsu jonin caught her lips again and kissed her with great fervor.

As Kurenai felt Anko assault her mouth with all kinds of pleasure and desire, she felt her mind slipping away. Her eyes became heavy. Her body lulled itself into a sense of security as she lifted up her arms and wrapped them around her friend's frame. Both parted for a moment of air. "I-I've never been with a woman, Anko. I...I think I might feel the same way about you. I'm willing to give it a shot if you are," Kurenai said with a smile.

As far as she was concerned, this just had to last until the Hokage deemed it needed to. Once Kurenai's role was finished then she would let Anko down as easily as possible. It just...wasn't possible for her to fall in love with another woman. Nevertheless, this was the best opportunity for her to stay close to the former apprentice of Orochimaru. She hoped this would be the biggest lie that she would tell that Anko...would never find out about.

"Really, Nai-chan?! Thank you! I promise you won't regret it!" Anko said as she hugged her newest lover. Kurenai returned the hug with the same zeal that her friend did, but Kurenai was not aware of the hateful sneer Anko was giving behind her back.

No, Kurenai. By the time Anko was finished with you, regret would be a concept that your broken spirit couldn't even begin to fathom. Then, even if you could comprehend it, you would **never** be able to escape from her control. Like a kunai, Anko would keep using you, and using you, and using you...until you broke into a thousand rusty... **PIECES!**

-x-

"I see. So Hana's becoming more aggressive. I suppose this shouldn't be too much of a surprise. I am worried about the Inuzuka members that were supposed to guard her. You said their bodies were discovered…,"

"Yes, among the dog shit that we use for fertilizing special plants. It doesn't make great fertilizer, but the research we've done has allowed Inuzuka members to create a method for it. The two were found when our canines sniffed out their blood trail. I...think it might be best if I don't tell you how they looked Hokage-sama," Tsume replied.

Sarutobi exhaled and placed his elbows on his table. "I'll take you word for it. However, Hana was not involved in some way?" He asked curiously. To his disappointment, Tsume shook her head.

"Nothing was out of the ordinary in her room the last time I looked. No smell of blood around her or the room either. She was still asleep in her bed. Hell, I would have almost thought her dead if I couldn't hear the sound of her heartbeat. Besides, the sedative I used was enough to put down four Anbu agents when we tested it on them. Whatever happened, I believe this and that are two different problems. The dinner is tonight Hokage-sama. What are your orders?" Tsume asked.

Hiruzen thought about this for some time. Hana's aggressive nature should be no surprise, but in recent reports, the girl's behavior had changed. She was spending more time outside aside from her work. She was harsher to the Inuzuka clan than previously recorded. It would not bode well for anyone if she were to rampage in the village. The village had already survived one night that it was nearly destroyed. It would not need another.

"Once she has been sedated from your feast, I will assign operatives to transfer her outside the village. We'll take her to the facility and prepare extensive testing. We're going to have to allow her access to her powers eventually, but it must be under precise, controlled settings. I still shudder when we tell her the truth," Sarutobi said. Of course, the Hokage would rather keep this all a secret, but that was much too unrealistic.

"I agree. However, I think it's time we subjected her to...test 85T-D326," Tsume suggested. Hiruzen felt a shiver run down his spine. Specimen or not, that particular experiment would prove to be rather...unpleasant for anyone.

"Tsume, I do not think there is a need for that. We have already collected enough canine DNA to stimulate a hypothesis that can allow for…,"

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but I got your reservations. Kuromaru is my partner, my best friend, and my family. However, at the end of the day, we're still two separate species. That boundary doesn't exist for Hana. She is not fully human, nor is she fully canine either. In order to understand the middle ground, we're going to have to do things we don't like. For Hana...it should just be...and feel...like a bad dream. It only needs to happen once," Tsume said.

Sarutobi took a deep breath and then exhaled. He loved Konoha. Truly he did and no one should ever doubt that, but...transcending the very boundary of interspecies decency left him with a feeling of disgust. What would his predecessors think if they saw him at this moment? However, they were in too deep. This experiment was needed and...Hana had to be the sacrifice. Hiruzen only prayed that...she would never find out about this.

"I see. Then, prepare for the experiment. However, this only happens once! Am I understood?" He asked. Tsume quickly saluted him.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. I'd...rather this not happen either, but we all know why we're doing this.," Tsume reasoned. It was a reason that Hiruzen did not need to think about. He knew as well.

"That does not make it much better, Tsume." Sarutobi replied.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, but it's for the greater good. We can't sacrifice the happiness of the populace for the mercy of one. No one is exceptional especially...not a science experiment," Tsume replied.

Suddenly a knock came to the door. Given the sensitive nature of their discussion, the two were quickly on edge but their fears were dispelled when a voice answered. "Hey Jiji, it's me. Can I...come in?" came the voice that both recognized as Uzumaki Naruto.

Sarutobi exhaled a tired breath. "Come in, Naruto-kun," The Sandaime Hokage called.

The door opened and the two veteran shinobi watched the young academy student come through the door along with Uchiha Sasuke. It became clear to the Hokage that the boy was still feeling the mental strain from the news a few days ago. He looked very tired, his eyes seemed to wander around aimlessly, and his clothes looked disheveled.

"I'll take my leave, Hokage-sama!" Tsume said. As she passed by Naruto and Sasuke, she could have sworn she caught a whiff of a smell unfamiliar to her, but she figured it was nothing. With that, she left the room. Once the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan was gone, the room settled into an uneasy silence.

Hiruzen decided to speak first. "How have you been, Naruto-kun? I understand you weren't in school for a few days. Iruka alerted me, but I told him not to mind. You look as if you've seen better days. I...I can understand why. It was a lot of information for you to process at once," Hiruzen replied.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry for running off and acting all crazy like that. At least...at least, I now know they didn't hate me for no reason. I wonder, why me though? Teme was talking about it to me and I couldn't have been the only baby born on October 10th, yet the Yondaime singled me out. I wonder why," Naruto thought to himself...and that was when both clones caught the slight shift in the Hokage's eyes. It was only there for a moment, but they both inwardly grinned. Ah, another mystery to uncover.

"Maybe he thought a loser like you might be too stupid to go on a rampage," Sasuke said.

"Up yours, Teme," Naruto replied. They both laughed for a second, and then Naruto turned back to the Hokage.

"This changes nothing, Jiji! I'll admit it was a shock, but I've changed my mind! I'm still gonna become the Hokage and take that hat from you!" Naruto boasted. He would be sure to take the head that hat was attached to as well. A nice mount over a fireplace if he said so himself.

Sarutobi laughed at this boast. It seemed Naruto would be just fine. "A good attitude to have, Naruto-kun. Now I wanted to meet with you previously because I would like for you to begin training to utilize the powers and chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko. It will be a very trying process, but I have faith in your ability to succeed. You see Naruto-kun, there are eight others like you in the world and, though I am ashamed to say, they all have better control over their tailed beasts than you do. Of course, you contain the most powerful, but experience, knowledge, and wisdom lead the battlefield, not just brute strength. In order to contend with these individuals, we must bring you up to speed as well," Hiruzen reasoned.

Oh? Well, this was another surprise. "A-Are we preparing for war?" Naruto asked, a bit scared.

"No, no, my boy. Nothing like that. Just think of it as a village flexing its muscles to the others is all. Competitive boasting if you will. If you're aiming for the title of Hokage, I know you won't back down from the challenge will you?"

"No, he won't. I'm going to make sure he doesn't! The dobe's gotta retain that information in his skull somehow," Sasuke then replied. Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha.

Hiruzen laughed at them both. "Good, good. I'm glad Naruto-kun will have your support Sasuke-kun. Now, you both be on your way. You don't have my hat yet, and thus I have to get some work done," he said. They both left without another word.

The Naruto and Sasuke clones made sure to pass by the lower Administration area. The Naruto clone watched the receptionist, Setsuna, take notice of him. She shivered beneath his gaze. However, he merely waved to her. She...politely waved back. She did not wish to incur his wrath further. Especially since he was still blackmailing her about her affair.

Once the clones left the Hokage Mansion, both smirked evilly. From the Sasuke clone's pocket came an earpiece. "Change of plans. Tonight is just the first of many sleepless nights for Konoha," the clone said before taking out the earpiece.

"Wanna go see the fireworks?" Naruto asked.

"I'll grab the popcorn," Sasuke replied.

-x-

After some time, night descended upon Konoha. Shops, restaurants, houses, and more began turning on their lights to shower the village in a stunning glow of color. This was no more apparent than the Inuzuka Clan grounds. Human and canine alike partied as if nothing could disturb them. The compound was filled with laughter and the howling of dogs. Food was served all around and none could resist its allure. Though news of grief had struck them for their two deceased members, the clan had decided that the best way to honor their deaths was to host the party in their honor. Well, except for one.

While members of the Inuzuka clan involved themselves in the revelry outside, inside the main compound sat Hana, Kiba, and Tsume. Their canines rested at their feet while the Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan stood up. "We humbly give thanks for this food," she said.

"Yeah yeah, thanks! Can we eat now?! I missed lunch for this!" Kiba exclaimed happily. The sight of his food made him drool just like the dog Hana thought he was, but she looked at her own food and fought hard to remove the scowl from her face. Now that she knew what to smell for, she could see the hidden sedatives and drugs that would render her unconscious for Kami knows how long. She could also feel her breath shaking.

The food...did look very good. Her eyes watched the juice drip from the meat onto her plate. She had not eaten for three days. She was...so hungry, so very hungry. However, contrary to one anyone might have thought, this hunger...only fueled the depths of her rage more. Her mother must have planned this. The sedative given to her prior must have been for this exact point.

Her throat felt dry, but she dared not touch the glass of water. What laid within it were too many things that her mind could think of. She wanted to leave. She wanted to go back to the underground base. She...wanted Naruto and the others.

"Hana, why aren't you eating? You must be starving," Tsume said.

Hana continued to look at the food. If she didn't, then she knew she would be sending a murderous glare to her mother that would give her away. Her chest felt painful. An unsteady rhythm laid upon it. Blood was rushing through her heart and air through her tight lungs. She almost felt like...she would lose consciousness.

"I'm not hungry," Hana said slowly. Her voice was devoid of fire and steel to not raise the awareness of her mother.

Kiba looked at his sister as if she had gone insane. "Don't tell me you're doing that dieting stuff again?" he asked. If Hana had to give her _former_ stupid little brother anything, then sometimes he had a stupid mouth at good times.

"Keep stuffing your face with food or I'll stuff it with my fist, Kiba," Hana replied.

Tsume stared at Hana for a moment before crossing her arms. "Well, the village worked hard to prepare this food for us. You're not leaving this table, and I'm not leaving you until your plate is empty," her mother claimed.

There it was. That...that tone, the one that defied her freedom, the one that treated her as if something to be contained, the one that...told her she was nothing more than a...a lab experiment. _"Naruto, what...do I do?"_ Hana asked.

" _Survive, my dearest dog princess. Survive now, for the night...has begun,"_ Naruto replied to her from the depths of her conscience. She stared at her plate. She picked up her chopsticks, and she began to eat. What was once a disapproving frown on Tsume's face slowly turned into a bright smile. Hana devoured the feast just like Tsume had hoped she would. No, perhaps it was better to say that she devoured more.

One plate. Two plates. Three plates. Four plates. Five plates.

Hana ate and ate and ate, but she never felt full. It was like the food was disappearing into her body before it could even reach her stomach. After the sixth plate, Hana pushed herself away from the table. "There. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for work tomorrow," The experimental Inuzuka said. She then disappeared down the hall towards her room.

Tsume looked at the dirty dishes her daughter had left. She was not sure why a sudden feeling of anxiety rushed through her body. _"Hana, I'm so sorry,"_ The mother said to herself.

"You okay, mom?" Kiba asked. The young boy had eaten his fill as well and Tsume could see he just barely had his eyes open.

"I'm fine, pup. Head to bed," she replied to him. Kiba picked up Akamaru and walked off to fulfill his mother's orders. Meanwhile, Tsume took the dishes and began cleaning. By the time she and the other workers of the Inuzuka clan were finished, Hana should be ready...for testing.

Meanwhile, Hana busted into her room and closed the door behind her. She could feel the way her legs stumbling and her muscles relaxing. Her vision was growing hazy and she could feel her mind slipping out of her body. It was becoming harder and harder for her to keep her focus.

Hana quickly ran into her bathroom and closed the door. Then, over her latrine, she vomited the contents of the dinner for the next fifteen minutes. _"Get out! Get out! Mother! My clan! Konoha! I will not forget this! You will_ _ **rue**_ _the day you messed with my life!"_ Hana swore. She gripped the sides of her toilet so fiercely that it threatened to crack beneath her fingers. Harder and harder she tried as more and more of the food that she ate left her body until her vision started returning to normal.

Hana backed away from the toilet and ran water through her mouth from her sink faucet. She stumbled to her feet. Slowly strength was returning to her body. The relaxing feeling that had been affecting her muscles had receded to a gentle tingle in her arms. She had not gotten all of it out, but...she had gotten more than enough.

As soon as Hana stepped out of her bathroom, she saw...herself sleeping in her bed. Yet, what surprised her even more than that was her seeing Naruto standing there with her...clone. "Naruto? How did you get in here?! Shouldn't you...be in Kusagakure? Why do you...have red hair?" Hana asked.

"I'm here because you wanted me to be, Hana. I have been through some great changes. Come, this is your last night in this compound. Tomorrow, you will cast aside Konoha and...you will join me. However, tonight...is your rite of passage," the former blonde said. He held out his hand to her.

Hana stared at the offering and a dark grin formed from her lips. Just like Naruto's, her eyes turned a beautiful shade of deep crimson. She slowly reached out her hand for his own. A secret oath formed between them both. For once, she had choices. For once, she had freedom. For once, she held control over her own destiny. She would offer up these things willingly...to Uzumaki Naruto, the holder of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and the provider of her coming vengeance. She would serve him with as much of her strength as she was able.

"May...May I ask one favor?" Hana asked.

"Speak your wish," the blonde said.

"The smallest piece of love I hold for this bitch and her clan, please...let me have my boys," Hana pleaded. As much as she loathed the Inuzuka clan, as much as she despised Konoha, as much as she wanted to wring the necks of everyone who had toyed with her life, she just...couldn't stay angry at her companions. She loved them too much. She...did not wish to see them die like the rest.

"Your wish is my command," Naruto replied, a bow of his head for dramatic flair.

Hana laid her hand upon Naruto's. Then, they were both gone without a trace. Not a sound was heard, not a sight was seen. There was...nothing.

About two hours passed by, the Inuzuka compound fell into silence. As clan members fell asleep in their beds, Tsume walked to her front door and opened it. Outside stood Hiruzen surrounded by at least six Anbu agents. "Is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I just checked on Hana. She's fast asleep and won't be waking up for at least two or three more days. We can move her now," Tsume said. Hiruzen agreed and was led inside.

Once the group made it to Hana's room, they opened the door. They saw Hana resting on her bed, her face void of emotion. _"Why do I smell someone else in here? Tch, probably one of those drunk idiots from earlier. Doesn't look like Hana was disturbed though,"_ Tsume thought to herself.

"Alright, prepare her for transportation. Be very careful with her," Hiruzen said. The Anbu agents quickly moved into the room. Two of them slowly undid the covers and picked up Hana from her bed. However, as soon as they touched her...Hana started to spasm violently.

"Hokage-sama! Something's wrong with her!" an agent said. The Sandaime and Tsume turned to see Hana's body violently jerking up and down, right and left. Her shaking got so violent that blood began to seep from her eye sockets. Her mouth opened and she groaned in a gut-wrenching display as her jaw snapped itself into pieces. More blood poured from her mouth and stained her bedclothes.

The two Anbu agents dropped her and backed away. Once they did so, they were happy that they did. The reason for this was because Hana's chest exploded from hundreds of blood splinter piercings. From head to foot, the splinters grew in size until they reached the height of the Hokage. Then, Hana's body dissolved into a pool of the same blood that had killed her.

"What the hell was that?" Tsume asked.

"A blood clone. I did not think anyone could use such a horrifying technique. Hana has never displayed this proficiency before. I can feel the chakra surrounding the room now that the jutsu has been released. Either Hana has evolved more than we thought…,"

"...or she's been taken. Shit, Kuromaru was right. I...was too lax! Hokage-sama, we have to find her! This...is not a night that she should be out!" Tsume exclaimed.

"I am aware, Tsume-san. However, we cannot panic. I will round up some chunin and jonin operatives to look for her. We must be sure to protect the village as well. Hana's development has superseded even my expectations. I worry for the village if...she is not in capable hands," Hiruzen replied. He then stood before his Anbu agents, the aura of a grand leader surrounding him.

"Spread out! Find Inuzuka Hana! Kill anyone you deem suspicious! MOVE!"

"HAI Hokage-sama!" The six agents saluted before vanishing to fulfill their objective. Meanwhile, Tsume and Hiruzen looked at the blood which laid upon Hana's floor. Upon closer inspection, they could see the kanji of words they did not know the significance of. Within that pool laid the words…

...Have Hope.

-x-

Naruto laughed as he watched Hana eat dish after dish after dish inside a restaurant that he had taken her to. "Slow down, I'm paying for all of it. No need for you to explode," he said.

"I just vomited all my previous dinner. I'm pretty damn hungry," she replied. The redhead shook his head as he watched his dog princess eat.

Once she had eaten her fill, Naruto guided her out of the restaurant and into the busy night streets of Konoha. He stared out into the masses. Families and friends, travelers and spends, all of them happened around him. Even just standing in the midst of the village had left him with a sense of nothingness. He felt...nothing for the people of Konoha. He felt nothing for their lives. Save the cruel evils that laid in his mind, he felt nothing, but pure contempt for them all. In the end, no matter how they struggled, he would have his vengeance upon them.

"Tell me, Hana, when you look into these streets, what do you see?" Naruto asked.

Hana looked out into the crowd of people. Her breath became uneasy. Their smiling faces, their happy lives, their blissful ignorance, all bestowed upon them while she suffered. Her, and so many others, tossed away as nothing more than the desire of a failing nation's perseverance. How would they feel if they had to suffer as she had? How would they feel if...they had to live as she had lived?

Naruto could see a crack upon the ground. Clumps of dirt and rock floated in the air before they were crushed under the weight of rising pressure. Once he turned back to Hana, the smile that had been developing on his face slowly died when he saw the tears fall from her eyes. He could see the words even if Hana did not speak them. It...wasn't fair.

Yes, life wasn't fair. Hana did not believe she was owed happiness or the best life could give her, but...was she not owed the right to choose? Was she not owed the right to live by her own terms? Was she not owed the right...to be more than what someone said she was? What made these worthless, spineless, cowardly, insignificant worms' lives better than hers?!

"Are you crying for them, or are you crying for yourself? Why? They wouldn't do the same for you. They didn't do the same for me. Now that I think about it, I'm the one who holds the most dangerous tailed beast in my body. I'm the one with all the power in this village. Why do I need their acceptance? Why do I need their attention? Why do I need their fickle love? Why do I need them...when I'm so much better than them? When you are so much better than them?" He asked.

Hana did not answer him verbally, but her body did for her. Yes, she was better than them. She was stronger, faster, tougher, smarter, and greater than all of them. She...was an alpha female amongst a kingdom of flesh and bones.

The road cracked beneath her feet. "Unfortunately for you, Inuzuka Hana, it doesn't matter what you want. It does not matter what I want. To them, what we want will never be given to us. I was not allowed to choose whether to become the Kyuubi jinchuuriki or not, just as you are not allowed...to choose who has access to your body," the blonde said.

He then took a hold of Hana's hand. Suddenly, a heavy darkness overshadowed her consciousness. Like a deep void, Hana felt like she was floating on air. She looked around for Naruto, but he was not beside her as he was previously. "We. Are. Nothing," Naruto's voice echoed.

After those words were spoken, Hana found herself standing next to the Sandaime Hokage and...Inuzuka Tsume.

" _Once she has been sedated from your feast, I will assign operatives to transfer her outside the village. We'll take her to the facility and prepare extensive testing. We're going to have to allow her access to her powers eventually, but it must be under precise, controlled settings. I still shudder when we tell her the truth," Sarutobi said._

" _I agree. However, I think it's time we subjected her to...test 85T-D326," Tsume suggested._

Hana could easily see the visible shiver that ran down the Hokage's visage. What test was this?

" _Tsume, I do not think there is a need for that. We have already collected enough canine DNA to stimulate a hypothesis that can allow for…,"_

" _Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but I got your reservations. Kuromaru is my partner, my best friend, and my family. However, at the end of the day, we're still two separate species. That boundary doesn't exist for Hana. She is not fully human, nor is she fully canine either. In order to understand the middle ground, we're going to have to do things we don't like. For Hana...it should just be...and feel...like a bad dream. It only needs to happen once," Tsume said._

Hana's eyes widened. The boundary between...human and...canine. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Though the test was not spoken of, it was easy for Hana to understand what was being discussed. She could feel the fires of knowledge rushing through her brain. Her...with canines. More tests. More chains. More...restrictions. The canine DNA in her body...called for a mate. They sought to test whether that mate could be human or...otherwise.

Disgust filled Hana's chest and she dropped to the floor and vomited what she had eaten once again. She felt sick. She felt tired. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. From rapid breathing, her throat started wheezing.

" _...it's for the greater good. We can't sacrifice the happiness of the populace for the mercy of one. No one is exceptional especially...not a science experiment," Tsume replied._

Hana screamed as she clutched her head. The void of darkness threatened to crush her beneath the weight of its mighty presence. Suddenly, she was assaulted with memories of the happiest times of her life. Every birthday she had celebrated with her family, every gift she had ever gotten, the achievements of her shinobi career, her first genin team, it...was all a lie. A false hope. A pathetic dream. A means to enslave her loyalty and her growing power.

" _For Hana...it should be...and feel...like a bad dream...bad dream...bad dream,"_ the voice mocked over and over. Its label stained the walls of her mind. Her mind, her body, her thoughts, her feelings, none of them...were her own. What was hers? What...was she allowed to have?

" _Tell me, Hana, when you look out into these streets, what do you see?"_

Hana opened her eyes towards the sky. She stared at the full moon. Its glow looked so beautiful. As she stared upon it, the fragile glass that protected her mind cracked. Naruto was not beside her. People walked next to her. Every scent and sound assaulted her senses.

" _Unfortunately for you, Inuzuka Hana, it doesn't matter what you want. It does not matter what I want. To them, what we want will never be given to us. I was not allowed to choose whether to become the Kyuubi jinchuuriki or not, just as you are not allowed...to choose who has access to your body,"_

A woman bumped into Hana's shoulder as she stared at the moon. "Hey, why don't you watch where…," The woman never finished her sentence. Instead, she wondered why the village was spinning in so many circles. In fact, how did she get so high into the air? Of course, the view was beautiful, but...why was she up here? Why did she feel so tired? Why...couldn't she keep her eyes open?

Silence reigned through the streets of Konoha as shinobi and civilians alike watched a headless corpse fall to the ground. Hana continued to stare at the moon. Her right hand was covered in blood and broken muscle tissue from the head she had just severed. So quiet was the street that only the sound of dripping blood to the cold ground could be heard.

"Weaklings. Worms. Sniveling cowards beneath the... **dirt. You...miserable...pathetic...worthless...pieces of SHIT!"**

The ground beneath Hana's feet exploded as chakra seeped from her body. She did not look down at the people looking at her. She could only..watch the moon. A wide, blue, majestic aura began to surround her body. Her chest felt like it was on fire. Her skin felt like it was trying to tear itself apart. Each and every piece of muscle fiber was expanding and contracting.

"Inuzuka Hana, stand down immediately or we will be forced to use lethal action! Hokage-sama has demanded your presence! You are to return to the Inuzuka Compound immediately," a jonin that had suddenly arrived into the area said

Hana was unable to hear him. She could only focus upon the waterfalls of pressure crashing against her body relentlessly. Each surge was even more agonizing than the last, but this agony was nothing compared to the growing hatred inside her mind. She grabbed her hair as if her brain would expel from her skull.

" _We. Are._ _ **NOTHING!"**_

In a fit of accumulated rage, sorrow, and anger, Hana screamed at the top of her lungs with a roar so strong that her aura around her body crashed into the nearby houses, stores, restaurants, and people. None could withstand her power as it cratered the ground beneath her feet. Her shout carried with it the song and lyrics unfathomable grief. Like a volcano, chakra exploded from her body as she clenched her fists.

A great wind picked up around her. Those swept in its swirling embrace were ripped to pieces. Blood, bone, and limbs spun through the air. Hana threw her head back as seals started to appear over her body. The band that kept her hair tied blasted into the wind from the strength of her growing chakra. Like a grand display of lights, her chakra became so strong, so thick, so heavy that it continued to push building after building away from her.

" **GRAH!"** Hana shouted as volley after volley of condensed chakra spheres blasted to all corners of the village. People screamed in terror as civilians began pushing against each other. Each ball of energy did not discriminate between innocent and evil. Those who stood against them were wiped away before they could even scream in pain.

Around Konoha, buildings exploded and fires burned with ferocious intensity. No structure could stand for long before toppling to the ground. With a raised hand, Hana swung her palm to the ground. From her claws, five blades of pure chakra tore across the streets. The screams of children, the cries of parents, the anguish of civilians, the shouting of shinobi, she cared for none of them. They would all pay! They would all suffer! They would all kneel at her feet! **HANA WAS NO EXPERIMENT!**

As if the moon itself came to answer her cries, its glow covered her body in a radiating luminescence that began to transform her. Her hair grew longer and wider. Like a beautiful mane, it covered her backside. From her back, a tail of white fur grew. Her nails sharpened, her eyes took the shape of a maddening beast. Her teeth lengthened like knives. From the rest of her body, white fur began to cover her. The shinobi sandals she had been wearing were torn to pieces. The shirt and pants she had been using were ripped to shreds. Mysterious seals that none could fathom burned upon her forehead and forearms.

As Hana clenched her fists enough to draw blood, chakra began forming at the tip of her mouth. Her eyes glowed with the sharp coloration of the moon before she released the chakra from her mouth in a grand blast that obliterated the buildings in her path. Each building crashed against the others erupting a wall of fires in the western quadrant of the village. Vicious drool dropped from her mouth and hot steam expelled from her lips.

Not enough! It was not enough! They would all suffer as she suffered! They would all curse life as she cursed it! They would all know her anger! They would all know her sorrow! They would all know her pain!

From within the depths of her very soul, Hana drew upon every negative emotion that she could find. Every experience that had been a lie to her was enough to send a ripple of energy exploding from her body and increasing the crater and thunderous earthquakes beneath her feet.

Shinobi from every corner of the village stood atop the buildings that weren't destroyed. They watched as the beast before them exited the crater. Each step Hana took caused a tremor of chakra to expel from her legs. She had never felt...so complete. At this moment, she stood as a divine beast amongst a feeble race of evolved monkeys. Her teeth glared at them all. No, they had only begun to suffer.

A deep growl and a deeper inhale, Hana took more of the surrounding chakra into her body. The seals on her forehead and forearms burned and brightened with a harsh light. She then sucked in her legs. With all the power she could muster, she jumped into the air high above the Konoha space. She then released a roar.

What came after that roar would be in the minds of all Konoha inhabitants for years as balls of white fire rained down upon the village as if a mighty storm had passed over the village without anyone noticing. If an artist was to attempt to paint the chaos that showcased itself, then...they could only describe it as the fall of the heavens and stars.

"Evacuate the civilians! Protect what you can!" someone shouted. Hana growled and she watched shinobi begin to form their pathetic handsigns.

" **Doton: Doryūheki( Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall),"** many shouted. Hana watched as massive walls of dirt and ground blocked the village from her assault. Her balls of fire crashed into the walls destroying them, but not her intended targets.

Hana crashed back into the ground, releasing a heavy tremor.

"What is this thing? Where did it come from? I bet it's that boy. He...he must have released the Kyuubi on us to get his revenge! You idiot, the Kyuubi is bigger than this thing!" These were just some of the thoughts running through the minds of the Konoha shinobi force.

"It doesn't matter what it is. We need to drive it out of the village before more destruction is caused," came the voice of Hatake Kakashi. He stood in front of those jonin and chunin who had joined the battle.

"Agreed. Where is Sandaime-sama?" came the question from another jonin. Unfortunately, it was a question that no one knew the answer to. They could only look on as they heard another howl of rage as another pulse of pure chakra ruptured the ground from within the crater.

"I don't think we're going to have the liberty of finding that question out in time. For now, we'll go with Kakashi's plan! Drive it out of the village! The Southern wall is the closest area," came the orders from a tall jonin with olive skin. His face was worn by a rather modest beard. Between his teeth laid a lit cigarette.

"Understood, Asuma-san!" shinobi that gathered agreed.

Unfortunately for them, Hana had heard them and though her rational mind had given way to that of the bestial rage within her, she still held enough thought given the time they could stop her. Powerful though she was, she could not yet take on so many people at once, but...she wouldn't mind dying while trying. Yet, if she fell, she knew what awaited her after defeat. She would rather behead herself than that fate.

Hana clawed out from the crater she had made. **"Katon: Gokakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique),"** the wolf hybrid looked up and noticed the night sky light up in a sea of orange flame. Balls of fire not so dissimilar to what she had used were coming down upon her.

A snarl from her throat, Hana opened her mouth. A blast of pure chakra expelled from within. The flames and the blast clashed for only a moment before the chakra pierced each fire jutsu as if it were naught but a mere afterthought.

"Shit! Everyone move!" Asuma shouted at the top of his lungs. The jonin and chunin gasped at the beam's speed before they jumped away from the buildings they were standing on. As soon as they jumped from their standing platforms, everyone felt fear overcome their bodies when the blast left nothing, but a smoldering barren land where houses had been.

" **Doton: Daichidōkaku (Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core),"** several Earth-style shinobi shouted as they slammed their palms on the ground.

Hana felt the ground tremble beneath her legs. A loud rumble formed in her ears as the ground violently pushed itself up over her. She tried to steady herself upon the unsteady moving earth, but it proved too difficult. Her body harshly lost its balance and pinned her down.

" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique),"** Water-style users hollered. From the surrounding broken water mains and sewer pipes, a massive body of water splashed through the streets of Konoha. In no time, the water submerged Hana in its depths.

The female wolf-human hybrid hissed. Her eyes then widened when she saw thunderclouds in the sky. A streak of lightning crashed into the sea of created water that had been used against her. An agonizing scream flew over her body. A garbled roar, Hana fluffed the hairs of her coak. The lightning quickly began to stick to her body a sharp streak running from the top of her head down to her white tail.

Kakashi, Asuma, and the other jonin and chunin stared at the destruction that they had caused. "Did we get it?" A chunin asked. Before anyone could answer him, his answer came in the arrival of the Shinigami ready to ferry his soul into the afterlife when his body was blown into a myriad of limbs and blood. Kakashi and Asuma widened their eyes in shock as the great beast landed on the rooftop next to five other jonin and chunin.

S-Stay away from me, y-y-you monster! AH!" a shinobi shouted before his entire upper torso was bitten into two pieces. Hana then swung her right leg and left arm before anyone else could react.

"TAMURA-SAN!" someone that Hana didn't care about shouted. She swiped the blood and broken bone that stuck to her fur away. Her ears twitched when she heard a mighty sound through the air.

" **DYNAMIC ENTRY!"** A foot slammed into her face and crashed her into the ground. Another jonin landed on the ground.

"Prepare yourself, you ferocious beast! You now face the Green Beast of Konoha, the Epitome of Youth, Maito Gai!" the jonin replied rather exuberantly.

Hana shook her head and murderously glared at the one who had attacked her. The lightning current continued to strike through her body. She returned his boast with a harsh rose that raised her chakra and expanded it enough to suddenly impact the ground. The storm clouds in the skies chorused with the music of lightning and thunder as rain began to fall over the ruined areas of the village.

" **Futon: Fūjin no Jutsu (Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique),"**

" **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique),"**

Hana and the Konoha shinobi must have seen a sea of flame drop down upon the former as a massive explosion rocked the ground and ears of all those around it. Kakashi covered his eyes from the immense heat before another figure stood in front of him and Asuma.

"Jiraiya-sama, you've arrived," Kakashi said.

Hana's voice bellowed into the air. The flames condensed themselves before being blown away from her surrounding aura. Amidst the ruin and massacre that she had caused, a drop of blood fell from her lip. She wiped it away and grinned.

Jiraiya frowned. "Hm, you're tougher than I thought. You'll never find a man like that Hana-san. Men like a soft woman after all," the Toad Sannin said.

"Hana?! That's Hana-san?" Gai asked. Jiraiya did not reply to the jonin. After this, the cat would be out of the bag anyway.

"Listen to me, all of you. I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but...we cannot let her die. We must capture Inuzuka Hana alive," Jiraiya ordered.

"After you just threw down a sea of fire and stone upon her?" Asuma asked.

"She would not die from that. Nonetheless, she is vital to the village. Do all you can to weaken her in time for Sarutobi-sensei to get here," the white-haired man said. Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and the other jonin and chunin who had been around, looked at him as if he were insane. They turned back to see Hana glaring at them.

Unbeknownst to them, she heard him as well. Jiraiya of the Sannin, you die first! This...Hana swore.

-x-

Atop a far hill, Naruto chuckled as he, Anko, Akari, Izumi, Santa Yamanaka, Kō Hyuga, and the Naruto and Sasuke clones watched the dancing flames, surges of water, crashing earth, and cracks of lightning release themselves upon the village.

"Looks like Jiraiya of the Sannin has decided to get involved. Hana will not be able to best him. Even in a prolonged battle, she would begin to lose against so many jonin and chunin. If the Hokage joins, then I wonder if we will even be able to retrieve her," Anko said.

Naruto stared down upon Konoha. The sounds of battle could be heard even from here. A smile started to form on his face. "Not yet. Let's allow Hana-chan to vent a bit more. If she's like this now, then I wonder how she will perform when all that I need to be done is complete," the former blonde replied.

Akari gently rubbed her arms around his chest and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Why would you have her attack them now though? That will just raise their guard," she said.

In response, Naruto took one of her hands and began kissing it soothingly. "Because, my dear Akari, in destruction there is creation. Konoha will advance its structures, its forces, and its society. When the other nations hear about this, there will be those who seek to exploit Konoha's vulnerability, but if Konoha can stabilize then it'll become even stronger than the other nations could have foreseen," he explained.

"And how does that help you?" Izumi asked.

Naruto stood to his feet. He walked past the group of people that stood with him. As he stared at the scene of a mighty battle unfolding, he held up his hand and clenched it. When he turned around to face them all, a demonic grin appeared on his face. "Because...when my times comes, I'll teach Konoha that no matter how strong they become, no matter how many weapons they build, alliances they forge, countries they conquer, enemies they make, they will not be able to stop me from wringing the necks of every last living thing in that village. I'll have that old fool of a Hokage strapped to his stone head on the Hokage Stone Faces and he will watch as I snuff out his 'Will of Fire' and bury it so far beneath the ground that it will NEVER show its face to me again!" Naruto proclaimed.

Those who heard him speak slowly dropped to their knees and bowed before him. He turned around and stared at the village. Below his feet rested a summoning circle that had been designed just for this very moment for him to see.

" _And then, no one will talk about the power of Hope_ _ **EVER**_ _again!"_

* * *

 _ **KG: Longer than I expected, but there ya go.**_

 _ **KG: GIMME CREAM SODA! Derek needs some!**_

 _ **Wifey: No, he doesn't!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**KG: Oh where, oh where has my job life gone? Oh where, oh where can it be?**_

 _ **Wifey: Aren't you working at Giant?**_

 _ **KG: That's not the same thing! Stupid quarantine! Stupid virus! Stupid spring breakers!**_

 _ **Wifey: At least we got the chance to talk more.**_

 _ **KG: You mean you call me names? Yeah, great.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: RPG Ambiance - Depths of The Dungeon by Youtube.**_

 _ **Quote: "Madness is like gravity. All you need...is a little push," by Joker.**_

* * *

A crash erupted through the Konoha streets as Hana picked herself up from a collapsed building that she had been struck into. A string of blood fell from the side of her lip as her beastly frame willed itself to move. A harsh growl escaped from her lips as she leaned up. She stared at the hundreds of shinobi who stood upon the neighboring rooftops above her.

Hana gazed at the one who had just kicked her down with brutal force. "My fellow comrade, Hana-san, I would advise you to stand down and return to your senses! I do not wish to hurt you so!" Gai said.

The former Inuzuka was not sure what made her angrier. She wasn't sure if it was the apology that almost sounded sincere, or if it was the fact that he dared her to stand down with her knowing what awaited her. Perhaps, in the end, it didn't matter either way. He pissed her off and her howl of rage was her reply.

Chakra exploded into the air around the wolf hybrid's body. Her claws crushed the ground with increased pressure. In a blaze of speed that left the Konoha shinobi silent, Hana appeared in front of Gai. A clawed strike would have easily taken his head off had he not blocked it with a kick of his left leg. However, an evil, bestial growl appeared on Hana's face. Her claws grabbed Gai's leg and then she swung him until she crashed his body into the roof tiles

"GAH!" Gai coughed. Before he could even catch his breath, his back felt a burning pain as it was ragdolled over the cemented roof again, and again, and again. Each violent swing from Hana cracked the upper stories of the houses they stood on.

"HA!" Gai hollered as his hand landed on the floor. He then swung his legs and kicked Hana in the chest. The force of this kick launched her into the air well above the Konoha populace. She stared down at them like the bugs she thought they were. However, before she could even properly take account of the situation, a rain of kunai and Fuma shuriken were hurled at her.

A deep roar released a gale of wind that blasted each weapon aimed at her in various directions. As the weapons of steel rained down on the village, Hana opened her mouth and released another great blade of white chakra that scarred the very foundation of the village from right to left. She cared not for who stood in her way. Adults, children, shinobi, rich, or poor, they were all eliminated if they were not fast enough to escape the tide of destruction she had caused.

" **Baika No Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique): HARITE! (Open Hand Slap),"** Hana felt pain across her cheek as her eyes watched the palm of an Akimichi assault. The blast that escaped from her lips curved from the force of the slap. It arched from the center of the village into the northeast of the village hitting the Great Wall of Konoha through its protective sealing array. Jiraiya and the rest of the shinobi watched the blast fly away into the very mountains miles away from the village in a grand explosion that rocked the trees and the ground.

A roar alerted them all as Hana crashed back into the ground below. "You Katon users, get your butts in gear! Rain down hell!" Jiraiya called to them all. Those who were capable of wielding the might of fire release began flying through the handsigns they had used nearly all their lives.

" **Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bomb),"**

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique),"**

" **Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Majestic Demolisher Flame),"**

Such techniques under the branch of Katon and so much more were hollered into the heavens as countless shinobi opened their mouths and released a sea of destructive flame into the section of the village that Hana had resided in. Reports had been stated that this section of the village was barren so there was no consequence to this action.

Hana watched the sky in front of her light up as if the sun were mere inches from her face. Then she felt the burning pain of flames drown her body in a sea of fire. Hana screamed whether in pain or in anger as she was constantly assaulted by the heat from the innumerable techniques that flew down upon her. Like the very rain that falls from the sky, they stung her body and the pain receptors in her being. She could smell her fur burning like an animal brought into the might oven.

 **YOU WORMS! DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELVES!**

" **GRAH!"** Hana bellowed as a layering of chakra began to cover her body. It then proceeded to expand its radius enough that the flames from the hundreds of shinobi populace that assaulted her were unable to penetrate the barrier of energy she had created from the depths of her body.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, and many others watched cracks and booms of lightning and thunder as the barrier stopped any and all assaults from reaching her body.

"She can even produce formation barriers of chakra? What kind of Inuzuka is she?" Kurenai asked. Jiraiya indeed heard the question but did not answer. He couldn't answer it. He already knew the explanation that would follow would upset many people. That is if Hiruzen decided to try to run proper damage control.

"She's...not an Inuzuka. At least not...fully,"

The others turned around and they noticed Tsume and Kuromaru standing next to them. Her eyes seemed laden with a burden heavier than any of them could have imagined. For the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, when she heard the howls of rage that erupted from Hana's throat, she was not sure whether to feel pride, fear, or unease.

The other jonin were very silent. They were waiting for further explanation, but Tsume didn't offer one. Instead, she turned to the Toad Sannin. "Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama is ready. We can execute proper measures now," Tsume replied.

"Good, because it looks like we're going to need them,"

No sooner than him saying those words did a massive eruption expel from the west side of the village. Everyone watched as a ball of fire dashed into the air. "Here she comes," Asuma said.

"You think she's going to be angry at us for that?" Anko asked.

A roar of rage was her answer as shinobi screamed when Hana began charging down upon them with her body covered in the flames that had burned her previously! She was going to make them pay! She was going to make them all suffer! SHE WAS GOING TO MAKE THEM ALL KNEEL!

"Everyone spread out!" A jonin shouted, but it was too late to say this as Hana drove her body into the buildings that at least three squads of shinobi and kunoichi had been standing. Just before she crashed into the buildings below. Her claws grabbed the faces of two chunin and separated them from their bodies.

A cloud of dust covered the blasted area. Once it cleared, the force of the village saw the wolf hybrid with two decapitated bodies in her paws. Hot steam expelled from her lips and drool slide down her snout. For a moment, her eyes stared at the destruction she had caused. In the recesses of her mind, joy filled her body. For the first time in her life, she...could make her own choice. For the first time in her life, she had freedom. For the first time in her life, she...was what she wanted to be.

A monster!

"Hana! Stop this madness! Look at what you're doing!"

The wolf hybrid turned her head to the voice that pierced through the exploding flames from the burning buildings around her. Far off, she noticed her...mother standing there with Jiraiya and the rest of the exceptional jonin of Konoha. The young female chunin felt her body grow limp. So angry was she that she began to tremble. So maddening was her rage that even greater than her initial transformation did chakra explode so high into the air that it pierced the very storm clouds above. The ground beneath her feet collapsed so strongly that Hana drove herself into an enormous crater.

You. It was all because of you. Everything that happened to here was because of you. Hana did not ask for this. She didn't ask for her life to be turned into some kind of game for those of greater minds to research on. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault! YOUR FAULT!

Hana screamed as she clutched her head in agony. Streams of blood fell down her eyes as she stared at her mother. So many family dinners she had held before. What...what had they done to her before? What...had she not known about?

" _Hana, I love you! You're my precious daughter, after all," Tsume said as a young Hana laughed with her mother._

" _Happy birthday, Hana!" Tsume said as Hana blew out the candles for her sixth birthday._

" _Congrats on your field promotion. I know the Hokage chose well. Now that you're a genin, you're a member of the Will of Fire. I'm so proud of you, Hana," Tsume said as she and Hana had their picture taken for the chunin's first graduation from the Academy._

" _Look pup, I'm not into the sentimental shit, but...I have never been more proud of you becoming a chunin. The road doesn't get any easier, but I know you've got the guts to succeed. But no matter what happens, I'll be there for you and the Inuzuka clan will be there for you. We're family after all. No one sticks together like we do," Tsume said as Hana showed her the chunin vest she had received for her efforts in the chunin exam. Hana remembered smiling, happier than she had ever been in her entire life._

It was all for you. It was all for Konoha. It was all...for her family. All she wanted was to make them proud. All she wanted was to prove that she...belonged in the Inuzuka family. When people saw her, they would be jealous that the Inuzuka family had someone like her among them. She wanted more of her mother's praise. She wanted...more of her mother's love. She wanted…

" _Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but I got your reservations. Kuromaru is my partner, my best friend, and my family. However, at the end of the day, we're still two separate species. That boundary doesn't exist for Hana. She is not fully human, nor is she fully canine either. In order to understand the middle grounds, we're going to have to do things we don't like. For Hana...it should just be...and feel...like a bad dream…,"_

" _We can't sacrifice the happiness of the populace for the mercy of one. No one is exceptional especially...not a science experiment," Tsume replied._

Hana dropped to her knees as the chakra around her grew so strong that her fur began to glow with an even harsher light than before.

You!

Fuck Jiraiya! Fuck Hiruzen! Fuck Konoha!

You die tonight or Hana would FUCKING DIE TRYING!

" **T̸̢̮͙̘̔̐̓̿S̶̹̲̋̓͌ͅǗ̶̢̫͔́̓̈́M̸̢̥̬̔̈́̆̈́ͅE̵̘̍!̸͖͕̊̄,"** Hana roared with a voice that was no longer that of a beast. It was that of a furious and enraged demon. Pulses of chakra exploded from Hana's body like waves of pure heat. Everyone gasped in shock and fear as the buildings they stood on could hardly hold before such an unholy pressure. Tsume...took a step back.

It soon became known to all that their fears of Hana were founded. Blood poured from her mouth, but it did not fall to the ground like it should have done. Instead, it began to stain Hana's white fur. Stripes of red lined up her body. As if it was obeying some other higher power, the blood collected and collected unit it formed a second tail behind Hana's rear. It then began to flow up her spine. Like the markings of either a clan from a time long gone, or from a time that had yet to come, the blood settled over Hana's forehead and temples. The wolf hybrid stepped out of her crater.

No one blinked, but...only Kakashi and Jiraiya were able to act as Hana suddenly appeared in front of Tsume. **"RAH!"** Hana screamed as she swung for her former mother's face.

"Tsume, look out!" Jiraiya shouted as he pushed the Inuzuka matriarch out of the way. Before Tsume could even register the push, Hana's claws swiped her face just enough to graze her cheek. Just the swipe was enough to slice into the ground and buildings which laid behind them all forcing the shinobi there to scatter.

Time seemed to resume for everyone as Gai cursed. With a heavy kick, he slammed his foot into Hana's chest. A roar of pain erupted from Hana. The former Inuzuka was sent flying from the rooftops into the streets below. Then, Gai fell to the roof and clenched his leg.

"Heh, my god. I think I just tried to kick an iron mountain. Everyone, I would suggest not trading blows with her. It won't end well," Gai replied.

"Looks like I'll have to get serious. You guys give me some time. Support Tsume as much as you can." Jiraiya said as he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

"You heard the man. Let's go!" Anko shouted as they rushed off the building.

Meanwhile, Tsume touched her cheek in surprise. She...hadn't even seen Hana move. When...did she get so powerful? This wasn't something that any of the data previously had recorded. Suddenly, the Inuzuka matriarch and her canine companion noticed the entire killing intent of Hana directed at them.

"Tsume! Stop sitting there! We gotta go!" Kuromaru shouted. His partner seemed to regain her sense and they both began dashing into the southwest corridor of the village. Hana watched them go before she stood on all-fours. With a deafening roar, she charged after them at a speed that crushed the ground beneath her feet.

Hana charged through the streets of Konoha like a demon seeking its contract. She couldn't see the other shinobi around her. She could only see Tsume running away like the damn coward she thought her former mother to be. To those unlucky ants that stood in front of her to protect her mother, she didn't remember what happened to them. They were gone by the time she even made contact with them.

For a brief moment, she wondered why Anko appeared in front of her. **"Sen'ei Tajashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands),"** Anko called out. Too many damn slithering reptiles to count shot out of Anko's sleeves ranging from big to small.

" **Katon: Haisekishō (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning),"** Asuma called out as a wave of chakra-infused gunpowder obstructed Hana's vision of her target. The former Inuzuka snarled in frustration before the snakes struck from the cloud and began constricting her body. It wasn't long before she cried as the gunpowder ignited and a heavy explode rocked the village square.

"She seems...weaker," Asuma said.

"I'm not surprised. Anger is a powerful motivator, but it runs out eventually. Plus...whatever's happening to her all that chakra releasing has to put a strain on the body. Not only has she been firing all these blasts at us for over an hour, but she's been tanking technique after technique from over a hundred shinobi. I bet even the Kyuubi would feel at least some aftereffects," Anko said.

Asuma slowly nodded, but both were instantly blown away by a gust of wind as Hana broke away from them both. Both screamed as harsh blades of wind cut them both as they were thrown out of Hana's path.

As Hana kept running after Tsume, her world began to morph into an endless desert with enough heat to drain the very stamina from her body. A deep growl from within, Hana exploded a pulse of chakra from her body. The pulse of chakra bashed into the body of Kurenai Yuhi as she was sent flying into the debris as well.

Run, you fuckin' bitch! Hana would chase you into the middle of the Kami-forsaken earth if she needed to. There would be NOWHERE that you could hide from her! Hana would make Kuromaru fuck your lifeless corpse! How would that be for an interspecies experiment, you BITCH?!

Hana was not sure how many ants she had crushed. Hyuuga, Akimichi, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, and all the worms in-between that stood before her, clan or otherwise, fell at her feet as she ran after her mother. Tsume and Kuromaru landed into a rather open park. In under twenty seconds, Hana crashed behind them.

"So powerful…," Kuromaru praised as the dust settled. Hana stood before her former mother and her canine companion. Glob after glob of blood stained the ground. Her chest beat so fast that it was painful. Kunai and shuriken lodged themselves around her body. Her white fur glowed with the same luminescence as before. The chakra continued to roll off her form like an endless fountain.

"Look at her. She's even grander than we ever envisioned, Hokage-sama. Even if, in the end, we have to put her down, there might never be another experiment like her," Tsume said.

Hana's ears picked up on Tsume's words and anger in her body flared, but the injuries sustained were too heavy to keep it this way for long. The former Inuzuka roared and charged her mother. She was ready to take her head off, but a punch crushed the side of her cheek with a force that not even Maito Gai had been capable of pushing out. Out of the corner of her eye, she stared at Jiraiya of the Sannin. The Sannin's eyes had changed. They seemed to resemble...those of a toad. He sent her flying into a nearby wall. The building crumbled on top of her.

"Sorry to need you like this Ma, Pa. Hopefully, this won't take too long," Jiraiya said.

"So late as well, Jiraiya-chan. I sense such mighty chakra as well. You have truly put us in the middle of something insane once again," A green toad spoke from atop his right shoulder.

"There is no question about that. I could use a late-night snack when we're done here. I'll make some of my good home-cooking," a purple toad with a more feminine voice spoke.

Jiraiya laughed to himself as Kakashi landed next to him. "I'll aid you, Jiraiya-sama. She seems to be slowing down. It looks like the backlash is too great for her. We can handle her," Kakashi said.

"Remember, Kakashi. Gai said not to trade blows with her. Make sure you don't get hit. If you do, nothing short of Tsunade is gonna heal you,"

"Understood,"

Both finished their conversation just in time to see Hana destroy the house that had fallen onto her. Hana snarled as she stared at Jiraiya and Kakashi standing between her and Tsume. Each and every single last one of them! They all just lined up to die! Fine! Hana would crush them both first!

Hana charged at Jiraiya first, but her vision blurred for a moment. It was a moment too long as Jiraiya punched her once again. A ripple of pain flew through her body which stumbled her legs. The wolf hybrid roared as she swung at him, but the Sannin was too quick. He dodged her strike as fireballs blasted into her backside courtesy of Kakashi. She bore her teeth at him as well, but then a kick crashed into her stomach. More pain flew through her body.

Why? Why was this happening? What happened to her power? It...suddenly became too hard to breathe. How long had she been fighting? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? She wasn't sure.

Hana tried to stand to her feet, but three punches sent her crashing into the southeast Konoha walls. A gasp of air fell from her mouth. She could feel her power draining. She could feel her consciousness threatening to slip away. Why? Why now?! The bestial animal that dominated her mind was slowly receding. Her rational mind was coming after the influx of chakra that fueled her transformation.

No! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

So close. She was so close. Would she not get anyone that she wanted tonight? Was Fate playing some kind of sick, cruel game with her?

 **NO!**

Hana opened her mouth and a blast of chakra expelled from her lips. Jiraiya and Kakashi jumped away from the blast as it collided with more broken and fallen debris.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,"** Kakashi called as a ball of fire slipped from his mouth. The fire crashed into Hana's body as Jiraiya landed next to him.

" **Katon: Dai Endan (Fire Release: Great Flame Bullet),"** Jiraiya called out as those flames grew even larger. Through the flames, they could all hear Hana scream in pain. Soon, it wasn't long before more shinobi arrived on the scene. Each threw more shuriken and more kunai into the fanning flames. Jutsu of the earth, wind, and fire came down upon Hana as her screams grew louder! A resounding explosion shook the earth under their feet.

"Time to put this dog down for good," Jiraiya said. He held out his hand and a swirling blue ball of chakra began to spiral in his palm. At the same time, Kakashi held down his right hand. Chakra so strong that it became visible turned into a thunderous clap of birds. Through the flames, both could see Hana emerging.

As soon as they spotted her, the jonin and the Sannin charged at her.

" **Senpō: RASENGAN (Sage Art: Spiralling Sphere),"** Jiraiya shouted

" **RAIKIRI (Lightning Blade),"** Kakashi yelled.

None could see what happened next, but everyone could hear the gut-wrenching cry of Hana's agony as the two techniques of sage and lightning chakra clashed with her transformed body unleashing another wave of eruptions that quaked everyone's footing. A stunning color of blue thunder squalled from the wall into the sky.

Jiraiya and Kakashi jumped back and watched the smoke begin to dispel. Once the smoke cleared, they and the other Konoha shinobi watched in stricken disbelief as Hana stood before them. She growled at them all, but the pain in her body was too much. Every twitch was enough to send jolt after jolt of agony through her.

Why? Why did they all have to get in her way? Why...wasn't she strong enough? This stupid Sannin, these stupid jonin, these stupid chunin, were enough to drive her to insanity. Between her and her target laid a nigh impenetrable wall of weapons, chakra, and techniques.

" _You. I'll_ _ **never**_ _forgive you, mother. You...you will pay! You will suffer for this life you have stolen from me!"_ Hana thought to herself. Her eyes struggled to stay open. How many chakra restriction sealing tags had she overcome? How many assaults from Aburame insects and Hyuuga clan members had she endured? How much of her chakra had been robbed?

It didn't matter. The former Inuzuka sucked in her legs. It hurt just to do even this but through her own will, she dashed at Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Stubbornness has its place, Hana-san. Now isn't it for you," Jiraiya said as he charged at her. Hana roared as she swung at him, but the Sannin's movements were too fast. He dodged to the side and swung a heavy right fist into her face. He then followed with three more strikes to her midsection. Blood glomped from her mouth, but before she could offer a counter strike, Jiraiya swung on his hands and kicked her in her side.

With the power of sage chakra, Hana was propelled across the park rupturing the grass, trees and play area until it looked no more than like a torn battlefield.

"Here we go, Ma, Pa!"

"No need to tell us twice, Jiraiya-chan!" the green toad said as chakra exploded from the Toad Sannin's body. He charged at Hana and the only thing she could manage was a block, but not even that was enough to stop the blowback from the strike from sending her flying.

A backflip through the air, Hana landed back on the ground and charged for the white-haired sage. A deep roar that flew through the night air, she swung her claws at him. At the same time, Jiraiya threw out a punch. Both collided in a grand display of white lights as the ground beneath their feet caved in and blasted away as if it was naught but mere crumpled up dust.

The recoil from their exchange forced Hana back if only for a moment. She then spotted her mother and dashed for her location. "Third Lesson, it's not nice to leave your partner high and dry, Hana-san," Jiraiya called.

Hana's ears perked up and she narrowly dodged another lightning strike from Kakashi. However, any joy that she might have felt from her evasion was destroyed when Jiraiya appeared behind her. Pain rocked through her body when he kicked her with even greater strength that a dog like him should have been capable of delivering.

As Hana sailed through the air, she began to notice that seals began to light up around every corner of her body. Her sense of danger flared exponentially but there was no hope to be found for her when Jiraiya flew through a myriad of handsigns.

" **Senpō: Kekkai Hōjin - Sanrenshiki: Goyōso Fūin (Sage Art: Barrier Method - Triple Formula: Five Elements Seal),"** Jiraiya called as he slapped his hands together.

Suddenly, Hana screamed as each seal released a grand display of each of the five great elements of earth, water, wind, fire, and lightning. The explosion was so great that those shinobi forces who watched the scene were forced to cover their eyes since the light assaulted the nerves in their eyes too heavily. All they could hear was explosion after explosion.

Once the light faded, all that reminded in front of Tsume was Hana lying on the ground. The latter panted heavily from the sheer pain that flowed through her body. The Inuzuka matriarch could only stare while in a silent purgatory of emotions. Hana's transformation had ended. There was no fur, no overwhelming chakra, no tail, and no canine-like snout and mouth lined with rows of sharp teeth. There was only...a naked experiment on the ground...or at least there should have been.

Hana squirmed and stood to her feet. Her chest felt heavy and her breasts felt tight. The cold air struck against her flesh. She cared not that so many could see her. Embarrassment and her modesty were the furthest things from her mind. All she could see was her mother. The former Inuzuka heiress walked until she was a mere two feet from Tsume. So...close. So close to peace. So close...to true freedom. So close...to her own sanity being restored.

The naked chunin raised a fist and, with as much strength as she could forge, swung at her mother. Unfortunately, the fist collided with a visible barrier of chakra instead of the woman who had deemed her life as nothing more than a set of numbers, facts, and sheets of data. Soon, the person responsible for this interference came.

"Hana-san, that is enough…," came the voice of the Sandaime Hokage. Hana stared at the elderly Hokage in a rather sporting suit of shinobi armor and guards. She watched the chakra barrier rise higher and higher until it encased the entire park she stood in. Jiraiya and Kakashi had already retreated to a safe distance.

Tears of anger and helplessness fell down Hana's face. "Hokage-sama, what a pleasure to see you. I take it it's back to more tests, lies, and experiments for me?" Hana asked. Unparalleled shock and horror appeared on Tsume and Hiruzen's faces. If nothing else, that made Hana happy.

"How did you…,"

"Oh, I know so much more, Kaa-san. I guess a lot of those 'bad dreams' started making sense. You'd better hope I don't wake up to meet my...partner, or I'll rip its cock off and shove it down one of your doctor's throat!" Hana said. Fear flew through Tsume's face.

"No, Hana. Hana please, let me explain! It's not what you think,"

"You sure, mother? I think I'm about to see where the 'middle ground' is between myself and a fuckin' dog! Do whatever you want, but let me warn you both. You'd better kill me when you're finished. I'll tear you both apart! I'll raze your clan to the ground. I'll throw your carcasses to the wild beasts and birds of the air! I'll make you watch as I take everything away you love just...as you did for me! Heheheheehhehe **HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL AND DANCE ON YOUR ASHES! IF YOU DON'T KILL ME, I'LL SLAUGHTER EVERY. LAST. RESIDENT IN THIS VILLAGE! I'LL DRUG THE INUZUKA CLAN DOGS AND MAKE THEM FUCK YOUR HEADLESS BODIES! THAT IS WHERE YOU CAN STICK YOUR 'MIDDLE GROUND'! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!"** Hana bellowed as loud as her madness could go.

No one was incapable of hearing her threat. For some, though she was but a captured animal, her violence made their blood run cold.

Hiruzen looked at Tsume. The Inuzuka matriarch slowly nodded. In order to even salvage some of this situation, these memories would have to be studied, examined, and...eliminated.

Sarutobi slammed his hands together. **"Fūinjutsu: Sanpō Jūfūin (Sealing Jutsu: Three Directions Beast Seal),"** The Sandaime Hokage called.

Soon the light inside became so bright that it began to cover the entire barrier with energy that caused Hana more pain than she remembered taking the past hour or two ago. She stared back at her former mother and Hokage. Then, she smiled evilly as she raised her middle finger to them both. As the light overcame her and the barrier, the consciousness of Inuzuka Hana...slipped away.

The forces of Konoha shielded their eyes with their hands for the next five to ten minutes. After that, the light started to fade and so did the chakra barrier. Once both had faded away, everyone was expecting to see an unconscious monster that had decimated their village so badly they received a deadly trauma of the night twelve years ago. Instead, they saw...nothing.

"What the...where did she go?! She was inside the sealing barrier!" Tsume claimed. Even the Hokage was surprised. Those qualified quickly jumped down to the scene of destruction that should have bore the fruit of victory for the forces of Konoha.

"Did she escape?" Jiraiya asked.

"It shouldn't have been possible. That was a seal deviation specifically designed for Hana. There should be no way that she was able to escape," Hiruzen said.

Meanwhile, Kakashi walked around the battlefield that had been a once-friendly park. "It's strange. We fought her for so long. Her scent should be everywhere, but it's not. There's...no scent of her anywhere. It's like she just disappeared into thin air," Kakashi said. Out of the corner of his eye, a stain of blood laid on the ground. Yet, it was easy to believe that this was no different from the results of numerous injuries inflicted on either Hana or the forces of Konoha.

Hiruzen cursed underneath his breath. "Tsume, assemble your ninken. You're in charge of creating three to five tracker teams. Spread out and have them cover the village in a fifty-mile radius! We can't afford to lose Hana," he commanded.

"At once, Hokage-sama!" Tsume said before disappearing. Once she was gone, Jiraiya landed next to the Sandaime of Konoha.

"Any idea how we're going to explain this one?" the toad sannin asked.

Hiruzen looked over the destruction to the village that could be seen for miles. To think that Hana had not even fully matured yet. Now, such power was gone and out of the hands of Konoha. "I don't know, Jiraiya. I don't know," the Hokage honestly replied.

-x-

Far off, Naruto stood on a sealing matrix that had been responsible for transporting him and Akari to Konoha. In his arms, Inuzuka Hana laid battered and beaten. "Hmm, they sure did a number on her. I now see what you meant. Jiraiya of the Sannin, a fearsome man," Izumi Uchiha said.

"Indeed. He earns his reputation. Are you sure you should bring her with us? She looks like she won't be waking up for about a month," the Kusagakure chunin asked. Meanwhile, Naruto chuckled as he positioned his arms to hold Hana a bit better.

"She won't be needing a month dattebayo. Izumi, stay low. If the bar is destroyed then stay in the base. I imagine Konoha will be on high alert for the next few months. Report to me only if you need to," Naruto commanded.

"Fine. What should I do with the rest of the prisoners?" she then asked.

"Send some to Orochimaru for all I care. Their usefulness is running out anyway. Though it is obvious that some of them are getting desperate. Promises of alliances are always welcoming. Securing the funding for future projects is never a bad thing," the former blonde answered.

"Very well. Here is also a folder with some information that Anko brought to my attention. It concerns a mercenary group known as The Akatsuki," Izumi said.

Akari took the folder from the Uchiha while Naruto narrowed his eyes. Hmm, given how many people he had killed and even how many memories he had finished cultivating, even he had very limited knowledge about this...mercenary group consisted of S-rank shinobi. The only thing he really knew was that Uchiha Itachi was a part of them.

"Sure for what you want on Itachi, but if it comes too close to the Akatsuki then leave them be. S-rank shinobi or not, they aren't people we're capable of dealing with right now, but I'll look the folder over regardless. You're dismissed," he said. No sooner than those words leaving his mouth did Izumi vanish in the wind.

Once she was gone, Akari activated the sealing matrix upon the ground. Chakra enveloped them both and, in an instant, they were gone.

Just as quickly as they had left, they arrived back in the hotel that he, Akari, and Ryuzetsu had been staying in. Once this was done, Akari leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek. "Well, it's rather late, and you took me out for quite the showing. I can make arrangements to stay one or two more days if needed, Naruto-sama," Akari said.

"One day will be enough. Take your rest," he said, a sly grin on his face. The dark-haired Kusa kunoichi smiled and bowed before she left. Soon, the only ones in Naruto's room were himself and an unconscious, naked Inuzuka Hana.

Slowly, Naruto placed her on his bed. He could see the way her heart seemed to be pounding. Blood seeped from her open wounds and, if left alone, he had no doubts that she would die in a few hours. Thankfully, she didn't need to worry about such a fate with him around.

Holding out his hand over her body, Naruto moved the blood flowing from her open wounds back into her body. He muttered some arcane words beneath his breath. A wave of a finger, a twist of his thoughts, he willed the blood in Hana's body to increase its speed thus increasing the metabolism of her cell regeneration. With this, the body functions that rule the reparation of body injuries began to activate. Hana's injuries began to close.

It took nearly two hours of work in order for Naruto to fix the internal injuries that the former Inuzuka had suffered. If he had to give those Konoha quacks any compliment, then whatever they did to create Haan truly gave her a helpful healing ability. Perhaps not so strong that it matched his own, but if she properly cultivated her body's abilities then he would be delighted to keep her close. In fact…

Naruto held out his palm and bit his thumb. The blood that poured from it began to form into at least twenty pill-shaped orbs. The wound was easily closed. He dumped nineteen of the pills into a pill bottle and held the last one over Hana's mouth. The smell must have been strong because her eyes opened in alarm.

"Easy, don't go moving too much. You won't be staying awake long anyway. How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"I'll feel happy if you tell me we're not still in Konoha," Hana said, albeit slowly.

"We're not in Konoha," the redhead replied to her. That was the one thing that currently put a smile on the former Inuzuka's face. She then looked up at the pill over her head.

"That's...gonna hurt isn't it?" she asked.

"Be happy you can't move. Moving makes it worse, Inuzuka-chan," Naruto said. The wall beside the bed cracked.

Hana closed her eyes and exhaled. "Don't call me that. I am no Inuzuka. I'll make them pay for this!" she replied angrily.

Naruto held the pill over her for some time before he gently laughed. "Just Hana then? Sounds rather lame," he figured to say. He noticed her eyes linger in him for a time.

"Then I'll take your name," she instantly responded much to his surprise. She then opened her mouth ready to accept the gift being given to her. Before Naruto dropped the blood pill down her throat, he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Uzumaki Hana?" the blood user asked curiously.

"It fits," she claimed.

"Careful, Hana-chan. I might be physically underage, but I won't be for long. That's an enticing answer you gave," he warned her. Hana mulled over his response for a moment before she closed her eyes.

"At least, it's...another decision I've given myself. Besides, you're lucky I can't move. Physically underage or not, I would have jumped you. At least my blood tells me I've got an alpha male," she replied.

Naruto laughed at this notion, but he did not dismiss it. "Well, I figure I'd better age a few years faster. It's rude to keep a lady waiting. Sleep for now. We travel further through the Land of Kusa. Akari and I already have an explanation for your appearance. As for your boys, they will be taken care of," he said. He then dropped the pill into her mouth. Its touch was hot on her tongue, but soon it was swallowed.

"Thank you, Sir,"

This was all Hana managed to get out before her conscience left her body once again. She did not have the strength to even yell. The pain was so great that it knocked her out before she could even prepare for it. Then, while she slept, Naruto pushed a piece of hair from the side of her cheek.

In the meantime, Naruto fell asleep as well. In his dreams, he enjoyed the movie replaying itself of Hana's rampage. Popcorn was a bit too salty at that time.

The extra day that Akari had granted Naruto and Ryuzetsu for Hana's recovery had not lasted as long as anyone would have liked. While the former Inuzuka rested, Akari and Naruto spent time informing Ryuzetsu of their sudden fourth teammates. Thankfully, genin are still a bit naive and the white-haired girl was no exception. It was either that, or she didn't care. Regardless, Naruto spent most of his time next to Hana while studying, cultivating, and writing notes in his journal as he observed his powers. Perhaps it would be better if, after business in Kusa, he ought to set another facility. Just experimenting on himself wasn't yielding enough results and the forces he currently gathered were too precious to allow for any fuck ups.

" _Hmph, I probably could have used those nobles and other grunts in those cells if I didn't already decide to give them to that bastard Sannin. Additionally, I can already tell he's been trying to stage a meeting with me. I doubt I'm strong enough to take on a Sannin, especially after what I saw Hana have to contend with. That chakra was unlike any I had ever seen. Where did it come from? It couldn't have come from those two walking restaurant appetizers on his shoulders, could it?"_

From the battle that Naruto had seen last night, he decided to write down what he had seen, and the theories behind what had been observed. If nothing else, the village deserved its title of a Great Nation. It was still a piece of shit though.

By the time Hana woke up, the next day had been upon the group. When Naruto checked on her, he was rather surprised to find that his dog princess had gone through some even greater changes. For one, she was moving which he figured wouldn't be happening for another two to five days. Yes, he was planning to carry her during those days.

Second, it seemed that her body had slimmed considerably. It's not like she was fat before, but the qualities of his blood pill must have strengthened her bone marrow. Her physique seemed much more fleshed out.

Lastly, as she had nearly drained her entire reserves of chakra two days ago, her chakra coils had grown considerably, doubled even. Of course, Naruto based this around the fact that her chakra was creating a grander pressure than previously. What he wouldn't give to get his hands on some Hyuga blood now that he thought of it.

"How do you feel now?" Naruto asked.

"Like I swam in oil and someone threw a match into it," she replied. The sound of her cracking bones from her stretching worried Naruto for a moment, but Hana displayed no further discomfort.

Then, came the breakfast. Oh Kami, the breakfast did not last long. Akari, Ryuzetsu, and Naruto watched Hana nearly clean the hotel of its food supplies as she began raking up the plates until they reminded the redhead of the Hokage's documents back at the tower. Of course, he didn't really blame her. For all the fighting that she had done, she had basically thrown up her dinner...twice. She couldn't have been running on a lot of fuel.

"Do all of your contacts eat this much?" Ryuzetsu asked as Hana charged the all-you-can-eat buffet with another plate. Akari wanted to ask the same question. For the first time in a long while, Naruto did not resist the laugh that expelled from his throat.

Once the breakfast was over, much to the joy of the hotel staff, the group walked out of the town that they had resided in for two days. "You already know where we're headed right?" Akari asked.

"I am aware. We can proceed whenever," Hana replied.

"Good. Then, let's not waste any more time. We're already behind schedule. By the end of the day, we will be reaching the sea. A ferryman will be taking us to the Hozuki Castle. Remember, we're sneaking in. If anyone makes a sound then we're more than likely dead," Akari replied.

"Understood,"

"Good, let's move out!" Akari commanded. The four left without another word, though when Naruto looked back, he could see the foot-shaped imprint Hana left on the ground when she jumped. What an interesting little chess piece he had picked up.

-x-

"Lord Orochimaru, I apologize for disturbing your work, but I have some crucial information that you must hear," Kabuto called from behind a door that the Snake Sannin had been behind.

"Do not interrupt me now, Kabuto. With the aid of our unknown benefactor, I have made further progress in creating the dojutsu birthed from the Uchiha clan. The blood of one of its heirs has greatly aided me. By the way, have you managed contact yet?" a pale, yet sinister voice asked.

Kabuto took a deep breath and then exhaled. "No, my Lord, but I have a feeling that we will make progress soon. Aside from that, I must implore that you take the time to listen. It's concerning Konoha. The village...was nearly destroyed for a second time," Kabuto replied.

The sound of tools and work stopped. Kabuto took a step back from the door once he heard the knob twist. It wasn't long before his master came before him. If the medic-nin was honest, which he wasn't a lot of the time, he thought his master would have a smile at the thought. Instead, there was a deep frown and a glare directed at him.

"Explain," Orochimaru said.

"Y-Yes. According to our agents stationed in the village, it's been stated that Konoha has suffered severe casualties that harken back to the Kyuubi incident. More than half of the village has been destroyed, there have been over 35,000 confirmed casualties between shinobi and civilian residents, and...it was all done by one person," Kabuto replied.

This was not something Orochimaru was prepared for. One person had been able to nearly bring Konoha to its knees and it was someone he had never even heard of? Impossible!

Given his master's silence, Kabuto continued. "Structural integrity of Konoha's South, West, and North quadrants have sustained heavy damage. So far, these casualties are for both injured and...deceased. Yet, the count keeps growing by the hour. But, it was stated that the attack was done by a member of the Inuzuka clan," the white-haired boy said.

Orochimaru closed his door for a moment. He threw off the clothes he had been wearing for his research and then exited again. "An Inuzuka clan member? Since when could that clan of mutts produce such an individual?" Orochimaru asked.

"It has not been specified yet, Orochimaru-sama. The Hokage has not yet released a statement since the village is eagerly in the process of repairs, but it was done by Inuzuka Hana, the former heiress of the Inuzuka clan. She...disappeared before the battle was concluded,"

"Inuzuka Hana, the child of Inuzuka Tsume. Yes, I believe I remember that little girl from the briefest times that I saw her. How could she be capable of such a thing?" Orochimaru asked.

"I will find out at once, Lord Orochimaru. What would you have us do in the meantime? It looks like Konoha is on its last legs. We could strike now," he answered.

"NO! Looks can be deceiving, Kabuto-kun. When word reaches the ears of the other four nations, it's not so hard to imagine which two will be the opportunists. There is no need to stretch our hands when others will do it for us,"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I apologize for disturbing your work. I will take my leave,"

Kabuto then turned around, but before he could leave Orochimaru spoke. "Tell me, Kabuto-kun, what would cause an Inuzuka member to do such a thing?" he asked.

The young man pushed up his glasses. "My guess, Orochimaru-sama? Someone touched one nerve too many," he replied. He then disappeared down the hall which left his master to his business. As Orochimaru closed the door behind him, he went back to what he was doing. A scalpel in his hands, he carved the flesh beneath him.

"Kukuku, yes...one nerve...too many,"

* * *

 _ **KG: So someone said the populace in Konoha is around 60,000 - 90,000. It's all guesswork as far as casualties go, I suppose what I used is good enough. Now then, OMG LITTLE NIGHTMARES 2!**_

 _ **Wifey:...**_

 _ **KG: MARATHON TIME!**_

 _ **Wifey: Didn't you have a…**_

 _ **KG: SHH! ANYWAY, STAY HEALTHY!**_

 _ **P.S: I have been thinking about creating a discord since I kinda suck with PMs on Fanfiction. It would be easier for everyone to reach me if they really needed me. Just a thought.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**.KG: Can you people stop buying all the cream soda?! Come on man! I've been to like ten stores and there isn't a cream soda can for miles! Share some of the love, guys!**_

 _ **Wifey: Please, I've finally got you running after so many months. It's done your body good.**_

 _ **KG: Har har har!**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Rise of the Black Curtain by Audiomachine.**_

 _ **Quote: "For me to have been a fallen hero, I would have had to be a hero to begin with," by Unknown.**_

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not having a good day. Actually, let him rephrase that. He was not having a good week. The reason for this was because his heart was torn every time he looked out the window of his office in the Hokage Mansion.

Debris.

Construction.

More debris.

More construction.

Both of these repeat themselves like flies buzzing around the ear with great annoyance. Yet, there was no hand mighty enough to swat them away. He could only face their buzzing time after time. How...could one former kunoichi of Konoha do all this destruction?

Heh. That was a stupid question. Of course, he knew how. Inuzuka Hana, the first test subject of a secret project thought to revolutionize the very core of shinobi fundamentals. If Hiruzen were honest, if this were a simulation, then Hana would have passed with flying colors. Hell, she probably would have passed with divine colors or what have you. It became obvious to the Sandaime that...perhaps they had done...too well in their experiment.

Half the village lay in ruin. A total of 36,000 confirmed casualties with over half this number being the injured and the rest the presumed deceased. Yes, perhaps they had truly outdone themselves this time. What could Sarutobi say? He was starting to truly hate this job.

After Hana's strange disappearance from the village, Hiruzen had ordered what remained of the city into lockdown. No one could go in or out except for sanctioned personnel. If there was a reason that Hiruzen hated this week then it was because it reminded him too much of what he had to do during the Kyuubi incident twelve years ago.

For this week, Hiruzen could count the number of hours he got to sleep on one hand. Meetings with the Konoha Council, organizing the shinobi roster, speeding through documents to handle payments of repairs, funding the overworked staff at the Konoha Hospital, by the great gods above, there were times that the Kage Bunshin technique truly had its uses.

However, amidst the front of this tragedy, a dark seed of fear took root against the Inuzuka clan. There was no way Hiruzen could have covered up the fact that it had been Inuzuka Hana who had destroyed the village and terrorized its populace. Thankfully, the Hokage was able to make a story that...the stress of shinobi duty had taken its toll on the Inuzuka and she had lashed out. That...was the story to even hope to appease the civilian populace.

The truth was given to those at Jonin-rank and higher. Hiruzen would never forget the looks of shock, disappointment, and disgust on some of their faces. Try as they might, the battle had shaken them and these expressions could not remain hidden for very long. As a result, the Inuzuka clan had come under heavy fire. Trade, stocks, and capital in dealing with the Inuzuka clan took a heavy toll. Sarutobi had counted at least five cases of aggravated assault against a clan member over the week, and the worst part was that most of the clan did not know why.

Hiruzen managed to quell most of this opposition by stating that assault on village operatives would be met with severe consequences. That...seemed to stem the bleeding for the moment. It was times like this that the Sandaime was reminded of the deep fears and hatred that laid in the human heart. As much as he wished it not possible, he feared that the Inuzuka clan...would too feel what Naruto had felt for so many years.

If there was anything that helped Hiruzen through this week, then it was that none of the other nations had made any infiltration attempts...yet. In the immense casualties that laid within the village at least a good portion of that was the shinobi forces. Security was already tight and people were tired. Some had to pull double shifts and it was grating on the nerves.

Thankfully, not that he didn't have faith in the Yondaime Hokage's seal against the Kyuubi, Hiruzen had placed several countermeasures just in case the incident ever arose again. That made the transition a bit...easier, but the strain of the mental trauma on the village would be lasting for a long time.

Aside from all these things, Hiruzen had been in several meetings with high-ranking shinobi officials to discuss what to do with Hana. In that time, he had to unveil the more delicate details of Project Inugami. He gave them every detail that he could regarding Hana and how she had been made.

Sarutobi was very thankful that none commented on this even though they had every right to. Even now, as he looked down upon the sheet of paper that detailed Hana's lifecycle, chills ran down his spine.

" _Hokage-sama, be frank with us. What exactly is Hana-san?" someone asked._

" _That is not an easy question to answer. Hana is...many things. A young couple thought it was the solution to their problem, so they did not know any better. We took their unborn fetus and nurtured it carefully. Utilizing improved medical technology and techniques, we carefully inserted the chakra of the Kyuubi, the blood of three wolves, a modest portion of the blood from an Uchiha, the...lifeforce of an Uzumaki, and...the chakra of a Senju. We attempted to create...the nation's first Dog Soldier," Hiruzen replied._

Dog Soldier, that was the term that he, Tsume, and other facilitators of the project had given to Hana and the group that would come after her if her tests proved successful. Obviously, they did not. In hindsight, it was a good idea. The wolf, one of the world's most dangerous apex predators combined with the regenerative properties, potent chakra reserves, destructive prowess of the Kyuubi, talent and shinobi prowess of the Uchiha, the vitality of the Uzumaki, and...chakra density of the Senju, all wrapped in the intelligent brain of a human.

That...was Hana.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Hana was supposed to be happy, thrilled, even excited when they told her of the hidden potential which laid within her body. From the time that she could crawl, Hana had an unnatural perception of the world. By the time she could read and write her brain was functioning faster than anyone was prepared for. All tests performed on her read better than they could have hoped. Yet, there was one incident that terrified them all into the realization that...Hana's power was growing too fast. When she was a genin, the only one who had chakra comparable to her was Naruto when he was three years old.

Since that incident, Hiruzen and Tsume had been supplying Hana with meals that would sate her blood so that they could test her body for more abnormalities. When Hana had spoken to them that she knew what they had planned, Sarutobi felt like his world had been crashing down. There was no choice. He had to place Hana in the Bingo Book as an S-rank threat. Alive was highly preferred, but...not a necessity. That only left one problem.

Who...had told Hana about what was going to happen to her?

Sarutobi knew that whoever had supplied her with this information was also the reason she escaped. If they were the reason she escaped, then they were a threat to Konoha. The only problem was...Hiruzen had no leads.

A knock on the door surprised the Sandaime from his thoughts. How he wished he could just tell the person behind the door to go away. Then again, what kind of leader would he be if he did that? He had already burned pieces of his reputation away with the select high-ranking shinobi knowing what had happened before.

"Enter," he said.

The elderly man looked up from his work to see the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan walking through the door. She didn't look good. Aside from the dark rings that surrounded her eyes, there was a bruise against her head that he didn't remember seeing over the week.

"Training accident, Tsume-san?" Hiruzen asked.

The female head of the Inuzuka clan grumbled to herself as she rubbed the side of her cheek that had been unfortunately struck by a flying stone on her way to the Hokage Mansion.

"...Yeah, something like that. Hokage-sama, I have to ask. Do you think we made a mistake?" Tsume asked.

"I cannot answer that, Tsume-san. I do believe we made a mistake in our approach, but I can only hope that everything works itself out in the end. I will never deny that it was for the sake of the village. We must have an end goal in sight. If we don't, we will be driven insane by the actions around us," Hiruzen replied.

He watched Tsume muddle over these words for a little while before she decided that she would speak. "Are you sure it's a good idea to keep Jiraiya-sama here? Shouldn't he be out there looking for Hana?" she asked.

"Right now, Jiraiya is working with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. If anything, this incident has shown me that Kakashi was right. We will need both Naruto and the power of the Kyuubi to deal with Hana and other outside threats. If Sasuke-kun can get stronger from his rivalry with Naruto-kun then we will have two defenders against threats as well. Even now, there is a thought to have them on the same team if they graduate," he answered.

"Shouldn't it be 'when'?" Tsume asked.

"There are no absolutes in life, Tsume-san. As much as I will try to protect Naruto-kun, I can't save him from everything. I can only hope that fate needs him as much as Konoha does. I feel the same way with all our forces," Sarutobi replied.

Tsume slowly nodded. "Heh, the arrogance of humankind is trying to play like the gods. Hokage-sama, be honest with me, what makes us different from Orochimaru?" the Inuzuka matriarch asked.

Hiruzen stopped writing. He looked at the papers under his gaze with a dim fire behind his eyes. Memories of times that he wished he could forget. He exhaled. Perhaps...now would be the time to start looking for a successor. Sarutobi was not sure how much longer he could keep up the pressures of being the Hokage. Sometimes, just having the wisdom is not enough.

"That is a reason that you must find for yourself, Tsume-san. As for me, what keeps me going is the village. We perform the bad deeds so that they can keep smiling, so that they can live these carefree lives, and so that they don't have to experience the negative side of Fate's cruel hand. Orochimaru seeks knowledge for himself. I believe that we seek this knowledge for the benefit of others," he stated.

Tsume touched the window pane that separated the Hokage from the outside world. "A monster...is still a monster, no matter how many smiles it may try to bring," she said to herself in a mumble.

A sigh, the Inuzuka matriarch cleared her throat. "I pray you're right Hokage-sama. Because while sacrificing the one for the many may be a good excuse to help us sleep, it's a different matter when the one is capable of...what happened here,"

Tsume didn't wait for Hiruzen's response. Instead, she excused herself and walked out the door. Once she left, the Sandaime stared out his window. Yes, it truly was time to find someone else to perform this job. However, until that time...he would keep trying.

-x-

"Dammit Brat, how many times do I have to tell you? Apply the chakra to your feet! That is the first step of chakra control! Look, it's so stupid easy even an Uchiha can do it!" Jiraiya yelled as he watched the Naruto clone fall to the ground for the tenth time while the Sasuke clone walked up the side of the wall, and over the ceiling.

"Would you stop yelling at me?! I've been trying dattebayo! You try doing this shit with a giant ball of chakra stuck in your gut!" The Naruto clone said before it was smacked over its head.

"No excuses! Do it again until you get it right! I don't care if we have to send you to the hospital for brain damage! You're getting this exercise down!" Jiraiya fired back before he stomped off. Tch, this was such a lousy day. Because of Hana, he couldn't even conduct his research! Of course he knew the severity of the situation, but...at times like this, one had to look for humor where it could be found.

Once both clones were sure he was gone, the Naruto clone effortlessly attached to the wall. He then walked up and down it like he had been doing it his whole life. An arrogant smile appeared on the clone's face. "I suppose it's true. People only see what they want to see. Though as long as that dumbass walks around us we'll have to keep our guard. The village has gotten stricter,"

"Well, considering what the whole village is saying Hana and the Inuzuka clan did, I can see why. Kind of glad I'm the Sasuke and you're the Naruto. People glare at you more than they do me," the Sasuke clone said.

"Well, it's good those idiots are too afraid or busy to try to mess with me. It'd be rather suspicious if all the people who attack me suddenly disappear. That's even counting if I had Izumi's help. I haven't even been able to see Hanabi-chan, we've been so busy." the blonde replied.

The Sasuke clone landed on the ground. "By the way, why are you pretending to be weak? Imagine them calling the deadlast a prodigy. Sakura might actually like you for a change," the Sasuke clone said.

The Naruto clone growled and sucked his teeth. "Don't even make me think about her. If I have nothing else to thank these powers for, then I'm blessed to not be attracted to that idiot anymore. She's a smart girl, but she whines way too much about everything. I'm tempted to have the original kill Sasuke just so I can present his headless corpse to her,"

"That bad?"

"Worse. I know when the original and her were older, he was thinking of fucking her out of spite. Think I'm gonna tell him not to bother. He'd probably be annoyed afterwards. Plus, I don't want the thought in my head anymore. Let's just finish this shit and be done with the day. I'm annoyed enough," the clone said.

With that conversation done, the Naruto and Sasuke clones practiced more techniques that they could perform with the powers that had been mysteriously granted to them. By the time Jiraiya had returned, he was pleased to see Naruto showcasing a firm understanding of chakra control. The sage had made a comment about chakra control being so easy that even idiots could do it. Of course, both clones led in their irritation and, after a few more lessons regarding taijutsu, weapons, and form correction, both were allowed to go.

Once both were out in the streets, the Naruto clone was, once again, subjected to the malice of intent from the civilian populace. Given that the Sasuke clone was next to him, the blonde figured no one would try anything too obvious. Instead, the crowds focused on harsh whisperings. Some were not so quiet as both heard rumors that 'the boy' had corrupted the daughter of the Inuzuka matriarch. Honestly, people would believe anything. Though technically, they...weren't wrong.

If there was some measure of enjoyment in the clones' walk, it was when they passed by a store that hadn't been destroyed. The source of their enjoyment was understandable.

"There! You have your stuff! Now get the fuck outta my shop! I always knew you Inuzuka members were nothing but wild beasts! Get lost!"

"Well fuck you too, old man! I just wanted a damn bento! Our clan didn't even do anything!" An Inuzuka chunin, they assumed, had spoken.

"You want a damn bento?! Here take it! Take one! Take two! Take three! Just get the hell outta my store, you damn savages!" the store owner said with a growl before throwing three fully-packaged lunch boxes to the floor before he shut the door behind him.

The chunin growled as he knelt to pick up the fallen lunches. "Ungrateful pricks!" he muttered to himself.

"You get used to it," a voice spoke and a hand reached with a bento that had been dropped. The Inuzuka chunin turned and noticed the Naruto clone handing it to him.

"Thanks, but the last person I'd want to feel sympathy from is you, boy," The chunin said. He then grabbed the lunch from the clone and walked off until he was no longer in view.

The Sasuke clone glanced at his partner. "Misery loves company?" he asked.

"Yup, but I know something that'll make the original us a bit happier now that this is happening. What say we work on two special projects when he returns in a year?"

"Why two?"

"Because I'll need the work to keep me from being distracted by that Uchiha dick-loving preadolescent bitch," the Naruto clone said as both clones walked towards their respective destinations.

-x-

Hana stared at her reflection in a nearby stream. It would not be long before the group arrived at Hozuki Castle. Another half an hour, and a boat ride, then the facility would be in sight.

The group had stopped for a moment's rest and meeting before they would arrive there. For Hana, this was a good time to make some...necessary changes that she figured she would need. Even now, as she looked at her face, it annoyed her for some reason that she couldn't place. What else had Konoha done to her? Could she even handle the pressure of knowing? Could it even be as terrible as what they were going to subject her to?

She had the answers to none of those questions. However, she did have an answer for her own identity right now. She grabbed her hair in one hand and took a kunai in the other. With a tightly held hand, Hana cut the length of her hair away and, with a worn rag, scrubbed the Inuzuka clan markings off her cheeks. Even with her strength, this took some effort as Inuzuka markings, by design and tradition, were never supposed to be removed once they were given.

Harder and harder, Hana scrubbed and scratched her skin until her efforts were rewarded with a clean, marking-free face. As she stared at her reflection, she noticed the cuts her claws had done to her face during her...cleansing. However, no sooner than her accepting them as a severe necessity did her wounds start healing. Due to the sheer sharpness of her eyes, she could see each piece of cut skin seal itself until there was no sign that the scars were even there.

" _Wonder how much that was coming in handy when I fought literally the entire village. Hell, it could be that pill that Naruto gave me,"_ Hana thought to herself. Well, she hoped it was from Naruto. That made her happier than imagining it was another genetic ability that had been spliced into her body by someone else.

Once Hana returned to the group, she spotted Ryuzetsu staring at Naruto as he started packing up the sleeping bags that everyone had been using. For the past week, the former Inuzuka had been seeing these little glances and nods when both were sure the redhead wasn't looking. It was fairly obvious the girl had some small attraction to Naruto. Hana wouldn't say she was jealous because she had seen Akari, on more than one occasion, kiss Naruto hotter than any Redlight District prostitute, but it wasn't like Hana hadn't done the same...occasionally.

She couldn't explain why. Ever since she had finished her transformation in Konoha, her entire blood screamed for her to mate with the strongest male in a hundred-mile radius. Granted she had seen too many men during this week, but...her eyes kept her pinned to Naruto. She didn't exactly know why. Perhaps it was the ruthlessness, the ingenuity, or that fuckin' gorgeous red hair that made her think to forgo Naruto's desire to be of age. Yet, he always seemed to smile at her as if to know what she was thinking. It irritated her.

All Hana knew was that no one was going to get in front of her if she could help it.

Hana's return drew the attention of the others. Naruto stared at her new appearance and sighed briefly. "A pity. I liked your long hair," he said as he finished the last remains of packing. A hand on his shoulder alerted him to the fact that his recent Uzumaki princess had come close to him.

"Hurry up and get older, and I might grow it back for you," she answered. She then walked off to collect her own things. As for Naruto, a dark chuckle expelled from his lips. Perhaps he would need that fool of a Hokage to call him a 'hero' again. That had made him so angry that his powers had aged his body. How could he do that again? Better yet, how should he get someone to observe these changes?

" _Hmph, perhaps I could get that bastard snake's help, but dealing with Orochimaru in any capacity is going to require more knowledge than I've got. Somehow, even the greatest minds are still toys to him. I'll have to tread carefully if I conduct more personal business with him,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Once everyone was together, Akari pulled out a map. "Alright, we've had a week to go over this. I want no screw ups from anyone. This is a vital mission that must succeed. Once we have located the artifact, we leave with the obtained knowledge. Remember, this is a mission under the disguise of a routine prison assessment. Do not interact with the prisoners. Do not answer their questions. Do not engage with them unless I give the order via radio channel," Akari said. She pulled out three wireless radio headsets.

"I didn't pack any extras, so we'll just improvise. Uzumaki, this is your contact so you're the one in charge of her. If she slips up, then that is your responsibility. I'll team up with Ryuzetsu. I think this is obvious, but don't get caught, understood?"

"Understood," Naruto, Hana, and Ryuzetsu said.

Once she saw this, Akari nodded as well.

The group of four then quickly headed for the meeting point. As they ran, Naruto kept a watchful eye on Ryuzetsu. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the lifeless look in her eyes. It was obvious that the girl hadn't been sleeping very well as of late. It was no surprise as to why. Every night, Naruto spoke sweet and sour words into her ears. That dark frown in her eyes made him blush. She looked so beautiful like that, with nothing and no one to chain her down to petty nonsense. Of course, she still seemed to hold some piece of reason that kept her from fully submitting to his embrace, but that reason was slipping faster and faster. Naruto was sure that by the end of the mission, Ryuzetsu would be the lovely poison flower he dreamt she could be. Then, he...would be the one to direct that poison and that growing contempt within her. Within her was enough anger to rival his own.

The group of four walked to a lone ship with about five guards clothed in bamboo hats and woven robes. Naruto, Ryuzetsu, and Hana spoke not a word to them. Instead, Akari was the one to take charge of the introductions and the reason for the squad's arrival.

It took a moment of time, but finally the four had begun sailing through the harsh waves and covered mist. After about half an hour, the boat was pulled ashore and the squad was escorted towards the prison. Its high walls, imposing stature, gloomy appearance, and fortress-esque body was a sight for the eyes.

As the iron doors to the entrance opened, the four were greeted by numerous guards with weapons in their hands. No sooner than them stepping into the iron fortress did Naruto's body shake like a severe blizzard had washed over the land. The hairs on his head stood on end, a painful thump ruptured from his heart and through his veins. Yes, it was here. The pressure of its ungodly chakra rippled through his body. Even now he could feel the dark energies within him mixing with the malicious energy of the box.

Unfortunately, the chakra was too dense around the prison for him to pinpoint its location, but that didn't matter. He would find it eventually. For now, he hoped he could find a private room to cultivate this chakra. There was so much material to work with here that he had to restrict his body from achieving a minor breakthrough already.

Suddenly, Naruto noticed that the guards were immediately on alert. It didn't take him long to figure out why. He turned to see Hana's eyes reliving that same bloodlust from a week ago. Her body seemed ready for combat and ready for destruction. How odd, it wasn't even a full moon yet.

Naruto grabbed Hana's hand and tightly held it. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Sorry, I just...felt really good just now," she said.

"I understand, dattebayo. I feel good too," he replied. She smiled at him suggestively, but he pretended to not notice. If he did, then he wondered if she would actually jump him in front of all the guards. He'd rather not take the chance...even if it was enticing.

The two release their hold of the other when they spotted what Naruto assumed was the warden of the facility by his more...professional attire. He held dark green eyes with beyond shoulder-length hair. His attire was just as gray and depressing as the establishment he governed. The harsh thuds of his boots knocked the dirt and gravel on the ground.

As the warden came into view, Naruto also noticed something interesting. He noticed the look of barely concealed rage in Ryuzetsu's eyes. What surprised Naruto more than this was that, despite this rage, she was able to conceal it so well from others. He could see the left corner of her lip sucked against the edge of her teeth even to draw blood.

" _Oh, so this man is the one who has Ryuzetsu-chan so restrained. We'll have to do something about that,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Welcome to Hozuki Castle. I am the newest warden, Mui. What is a Kusagakure team doing here?" he asked. At this, Akari distinguished herself from the others.

"Greetings, Mui-san. Sir, by orders of the Kusagakure officials, this cell is to perform maintenance of prison security system for unspecified time. Once reports have been documented, we will head back to the village with details to higher authorities," Akari said. She then held the mission scroll and appropriate documents for him to take.

The man, Mui, grabbed the documents and looked them over. Once he noticed the Kusagakure seal, he returned the papers. "Very well. After a brief inspection, I'll have your quarters set up. Just keep in mind that this is still my jurisdiction. If any of you cause trouble then I'll make sure you regret taking this assignment. There will be no second chances," he remarked.

"We'll be thorough. You can rest assured of that,"

Akari was not the one to say this. All eyes stared at Ryuzetsu while she glared at Mui hatefully. He took notice of the green bandana on her head before closing his eyes. He walked away.

"Ryuzetsu, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. I...I just want to be done with this mission!" she exclaimed. How could she tell the redhead that she was inwardly smiling at over a thousand ways she could break the man in front of her for what he had done to her friend? How could she tell him that...the thought of his suffering, of Kusagakure's suffering, filled her with joy?

Unknown to these thoughts, Akari nodded. "Then I suggest we get this over with. As we discussed, Ryuzetsu with me. Naruto, Hana, you're together! Let's move," Akari ordered.

"Hai!" they saluted.

As Akari and Ryuzetsu walked away, the Kusa chunin gave one last look to her wicked little master. When he took note of her gaze, his eyes shined as red as a dark sea of death. Those eyes told her all that she needed to know of her true mission. Ryuzetsu was so close to the edge. All she needed...was one more push! The dark-haired Kusagakure chunin received her orders and swiftly obliged.

While Akari and Ryuzetsu were guided to their quarters, Hana and Naruto were taken to theirs. After a swift inspection, both were free to roam the facility. As soon as their rooms were shown, Naruto dropped his things and sat on the floor.

Once he sat down, he pressed his palms together and Hana could see the swirls of malignant energy concentrating themselves into the palm of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked.

"Cultivating," Naruto replied.

Hana waited for a further answer, but she found that she wouldn't be getting one when Naruto stayed silent. However, what she did get she wasn't expecting. She wasn't prepared to suddenly see Naruto without clothes on. The young boy was...very naked...and...much more toned than any boy his age should have been. Plus, there were two orbs floating just above his shoulders.

"Like what you see, Pervert?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed. Hana turned around when she realized she had been staring.

"S-Shut up! You're the one who decided to go commando," she answered. She heard Naruto laugh behind her as the swirling energies grew stronger. It was a shame. If only he was inside the box then who knew how powerful he would become?

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. Now, be quiet. I never thought I'd say this, but I need to concentrate," the redhead spoke. Then, he tuned himself away from the outside world and Hana.

For the next two hours, Hana began to question if Naruto had truly been the loser her... _former_ little brother had always claimed him to be. As time grew longer, and the more she observed him, Hana saw the two orbs turn into a myriad of shapes and objects. So voracious was their nature that she couldn't get close without one attempting to slash her to pieces.

She noticed his red hair grow even longer. It already began to lengthen past his shoulder blade. The former Inuzuka honestly wondered if he was somehow channeling the powers of the Kyuubi through his body, but...for some reason, she didn't think that was it. No, it looked as if the former blonde had somehow managed to channel the very nature of malice, hatred, chakra, and his own blood abilities into another energy source that no one had ever seen before.

Something must have gone wrong, because Naruto began sweating. His teeth began clenching and his body must have been under some form of intense stress because Hana could see the veins pulsing angrily across his body. The walls cracked and the beds were violently pushed away.

Suddenly, the room grew in temperature. It became hot. It became...very hot. It became so hot that Hana forwent modesty and took off as much clothes as she felt she needed to without reverting back to the night that she had been high on her own adrenaline and power. Not once did she leave the room. She merely withstood this pressure and this heat to watch the redhead attempt to cultivate the balance of chakra from the Box and his own body. Hana watched Naruto grunt in pain as about fifteen blades of blood exploded from his body before they retracted themselves.

For his efforts, he was rewarded with a glob of blood spilling from his lips.

"Hana, reach into...my bag. Pull out the white pill...jar and hand me...three of those!" He said. The claimed Uzumaki stood up and reached into her redhead's bag. She pulled out the white pill jar and took out three blood pills. She then handed them to him. He took all three without intercession and quickly returned to his work.

By the time Naruto was done, Hana had come to the realization that whatever the village had done to Naruto, even if she decided to keep them standing….she might not be able to. The pressure around him stilled. The violent and unstable swirls around him had finally made some sort of peace with themselves. His eyes opened and just staring at them made Hana's internal instincts grow mad.

Breed a strong litter with this male. That...was what her body told her. Thankfully, she held enough reason to resist. Though, the longer he stared at her with those eyes would only make it harder.

Aside from before he started, Naruto's appearance had only changed slightly. His hair was still long, but during the process some of it had been shaved away. His body had grown more defined and the muscles which had been barely noticeable before were easy to see now. The orbs which had also been floating aggressively had now collided with his body and formed new clothes once again.

"Thanks for that. Turns what I cultivated was the Box's leaking chakra. I guess I'm lucky you were with me. If I was on my own, I probably could have died from the pure, demonic energy it possesses. You know, I thought having the Kyuubi sealed within me would give me some natural affinity to demonic energy. I guess I was wrong." Naruto stated.

"Well, you've never used the Kyuubi's chakra before anyway. Maybe that's why," Hana replied.

Naruto thought on that for a moment. Hmm, that was indeed true. Perhaps it would be time to say hello to his tenant when he had the time. Well, that would be for another time.

"Anyway, let's get this mission started. Hopefully by the end of this mission, we'll both be a little more satisfied," Naruto said suggestively. Hana knew what he was implying, but wasn't sure how he could deliver. As far as she was aware he was still around thirteen. Oh yes, she had been shocked out of her mind when he told her that he was technically still around Kiba's age, but a previous breakthrough had aged his body ahead by two years. So...if another major breakthrough like that happened, then…

"Perhaps. I'll try not to rough you up too badly," she said with a suggestive smile of her own.

"Likewise," he returned as they both left their room.

-x-

"Akari-san, I'd like to have a word with you," Ryuzetsu said from her side of their quarters. She turned around and noticed Akari quickly unpacking her own things.

The chunin swiftly nodded. "If it's about Mui-san, then try to forget about it. I know why he makes you angry. If it's about Naruto, then...I can already tell you think fondly of him. Though I hope you're not thinking about him so much that you forget to sleep. You've been looking tired lately," Akari replied.

The young genin wasn't sure how to take those statements, but she hoped that the embarrassment didn't show on her face. "I...don't think that fondly of him," she said.

"Ryuzetsu, you're a young girl entering the stages of adolescence. It's normal to be attracted to a boy. Especially one with that gorgeous red hair of his," the female chunin noted.

Ryuzetsu's mouth thinned. This was not what she was expecting of this conversation...even if Naruto's hair was nice to look at. She shook her head. "Please, try and be serious here. I...I want to ask you, do you think the Box of Ultimate Bliss needs to be destroyed?" she asked.

Akari processed this question for a little bit. If she were asked this question about a month ago then her answer would not be what it was now. She would say yes, but could she say yes? She didn't think so. Even now, the dreams that haunted her of her former colleagues, her betrayal, and their deaths, seemed so inconsequential to the grand scheme Naruto continued to plan. Had she not chosen her side...then no doubt she'd already be a part of him in less romantical ways.

The chunin already knew that with some given time, Kusagakure would come into Naruto's possession. The simple reason for this was because he was growing too fast. His ability in taking the memories of those whom he had killed had not only added strength to his lifeforce and years to its form, but also gave him wisdom which he could spend hours and days cultivating to understand. It was as if the knowledge he gained from the memories of people, in addition to their experiences, had grown this twisted wisdom further than anyone else could think. Just thinking of where he would be in about five, no two years, was enough to make her shiver.

"Then let me answer that question with another question. Why do you want the box destroyed?" Akari asked her.

"I…,"

Ryuzetsu did not continue with her comment. She was not sure what to say to this question. The box had taken her best friend. The box was rumored to have caused terrible tragedies even before the rise of Kusagakure. There were rumors of a malevolent demon within its confines. What other reasons could she possibly give that would justify destroying it? Try as she might, she couldn't think of anything. The days without sleep had begun to weigh on her mind.

"Be honest with yourself, Ryuzetsu. There's no shame in admitting that you're...afraid of it. That's why you really want it destroyed, isn't it?"

Akari's voice seemed like a stone crashing into the frail glass that was Ryuzetsu's mind. She was...afraid of it? No, that was stupid! What did she have to be afraid of? She wasn't some weak academy student that had never learned how to take a life! She...she couldn't possibly be afraid of it. She just realized the gravity of the situation if it were unleashed. She wasn't afraid. SHE WAS NOT AFRAID!

"Why would I need to be afraid? I'm not…,"

A sharp thud alarmed the young white-haired kunoichi. She looked down and she noticed a kunai and a shuriken. "Are these evil? Are you afraid of these weapons?" Akari asked.

"What would I need to be afraid of two simple weapons for?" the genin returned.

The chunin picked up the kunai. "Alright, then would you classify these as evil? These have taken more lives than the Box ever could. So what about these?" she asked once again.

If anything irked Ryuzetsu more, then it was when people treated her like she was an idiot. She was angry. She was upset. She was...not happy! She could feel her mind slipping away. She could feel hatred at the disunity of her thoughts upon her.

"Alright fine, I know the answer. They aren't evil. It's the way people use them that makes them evil! Then what am I supposed to do?! It still took my best friend! If I don't destroy it, then what meaning is there in Muku's death?!"

"Keep your voice down! Need I remind you that we're still on a mission? Don't get complacent just because we've been received without issue," Akari criticized.

Ryuzetsu felt so angry she could cry. After so long, she thought her tears had just dried up and her eyes had turned into a barren desert. Apparently, she was wrong. She only remembered crying during Muku's death. Not a tear had been spared since.

"Blame the box, blame Kusagakure, blame Mui-san, or...blame Muku-kun for being weak,"

No. Not that. Anything but that. Akari's words, like water laced with sweet honeyed poison, poured themselves onto the growing stem of doubt in Ryuzetsu's mind. She felt like her body wasn't even in the room anymore.

" _Face it Ryuzetsu. You have no need for that weakling!"_

" _The box isn't evil, Ryuzetsu. Muku was just too weak to properly wield it,"_

" _Ryuzetsu, sometimes...in order to keep the garden fresh, the weeds must be plucked, cut, and burned,"_

" _All he wanted was a peaceful life with you and his father? Don't delude yourself. What are the hopes and dreams of a person with no strength to see them through? Do you know why he fell to the Box? HIS CONVICTION WAS TOO WEAK! HE WAS TOO WEAK!"_

" _What are insignificant worms to a girl as amazing as you? While you achieve success, you are weighed down by the obligations of a crutch that holds you back from achieving the greatest of heights. In order to succeed, one must...cut off withering branches,"_

One too many voices rampaged through Ryuzetsu's head. Try as she might she could not stop them from coming. She could not stop them from corrupting her. She could not stop herself from...believing them. She couldn't stop herself...from accepting their proverbs. Within the depths of her mind, Ryuzetsu was cloaked in the aura of these dark thoughts and hymns of praise to herself.

Ryuzetsu stood in silence while Akari continued to observe her. The girl had remained motionless for a rather long time before she tilted up her head. Her once grey eyes, filled with multiple circular patterns, now bore a harsh field of red that even unsettled Akari for a moment.

"Then what would you have me do?" the young girl asked.

Akari grabbed her headset as well as a notepad. "I'm not going to answer that. However, I look forward to seeing what you settle on. There is a reason why tree pruning is such a respectable hobby," the chunin answered.

She did not wait for Ryuzetsu to gather her thoughts. She did not wait for Ryuzetsu to come to some sort of realization. She just left without another word. Once Akari closed the door, she smiled. _"I hope Naruto-sama rewards me for this,"_ she thought to herself before she decided to start searching for the Box of Ultimate Bliss.

-x-

Another week passed by for the Kusagakure team. Day and night, they tried searching for the Box of Ultimate Bliss, but Naruto had to hand it to the prison, there weren't so many openings to find. He had created a tiny blood clone to perform surveillance on Mui. Unfortunately, the man had not showcased any strange behavior over the past seven days.

The redhead had even tried to see if there was anything strange with the prisoners or the prison staff. Aside from a couple of rowdy idiots, there wasn't anything to take a hold of. Those the aura of the box was so dense, only he and Hana could properly feel its presence. Yet, that was the problem.

It was everywhere. It was so dense that there was no single spot that felt more concentrated than others. Of course, Naruto's cultivation had been great with so much of the aura to draw from, but...none of this could compare to what laid within that box if he could open it.

However, there were a certain number of things that had begun to add up for the redhead. The Box had to be opened, and the way to do that was with chakra.

Perhaps, it was time for some...innovation, and that innovation would come from a certain person Naruto had observed for a time.

Naruto and Hana watched the newest arrival of prisoners to the island. The two Uzumaki stared at the incarceration of these lowlifes for a short while. More specifically, Naruto watched Mui use his technique of binding the prisoners to prevent their escape. It was a rather interesting technique especially when one considered its parent family of Katon techniques. Perhaps he should try learning it.

"Come," Naruto said. He walked away from the scene and Hana wasn't far behind him.

"So, when are you going to practice this...dual cultivation with me? I don't bite," Hana replied.

Naruto laughed as they continued to walk through the halls. They turned around a corner. "I think you need to remember that my abilities require a bit more direction than yours do, but we'll find some time. You're stronger than me after all. Imagine how fast you'll improve since you've taken that blood pill. Just wait till I start creating even more pills. I'll make the soldier pill seem like a damn child's snack,"

"You'd be breaking the economy if you did that," she replied.

"Oh trust me, Hana-chan, that'll be the first of many things I break," he answered.

Hana rolled her eyes, but only from the way she had been answered. She had no doubt that he had some plan to do these things. He was a crafty one, even before the whole dark persona.

The two heard the sound of the alarm that allowed for prisoners to get their lunch and their recess period. Hana could see the smile on Naruto's face grow wider as they entered the eating area for the prisoners. She saw him look left and right for his target. He must have found the person he needed because he started walking.

Now that Hana knew what to look for, she saw a rather tall, and bulky, man with red-orange hair. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt with dark grey pants. Whatever slop he ate on his plate seemed to satisfy him for the moment. It was only that he stopped when Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Never did I think the renowned arms-dealer, Bando, would be wasting away in a Kusagakure prison facility. Hard times must be on the underworld empires," Naruto said. In the many lifetimes he had seen from the people he killed. More than a handful had at least some past relationship with this bulky arms-dealer. Even Takamura Shingen had used this man's services before. Nothing could stop Naruto from doing the same thing.

"Beat it, brat. Don't think that just because I'm restricted by this damn seal that I can't kick your ass. I've fucked up plenty of shinobi. I still can. Get out of my face," the man replied. He went back to eating his food before he closed his eyes to have some type of peace.

Unfortunately, that peace didn't last for long because he heard a small clatter on his table. When he opened his eyes and widened his eyes when he saw ten solid gold coins in front of him. He stared back at Naruto. The blonde's smile infuriated him, but his eyes...seemed even more uneasy than any other client he had ever worked with.

"That's yours, Bando. All you have to do is do something for me," Naruto said.

Bando looked at the coins for a moment. His eyes then looked around the room. No one had noticed anything just yet. If anyone saw such a haul then not even the guards would be able to stop a brawl from starting out. Yet, the blonde wasn't even concerned with that. He just kept looking at the man like he was but a leaf on a tree in a forest. With so much gold, one could eat in luxury even in prison. He wouldn't have to question what he was eating each time he looked at his bowl.

Bando closed his eyes and exhaled. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Call me Uzumaki Naruto. This is Uzumaki Hana, my future wife. And, what would you think if I told you I was the newest owner of The Red Dragon?" Naruto asked.

Bando had to stop himself from busting out laughing which would alert everyone around him to their conversation. Of course he had recently heard the news that ever since last year the Red Dragon group had been under new employment. That news had thrown the world's ruling underworld into chaos before the new power had quickly established itself in an even grander position than even Takamura had done. It was for that reason...that there were talks of another overthrow.

"Then I'll have a fun bedtime story for myself to take away my boredom. Is that why you're bothering me? You're here to give me fantasy tales?" he asked, a chuckle on his lips. However, that chuckle didn't last for very long because Bando felt something painful stabbing into his left leg.

The bulky man looked underneath his table and he widened his eyes when he saw a thin needle of blood pierced into his knee. That long trail of blood rested at Naruto's fingertips which the redhead laid beneath the table as well.

"Eyes forward, Bando-san,"

The man looked up at the grin on Naruto's face. The pain accelerated through his leg. Each muscle was being pumped, stretched, and pierced like a half-filled bomb. Sweat began to pour from his face. His vision grew blurry. Feeling was beginning to leave his hands. He tried to speak, but no sound came out of his throat. Instead, he felt a sharp pain in the region of his neck. If anyone were to walk too close to their table, then the person would have seen dark purple veins crawling, climbing, infecting their way up the tall man's body.

"Good. Now that we've got the funny out of system, I think it's about time we return to that thing I wanted you to do for me. You see, Bando-san, I've taken up a hobby of...box collecting. I'm not here about some stupid security maintenance dattebayo. I'm here to collect this box. However, I can't seem to find it. But, I've thought of a way to get to it. And, for those gold coins, I'd like your help. Sure, you'll have to deal with some...unpleasantness, but if you do this for me then I might think of taking you on in a future project. You stand to make more than you ever did. You either take that deal, or I find a more permanent method to your servitude. Spoiler, it might be your body, but you won't be in it. Nod if you understand," Naruto said.

Slowly, Bando nodded his head. This made Naruto's smile widen.

"Good. Now nod if you accept my proposal. Shake your head if you don't. No worries, I'll let you think it over," the redhead claimed.

Bando tried to weigh the advantages and disadvantages, but how was he supposed to rationalize this threat with so much pain burning and striking within him. He could feel something strange wrapping around every sliver of his body just waiting for him to voice his defiance. In fact dare he say it was hoping that he would.

Time passed so slowly that Naruto was beginning to get annoyed. He looked over to Hana for the time and she quickly told him that ten minutes had passed. Once he knew that, the frown on his face grew deeper. Tch, fuckin' prison dog.

"You seem to be having some trouble in making a decision. I understand. I wouldn't want to follow a brat like me either dattebayo, but I have better things to do. So, I'll offer one more incentive. I plan on heading in the direction of Kirigakure in about two to three months. I heard a civil war has been raging over there that I'd like to be a part of. I'll grant you twenty percent of the spoils from that war in exchange for an extra ten seconds to think. I'd suggest you make your decision now,"

As soon as those words left Naruto's lips, the blood from his finger continued to dig itself into the body of Bando. So intense was the pain that he thought he would pass on into the afterlife. How many seconds had he already used up? He couldn't count. He couldn't think. Twenty percent? A civil war? Was he...going to die?

By the tenth second, Bando nodded his head up and down. Seeing this, Naruto chuckled. "I look forward to your results from working for me, Bando-san. I'll make sure you know you chose the right investment," Naruto said. He swiftly began drawing the blood from Bando's body until the man felt no more discomfort. Once it was all gone, he fell to the table and panted heavily.

"Finish your lunch quickly. You've wasted enough of my time. We have a play to reenact," the redhead said. He and Hana then proceeded to walk into the courtyard area.

"Tch, fuckin' bastard. I'll take a minute longer just to piss you off," Banda mumbled to himself before he started eating. Unfortunately, he couldn't concentrate on his ire for long from the feeling of actual gold in his hands. It was enough to make a grown man cry.

"Where did you get that gold?" Hana asked.

"Hell if I know. I don't remember every noble carriage I kill and steal from," the blood wielder answered. The wolf hybrid laughed.

Soon, Bando joined them in the courtyard. "Alright, you got me out here. What's this play of yours?" the tall man asked.

"Punch me in the face,"

…

"Punch you...in the face?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yup. Well, let me elaborate. Punch me, and her, in the face. Don't worry, I won't kill you for it. I'll make sure she doesn't kill you either," the Uzumaki stated.

Bando folded his arms together. "Gee, thanks for the mercy. Fine, I won't hold back you know," he said.

Hana rolled her eyes. Given what she had been through a couple of days ago, she doubted a punch from this idiot would do little more than annoy her. She didn't know why she had to be punched too, but whatever made Naruto's plan work in the end then she would do too.

"Nix the male bravado. Hurry up before I turn Naruto into a liar and turn you into a smoldering crater in this prison. I'm annoyed enough," Hana decided to answer.

"Fine, but don't blame me for dismembering your faces!" Bando shouted as he rolled his fist back and socked Naruto across his cheek before delivering another powerful blow to Hana as well. Both...were a bit surprised when they were sent flying into the opposite wall from where Bando was standing. Oh, okay so the man was a teensy bit stronger than they thought.

"Holy shit! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

A chorus of chants erupted from the prison courtyard. Naruto leaned up from the debris and chuckled. "Bastard! You're gonna regret that!" Naruto hollered as he dashed from the wall and into Bando. Hana was not far behind him. All three crashed into each other and began flailing like mad beasts.

"Don't lose, Bando-san! If you lose to a damn brat everyone's gonna make fun of you!" someone cheered. It wasn't long before more statements were made by the surrounding inmates.

Bando kicked Naruto away before he pinned Hana to the ground. "Shouldn't mess with inmates, girlie! We like to get rough sometimes," He chuckled at her, but Hana wasn't so amused. She quickly tied her legs around his thigh and swung him over her until she could stand. She then grabbed his collar and firmly planted her knee into his stomach.

"Don't push it if you still want to start a family of your own one day," she whispered to him. He slowly nodded before she allowed him to knock her in the face again.

In a matter of moments, Ryuzetsu, Akari, and the prison warden, Mui, arrived on the scene. The latter quickly pushed through the crowd. "All of you, stand down this instant!" he called.

"Someone punches me in the face and you tell me to stand down?! Move aside old man! If your inmates have a death wish! I'll be happy to comply!" Naruto yelled as he slapped his hands together. A shame this would be just for show, but...he couldn't afford to scare them all too much.

With a roar, Naruto's body exploded with a level of chakra that no one in the prison was prepared for. Not even Bando could hold his surprise as he saw the aura of a black mist expel from Naruto's body.

Another source of mighty chakra exploded which drew people's attention to Hana. The ground cracked beneath her feet as the weight of her chakra surrounded the prison. Both were treated to the sight of Mui's astonished face. The combination of their chakra drained life from the trees, grass, and air around them. So dense was it that the prison walls ruptured. Each feat made Mui's eyes grow wider and wider.

"Enjoy your time in hell, bastard! You punched the wrong guy!" Naruto chuckled as he charged at Bando with a speed that could have destroyed the ground if he desired.

Before he could even get close, Mui stood between Naruto and the bulky man. "Uzumaki Naruto, stop now or I will detain you!" He called, but Naruto ignored him. He kept his charge without end. Seeing this intent in his eyes, the prison warden intercepted the redhead. Of course, Naruto allowed the jonin to slip through his defenses enough that the old man was able to place a hand on his chest.

" **Katon: Tenrō (Fire Release: Heavenly Prison),"** Mui called out as a seal of fire pulsated from his hands and into Naruto's chest. The blood user grunted in pain before the force of the blast sent him crashing back next to Hana. The former Inuzuka snarled before she charged at him as well. Of course, she knew her role as well and tried for a more...direct approach with some brief combat, but in the end the same jutsu was used on her and sent her crashing next to him.

The courtyard grew silent. Mui turned around. "All prisoners back in their cells! Guards, take these two back to their quarters and keep them there until I give the orders. The same goes for their teammates over there. As for you, Bando, we've had issues with you in the past. A week of solitary confinement should fix your attitude. Take him away,"

Guards moved and so did prisoners. Akari and Ryuzetsu were wordlessly ushered away by two guardsmen while another group picked up the unconscious Naruto and Hana. Both were taken back to their quarters as well.

As the two were taken away, the gaze of the prison warden was upon them. His eyes looked upon them like the eyes of a pirate upon buried treasures. For so many weeks he had been stumped in trying to figure out ways to open the Box of Ultimate Bliss. Now, as if Heaven itself had answered him, a potential solution of vast, nigh bottomless chakra in the bodies of a small boy and young woman had presented itself to him.

Mui asked for a guard to call the four council elders who helped him maintain the prison. It wasn't long before they were all seated.

"I called you all here because we have made a recent discovery. About twenty minutes ago, a fight was happening in the courtyard by two members of the Kusagakure team and an inmate. Before the fight could escalate, all have been dealt with, but it is possible that the young man and woman are the keys to opening the box. I saw their chakra. It was mightier than any I had felt before. I dare say the woman alone had the chakra of at least a hundred jonin," Mui said.

The four council members were silent for a moment. "Such a woman cannot exist. Unless…,"

"Unless she were potentially a jinchuuriki. But Kusagakure does not have a bijuu as far as I recall," One of them said.

"Agreed, but there are many secrets to the world that not even we know. And the boy?" another asked.

Mui thought back to that time for a moment. "His was not as potent as hers, but...it felt heavier and much richer than the girl's. It is possible that with them both, we can keep the box open permanently. If we feed it chakra from them both then...it's not impossible that we can make consecutive wishes upon it," he said.

The four council members thought on this for a moment. This situation sounded almost too good to be true, but none had ever come to doubt Mui's word. They had seen the man coldly and heartlessly sacrifice his son for the benefit of Kusagakure. None could question his devotion, but...it would feel awfully convenient for not one, but two powerful sources of chakra to come into the prison at the same time. However, such an opportunity wasn't so disadvantageous. Mui had placed the fire seal on them both. They were already unconscious. If they prepared the equipment tonight…

"Very well. We'll follow your lead, Mui. Set up the equipment for the midnight. Be sure to give them both heavy sedatives to make sure that they aren't awoken. We must also come up with a plan to speak with the chunin operative and the other genin to avoid suspicion," one said.

Mui readily agreed. "That will not be a problem. I am still a jonin. Integrity of her mission aside, I'm still her superior officer. She runs the risk of being court martialed. Those two will not be a problem," he answered.

"See that they aren't. Very well, dismissed," the last of the four said.

As the group of five dismissed itself, no one noticed a deep red, incredibly tiny figure on the ground. It smiled evilly before it slipped into a pool of liquid and swam away into the darkness. As it swam away, a laugh echoed from its tiny vocals.

* * *

 _ **KG: You'd think this quarantine would give me more time, but my job says no! Anyway, I have set up a discord which is on my profile page. Again, join or not, it makes no real difference to me. You're not required to. It's just better to reach me there rather than PMs. I hope some people will drop by and say hello.**_

 _ **Wifey: You're gonna get trolled.**_

 _ **KG: Probably, but I get trolled in League all the time. What's the difference?**_

 _ **Wifey: Oh stop.**_

 _ **Derek:...**_

 _ **Wifey: Aww, you're so cute! Couldn't have been from your Dad's side of the family.**_

 _ **KG: Definitely wasn't from your mom's.**_

 _ **WIfey: What was that, dear?**_

 _ **KG: Nothing, sweetie. Cya!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**KG: Yes, I am not dead. I have heeded the call of the lost and have come to bestow you with time-consuming work from the pressures of the world. Hold your applause. Hold your applause.**_

 _ **Wifey: I'll hold my disgust.**_

 _ **KG: Ignoring!**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Tear Down The Bridges by End of Silence.**_

 _ **Quote: "I'll take responsibility for my evil actions, if you take responsibility for making me think that was all I had left," Unknown.**_

* * *

Night fell over Hozuki Castle. Prisoners were placed back in their cells and guards began their last routine checks before they returned to their quarters.

Once all was quiet, Mui opened the door to Naruto and Hana's room. As he had anticipated, both were still unconscious and bound to their beds. He surveyed the room only once before he stepped inside. "Get ready to move them!" He called.

About five guards walked into the room and untied both of them. Naruto and Hana were then restrained to chairs and wheeled out of their quarters. The guards then followed Mui through the Hozuki Castle corridors. The only sounds to be heard were the screeching of the unoiled wheels through the hallways.

The guards stopped at Mui's office. He opened the door and they wheeled the two captives inside. Once both were inside and Mui had checked them over to make sure that they were still asleep, he walked over to a bookcase that no one would have suspected if they did not know what they were looking for.

The warden effortlessly pushed the bookcase to the side which revealed a long flight of stairs leading down into uneasy darkness that refused to give eyes enough light to see into. The two were taken from their wheelchairs and carried down a long flight of stairs. No one spoke a word, but each step the guards took made them shiver as they felt the crushing weight of the void around them.

For the five minutes that passed, it seemed like days. Once the guards reached the bottom, they felt the breath exhale from their lungs that they had been holding. They did not speak upon what made them so afraid for fear of retribution, but the look they gave each other told them that they wished they could leave this foreboding darkness soon.

With time, Mui and his four guards were gathered within a room with very small lighting. The shine from three above ceiling lamps offered just enough light to see tables lined with vials of unknown chemicals and two patient boards for their two captive prisoners. What they also noticed...was the large box neatly fitted into the side of a stone wall.

"Place them on the table. You may leave once you're done," Mui instructed. The guards couldn't have been more thankful.

Naruto and Hana were unchained and then placed on the two tables. The four guards left without word of mouth. This left the warden alone for a time until he noticed four cloaked figures wander into the room. Each figure wore an animal mask designated to them. Two stood at each table observing the two fallen warriors that had been a part of Akari's team.

"Hmmm, I did not expect one of them to be so small. Are you sure this chakra could be found in such a small boy? I find it hard to believe," one of them said.

Mui stared at Naruto's sleeping form before turning to the gathered members around him. "Appearances are often deceiving. I don't know the origins of this boy but I'm positive that with him and the woman, we can achieve what we all want," the warden said. The four others agreed and they began their work.

Off came Naruto's shirt and Hana's top. The sealing formula for Mui's juinjutsu that he used to restrict the prisoners appeared on their bodies. He placed his hand on top of Naruto's chest. With a surge of chakra and a few words muttered to himself, Mui released the restrictive jutsu he had placed on the long, red-haired boy. Notably, Naruto breathed just a little easier.

"Now the woman," another member said. The others agreed.

The five members turned towards Hana as Mui began to work. However, the warden felt a harsh chill run down his spine as if the eyes of death were upon him. Sharp, red, dangerous eyes, like those of a great demon, were piercing into the very depths of his soul. Startled, Mui turned around but the only thing that greeted him was a sleeping Naruto upon the stone table.

"Warden Mui, is there a problem?" one of the four members asked. The jonin placed a hand to his head and he noticed how much he had been sweating. He looked down at his hands and he noticed how blurry they seemed. In that blurriness, he could also see his soaked palm tremble. Perhaps...he was more tired than he thought.

"Nothing. Let's proceed," he said. He then placed his hand on Hana's stomach and removed the juinjutsu from her as well. Throughout the process, Mui could not shake the feeling of unease surrounding not just him but the other members as well.

Once preparations were done, the four members stood at the four corners of the room while Mui stood between the stone tables that held Naruto and Hana. Then, with outstretched arms, he began performing the necessary handsigns to transfer their chakra into the box.

As Mui wove his fingers and hands, the Box of Ultimate Bliss' face lit up in a flowing sea of malicious chakra. Dark energies swirled around it like a thousand swarms of death harbingers while the box began to resonate with Hana and Naruto's chakra.

"What is that on the boy's stomach?!" one of the members exclaimed. Everyone focused on Naruto and they saw a great sealing formula planted around his navel. Had they not been on the cusp of victory, the members and Mui might have thought to question what this meant, but...they did not.

Instead, they watched a surge of blue and red chakra swirl out of Naruto's body as the young Uzumaki shot open his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs. Not long after him, Hana screamed as a wondrous color of white chakra expelled from her body. White, red, and blue chakra clashed together with the dark aura of the Box of Ultimate Bliss. Its red eyes shined with an unholy intent as it continued to partake in the glorious meal presented before it.

For about a minute, the box suckled on the flowing chakra from Naruto and Hana before its hunger was sated. Both were dropped to their stone tables. Pain surged through their bodies, but...that did not stop a big smile from cracking the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's face.

"HeheheheheHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Mui and the four masked members turned to see Naruto with his arms spread out like a great eagle. They watched him laugh like an evil dictator who had just successfully conquered a ruling nation. Then, they all watched him...clap his hands together. With some effort and pain, he leaned himself up but never one stopped the reverberating sounds of his hands smacking against each other.

"Finally. Well done, Mui-san. My reason for coming here wasn't a waste of my time after all dattebayo! In gratitude for your efforts, I'll try to have Ryuzetsu kill you last. Consider it a parting reward," Naruto said.

Before Mui could even begin to fathom what the redhead could have been referring to, his eyes...would never forget the sight of the four council members of the Hozuki Castle. He would never forget...the stakes of blood impaled through their bodies. He would never forget...their screams as he could do nothing but watch as their frail bodies slide down the stakes which only served to pierce them harder. He would also never forget...the hypnotic, evil, vile stare of Naruto's red eyes and crooked smile.

The warden tried to move but a wave of killing intent stopped him where he stood. He was quick to notice that this wave of terror did not come from Naruto. No, it came from the woman who had laid next to the red-haired boy. He stared into the eyes of a great beast from Hana Uzumaki.

Mui could not move. He could not think. He could not speak. The Warden of Hozuki Castle was...too scared to move against the two individuals who had only seconds ago been his captives. Then...came the sickening crunches. He watched as the stakes of blood came alive and began piercing into the flesh of the members even more than before. Their bones crunched and cracked. Their skin seemed to be struck by the sands of time as more and more wrinkles appeared upon them. Then, the blood covered their deceased bodies and rushed back to the redhead in the form of four red pills.

"These'll help my cultivation dattebayo! Come on, Hana. Something tells me this place isn't gonna be so secret anymore," Naruto said.

As soon as he said that, the walls began to shake, the ceiling began to quake, and the ground began to rumble. Stone slabs which held the hidden lab together came undone as Mui covered his head from the falling debris. Chakra exploded from the box in a violent eruption that would no doubt send the underground system caving in on itself.

He watched Naruto wave to him before the two left the room.

Once they both left the room, the two began walking back up the flight of stairs that had been used to carry them down. The rumbling never stopped and neither did the shaking. By now, they could hear the sounds of the alarms around the prison going off. No doubt prisoners and guards were waking up from their sleep.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I don't feel as drained as I did about two weeks ago. So we have the box. What now?" Hana asked.

Naruto smirked. "We wait for Mui to open it of course. He's been waiting a long time for this. A man like him...would only do this for the hope of something," he replied.

"And you want to see that hope turn to ash?" she asked.

Naruto did not reply to her. The only indication of his response was that the smile on his face had gotten bigger. However, that smile wouldn't stay for long because both noticed a blur of speed pass them by. Through the piercing darkness of the night sky, they could see Mui above them and ready to intercept.

"Try not to kill him. I want Ryuzetsu to have the pleasure," Naruto said as he kept walking. Meanwhile, a surge of chakra expelled from Hana's body.

"No promises," she replied.

" **Katon: Tenrō,"** Mui shouted as he thrust his palm outward to place the restrictive seal on their bodies once again. He hoped to get Naruto first before subduing Hana, but that was not to be his fate. Instead, a vicious claw grabbed his face. Hana then crashed him into the adjacent wall. She then swung her body and launched her foot into his abdomen propelling him through the wall and out into the prison area.

Hana proceeded into the main prison area as well along with Naruto.

Neither could begin to ask why the prisoners and the guards were outside staring at the massive box that had just appeared in the recreation area for the prisoners. Everyone stared at its demonic presence and shape with wide eyes.

As Naruto and Hana entered the field, so did Ryuzetsu and Akari. "Well done, Akari," Naruto quietly praised to the Kusa chunin. The woman offered the redhead a swift bow of her head before she returned to the task at hand.

The Kusagakure team, Mui, the guards, and the prisoners bore witness to the massive box standing in front of them. So filled with vile chakra was it that it could make the very hairs on the body stand on end. North, South, East, and West, a mask stared it every direction. None were safe from the gaze it left upon them. Yet, no one was more trapped by its gaze...than Ryuzetsu.

The young kunoichi stared at the massive box whose height was so great that she couldn't even see the top of it. It probably didn't help that it was so dark outside, but...the point still stood. It seemed like a never-ending structure fit to consume all those unworthy of being within its presence. This...was the box that had taken her friend. This...was the box that had caused her countless nightmares.

Now.

Now should be the time that she was telling Naruto and Akari that she was right. The box was evil. The box had to be destroyed. This...should be the time for her to avenge her friend who had been taken back its evil presence from the greed of men. This should be the time that the numerous ways she thought to turn the Box of Ultimate Bliss into ash would be fulfilled. THIS SHOULD BE THE TIME!

But...it wasn't. Ryuzetsu could not hold her unbridled praise of the majesty of the box. Now, she saw why so many coveted it so heavily. Strength exploded from within its chambers that would rend and tear weaklings into nothingness. Such vibrant colors, such powerful waves of aura, such...beauty, they were all to be admired.

Yes, perhaps...Muku could not open the box because...he was just a simple weakling like she thought he was. However, it was clear to her that Naruto and Hana were not weak. It was faint, but she could feel their chakra permeating the air. It had been because of them that the box was waiting to be opened. Muku...was not worthy of the power within the box, but...she was. She was worthy to wield the arcane chakra that laid within its walls. That power...was hers to take.

Naruto, Hana, and Akari, discreetly watched the way Ryuzetsu showed her appreciation for the Box of Ultimate Bliss. They did not tell her, but she had been making constantly slow steps towards it. It was almost like she couldn't wait to prove that she was indeed capable of doing what that pathetic boy Muku could not. She...could control the box and...she could break Kusagakure, nay the very chains which hold the world in place if she so chose.

Mui groaned and he picked himself up from the cracked debris that he had crashed into. He stared up at the box in wonder before his senses returned to him. "Guards, hold that Kusgakure team! Let none of them near the Box! They are to be charged with the murder of the prison elders!" Mui shouted.

Confused though they were, the prison guards quickly surrounded Naruto, Hana, Akari, and Ryuzetsu. The four stood close together as they watched the soldiers arm weapons ready to be deployed if the group took a step out of line.

"...I want to kill him," Akari said. The feeling was shared between the other three as well, even though Ryuzetsu knew she shouldn't feel this way.

Meanwhile, Mui turned back to the box. To anyone else, it might seem like the energy swirling around the box was without purpose, but there was one. It was just waiting...for the Gatekeeper, the one that held the special authority to communicate with the box of desires until another was selected. For so long, for so long he had dreamed of this moment.

A handsign here, a palm gesture there, Mui held up his hands to the Box of Ultimate Bliss. "Hear me, Box of Ultimate Bliss. Fulfill my wish. Grant my desire. Open your gates, I command you! Please, if no other wish be within your power, then please let this one be so. Please…,"

Tears fell from the prison warden's face. Naruto narrowed his eyes for a moment before clarity came upon him. It must have been the same for Akari and Ryuzetsu because both were equally shocked as the other. Once the latter got over her shock, only a sea of rage remained within her body.

"Please bring back my son. Please let me see my son Muku again!" He proclaimed.

Before long, a surge of red chakra exploded from the box and the protective covering that had been a mask fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The face behind the mask remained motionless for only a second. Its eyes then shined with that same red, evil aura that Mui had seen back in the underground lab.

Then...its maw opened. Just like its eyes, it shined red with energy that no doubt connected the outside world to the unending sea of darkness that laid within the box.

All was still. Everyone was silent. Then...came the pitter-patter of steps. It was dark so it was hard for most to see, but with time everyone saw a young boy about eleven or twelve come from the Box of Ultimate Bliss. His hair was unkempt, his eyes were unfocused, and his steps were unsteady, but he walked from the box and into the prison courtyard.

"Tou-san?" the young boy asked.

Tears continued to flow from the prison warden's face like a waterfall whose damn had been blocked for so many seasons. He fell to his knees and held out his arms.

"Yes, Muku, it's me. I'm here now. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I know I've done something utterly unforgivable to you and you have every right to resent me, but I swear I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Nothing like this will ever happen again. You have my word!" Mui said with outstretched hands.

The young boy who had come from the box stared into those arms for a moment. How long had he been in the box? He wasn't sure. Time seemed to warp itself around him. All he knew was that he had been in perpetual darkness for so long. Yes, it was still dark outside, but that could not compare to what he had experienced. Now, he just had his father back.

Muku was aware that he should hate his father. Perhaps if he had spent more time in the box then it might have twisted the very edges of his mind until he came to resent his father for what he had done, but...his joy of being free from the box, his joy of seeing his father again, and...the joy of knowing how much his father agonized over his decision soothed the hatred within his chest.

"Tou-san!" Muku exclaimed. The young boy ran towards his father with open arms. Just like his father, tears fell down the side of his face.

"...Tch, how boring dattebayo,"

Muku opened his eyes and joy...was quickly replaced with fear when he saw a large stake of blood pierced from the floor and through his father's body. Prisoners and guards widened their eyes as the strike had sent the sharp point of the stake from Mui's back and through the open cavity of his throat.

"M-M-Mu...ku…," Mui garbled as blood filled his throat and clogged his lips. His vision grew blurry while he coughed and spasmed violently. His body grew cold. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head as pain surged through his body.

"M-MUI-SAMA!" The guards shouted as they were quickly ready to intercept Naruto and the rest of his group, but the blonde clenched his right hand and yanked it towards himself. Almost instantaneously, the guards screamed as blood was forcefully pulled from their bodies in the shapes of blades and sharp points. They each fell to the ground while the prisoners opened their eyes in utter shock.

Naruto turned to the rest of the prisoners. His eyes pierced through the darkness like a sharp sword.

"Boo..," he said.

Like a herd of headless animals, the prisoners ran away from the courtyard not caring about who they stepped on to get away. In time, the courtyard was clear of hostiles and Naruto began walking forward. Followed behind him were Hana and Akari.

"What happened to Ryuzetsu having the pleasure of killing him?" Hana asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't hold it in. I'll make it up to her later," he answered.

Ryuzetsu stayed behind for only a moment to see the bloodshed that happened all around her. The mechanisms that fueled her brain's thought processes quickly allowed her to connect the dots. The Kusagakure team had not come here to destroy the box...but to take it for themselves. The way Hana and Akari walked after Naruto seemed like so many guards that protect the nobles she had seen. Perhaps...this was why Daijin-sama had brought him along because this was their plan to make her see that with this red-haired boy...the full potential which laid within her could be unlocked.

Even as the white-haired young kunoichi stared at her grief-stricken friend sob over his father, she felt nothing for it. The love, respect, and adoration she had once shared for her friend seemed to be buried beneath of tide of watered indulgence and power. Muku had been sacrificed to the box, and yet...his strength was not enough. He was weak. Even now, after he had spent so much time inside and come out, he had not changed. He looked every bit the loser that the dark voices in her mind told her he was.

Ryuzetsu...began moving her legs. How odd that the box should have been less than a minute's walk away and yet she felt like she had been walking for almost two hours. As if in a dream, a haze, an illusion, the young kunoichi thought about times like this. So many dreams and nightmares had come to her in this one week than they had at any other time. For so long, she wondered what she would say to Muku, what she would say to his father, and what she would do with the Box of Ultimate Bliss once she saw it.

By the time she was aware of herself, she looked up and noticed Naruto, Hana, and Akari waiting for her at the entrance of the Box of Ultimate Bliss. When she turned her head, she saw Muku sobbing, wailing, and crying at the loss of his father by Naruto's hand. She should be angry. She should hate Naruto. She should hate...herself for stopping the loving reunion of a father and son set apart by tragic fate. She...should have.

"Muku," Ryuzetsu called. The young boy, her friend, stared up at her with red, puffy eyes, a nose lined with snot, and flowing tears.

"R-Ryuzetsu…," he sobbed out. He tightly clung his arms around his father's body while she looked on. She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. With her eyes, the questions she had pondered, the turmoil she had been enduring, it was all gone. Everything...seemed so clear and concise to her. Everything seemed to make sense when she touched her friend for the first time.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Muku asked. His tears fell on his father's face. Ryuzetsu looked on until her hands slipped around his shoulders. Then...her right hand covered his mouth.

"Because...even when you experienced the power of such an artifact for over two years, even when you were hailed as a prodigy in our village, you were...are still weak, Muku. In the name of the past friendship I had with you, I'll send you to your father so that no more bad things will happen to you. On someone like you, I've wasted enough tears. If you and Mui won't use the box, then I will," Ryuzetsu said as she stabbed Muku through the back with a kunai that she had pulled from her weapons holster.

If one had to ask Ryuzetsu how she felt as she struggled to hold back the choked screams of her former friend while the life drained from his eyes, then she would say that she felt absolutely nothing. She did not feel guilt. She did not feel joy. She did not feel anger. There was a sense of nothingness that filled her body.

Muku, a claimed Kusgakure prodigy, had begun to experience the darkness of death for a second time. He dropped his father's body and clawed at Ryuzetsu's arms, but months and months of no food, water, or any other sustenance had left him pale and brittle. Against Ryuzetsu's trained body, he could provide no foothold for himself. Instead, pain surged through the young boy's body as his former friend drove her kunai even deeper into his back until it pierced through his heart and his chest. Soon, just like when he had wandered within the Box of Ultimate Bliss, darkness overcame him and he closed his eyes for the very last time.

Once her former friend stopped struggling, Ryuzetsu pushed his body off her kunai. Her face scrunched up when she saw how soaked her arm was in the blood of one of her most dear friends. The white-haired girl rolled over and vomited the contents within her stomach.

"Must have been her first kill. Most shinobi consider it a rite of passage that all genin go through, but...not many murder their friends," Akari said.

"He wasn't a friend. He was just a weak chain. Now that she's free, she can move forward," Naruto replied.

"Naruto-sama, did...you do it too?" Akari asked.

The redhead frowned for a moment as he stood at the door to the realm of darkness within. "I had to," he replied. Hana and Akari glanced at each other, but whatever questions they had they didn't ask. Instead, they decided to silently wait for Ryuzetsu to collect herself.

The time it took for Ryuzetsu to find some semblance of self-control came in about two minutes. She rubbed her eyes and looked at what she had done. Father and son laid on top of each other as lifeless as she had envisioned in recent dreams. When she looked down at her hands, they were stained with crimson fluids. A sigh, she grabbed a dirty rag and wiped the blood away. She then placed her kunai back in its holster. Then...she continued walking until she met with the others.

"Still want to destroy it?" Naruto asked her. She turned to him and took off the green bandana that had been used to keep her hair together. Once she released it, her hair fell down in such a way that truly made Naruto realize that Ryuzetsu would become one of the most beautiful and deadly female warriors ever produced within the Elemental Nations. He had to have her. He would have her. When she looked at him, he would have kissed her if he were not concerned about her emotional mood at the moment.

"You're leaving it to me?" she asked.

"Of everyone here, you are the one who has the most history with the box, Ryuzetsu," Akari stated.

Ryuzetsu stared at the opening of the box and folded her arms. "If Muku and Kusagakure don't want to use it, then I will," she answered. She then shivered when she felt two hands on her shoulders. When she turned her head, she noticed Naruto smiling at her.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Ryuzetsu. Hana, teach Akari what I've been doing. I'll teach Ryuzetsu," Naruto said.

"But how will we get out?" Akari asked.

"I have a plan for that. In the meantime, each of you take six of these blood pills and one of these newer pills I made. Take them only if you really need to," the young jinchuuriki stated. He gave each woman their required amount. Akari and Ryuzetsu looked them over curiously while Hana clenched her own.

Seeing that she thought there was no more discussion, Hana grabbed Akari's arm and pulled her inside the Box of Ultimate Bliss while Naruto took Ryuzetsu's hand into his own. To her, his hands felt...much warmer than she thought they would. It...was nice.

"Tell me one thing, Naruto," Ryuzetsu said. He turned his head towards her.

"Daijin-sama didn't send us here to destroy the box. He sent us here for you to get it, didn't he?" she asked.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki remained silent for a moment. He felt no ill intentions from the young girl and though he thought to lie, something within him had decided to give her the honesty that she desired so much. "What makes you ask that?" he returned to her.

"You stopped addressing Akari-sensei professionally and turned more casual. I imagine you've done this before. Plus, it would explain why a non-shinobi of Kusagakure would come on a mission as important as this.," she answered.

...What a woman he had come to find.

"Good and evil are only concepts rationalized by those too weak to change the terms themselves. The Grass Fruit and Flower groups came to understand that about the box. What is deemed evil is only a term that people use when they can't control a power they don't know the origins of. I was sent to evaluate who in Kusagakure had the power, strength, and courage to become the master of the Box of Ultimate Bliss. And, I found none more beautifully prepared than you," he told her.

That vague answer should not have pacified Ryuzetsu as it did, but she found herself believing him. Right, perhaps...she was the same way. Perhaps that was why she found herself looking at him when she thought no one else was looking. The compliment had thrown her off as she averted her eyes from his intense gaze. Yes, she was strong. She was the one who would inherit the Box of Ultimate Bliss and the limitless energies that swirled within it.

" _Right, stay in the realm of the dead, Muku. It's where a weakling like you belongs,"_ Ryuzetsu thought to herself.

Once Naruto saw that this young kunoichi had the resolve to go through with her decision, he pulled her into the box. Once they stepped inside, the door closed and the box lay still within the central courtyard of the Blood Prison.

Meanwhile, inside the box, for the first time, Naruto felt like his life was being choked off. Darkness, endless darkness, unfathomable darkness, that was what surrounded him and Ryuzetsu. So dark was it that he couldn't even see his hands or his feet as they walked one in front of the other. There...was pressure here and that pressure seemed to drive the very strings that held his mind together to the breaking point.

Inside here, he could hear the moans and groans of hundreds of people that he and Ryuzetsu shared this space with. He could not see them, but their wails were too noticeable. It was like he was traversing the seamless road of the underworld. His mind was unraveling and it felt like the powers that be within the box sought to drain him until there was nothing left. In essence, inside this box, there was only a prolonged death for lesser men. The line between living and dying rested here.

...perfect.

Naruto took in a deep inhale and a surge of pain filled the very bones within his body as the box's energy clung to his being. Yes, this was what he needed. Spending time upon his cultivation here would yield great benefits.

"Ryuzetsu?" Naruto called.

"I'm here," she replied.

Her hand still felt warm in his own, but he decided not to focus on that at the moment. Instead, he pulled her to what he assumed was the ground. "Good, now sit here with me. Cross your legs. One palm on top of the other. Inhale, then exhale. Word of warning, it hurts. A lot," Naruto told her.

Though it was so dark Ryuzetsu couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed, she still did what the redhead told her. Once she was centered and focused, she inhaled.

"AUGH!" Ryuzetsu groaned before she violently coughed.

Pain.

Deep searing pain rushed through her body. This was worse than any kick, punch, or stab that had ever been inflicted upon her body. It felt like her entire body was being crushed, broken, and buried under the heat of a great fire. Sweat poured down her face and, if she could see inside this unending darkness, she would have been sure that she was bleeding somewhere.

Once the pain lessened, she took a few calming breaths, but none as deep as the one Naruto had told her to do.

"Told ya it hurts," He said to her.

"What...was...that?" she asked.

"That was you taking your first step into chakra cultivation that I've been researching. It doesn't help that your first time performing this method is in an environment like this. What you're doing is making your body receptive to the chakra and other energies within the Box of Ultimate Bliss. It's pain for me too, but try and gather this chakra into your abdomen and then spread it out over your body. The pills will help to stabilize both your body and your chakra, but the best benefit is without them. Now, as you've always done, prove you're worthy to inherit the power here," Naruto instructed.

Ryuzetsu spoke no further words. Neither did Naruto. Amongst the wails and cries of the people within the box, both sat and trained. The former was sure that there was no pain that she would ever feel that was worse than this.

The same could be said for Naruto. He could feel his chakra coils burning and his blood vessels surging and rushing through every fiber of his body. If there was light within the box then one would have seen the veins popping along his forehead, neck, arms, and legs. Truly, what an unholy artifact he had finally discovered after taking over the various members of the Grass Fruit and Flower groups.

With the confines of his mind, the darkness crept closer and closer.

Closer.

And closer.

And closer.

…

Soon, there was no sound to be heard. There was no wailing from the innumerable people that had been taken by the box. There were no grunts or pained coughs from Ryuzetsu. There was...nothing. There wasn't even any pain on his end. He was just...here.

Naruto opened his eyes. Around him laid numerous corridors and steel pipes along a ceiling. Below him was enough water to submerge him up to his knees. No matter where he turned, there was darkness within each corridor. Each hall called out to him as if asking him to venture into their depths so that they could consume him, but there was one that seemed to call the loudest.

Kicking up his knees through the rising waters beneath him, Naruto began his trek through one particular sewer corridor that beckoned for him. He wasn't sure how much time passed from when he stepped into the shadows until he arrived at the exit, but when he stepped forward he was not prepared for what greeted his gaze.

A wave of malicious chakra and killing intent was thrown into his face all at once. A feel of disgust ran through his body when he felt his legs tremble and a shred of fear expel on his face. The fight or flight response of his body ran haywire. When was the last time he felt like this? Perhaps it was back in Konoha? He couldn't be sure, but...this sense of disturbed fear made him chuckle.

That chuckle did not last long because he heard a deep growl whose sound reverberated through the very bones with him and through the hall he had been residing in. Once the darkness was cleared away, he realized he had been standing in front of a massive set of long, thin iron bars. Between these bars was a set of doors whose lock was a flimsy, unassuming piece of paper.

"...Seal," Naruto said to himself, reading what had been upon the paper. He quickly began to connect the dots within his head. It all seemed to start making sense if only a bit. The malicious chakra, the immense killing intent that could even make him feel fear despite the numerous times he had seen death in the memories of others, the gates, the seal, it could all mean one thing, and that...made Naruto's smile widen.

The growling got deeper. Naruto picked up his feet and began walking to the iron bars in front of him. "...It's funny. I had always planned to meet you when I was more adverse in fūinjutsu, but I suppose we all can't have what we want in life. You're proof of that concept enough, ain't ya...Kyuubi no Yōko?" the redhead asked.

No sooner than those words expelling from the boy's lips did a pair of claws attempt to slash at his face. One was just close enough to nick his cheek and draw the blood from its side. The Uzumaki stuck out his tongue and licked it off. Then, Uzumaki Naruto was greeted with the sight of a giant fox with a magnificent orange coat of fur. Its red, slitted eyes conveyed the malice within its heart for him while its nine tails swayed menacingly. Its teeth were white like ivory and sharper than any samurai blade were born menacingly.

" **How nice it would feel without this cage to rip you to pieces in my teeth. How fortunate for you this cage prevents me from obtaining such a sweet memory for myself. Even now, as I look upon you, upon that once blonde hair turned red, upon those blue eyes, and upon that disgusting stench of a now-deceased clan, I only find myself wishing to subject every horror to you that I have thought of for all this time,"** the monster who had been the destruction of Konoha said.

"Is that a fact? Well, I'm glad I'm worth the contempt of a monster whose mere footsteps spell natural disasters. But I can't say the feeling isn't mutual. Tell me, when I was getting shit thrown me, stabbed, burned, and all the other stuff, how much of that did you actually feel?" Naruto asked. For his response, a dark grin in the form of sharp teeth filled his eyes.

" **Not. A. Thing,"** it spoke.

Naruto snorted. "I figured not. Well, I guess that's another thing I can add to my growing list of things I will burn Konoha to the ground for," the red-haired boy said as Kyuubi watched his eyes glow with the same color as his hair.

" **Keh, right. You have been fairly busy lately. I must say, though I do loathe you, you have kept me reasonably entertained with your pursuits towards your home's destruction,"** Kyuubi responded.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Home...is where the heart is. I'd rather drive a stake through mine before I call that crater waiting to happen a home of mine. If you thought what you did was bad, then I'll make sure what I do is worse," the boy boasted.

" **Hah! As much as I would love to see that, I don't think you'll get the opportunity, brat,"** the demon fox spoke. Its tone was filled with amusement that was only magnified by its deep voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that?" he asked. Color him truly curious.

" **Well, it's pretty obvious, brat. You're dying,"** the Kyuubi answered. The smile on Naruto's face gave way to a deep frown. He looked left and he looked right.

"Is that right? And what pray tell am I dying from?" Naruto asked with no shortage of sarcasm in his voice.

" **I'd call it your own hubris, brat. Not just you, but also those two human meatbags you brought with you. If anyone has any hope of surviving, it's that inhuman hybrid you brought with you. It's simple really. Whatever your...cultivation is, it's going too slow. Had you simply existed in the box and wandered around aimlessly like a headless chicken like most of your species does then you might have been able to live for fifty, maybe sixty years, but you're not doing that. You're forcefully injecting the demonic energies of this box into your body. Do you really think you humans are that capable of handling the powers beyond your own comprehension?"** Kyuubi asked.

Naruto shrugged. "The Yondaime Hokage seemed to have handled you fairly easily," he returned.

A gust of wind blew against Naruto's face when a giant claw slammed into the iron bars of the Kyuubi's prison. **"Mind your tongue you insolent welp! The only reason your Yondaime Hokage bested me was because I was not fully in control of myself! Had I fought on my own terms, I would have erased both him and that miserable village from the face of the earth!"** Kyuubi growled out.

Naruto rolled those words around in his head. Oh, so there was more to this story than just a demon's tirade. "I'm sure you would. Now then, back to me dying. How do I...stop dying?" he asked.

" **And how should I know that? Stop your stupid cultivating of the box's chakra? But I bet you've already injected enough of it into your body that it doesn't matter. Better yet, why am I even telling you? If you die, then I will die as well, but I'll reform eventually. Granted it would take a long time, but...what is time to an immortal like me?"** the Kyuubi bellowed enough to shake the room they were in.

The Nine-Tailed Fox's eyes glazed around the room and smirked. **"Just look, brat. Your end is near,"** it said.

Naruto followed its eyes and he saw the walls of the room become slowly covered in darkness. Like a slithering snake, it seemed to stalk Naruto and the Kyuubi slowly. The former didn't want to admit it, but he was a little stuck on what to do. No matter what, he wanted to finish his cultivation of the box. He would be damned if he stopped. All of his efforts to get here would have been for nothing and he would become another willing husk to fuel the dark desires of the box and the demon that laid within it, but...he didn't want to die either.

" **Free me…,"**

The Uzumaki turned to the bijuu.

" **Free me from this cage and I promise to save you and both the human girls. Think about it, brat. All the memories you've consumed, the souls you've taken, and the lifeforce you've obtained, you know a good deal when you hear it. You must not have been blind to the fact that your wounds heal faster than a normal human's. That is because the properties of my chakra aid in your regeneration. However, I bet you didn't know that this seal limits how much chakra I can give. If you were to take it off, then I could use my chakra to heal you and your body while you cultivate the Box's energies. It's a win-win, isn't it?"**

Naruto couldn't deny that this was true. It was a win-win, but it was also because the redhead had so many memories that he knew when a deal was too good, especially one made by an immortal demon or what have you.

"Oh, really? I thought time was inconsequential for a demon like you. Besides, you just went through a good spiel about how much you hated me. Why the change?" Naruto asked.

" **Don't mistake my intentions, brat. You get to live, and I don't need to waste my time reforming. That's all there is to it. If you don't like it, then you can remain here while your squirm trying to think up foolhardy solutions,"** the Kyuubi answered back.

"...And I'm expected to believe that when I do free you that you won't stomp on me, swallow me, or try to destroy Konoha before me?" the blood user asked.

" **Well you're not expected to believe it, but...do you really have a choice?"** the great demon asked.

The darkness drew itself closer around them both. From the top of the walls, it slid down to the very end of the floor. Then, it began to crawl along the floor to them both.

" **I'd suggest you make your decision soon. The seal is degrading,"** Kyuubi said. Naruto looked down at his stomach and he saw a flood of blood pour it and into the murky waters below.

Contrary to how calm he outwardly seemed, Naruto's mind was racing fast. He had no doubt that the darkness consuming him would mean his death. He also knew that he could not trust the Kyuubi. However, that did not leave him with very many options. What could he do? What could he do to keep himself from dying aside from putting some blind faith in a demon that had laid waste to the Village Hidden in the Leaves? He remembered the last time he had placed such strong hope in something, and the past him would have met his demise right now.

Suddenly, Naruto paused. Ideas began connecting themselves together as if a cloud of haze had been dispersed and forgotten about. When the redhead stared at into the eyes of his tenant, he chuckled.

"What do you offer the person...who wants everything to die?" Naruto asked himself. He then began walking towards the cage. The Nine-Tailed Fox's teeth gleamed as Naruto floated in the air until he came right in front of the seal. He then grabbed one of the corners of the tag.

"...and by his hand, I saw the gates of the underworld open and...he was overtaken by rage," Naruto replied to himself as he began to slowly rip the sealing matrix away. Yes, it was all going according to plan. Once he ripped away the Kyuubi's seal then he would make sure to show the Kyuubi who…

One corner. Naruto was one corner away from enacting the plan that he had so brilliantly been hatching away in his mind. He became away of two hands on his shoulders. They shoved him away and Naruto found himself landing on his back in the murky waters that he had been standing on.

When he looked up, he noticed a hand reach out to him. His eyes traveled up even further and a sea of red hair led into a field of yellow hair. Two sets of eyes stared down at him. Kyuubi bellowed angrily.

" **YOU TWO! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! I KILLED YOU BOTH!"** It roared angrily.

However, Naruto was in utter shock. He stared at the woman who had offered her hand to him like he had seen something that he should not have seen.

"Uzumei?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumei? I told you this was going to happen, Minato! Our son doesn't even recognize us, dattebane!" the woman said angrily while Naruto's eyes turned to the man. When the man faced him, a deep rage filled the redhead's body. All the memories that he had cultivated had given him ample sight of...Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and...the man who defeated the Kyuubi no Yoko. That man...stood in front of him along with this woman who might as well have been Uzumei's biological twin.

...wait, did she say' our son?'

The man rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Come on, Kushina. He's never seen us before. Maybe he thought you looked like someone else," the older man said.

Both seemed to fire off random comments to each other before they finally took notice of Naruto. The older man named Minato had the decency to look sheepish.

"Oh sorry, Naruto. We must be acting like a couple of clowns to you. I bet your confused about what's going on. Truthfully, we're a little confused too. I had designed the seal to release the bit of our chakra we have under precise conditions, but...I suppose not everything can go according to plan, does it?" The man asked.

Naruto said nothing.

"...I think we'd better start explaining ourselves, Minato," the woman named Kushina replied. The man named Minato laughed.

"Right, right. You see Naruto. It's us. Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, and me, your father, Namikaze Minato. We're...we're your parents," he said.

 _SNAP_

...Naruto felt his mind break into pieces.

* * *

 _ **KG: Don't even begin to ask why this took as long as it did. I have no answer.**_

 _ **Wifey: Just admit you were playing League.**_

 _ **KG: Okay fine I was playing league. And speaking of League, I might go back to SoL for a bit once this little...arc is concluded. I miss my Irelia.**_

 _ **Wifey: You're so stupid.**_

 _ **KG: Am not! CREAM SODA! Bye.**_


End file.
